


The Mathematical Neighbor

by Firerocket123456



Category: Glee, The Big Bang Theory (TV)
Genre: Birthday, Birthday Presents, F/F, F/M, Father-Son Relationship, Flashbacks, Glee References, Halloween, Halloween Costumes, Inspired by Glee, Inspired by The Big Bang Theory (TV), Mathematics, Mother-Daughter Relationship, Relationship(s), Science, Surprises, Thanksgiving, Thanksgiving Dinner, The Big Bang Theory (TV) References, Unexpected Visitors
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-16
Updated: 2021-02-26
Packaged: 2021-03-08 21:34:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 18
Words: 77,500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27043573
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Firerocket123456/pseuds/Firerocket123456
Summary: Brittany gets a job at the California Institute of Technology, moves into the Los Robles apartment building along with Santana and their daughter, Bonnie, and meets Sheldon Cooper and his friends.
Relationships: Amy Farrah Fowler & Penny (Big Bang Theory), Bernadette Rostenkowski/Howard Wolowitz, Blaine Anderson & Kurt Hummel, Blaine Anderson & Sam Evans, Blaine Anderson/Kurt Hummel, George Cooper Sr./Mary Cooper, Leonard Hofstadter & Penny, Leonard Hofstadter/Penny, Marley Rose & Kitty Wilde, Marley Rose/Kitty Wilde, Mary Cooper (Big Bang Theory) & Sheldon Cooper, Missy Cooper & Sheldon Cooper, Rajesh Koothrappali & Howard Wolowitz, Rajesh Koothrappali/Emily Sweeney, Sam Evans & Kurt Hummel, Sam Evans & Mercedes Jones, Sam Evans/Mercedes Jones, Santana Lopez & Brittany S. Pierce, Santana Lopez/Brittany S. Pierce, Sheldon Cooper & Leonard Hofstadter, Sheldon Cooper & Penny, Sheldon Cooper/Amy Farrah Fowler
Comments: 31
Kudos: 37





	1. Chocolate Chip Cookies

**Author's Note:**

> Enjoy my new Glee story which is also a crossover with The Big Bang Theory!!
> 
> I've always wondered what it would be like for Brittany S. Pierce to work with someone like Sheldon Cooper and his friends!!
> 
> So, I decided to make this, which I hope you enjoy!!

“Well, today was very interesting at the university,” Raj began as he and the gang entered the Los Robles Apartment Building and went up the stairs, deciding not to take the elevator after it had finally been fixed. “I’ve never been so surprised in all my life.” he added with wide eyes.

“Dude, all you did was try a chocolate chip cookie from America for the first time.” Howard replied, making everyone stop behind Raj and fold their arms as he turned around to face them, apart from Sheldon who just had a straight face.

“It was delicious!” Raj exclaimed as he raised his arms. “The thought of 150g salted butter, softened, 80g light brown muscovado sugar, 80g granulated sugar, 2 tsp vanilla extract, 1 large egg, 225g plain flour, ½ tsp bicarbonate of soda, ¼ tsp salt, and 200g plain chocolate chips all in one is a dream come true for me, also because it’s an American chocolate chip cookie. The ones I had while I was growing up in India were awful, and that’s because my parents kept baking them in hopes of getting rid of the other. But it didn’t work.”

“I don’t like the thought of chocolate chip cookies,” Sheldon said strangely as he looked down slightly with a frown. “They remind me of my childhood.”

“You don’t like chocolate chip cookies?” Leonard asked his old roommate with a face of confusion. “I swear I’ve seen you eat many chocolate chip cookies in the past.”

“I do love them,” Sheldon answered back. “They are delicious. I do love to bake them.”

“Maybe we could bake some during the week.” Howard suggested, with Leonard and Raj nodding in agreement as that sounded like a plan. 

“Emily could help out. She loves cookies.” Raj added as he got his phone out to text his wife.

“Sheldon, do you wanna join us?” Howard asked Sheldon who turned to him with his arms down.

“Okay,” Sheldon responded as he decided to accept the offer. “But don’t put the wooden spoon with the mixture on my nose.”

“What?” Leonard asked as he and the others were confused as to what Sheldon had just said.

“When I was little, my sister and I used to help our mom make chocolate chip cookies, and when the cookies were in the oven, she would let the two of us have the mixture, and then my sister would get the wooden spoon out of the mixing bowl and say ‘Do you want me to feed you?’ I would say yes, and open my mouth, and then she would press the wooden spoon with the mixture on my nose.” Sheldon explained as he told his friends the reason as to why he didn’t like the thought of chocolate chip cookies reminding him of his childhood.

“We’re not gonna put the mixture on your nose.” Raj replied as he scrunched his face slightly.

“That’s what my sister used to say.” Sheldon added as he pointed at Raj, waggling his finger at him. “How should I trust you three if I can’t trust her?”

“We wouldn’t do that.” Leonard said innocently as he raised his arms.

“That’s what my sister said to me the very first time.” Sheldon answered back as he went wide eyed. “If you do that, then consider our friendship brought to an end. Now I’m having second thoughts about the cookie baking idea.”

“OK, OK, calm down, Sheldon,” Raj then said as he put his hand on Sheldon’s back. “Just bake the cookies with us and see how it goes. I guarantee everything will go smoothly, with no disasters.”

“OK, I accept.” Sheldon responded as he finally made a decision.

“Good.” Howard, Raj, and Leonard said after one another.

“But don’t put the mixture on my nose.”

“Oh, my God!”


	2. New Neighbors

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sheldon and the rest of the team meet Brittany S. Lopez-Pierce after she and Santana move into the Los Robles apartment building.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy the second chapter!!
> 
> Please feel free to check out my other Glee stories if you haven't already!!

“Hey, have you guys noticed all the moving boxes downstairs in lobby, recently?” Howard asked the gang as they sat down in their normal spots in Leonard and Penny’s apartment as they prepared to eat their Chinese food. “Either someone is moving in, or someone is moving out.”

“Fingers crossed for moving out.” Sheldon said strangely as he crossed his fingers tightly.

“What?” Amy asked her husband as she turned to him with an extremely confused look on her face. “What do you mean by that?”

“I’ve been wishing for some people who live in this building to finally move out, since they have been living here for way too long, and they should just go elsewhere.” Sheldon explained as everyone looked at each other. “That would make everyone happy. End of story, goodbye, the end.”

“Okay…” Amy replied slowly as she opened the box to her food, preparing her chopsticks.

“I hear we have new neighbors.” Penny added as she began to eat her egg rolls.

“Drat!” Sheldon complained. “There goes the chance of some residents of this building moving out and giving us some peace and quiet.”

“Sheldon, you don’t have any problems with our neighbors.” Amy pointed out as everyone nodded in agreement. “I don’t recall you having any problems with our neighbors, apart from Leonard and Penny.”

“Exactly.” Sheldon replied. “That’s what I meant. Even though you are all my friends, I’ve heard arguments between Leonard and Penny, which take me back to the days when my parents would fight. I did not enjoy it. It made me cry.”

“Do you know what floor the new neighbors are moving into?” Bernadette asked Penny as she ate her dumplings.

“5A,” Penny said in response as she pointed up to the ceiling. “So, right above me and Leonard.”

“Good luck.” Sheldon then said randomly as everyone turned to him again. “You have no idea what’s about to hit you.”

“Yeah, yeah, thanks, Sheldon.” Leonard responded to his friend. “Really appreciate it.”

“Hey, have you guys heard about the new mathematician who’s joining the university?” Raj asked everyone as he ate his food. “Maybe she’s the new neighbor.”

Everyone thought that was possible, with everyone but Sheldon nodding their heads in response.

“I wonder if she has a boyfriend.” Howard said randomly with Bernadette turning to him with an evil look.

“Howie.” she warned her husband as she wanted Howard to be careful with what he was going to say next.

“What?” Howard exclaimed “I know we’re married, I love you very much, and our children, but it’s hard to see that woman without a boyfriend.”

“He does make a good point.” Raj agreed “If Emily and I didn’t get married, I would marry her, depending on her looks.”

Then there was a knock at the door, making everyone wonder who it was.

“Could that be our new neighbor?” Leonard asked everyone as he looked down at his Chinese food.

“Could be,” Penny replied as she got up to go and answer the door.

She opened the door to see a woman with blonde hair and blue eyes, wearing a denim jacket, a black shirt, blue jeans, and black leather boots, with a purple hairclip in her hair, with her hair going down, looking at Penny with a smile on her face.

“Hi,” she said kindly “Are you Penny Hofstadter? I know a lot about you through your husband’s amazing work.” she then asked.

“Yes, I am.” Penny answered back as she placed her hand on her hip. “I'm guessing you're our new neighbor?”

“Yep. I am.” the woman replied as she lifted her black handbag back up her shoulder. “I’m Brittany. Nice to meet you.” 

“Nice to meet you too.” Penny replied as they shook hands “You wanna come meet the others?”

“Sure.” Brittany replied as she stepped inside the apartment. “Better make it quick, though. I haven’t unpacked all my things yet.”

“Okay, then.” Penny said cheerfully as Brittany stepped inside and introduced herself.

“Hi, I’m Brittany.” 

Everyone then shook hands with Brittany.

“So, are you going to be working at the university?” Howard asked Brittany with a grin as Bernadette nudged him in the chest. “Ow! Bernie!”

“I am.” Brittany responded “I start tomorrow. I’m kind of nervous.”

“Oh, don’t be nervous. We’ll be there.” Leonard said to Brittany as he held his hand out. “Maybe we could all work together on something.”

“What, no.” Sheldon disagreed. “I find that very disagreeable. How is a mathematician gonna be able to help us physicists, being me and Leonard?”

“In many ways.” Leonard explained to his friend slowly. “You in, Brittany?”

“Yeah, I’m in!” Brittany replied, grinning. “I look forward to it. Well, it was nice meeting you all, but I guess I should go up to my apartment and continue unboxing. My wife and daughter are waiting for me. Bye.”

“Wait, wait, wait, wait, wait.” Howard asked immediately as he got up from the couch. “Did you just say ‘wife’?”

“Yeah.” Brittany replied as she opened the door slightly.

“So… you’re bisexual?” Raj asked slowly as he went wide eyed.

“Yep. Well, I’m mostly bisexual. I dated a few guys in high school.” Brittany answered back as she stepped out the door. “My wife, Santana, means the world to me. See you later.” she added as she closed the door behind her.

There was silence.

“I’m sorry, I was miles away,” Amy said randomly “What were we talking about?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed the second chapter!!
> 
> The third chapter is coming out soon!!


	3. Watching TV & Dinnertime

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sheldon and the rest of the team discuss what they think about Brittany being the new neighbor to Sheldon, Amy, Leonard, and Penny, from different places, with Sheldon and Amy also looking at something shocking from Sheldon's past.
> 
> And Brittany and Santana have dinner with their daughter, Bonnie Lopez-Pierce.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoy the third chapter!!
> 
>   
> Please feel free to leave Kudos and check out my other Glee stories if you haven't already!!

“So she’s our new upstairs-and-above-us-neighbor, along with her wife and daughter?” Penny asked Leonard later that night, after the others had gone home, with Sheldon and Amy going back to their apartment across the hall, and Howard and Bernadette going back to their house to take care of Halley and Michael.

“Yep,” Leonard replied as he leaned by the counter “Crazy, right? I mean she does not look like she’s bisexual.” he added with a grin.

Penny then looked at Leonard with a straight face, making Leonard’s grin change to an intimidated face.

“What?” Leonard asked with a high-pitched voice, as he knew that when Penny made that face and put her hands on her hips, it meant trouble.

“Do you like her, Leonard?” Penny asked her husband, titling her head slightly.

“Yes, but as a friend,” Leonard responded as he nodded nervously. “We may have just known each other for a few minutes, but I hope that she’ll be able to work with us at the university, and maybe help us out with our work.”

“Are you lying, sweetie?” Penny asked in a stern voice as she moved one step closer.

“No.” Leonard replied in a squeaky voice as he moved his eyes from his wife to the couch.

“I hope you’re not.” Penny added as she turned around and walked away to the bathroom.

“She is so hot.” Leonard whispered to himself.

“Are you talking about me or our new neighbor?” Penny called from the bathroom door, making Leonard realize that he had said what he had presumed he had whispered to himself, out loud to himself and his wife.

“You! I’m talking about you!” Leonard quickly responded as he panicked.

****

“Well, I just got Halley and Michael down,” Bernadette said happily as she entered the kitchen and joined Howard at the table. “You doin’ okay?”

“Yeah, fine,” Howard answered back. “I feel great!”

“Hang on, something’s different.” Bernadette then said as she could tell that Howard was hiding something, and that he didn’t want Bernadette to find out what it was. “Are you still upset that you didn’t get to be ‘The Great Howdini’ at The Magic Castle all because you screwed up the magic trick, and destroyed that man’s Rolex?”

“I might be.” Howard lied as that was not what he was hiding from his wife, but was still a tiny bit disappointed about.

“Or do you find Penny, Leonard, Sheldon, and Amy’s new neighbor attractive, even though she's bi and you haven’t even met her wife yet? Is that what’s making you smile mischievously?” Bernadette then figured out as she knew Howard had been disappointed about the incident from his audition at The Magic Castle with him being ‘The Great Howdini’ ending in disaster, and thought the real reason would be to do with something that happened recently, other than getting a donut on the house from the girl behind the counter after saying he had beautiful eyes.

“N-no.” Howard lied again as he made a worried face. “That’s not it. I’m still bummed about not being ‘The Great Howdini’, Bernie. Th-that’s what’s on my mind.”

“Howie.” Bernadette spoke in a stern voice as she leaned in closer with a straight face. “Tell me the truth. Your wife wants the truth. Do you find their new neighbor attractive, even though she’s bi, or don’t you? Tell me the truth, now.”

“I am telling the truth!” Howard exclaimed in response. “I’m serious, Bernie.”

“Okay, if you say so,” Bernadette replied as she turned away to think. “But if you’re still lying to me, I will take away your Batman costume.” 

“OK, OK, I’m lying, she is so hot!” Howard confessed as he did not want his wife to take away one of the many things he loved so much with all of his heart. “Just please don’t take away my Batman costume. Otherwise, I will never be able to get the full effect of wearing it and saying “I’m Batman”. Those words personified by Christian Bale, one of the greatest actors who played Batman of all time.”

“There’s no need to take it away from you.” Bernadette answered back with a smile.

“And why’s that?” Howard asked his wife as he leaned closer.

“Halley ripped it a few days ago.” Bernadette added as she grinned.

“What?!” Howard yelled as he banged his head on the table, covering his head in his hands.

Bernadette then sighed as she could Halley’s cries coming through the baby monitor, making her get out her chair and head for the door.

“This one’s on you, Howie, and you know it.” she whispered loudly as she was furious with her husband’s behaviour.

“She tore up my Batman costume, I made her cry, we’re both even.” Howard claimed as he raised his hands, with his arms on the table.

Bernadette rolled her eyes in response as she exited the kitchen, and walked upstairs to her daughter.

****

“Hey, Raj!” Emily said cheerfully as she entered Raj’s apartment that they both lived in after they got married, smiling at the sight of her husband sitting on the couch.

“Hey, where have you been?” Raj asked after smiling back at Emily “You may only be 5 minutes late for movie night, but I was about to call the police to report you missing.”

“Lot of traffic,” Emily explained as she sat on the couch with Raj, not wanting to take her brown leather boots off. “I swear it took about five minutes for that traffic light to go green.”

“Ouch,” Raj responded as Emily crossed her legs. “Even though I wasn’t there, that sounds extremely annoying.”

“Oh, it was!” Emily exclaimed as the two of them pecked each other on the lips.

“Whew!” Raj blew out of his mouth as he rubbed his hands together. “I’m looking forward to seeing the 2007 remake of Halloween! It’s gonna be great!”

“Something’s up.” Emily realized as she leaned in closer to her husband. “Are you having an affair with someone behind my back?”

“What?” Raj asked Emily as he went wide eyed, leaning back into the arm of the couch. “I wouldn’t do anything like that.”

“What about the time you dated that girl, Lucy, while we were dating?” Emily then asked Raj as he nodded a tiny bit in agreement. “I may have been okay with it, but after you two broke up, you broke up with me so you could start dating that girl, Claire.”

“True. That did happen.” Raj agreed. “But then, after you broke up with Gary, shortly after I had broken up with Anu, we both then decided to come back to each other, and we both begged the other one to take us back. It was hilarious.”

Emily chuckled. “Yeah, it was. But, seriously, are you having an affair with someone behind my back?”

“No.” Raj confirmed as he sat back up on the couch. “It’s just that someone new is starting her first day at the university, tomorrow. We’ve already met her, and we were surprised when she told us she's bi. Her name is Brittany Lopez-Pierce.”

“Wait, THE Brittany Lopez-Pierce?!” Emily exclaimed as she moved a few strands of her hair away from her eyes. “I think I’ve heard of her. Is she a mathematician?”

“That’s what she says.” Raj answered back to his wife. “How have you heard of her?”

“I’ve seen a few clips of her internet talk show, ‘Fondue For Two’.” Emily explained as she adjusted her sitting position on the couch. “It’s rather unusual, but I like it.”

“Okay, that makes sense.” Raj said as he nodded. “Now, do you want us to continue talking about the new person starting at the university, or do you want to see Michael Myers in action?”

“I think you know what I want.” Emily grinned as Raj chuckled at the face she was making.

“Alright,” he added as he turned the TV on. “Michael Myers, scare us!” Raj then yelled.

Emily and Raj both screamed as Raj had forgotten to go back to the beginning on the movie, and the TV showed Michael smashing the police car window after they had both thought that Loomis had killed Michael once and for all.

“I DIDN’T MEAN LITERALLY!!!” Raj yelled in horror as he paused the movie and pressed ‘Play from beginning’.

****

“So, our new neighbor?” Sheldon asked Amy as they sat on the couch watching a tape of Sheldon’s happiest memories, which he enjoyed ever so slightly, as it contained some memories he was not a huge fan of.

“What about her?” Amy asked in response as she looked at Sheldon in confusion. “She seems nice.”

“Seems nice? Are you crazy?!” Sheldon exclaimed as he moved a few inches away from his spot on the couch. “You clearly missed what was happening while we were having our Chinese food. Leonard, Howard, and Raj fell in love with her, even though they are married. They were surprised when she said she's bi, because she mentioned the word ‘wife’ along with the word ‘daughter’. I actually found this quite sweet as their daughter has two mothers, and not a father who would shoot his TV after the Dolphins had emerged victorious after Leon Lett blew the final seconds in the game. But I digress, I love my Jesus-loving, Texan for a mother more than anything in the world, so for her little daughter to grow up with two of them must be wonderful.”

“Wait, wait, wait, your dad shot the TV after the Dallas Cowboys lost?” Amy asked Sheldon as she changed the subject to something she did not know about her deceased father-in-law.

“He smashed it with an axe, too.” Sheldon added. “My mother couldn’t stop crying. For days, she prayed for the Lord to help.”

“And?” Amy added as she leaned over a little bit closer to her husband.

“We did get a new TV shortly after the incident.” Sheldon answered back. “And my father died that year, so it’s been our TV ever since.” Sheldon then pressed a button on the remote.

“Are you serious?!” the TV then yelled as Amy and Sheldon turned their heads back to the TV to see Sheldon’s father, George Cooper, get extremely angry at the Thanksgiving game of 1993.

“Is this what I think it is?” Amy asked softly as she leaned in closer to the TV, with her hands on her legs, and her mouth opened slightly.

“Indeed, it is.” Sheldon replied. “I forgot that my brother recorded it.”

“George, where are you--” Mary asked but then immediately shrieked as she saw her husband coming back with his rifle, pointing it at the TV, with all of Sheldon’s relatives and family members exclaiming as they were annoyed too, but not as annoyed as George.

“Say hello to my little friend!” George screamed as he clicked his rifle, getting ready to pull the trigger.

“George, don’t-- we have family here! No, don’t--“

George immediately shot the TV, making it explode, and fall to the ground, making everyone witness the sight, scream and cry.

“Oh, my gosh.” Amy went wide eyed. “Do we get to see the--“

Sheldon then pointed at the TV as it showed George slamming his axe down on the TV until it was smashed to pieces, making everyone petrified.

“Damn you, Dolphins!” George screamed in frustration as he stormed off in rage.

“Georgie, turn the camera off, sweetie.” Mary whimpered as the footage came to an end and switched to the next memory of Sheldon’s childhood, being Sheldon’s college graduation.

Amy then paused the TV as she was surprised with what she had just seen for the first time in her life.

“I know your dad was crazy, but that was insane.” she said without blinking as she turned to Sheldon. “Was that the craziest thing he’d ever done?”

“One of them, yes.” Sheldon replied with a straight face. “Definitely making the top three.”

“Why was that filmed in the first place?” Amy then questioned with her eyebrows going down slightly.

“We were going to record his reaction to the Dallas Cowboys winning,” Sheldon explained as he told Amy the real reason as to why what they had just watched was on the tape of Sheldon’s childhood memories. “But, instead, we recorded the death of our old TV.”

“Anyway, back to our new neighbor.” Amy added as they both moved back onto the subject they were previously talking about. “What is it that you don’t like about her?”

“It’s just that I don’t approve of a mathematician helping us out with our work at the university.” Sheldon said in response. “I don’t see how a mathematician can help theoretical physicists out.”

“Sheldon, they can help out in many ways.” Amy responded as she held her hands up slightly, with her arms on the coffee table.

“Well, I’m going to find out for myself, when me, Leonard, Howard, and Raj see her do her work.” Sheldon replied. “And, hopefully, I will like it.”

“Okay,” Amy smiled. “You wanna continue watching your childhood memories?”

“Of course not. They’re depressing. I’m going to bed.” Sheldon answered back to his wife as he headed for their bedroom.

****

“Hey, beautiful,” Brittany said happily as she pecked her wife on the lips. “Have a nice shower?”

“Indeed, I did, Britt.” Santana replied as they smiled at each other. “Dinner almost ready?”

“Almost.” Brittany responded as she looked at the timer on the oven. “The lasagne and garlic bread have just a few more minutes to go.”

“Mami!” the Lopez-Pierce child cheered happily as she ran towards Santana, as she picked her up with a wide-open-mouthed smile. “You’re back!”

“I was only in the shower, BonBon.” Santana said to their daughter, Bonnie, as she bounced her back up. “I didn’t really go anywhere, apart from the bathroom.”

“Yeah, but I missed you!” the three-year-old girl said back to her mother. “Did you miss her too, Mama?” she then asked Brittany.

“I did miss her, bunny.” Brittany agreed as she kissed Bonnie’s head as the oven pinged.

“Ooh, the lasagne is ready!” Brittany cheered excitedly as she clapped her hands, as she walked over to the oven and put the oven gloves on, inhaling the aroma of a freshly-cooked lasagne and garlic bread coming out of the oven and being put onto the cooling rack.

“Mmm! Smells amazing!” Santana happily agreed as she closed her eyes and inhaled the smell of the cooked lasagne and garlic bread in through her nostrils.

“Alright, dinner is served!” Brittany then put three slices of lasagne, and two slices of garlic bread, onto three separate plates for herself, her wife, and her daughter, with Santana walking over to the table as she held Bonnie beside her hip.

“Who is the fourth plate for?” Santana asked as she and Brittany noticed there had been a fourth plate added to the table, when it was just the three of them eating dinner.

“Sparkle!” Bonnie exclaimed as she picked her pink stuffed unicorn from the other side of the table and showed her little friend to her mothers, who smiled in response.

“Of course.” Brittany agreed as they all took their seats, with herself and Santana planting kisses onto Bonnie’s head, and a few kisses onto Sparkle before they began to eat their food.

“Are you enjoying that? Hmm?” Santana teased Bonnie, making her daughter giggle as she shoved another forkful of lasagne into her mouth, with herself and Brittany smiling at their child asking if Sparkle was enjoying her food.

“You guys wanna know what’s for dessert?” Brittany asked Santana and Bonnie with a smile after they had finished their lasagne and garlic bread.

“Sure.” Santana replied with a tiny smile as she had a feeling she knew what it was, but they both knew that Bonnie had no idea what was for dessert, and would normally be looking forward to it every day, since she loved desserts a lot.

“Pleease!!” Bonnie begged as she really wanted to know the sweet treat, she and her mothers would be eating. “Sparkle really wants to know too!”

“Mama’s famous chocolate cake!” Brittany said happily as she headed to the refrigerator and got a plate that had her freshly baked chocolate cake out, taking the cling film off and putting a slice on a clean plate for each of them.

“Yay!” Bonnie exclaimed as she began to eat her slice of cake, immediately covering her face with chocolate icing, making her two mothers chuckle.

“Oh, baby.” Santana smiled at her daughter. “What are we gonna do with her, Britt?” she then asked her wife as she turned to Brittany with a raised eyebrow.

“Well, for starters, we’re gonna give her a bath, right after this, since she really deserves one, after demolishing her slice of chocolate cake.” Brittany explained as she told Santana what they were gonna do with their daughter. “Then for the main course, we’re gonna dry her, get her changed into her pyjamas, then put her to bed, and kiss her goodnight. And then for dessert…” she added with a pause as she grinned at Santana. “We’re gonna have some fun.”

“Can Sparkle have a bath with me?” Bonnie asked randomly, making Brittany and Santana turn back to their daughter, to see Sparkle having a few smudges of chocolate on her face. “She just finished eating her cake, and her face is all messy.”

Santana and Brittany exhaled through her noses, smiling at one another, as they both knew what really happened.

“Sure.” Santana responded to her child as she picked Bonnie out of her seat, with the three of them heading to the bathroom.

“But, let me ask you again: what are we gonna do with you?” she then added as she turned back to Brittany.

“I don’t know, babe.” Brittany replied to her wife as she hunched her shoulders.

“But, right now, it’s bath time for this little one.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed the third chapter!!
> 
> I have the fourth and fifth chapter in my head, and I would like to know if you have any requests you want me to use for future chapters!!


	4. Brittany's First Day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After Amy asks Sheldon why he is rude to Brittany on her first day at the university, he tells Amy something that does not expect to hear from him at all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy the fourth chapter!!
> 
> The fifth chapter will be coming out tomorrow!!
> 
> Feel free to check out my other Glee stories if you haven't already!!

“Hey, Brittany,” Leonard said happily as he walked into an office that said ‘Brittany S. Lopez-Pierce’ engraved on a sign on the front of the door, seeing Brittany sit at her desk, with a worried look on her face. “You feeling okay, are you pretty nervous, since it’s your first day here?”

“Hey, Leonard,” Brittany replied with a smile. “Yeah, I’m kind of nervous. It’s weird. This feels like the time it was my first day at William McKinley High School. I had the best of friends. I miss them, though.”

“Do you still keep in touch with them?” Leonard asked as he walked a little bit closer to Brittany, getting a tiny bit emotional at what she had just said.

“Sometimes, yes.” Brittany responded as she put a framed photograph on her desk. “We spoke to our friends a few days ago on FaceTime.”

“Awesome.” Leonard smiled. “Is that your wife and daughter?” he then asked as he looked at the photograph that showed Bonnie sitting on Brittany and Santana’s lap, with the three of them having big smiles on their faces.

“Yeah.” Brittany answered back as she pointed at the two of them. “That’s my wife, Santana, and that’s my daughter, Bonnie.”

“She looks adorable.” Leonard said kindly. “So, do you want me to--“

“Leonard, what are you doing?” Sheldon asked in frustration as he walked into Brittany’s office. “You said we would get started with our work at 9:05am, it is now 9:06am, we are now one minute behind schedule, and there’s only one person to blame because of it.”

“You? Because of you scheduling what we should do every day, and when we should do it?” Leonard asked in response as he raised his eyebrows.

“Don’t be absurd.” Sheldon replied with his eyes going wide a tiny bit. “We all used to say we didn’t have the time for anything. So, I made a schedule for anything that was possible, so we could all have time for anything, as a way to make our lives easier.”

“Sheldon, you made our lives harder, and you know it.” Leonard disagreed as he walked closer to his friend.

“He’s right.” Howard agreed from behind as he stood by the doorway with Raj standing next to him. “You do.”

“What are you guys doing here?” Leonard asked his two other friends, as Brittany tucked her hair behind her ear.

“We just heard you and Sheldon having a quick discussion about the schedule that Sheldon made, and how it made our lives harder, which they do, and we just came here to agree.” Howard explained as Raj nodded in agreement.

“And now we’re coming in, to say hi to Brittany.” Raj added as the two of them took one step each, and entered Brittany’s office. “Hi, Brittany.” they both said simultaneously, waving their hands in the same direction at the same time.

“Hey.” Brittany responded as she waved back. “So, Leonard,” she added as she turned back to the man she was speaking to, before the others came along. “What were you going to ask me?”

“I was going to ask if you wanted a tour of the university?” Leonard asked as he raised his eyebrows slightly. “So, you know where our offices are, in case you need help from us, and so you can get to know the others.”

“Sure. I’d love to.” Brittany smiled as Leonard escorted her to the door, with Howard and Raj following behind the two of them, with Sheldon still standing in Brittany’s office.

“This is an outrage.” he said to himself. “My schedule works great.”

“No, it doesn’t.” Leonard, Howard, and Raj called back, making Sheldon flinch as he turned to the door, hearing footsteps get quieter as they walked down the hallway.

****

“Well, that was a very nice tour.” Brittany said cheerfully later that day as the five of them sat at the same table, eating their lunch. “Thank you.”

“You’re very welcome, Brittany.” Leonard replied kindly. “And, we’re having a Halloween party at our place tomorrow night. Do you, Santana, and Bonnie wanna come?”

“Sure.” Brittany answered back as she got her phone out to call Santana. “Just gotta ask my wife is she wants to come, too. I’m pretty sure she-- hey, baby. I’m doing great, how’s BonBon? Awesome. Hey, do you two wanna go to a Halloween party that our neighbors, Leonard and Penny are planning? They’re the ones you haven’t met, yet. Along with Sheldon Cooper and Amy Farrah Fowler. Okay, good. See you later. Give our sweet little girl a kiss for me. Yes, I want to hear it. Love you, too.”

Brittany then hung up, and looked up at her new friends to see all of them have smiles on their faces, apart from Sheldon, who just continued eating.

“What?” she asked the four people who were looking at her.

“Nothing. We just found that very sweet.” Howard responded as he twirled his fork into his food.

“You must have a wonderful relationship with your wife.” Raj added as the Leonard and Howard nodded in agreement. “It might even be better than me and Emily.”

“Don’t forget to wear costumes to the Halloween party.” Leonard reminded the five of them, making Sheldon look up at his friend from his food, actually paying attention to something he cared about. “You can be whatever you want.”

“I’ll let Santana know.” Brittany answered back as she wiped her hands with her napkin, and texted her wife. “I’m looking forward to it.”

“Good.” Howard responded as he nodded with a smile.

“I’m looking forward to seeing your work, Mrs. Lopez-Pierce.” Sheldon said to Brittany, actually saying something, since he hadn’t said a word since they had started eating. “That was sarcasm, by the way. I’m not looking forward to seeing your work.”

“Okay, Sheldon, what is wrong with you?” Leonard asked in a stern voice. “You’ve been very rude to Brittany all day. Why?”

“I’m not answering.” Sheldon responded as he looked down at his food.

“You just did.” Brittany said in response.

Sheldon looked up at Brittany very slowly. “Excuse me?”

“You said you weren’t going to answer the question Leonard asked you, but you answered the question with the words “I’m not answering”, and that counts as answering a question, when you could have just done nothing in response to the question that Leonard asked you, by just ignoring him.” Brittany explained as the others did some slow nods in agreement.

“When did you become the smart one?” Sheldon rudely questioned, making everyone exhale angrily.

“Sheldon, enough.” Howard snapped, making Sheldon turn to him. “We’re sorry for his behavior, Brittany. He’s not normally like this.”

“Are you gonna say anything to me in response?” Sheldon asked Brittany as he leaned in a tiny bit closer.

“You can call me ‘Brittany’ instead of ‘Mrs. Lopez-Pierce’, Sheldon.” Brittany replied randomly.

****

“Sheldon, go apologize to Brittany, right now!” Amy said sternly as she walked into Sheldon’s office with a frustrated look on her face.

“How did you find out that I’ve been honest to her?” Sheldon asked his wife. “Did Leonard tell you?”

“No.” Amy responded as she folded her arms. “I was told by Howard, Raj, Brittany, and then Leonard, that you weren’t being honest. You were just being rude to her for no reason.”

“I have a reason!” Sheldon replied as he stood up from his chair in rage.

“And what is this reason?” Amy asked as her eyes went wide with her head shaking slightly.

“I love her work, but I’m afraid to tell her, so I’m practicing my acting skills by being rude.” Sheldon confessed, making Amy scrunch her face in response.

“What?” Amy asked in a confused voice.

“I found some of her work online.” Sheldon explained as he showed Amy his computer screen. “Here. Look at this.”

(Sheldon showed Amy the same worksheet that Brittany did in S04 E22 – All or Nothing) 

“Wow.” Amy said slowly as she was impressed. “That is amazing! She was just doodling, and she made ‘The Brittany Code’, that is amazing.”

“Isn’t it?” Sheldon agreed with a smile. “I must go and apologize to Brittany, and tell her how much I love her work.”

“Good luck with that.” Amy called from behind. “I asked Leonard and the others to be with you while you apologize, so you don’t try to screw the apology up.”

“Of course, you did.” Sheldon sighed as he shook his head slightly.

****

“Brittany. Brittany. Brittany.” Sheldon said as he knocked on Brittany’s door after every third knock.

“It’s open, come in.” Brittany said from the other side.

“Hello.” Sheldon added with a straight face as he entered the room, with the others standing behind him to make sure he was 100% honest, and did not try to escape at all. “I, um… I found some of your work online.”

“Did you like it?” Brittany asked as she sent her reply to a photo that Santana had sent of Bonnie’s Halloween costume that made her smile.

“Yes,” Sheldon responded slowly. “As a matter of fact,” he looked at his friends who nodded at him. “I loved it.”

Brittany froze and looked at Sheldon with wide eyes, stunned from the words that had come out of his mouth. “You-you loved it?” she stammered as she was surprised.

Sheldon nodded in response. “I did. I have found ‘The Brittany Code’ very interesting. You clearly have a wonderful mind, and you definitely deserve to work with us. And, I’m sorry for my rude behavior.”

“Awesome.” Brittany smiled. “Thanks, Sheldon. That means a lot. Coming from you. And I accept your apology.”

Sheldon smiled in response. “I’m glad to hear that. Hug?”

Everyone standing by the doorway gasped at what Sheldon had just asked Brittany. Sheldon never asked for hugs. Normally, he would have to suffer them. But this was completely different.

“Sure.” Brittany responded as she walked over to him, carefully throwing her arms around Sheldon, who did the same, with them both inhaling each other’s aroma of different shampoo and conditioner.

“What shampoo do you use?” Sheldon asked randomly as he and Brittany continued to hug.

“Well, this morning, I accidentally used my daughter’s shampoo, when I thought I was using my own.” Brittany answered back as she smiled.

“Is that why you smell like L’Oreal Kids Very Berry Strawberry Shampoo?” Sheldon questioned as they finished their hug.

“I guess so.” Brittany answered back with a chuckle.

“It smells very nice.” Sheldon complimented as he smiled. “Although, might I suggest the mango one, next time? That one is much better.”

“I guess.” Brittany said in response with hunched shoulders, giggling.

“Well, I guess I’d better be going.” Sheldon then said as he turned around, heading for the door. “You can move now.” he added, making the others move out of the way. “I’m glad you accept my apology.”

“Me too.” Brittany responded. “If you were that loser who wrote for the school newspaper at my high school, I would hit him with an umbrella.”

“Good to know.” Sheldon replied as nodded. “Bye, Brittany. See you at the party, or at the apartment before the party, which seems more likely.”

“Bye, Sheldon.” Brittany answered back. “You guys can go now.” she then said to the others, as Leonard and the rest of the team walked away, with Leonard closing the door at Brittany’s request.

****

“Hey, Penny, I’m back.” Leonard called as he entered the apartment, taking his jacket off, and hanging it on the coat rack. “Penny? You here?”

“Yeah.” Penny called back. “Just getting out of my costume. I was trying it on to see if it fit.”

“And?” Leonard asked as he smiled a tiny bit.

“Could you take it down to the tailor, and have him let it out a tiny bit?” Penny asked loudly as Leonard chuckled, as he knew where it was going.

“Sure.” Leonard replied as he laughed and chuckled.

“It’s not funny!” Penny yelled in rage as she was furious with her husband’s reaction.

“I’m sorry, Penny, but it kind of is!” Leonard exclaimed as he laughed onto the floor.

****

“Hey, Stuart.” Howard said as he entered the kitchen, sitting at the table. “Bernadette back yet?”

“Yeah, she got home a few minutes ago.” Stuart responded as he frosted the Halloween cake for the party. “She’s just putting Halley and Michael to sleep. I’ve just finished making dinner and now I’m frosting the Halloween cake.”

“Ooh, nice.” Howard smiled. “So, what’s for dinner?”

“Bernadette’s meatloaf.” Stuart replied as he added the finishing touches to the cake.

“Really?” Howard asked with an annoyed face.

“Yep.” Stuart answered back, nodding in response.

“Did you order pizza?” Howard added as he leaned a tiny bit closer.

“Yep.” Stuart added, nodding his head.

“Was Bernadette okay with it?” Howard then asked as he wanted to know the answer to the most important question of all time.

“No, she was not.” Bernadette replied sternly as she stormed into the kitchen. “Stuart Bloom, I spent ages working on that meatloaf, and you just order pizza?! How could you?!”

“Bernie, no one likes your meatloaf.” Howard said to his wife as she looked at him. “It smells nothing like meatloaf, and it tastes terrible.”

“Well, what’s wrong with it?” Bernadette asked Howard and Stuart who looked at each other.

“Well, for starters,” Stuart began as he put his hands on his hips. “You never put any ketchup in it.”

“You’re supposed to put ketchup in meatloaf?” Bernadette asked with a confused look on her face.

“Yes.” Howard and Stuart replied at the same time.

“And you never put brown sugar in it.” Howard added as Stuart nodded.

“You’re supposed to put ketchup and brown sugar in meatloaf?” Bernadette asked as she was even more confused than she was a few seconds ago.

“Yes.” Howard and Stuart replied as they both sighed.

“I never knew that.” Bernadette added as she pouted her face.

“Well, now you do, ya happy?” Howard asked sarcastically as Bernadette sighed.

****

“Ooh, there goes Loomis.” Raj exclaimed as he and Emily were watching the 2009 sequel of the 2007 Halloween remake.

“Yep, there he goes.” Emily added as they saw Samuel Loomis run to a barn and open the door.

“You looking forward to the party tomorrow night?” Raj asked his wife as she turned to him. “Because I am. I’ve already got my costume ready.”

“Me too.” Emily answered back as she sipped her red wine. “Shall we text each other who we’re going as, or shall we wait until tomorrow?”

“Let’s wait until tomorrow to make it even more special.” Raj replied as he held his hand out, taking a sip of his red wine. “We both know that neither of us want any spoilers.”

“True.” Emily agreed as they kissed.

“Hmm?” they both hummed as they turned back to the TV to see Loomis yelling.

“Wow.” Raj whispered. “The music in this is very good.”

“Yeah,” Emily added as she nodded. “It seems as if it’s trying to tell us--“

“Woah.” the two of them exclaimed as they gasped silently.

“I was not expecting to see that.” Raj said as he didn’t move.

“Neither was I.” Emily replied, with the two of them gasping again. “Woah, that is a big knife.”

Emily and Raj then exclaimed as they saw something unpleasant on the TV screen, making them feel what was happening to Loomis.

“That is not nice.” Raj said quickly as he was stunned.

“No, it isn’t.” Emily responded as she pulled the zip up on her brown leather boot, then crossing her legs.

Raj and Emily then gasped at what Michael Myers was doing to Loomis, something that they weren’t prepared for at all.

“Oh, my goodness!” Raj yelled in disgust when he saw the aftermath.

“Michael just stole my job!” Emily exclaimed as Raj turned to her with wide eyes. “I’m a dermatologist because I like cutting people with knives, and all the other jobs where you get to do that are illegal. I said that on that double date we had with Howard and Bernadette all those years ago.”

“Indeed, you did.” Raj responded as he paused the movie. “And I still find you scary, but it’s still a cute scary.”

Emily then chuckled as they both kissed each other on the lips, which then turned into a snog.

****

“Sheldon, you looking forward to the Halloween party tomorrow night?” Amy asked Sheldon as they sat on the couch in their apartment.

“I don’t know.” Sheldon responded. “I remember the time Howard dressed up as me, and I didn’t even realize it, until Leonard told me later that day.”

“Yeah, but then we dressed up as Howard and Bernadette, which only made things worse.” Amy agreed as she frowned a tiny bit.

“True.” Sheldon added. “But hopefully, this year, everything will go smoothly.” 

“Hopefully.” Amy replied as she nodded in agreement.

“Do you remember the day we met at that coffee shop?” Sheldon asked Amy as he looked at his wife. “Because I do. I remember every second of it.”

“What an incredible coincidence,” Amy responded as she smiled. “So, do I.” she added as they both looked back to the memories.

****

FLASHBACK – The Big Bang Theory – Season 3 Episode 23: The Lunar Excitation

“In a few minutes, when I gloat over the failure of this enterprise, how would you prefer I do it? The standard I told you so? The classic neener-neener? Or just my normal look of haughty derision?” Sheldon asked Howard and Raj as they walked into the coffee shop for Sheldon’s date to arrive, with Sheldon doing a silly face at the end of his question.

“You don’t know we’re wrong yet.” Raj pointed out in response.

“Haughty derision it is.” Sheldon replied as he decided to go with what he suggested, by making the silly face again.

“Excuse me. I’m Amy Farrah Fowler. You’re Sheldon Cooper.” Amy announced as she stood by Sheldon, Howard, and Raj.

“Hello, Amy Farrah Fowler.” Sheldon answered back. “I’m sorry to inform you that you have been taken in by unsupportable mathematics designed to prey on the gullible and the lonely. Additionally, I’m being blackmailed with a hidden dirty sock.”

“If that was slang, I’m unfamiliar with it. If it was literal, I share your aversion to soiled hosiery.” Amy replied with a straight face. “In any case, I’m here because my mother and I have agreed that I will date at least once a year.”

“Interesting.” Sheldon said in response. “My mother and I have the same agreement about church.”

“I don’t object to the concept of a deity, but I’m baffled by the notion of one that takes attendance.” Amy said quickly.

“Well, then you might want to avoid East Texas.” Sheldon warned as he made it clear to Amy not to ever go to East Texas.

“Noted.” Amy said back as she understood what Sheldon had just said to her. “Now, before this goes any further, you should know that all forms of physical contact up to and including coitus are off the table.” she added with raised eyebrows.

“May I buy you a beverage?” Sheldon offered as he wanted to buy Amy a drink.

“Tepid water, please.” Amy answered back as they walked over to the counter.

“Good God, what have we done?” Howard asked Raj as they could not believe what they were witnessing.

****

“Yes, that indeed was how we met in person.” Sheldon said as he and Amy looked at each other.”

“Mmm-hmm.” Amy hummed in response. “Come here, you.”

Sheldon smiled as they both leaned over to each other and kissed.

****

“You ready for bed, sweetie?” Brittany asked Bonnie as she and Santana adored the sight of their daughter playing with her stuffed animals on her carpet.

“Yes, Mama!” Bonnie answered back to her mother as she picked Sparkle up from the floor and got into bed, making Santana and Brittany chuckle as they both tucked her in, giving her a kiss on each cheek.

“I sent Mama the photo of you in your Halloween costume, sweetie.” Santana cooed to her daughter as she stroked her blonde hair. “And she loves it.”

“She does?” Bonnie asked Brittany as she turned to her.

Brittany chuckled. “Yeah, I do, monkey. I really do. You look adorable in it.”

Bonnie smiled in response. “Thanks, Mama.”

Brittany pressed her lips to Bonnie’s forehead in response. “Now, you get some sleep, okay, sweetheart?”

“Tomorrow is the big day.” Santana crooned as she wiggled noses with her daughter.

“Goodnight, Mami. Goodnight... Mama.” Bonnie whispered slowly as she dozed off, making Brittany and Santana smile as they both pressed their lips to her cheeks once more.

“Goodnight, gorgeous.” Santana whispered as she pulled a bit more duvet over her daughter.

“Goodnight, baby boo.” Brittany added in the same tone as she stroked her sleeping daughter’s hair softly.

“Sweet dreams.” they both added simultaneously as they closed the door to their daughter’s bedroom, allowing her to get a good night’s sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed the fourth chapter!!
> 
> The Halloween special is coming out tomorrow!!
> 
> Feel free to leave Kudos if you haven't already!!


	5. Halloween Party

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Leonard and Penny host the Halloween party at their apartment, and invite everyone, including Brittany, Santana, and Bonnie, and they all wear creative costumes.
> 
> Happy Halloween!!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoy the Halloween special!! This chapter was inspired by S12 E06 The Imitation Perturbation and a few of the lines are from the episode since there was no way for me to not add them since they are so funny.
> 
> Spoiler alert (but it's worth it) this has wildfire377's request on either Santana, Brittany, or Bonnie asking if Bernadette is someone's daughter.
> 
> I hope you'll enjoy who asks it and who they think her mother is.
> 
> It was tough, but I finally made a decision in the end!!
> 
> Happy Halloween to all!!

"Hey, hey! Come on in!" Penny cheered excitedly in her Ginny Weasley costume, holding Ginny Weasley’s wand, as Howard, Bernadette, and Stuart came into the apartment, with the Halloween cake wrapped in cling film.

"What are you guys supposed to be?" Leonard asked the three of them as he wore his Harry Potter costume, with a scar on his forehead, made by Penny’s red lipstick that she never used.

“Well, I am Ron Weasley.” Howard explained as he gestured to his Gryffindor robes, and orange wig, holding Ron Weasley’s wand.

“And I’m Hermione Granger.” Bernadette added as she gestured in her Hermione Granger costume, holding Hermione Granger’s wand. “Expelliarmus!” she then yelled as she aimed at Penny.

“Reducto!” Penny yelled back as the two women grunted, holding their wands with fierce looks on their faces as if they were actually dueling in the wizarding world, which ended in one of them farting. “Oops.”

“Penny!” Leonard exclaimed at his wife. “How could you? It’s Halloween.”

“I’m sorry I farted.” Penny exclaimed in response. “It just felt so real.”

“It did.” Bernadette agreed as she nodded. “It really did. Hopefully next time, neither of us will fart and ruin it.”

Then there was a knock at the door, and in walked Raj and Emily in their Halloween costumes.

“Oh, wow.” Penny said with a smile as she looked at the sight of Raj dressed as Will Smith from The Fresh Prince of Bel-Air and Emily dressed as Daphne from Scooby Doo. “You two look so good!”

“Don’t we?” Raj asked as he and Emily kissed. “I’m dressed as a character from a TV show that Emily loved watching while she was a teenager and she’s dressed as a character from a TV show that she loved watching when she eight-years-old.”

“He’s dressed as one of my favourite characters.” Emily explained as she leaned on Raj’s shoulder. “He’s dressed as Will Smith from The Fresh Prince of Bel-Air, and I’m Daphne Blake from Scooby Doo. But unfortunately, they didn’t have any shoes that Daphne wore in the episodes so I’m wearing my boots as a substitute.” she added as she pulled the zips up on her brown leather boots.

Raj was wearing a green and yellow striped t-shirt followed by a pair of purple shorts and a blue and yellow cap with a pair of Sony headphones around his neck. He had tried his best to look like Will Smith from The Fresh Prince of Bel-Air and this was the result. And Emily was wearing a purple long sleeve dress and a purple headband followed by pink pantyhose and her brown leather boots as a substitute for the purple shoes that Daphne wore in Scooby Doo.

Then the door opened and in walked Amy and Sheldon wearing their Halloween costumes.

“Ahh, here’s The Flash!” Leonard cheered as everyone clapped at Sheldon’s Flash costume.

“Thank you!” Sheldon smiled. “I’m glad you like my costume. And as you can see, Amy is dressed as Nora West-Allen.” he added as he gestured to Amy who smiled as she showed everyone her costume, making everyone smile and hum in response.

“I wonder what Brittany and Santana are coming as.” Penny then said as she sipped her bottle of wine. “Can’t wait to meet Santana and their daughter.”

“I’ve only seen a photo of her wife and daughter, and Brittany says they’re both really nice.” Leonard responded to his wife. “But, yeah, I wonder what they’ll be dressed as.”

“You guys wanna know who I’m gonna be dressed as?” Stuart asked from the other side of the kitchen counter, with everyone turning to him.

“Who are you gonna be dressed as?” Amy asked as they looked a tiny bit closer.

“I was planning to be dressed as someone I love a lot.” Stuart said as he gave everyone a hint.

“We have no idea.” Bernadette replied as she stood by Howard, holding her wand.

“I’m still waiting for my costume; it hasn’t arrived yet.” Stuart explained as he got his phone out to check when it was due. “Oh, what the hell? Are you serious?”

“What’s wrong?” Penny asked as she leaned by the hallway wall, twirling her feet.

“I ordered it but they thought it was fraud.” Stuart answered back. “Damn it.”

“Don’t feel bad, Stuart.” Leonard tried to comfort his friend. “Who were you gonna go as?”

“I was gonna be dressed as the Joker.” Stuart said as he smiled at the thought of himself being dressed as the Joker, wearing white face paint and having red lipstick around his mouth and wearing a green wig, making the others shudder.

Then there was a knock at the door. So, Raj went to answer it.

“AAAHHH!!!” Raj screamed as he moved away from the door after being terrified at what was on the other side. “A witch!!!” he added in a high-pitched voice as he pointed at the woman in a witch costume holding a broomstick with Raj’s headphones almost being knocked off his head.

“No, Raj, it’s just me.” Brittany responded as she stepped inside, as she left the door open. “Wow, you’re so much like my daughter.”

“Meaning?” Raj asked in his normal voice, shaking ever so slightly as Emily rubbed his back soothingly.

“When I showed my daughter my witch costume, she got scared, so my wife, Santana, is comforting her, and she’ll be here in just a few seconds. That also explains why we’re also a few minutes late. Ah, here they are now.”

Santana entered the apartment, dressed as Tiana from The Princess and the Frog, and Bonnie was dressed in a custom-made Cheerios! uniform from William McKinley High School, as a way for her mothers’ to remind themselves of the days they had, being on the Cheerios! They also thought of Bonnie as a young Brittany S. Lopez-Pierce, which is what they thought every single day, but this time, they had gotten the full effect.

“Sorry, we’re late.” Santana apologized as she held Bonnie’s hand. “I’m Brittany’s wife, Santana, and this is our daughter, Bonnie.” she added, smiling. “Are you gonna say ‘hi’ to everyone, cariño?” Santana then asked as she crouched down to her daughter’s height, pulling her closer, then lifting her up into her arms.

“Hi.” Bonnie managed to say as Santana chuckled, kissing her cheek as a well done.

“Hello, Bonnie.” Penny waved as she took a few steps closer to the young girl in Santana’s arms. “I’m Penny. It’s nice to meet you. Your Mama has told us all about how cute and funny you are. And you are much cuter in person.” she added as she then shook hands with Santana.

Bonnie smiled in response, making everyone find the scene very heart-warming.

“And I’m Bernadette.” Bernadette said happily as she walked over them. “You look very nice as a cheerleader.”

“Thank you.” Bonnie replied as Brittany took her from Santana’s arms. “Are you her daughter?” she then asked pointing at Bernadette, then Penny, making everyone snicker and giggle.

But Sheldon was enjoying it the most. He literally couldn’t stop laughing, and was even laughing when he put his hands on his knees, when Amy told him to man up.

“Sheldon, behave.” she ordered firmly as she did find it amusing, but also found it slightly embarrassing at the same time. “This is not how you behave at a party, especially on Halloween.”

“Yes, ma’am.” Sheldon responded as he frowned slightly, then walked over to Brittany. “Well, I must say Brittany, you are looking very nice in that witch costume, and I love how your daughter looks like a young-mini-you.”

“That’s what everyone says.” Brittany answered back as she bounced Bonnie back up. “We’re kind of used to it. She looks like me when I was younger but she has Santana’s personality.”

“I see.” Sheldon said as he nodded. “And, Bonnie, I do hope you will have a successful future, like your mothers.”

“Thanks.” Bonnie replied with a big smile, making Sheldon manage to smile back. 

“All right, who wants some cake?!” Stuart exclaimed as he began to cut the cake, whilst everyone got a plate and a napkin. “Here you go!”

“Yay!” Bonnie cheered as Brittany rocked her slightly, before Santana took her daughter back from Brittany’s arms. “I love cake!”

Everyone chuckled and giggled in response.

****

“You’re in my spot.” Sheldon said to Brittany as he noticed Brittany was indeed sitting in Sheldon’s spot on the couch. “Please move.”

“How is that your spot?” Brittany asked Sheldon as she moved onto the middle part of the couch.

“Get ready, Brittany.” Leonard warned as the others looked up, apart from Santana and Bonnie who sat next to Brittany on the couch, but not in Sheldon’s spot.

“In the winter that spot is close enough to the radiator so that I can remain warm, yet not so close that I begin sweating like a pig, one of nature’s most filthy animals.” Sheldon explained as Santana and Brittany looked at him with Bonnie on Santana’s lap. “In the summer, it’s directed by a cross-breeze by opening windows there and there.” He added as he pointed at the windows that made a cross-breeze during the winter. “It also faces the television at an angle that isn’t direct, so I can talk to everybody, yet not so wide that the picture looks distorted. Thus, this is my spot on the couch and it will stay that way.”

“Fair enough.” Brittany and Santana replied simultaneously as Santana rocked Bonnie with her knees.

“Isn’t it?” Sheldon agreed as he sat on the couch and ate his slice of cake.

“Sheldon, have you ever thought about sitting anywhere else?” Leonard asked his friend as he held his plate that had his slice of Halloween cake on it. “Or, maybe, I don’t know, standing up and eating your cake?”

“What a ridiculous suggestion,” Sheldon disagreed as he stood up from his spot on the couch. “I don’t think anyone would be okay with it at all.”

“Hold on, my uncle is a lawyer and if he were here right now, he would definitely allow it, for sure.” Raj said from behind as he and Emily ate their slices of cake.

“Stop acting like Will Smith from The Fresh Prince of Bel-Air, Raj.” Penny answered back as she jabbed her fork into the cake on her plate.

“Hey, he’s not just Will Smith from The Fresh Prince of Bel-Air.” Emily responded as she smiled at the sight of Raj in his costume from one of her favourite TV shows when she was growing up. “He is also being Will Smith from when he first began his fame. Will Smith is one of the biggest celebrities ever and since Raj is being him, he can say whatever he wants.”

****

“Oh, is someone feeling sleepy?” Santana cooed to the young girl who Penny was holding, as she noticed she was starting to feel sleepy. “Britt, I’d say it’s about time we put our little Cheerio! to bed.”

“Yeah, I think that’s best.” Brittany agreed as she picked up her broomstick, pressing kisses to the girl that Santana took from Penny’s arms.

“Sorry, we gotta leave now, guys.” Brittany apologized as they stood by the door that Brittany opened. “We hope you understand.”

“Oh, don’t worry, we totally understand.” Penny replied as she stayed standing by the entrance to the hallway. “Howard and Bernadette have two kids. They’re both a pain, but you get used to them eventually.”

Brittany and Santana chuckled as they stepped onto the other side of the apartment, waving goodbye as they both smiled.

“Thanks for such an amazing party.” Brittany called as everyone nodded in agreement. “We really enjoyed it.”

“We’re glad you enjoyed it, Brittany.” Leonard replied as he sat on the couch. “Do you think you’d want to come to the Christmas party?”

“Sure.” Santana answered back as they both nodded. “We’d love to. But now we’ve really gotta go, since it’s passed our little girl’s bedtime.”

“Bye.” they both said at the same time as the others waved back as Brittany and Santana closed the door and headed back to their own apartment.

“They’re very nice people.” Amy said with a smile as she drank her white wine. “And their child is very well-behaved.”

“I can see how they love each other.” Emily added with a nod as she and Raj kissed each other on the lips.

“I can see myself as the Joker.” Stuart chimed in randomly with something that didn’t relate to Santana and Brittany in any way, with everyone turning to himself slowly. “Just thought I’d say something that was on my mind.”

“I can’t believe Bonnie thought I was Penny’s daughter.” Bernadette exclaimed as Howard rubbed his wife’s back soothingly as Leonard and Penny chuckled along with Emily and Raj.

****

“Okay, pequeño, let’s get you to bed.” Santana whispered as she carried Bonnie to her bed after she and Brittany had got her into her pyjamas.

Santana then laid Bonnie down on her bed, gave her Sparkle, her stuffed pink unicorn, and then pulled the duvet covers over her daughter, giving her a kiss on the temple.

“Goodnight, novia.” she whispered softly as she stroked Bonnie’s blonde hair with her fingers.

“You deserve a good rest after having a long and exciting day.” Brittany crooned as she pressed her lips to Bonnie’s cheek. “And me and Mami are glad you enjoyed the Halloween party hosted by our lovely neighbors. They all really seem to like you.”

Brittany and Santana then pressed their lips to Bonnie’s cheek for a few seconds, then leaving her bedroom, so she could enjoy her much needed rest.

“Goodnight, BonBon.” Brittany whispered as she left the door open a tiny bit.

“Sweet dreams, bebita.” Santana whispered in the same tone as they adored the sight of their three-year-old girl sleeping peacefully.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really hope you enjoyed the Halloween special!! This chapter was inspired by S12 E06 The Imitation Perturbation and a few of the lines are from the episode since there was no way for me to not add them since they are so funny.
> 
> And, thank you to wildfire377 for the Brittany, Santana, or Bonnie asking if Bernadette was someone's daughter.
> 
> Feel free to leave Kudos if you haven't already!!
> 
> Happy Halloween to all!!


	6. Good News & Bad News

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After Howard asks the team if they would like to come to his mom's house to celebrate Thanksgiving, Sheldon asks Brittany and Santana if they would like to join them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy the sixth chapter!!
> 
> Please feel free to leave Kudos and check out my other Glee stories if you haven't already!!
> 
> I highly recommend Mami would be proud, since I made that in Naya Rivera's honour. May she rest in peace. When I heard the news that she was found dead, I instantly thought what it would've been like if Santana had died in Glee, which led to me making that. I guess I thought it would make sense, because I remember reading some Glee stories where Finn and Puck are both dead.
> 
> I hope you'll enjoy it and my other Glee stories as well.

“Okay, I have some good news and bad news.” Howard announced as everyone was in Leonard and Penny’s apartment eating pizza, while sitting in their normal spots. “Which would you like first?”

“Actually, I think we should save the negativity for later, Howie.” Bernadette replied as she placed her hand on Howard’s shoulder with a smile. “They don’t need to know now.”

“True.” Howard agreed as he went back to eating his slice of Meat Feast pizza. “Now, I have time to prepare myself for their reactions.”

“Okay, Howard, that is disgusting.” Penny exclaimed as she scrunched her face at what she was witnessing. “Did your mom ever tell you about table manners?”

“Not really, no.” Howard answered back as he hunched his shoulders. “Although she did teach me how to burp loudly at the dinner table as a way to “amuse everyone”. Which, one Thanksgiving, resulted in me puking after I had had too many beers, and I ended up getting no dessert as punishment.”

“That doesn’t sound nice.” Amy scrunched up her face after she had swallowed her slice of pepperoni pizza. “Did the others sit far away from you while they ate their dessert?”

“Actually, they had to make a second pie.” Howard said in response. “Because when I puked it went all over the--“

“Don’t say it!” everyone exclaimed simultaneously with their eyes closed and faces of disgust as they made the mistake to picture the scene in their heads.

“Okay, I’m sorry.” Howard apologized as he put his hands together. “Anyway, why is it bad table manners to talk with your mouth full?”

“Sheldon, you’re up.” Raj said to Sheldon as he turned to him slowly, putting his plate down on the floor.

“Food should always be chewed with the mouth closed. Talking with food in one's mouth is seen as very rude. Licking one's fingers and eating slowly can also be considered impolite.” Sheldon explained as everyone nodded in agreement at Howard. “Most people are disgusted by diners eating with their mouths open. Chewing is widely expected to be performed with the lips absolutely shut. Then there is the etiquette of talking at dinner parties. In polite company everybody should be prepared to talk during dinner. In such settings it is rude to eat and not talk, unless the meal is a very intimate one where the rule is ignored or dropped.”

“Thank you, Sheldon, I understand.” Howard replied slowly after he had listened very carefully. “Anyway, do you guys want me to say the good news and bad news?”

“Of course, we do.” Sheldon replied with a straight face. “I’ve been dying to know ever since you announced that you had good news and bad news. What is it? Please tell me.”

“Which one do you guys want first?” Howard asked everyone who thought for a few seconds.

“The good news.”

“The good news is that we are all friends.” Howard said randomly with a chuckle. “And friends stick together, no matter what.”

“True.” Leonard replied as he nodded in agreement. “What’s the bad news?”

“My mom has invited you all to Thanksgiving at her house this year so she could apologize to you all for what happened last Hanukkah when she was cooking the turkey. I know I'm supposed to call it 'Hanukkah' because I'm Jewish and I'm not refusing to call it Christmas just because you guys aren't Jewish.” Howard then crossed his fingers, hoping his friends would respond with something positive.

“I’d love to go.” Sheldon smiled as Howard turned to him, gesturing to his friend slightly.

“Great!” Howard exclaimed with wide eyes. “Sheldon’s in. Who else?”

“I wasn’t finished.” Sheldon replied as he shook his head slightly. “As I was saying, I’d love to go, but after what your mom did to the turkey last Christmas, that sounds absolutely awful.”

“Come on,” Howard complained as he frowned. “She really wants to apologize to you all for what she did to the turkey last Hanukkah.”

“You mean when you and Bernadette showed up late for the Christmas party that me and Leonard hosted last year because she forgot to turn the oven on for the turkey, after she spent the first hour defrosting the turkey, which had been defrosted the day before, only she had forgotten, then she left the oven on for too long, and she gave us burnt turkey for our Christmas dinner?” Penny asked as she sat back in her chair, folding her arms after she tucked her hair behind her ear.

“Pretty much.” Howard confirmed as he nodded his head. “Although, there is something to add to the good news. Her gout is flaring up again, but this time, it’s both feet instead of just one. Which means that she can’t do all the cooking, but I know someone who can take her place.”

“If you’re gonna make me do all the cooking by myself, then you are crazy, mister!” Bernadette exclaimed as she got up, facing her husband, with a look that made Howard gulp. “I am your wife, and I do not want you to use me as a slave!”

“I was gonna ask Raj to do it.” Howard responded to his wife as he pointed at his friend from behind him. “He is an excellent cook. And maybe Stuart could help him.”

“Sure, I’d love to.”

Everyone yelped as they all turned to see Stuart standing by the kitchen counter, eating his slice of Margherita pizza.

“What?” he asked the others with a confused look on his face.

“How long were you there?” Leonard asked as he squeezed his eyes slightly, trying to get a clear image of Stuart being in the apartment.

“Since everyone arrived. I just like being quiet.” Stuart replied after he had swallowed his slice of pizza. “I’m like a mouse.”

“Okay, then.” Raj responded slowly as he put his plate on the table.

“Anyway, just to confirm,” Howard then said as he turned to his friend. “You’re okay doing the cooking this year with Stuart, since my mom can’t, due to her gout flaring up in both feet?”

"Of, course!" Raj answered back with a smile as he got up and placed his hands on his hips, looking up at the ceiling. “I would love to do the cooking. It’s time for an Indian to show you how it’s done!”

“Um, Raj?” Penny asked as she made stifled laughter along with Amy, Leonard, Bernadette, and Stuart. “You might wanna look down.”

“What?” Raj asked as he turned to Penny. “Why should I-- oh, I see.” Raj then exclaimed as he acted fast by pulling his beige pants back up, making sure to pull the zipper up, instead of forgetting. “Sorry about that, everyone.”

“Don’t be.” Bernadette replied as she snickered a tiny bit. “We all make mistakes.”

“True.” Raj agreed as he nodded, sitting back down on the floor. “I’ll just text Emily to let her know about the Thanksgiving plans.”

“Oh, hey, after this, should one of us four ask Santana, Brittany, and Bonnie if they want to come?” Leonard asked Penny, Sheldon, and Amy. “I mean, they came to the Halloween party. Maybe they’d want to come to the Thanksgiving at Howard’s mom’s house?”

“What a wonderful idea.” Sheldon said after he had eaten his last slice of pizza. “I shall do the honors, since I love how Brittany made ‘The Brittany Code’ a lot.”

“Well, okay, then.” Penny chuckled slightly. “It’s settled. Sheldon will go ask Brittany, Santana, and Bonnie if they want to join us for Thanksgiving at Mrs. Wolowitz’s house. I would’ve asked to do it, since I know girl talk very well, but this time, I will let Sheldon do it.”

“Indeed, you shall.” Sheldon replied with a grin. “I must say, Penny, you made a very mature--“

Sheldon was interrupted by Howard’s phone ringing, making everyone flinch.

“Sorry, I thought I had it on vibrate.” Howard apologized as he answered the call and put it to his ear. “What is it, Ma?”

“Howard, I can’t find the medicine!” Mrs. Wolowitz yelled, making Howard pull the phone away from his ear, squeezing his eyes shut as he knew why she couldn’t find the medicine.

“Maybe that’s because you haven’t opened the bag yet!” Howard yelled back as he face palmed himself in frustration.

“Turn off speaker.” Stuart called as he remained by the kitchen counter, drinking a bottle of water to wash down his slices of pizza.

“It’s not on speaker.” Howard answered back as he showed everyone his phone screen as proof.

Everyone exclaimed as they went wide eyed.

“Howard, get back here, my feet are hurting!” Mrs. Wolowitz then begged as Howard rolled his eyes as he was annoyed that his mom was ruining everything.

“Fine, Ma.” Howard sighed deeply. “We’re on our way.” he then hung up, cursing under his breath. “Come on, Bernie. Duty calls.”

“Of course.” Bernadette replied slowly as she put her plate down on the table and headed for the door along with Howard.

“Okay, great. See you guys later.” Howard called as he and Bernadette left the apartment with everyone waving back at them.

“Well, one thing’s for sure, I’m going to cross my fingers when we go to Mrs. Wolowitz’s house for Thanksgiving, because I hope to have food that we can eat without scrunching up our faces in disgust.” Sheldon said randomly as he crossed his fingers showing everyone around the room.

****

“Brittany. Santana. Bonnie.” Sheldon called from the door that led to Santana and Brittany’s apartment, saying the names of each person who lived there after every third knock.

“Hi, Sheldon.” Brittany replied as she opened the door to smile at the sight of Sheldon standing on the other side. “Do you need anything?” she then asked as Sheldon put his hands behind his back.

“Actually, yes.” Sheldon answered back as he smiled at his friend. “I have a question for you, your wife, and your daughter.”

“Babe, Sheldon has a question for you, me, and BonBon.” Brittany called down the hallway, with Santana appearing a few seconds later with Bonnie following behind.

“Sheldon!” Bonnie exclaimed as she ran past Santana, almost running into Brittany, and throwing her arms around Sheldon, making Sheldon freeze at first, then chuckle slightly.

“Hello, Bonnie.” Sheldon answered back happily as he rubbed Bonnie’s back, making Brittany and Santana find the scene very heart warming. “I really like those pink unicorn pyjamas. And that pink stuffed unicorn, too. Anyway, the question I’m here to ask the three of you is this: Would you three be interested in going to Howard’s mom’s house for Thanksgiving?” he then asked Brittany and Santana who looked at each other and smiled, knowing what Bonnie would say to them.

“Mami, Mama, please can we go?!” Bonnie asked her two moms as she put her hands together, while holding Sparkle under her arm. “Pleease!”

“Of course, mija.” Santana replied as she crouched down, kissing Bonnie’s cheek. “We’d love to, Sheldon.”

“Wonderful.” Sheldon responded as he nodded his head slowly. “I presume that you are all looking forward to it?”

“Mmm-hmm.” Brittany hummed in response as she nodded her head. “Although, we did hear the voice of a mad man screaming that they couldn’t find the medicine earlier. We’re just letting you know in case you didn’t.”

“You heard that?” Sheldon asked as Brittany and Santana nodded slightly. “That wasn’t a man. That was Howard’s mom.”

Brittany and Santana looked at each other with wide eyes.

“Well, we hope to enjoy Thanksgiving at Howard’s mom’s house, Sheldon.” Brittany said with a smile. “Would you mind driving the three of us there, since we’re not really used to driving around these parts of America?” she then asked Sheldon, who turned his head slightly. “Plus, it would be nice to hear about how you and Amy met. We like to think of her as the female version of you, and you as the male version of Amy.”

“Really? I hadn’t thought of that.” Sheldon then thought for a few seconds. “Heh-heh!” he added as he did his laugh. “And, yes, of course. Me and Amy would love to take you three there. Well, I guess I’d better be heading back downstairs. See you guys later.”

“Bye, Sheldon.” Bonnie called as she gave Sheldon another hug, with Sheldon smiling and rubbing her back again.

“Goodbye, Bonnie. I’m looking forward to seeing you again.” Sheldon replied to the three-year-old as he then released Bonnie who walked to Brittany, with her blonde mother lifting her up into her arms.

“Goodnight, Sheldon.” Santana said with a smile as she waved at Sheldon who waved in response.

“Goodnight, Santana.” Sheldon replied as he walked over to the stairs.

“Goodnight, Sheldon.” Brittany added as she waved at her friend who waved back.

“Goodnight, Brittany.” Sheldon answered back as he walked back downstairs to his apartment as Brittany closed the door behind her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really hope you enjoyed the sixth chapter!! The seventh chapter will be coming out soon!! Please feel free to leave Kudos and check out my other Glee stories if you haven't already!! I hope you'll enjoy them!!


	7. Thanksgiving

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sheldon and the rest of the team celebrate Thanksgiving at Mrs. Wolowitz's house with Brittany, Santana and Bonnie coming along, too.
> 
> And Brittany asks them a question that they never thought she would ask them...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy the Thanksgiving special!! This chapter was inspired by S07 E09 The Thanksgiving Decoupling when Sheldon and the rest of the team go to Mrs. Wolowitz's house for Thanksgiving. The only thing that is similar to the episode that's in this chapter is Mrs. Wolowitz's gout flaring up and Howard yelling about a little piggy in response after she complains about her toe hurting. But I decided to go with something a lot more gruesome.
> 
> Please feel free to check out my other Glee stories if you haven't already!!
> 
> Happy Thanksgiving to all!!

“Is everything ready?” Howard asked Bernadette as she placed a cushion back onto the couch after plumping it. “Is the house tidy for the guests?”

“Yeah, everything’s tidy.” Bernadette replied with a smile, making Howard chuckle slightly. “Don’t be so nervous, Howie.”

“I’m not nervous, I’m just looking forward to having everyone over.” Howard responded as he looked into his wife’s eyes. “Because we’re family.”

Bernadette made an even bigger smile appear on her face. “That’s so nice, Howie.”

“Howard, the toothpaste tube is empty!” Mrs. Wolowitz yelled from upstairs, making Howard squeeze his lips in frustration.

“Wow, Ma, I wonder how that happened.” Howard answered back sarcastically, since he knew the reason why the toothpaste tube was empty in the first place.

“What am I gonna brush my teeth with now?! Soap?” Mrs. Wolowitz yelled back as Howard rolled his eyes in response.

“I’ll bring the unopened box, Ma.” Howard said as he walked over to the kitchen door. “Just please don’t brush your teeth with soap because I don’t want to see you burp bubbles again!”

“Excuse me, Mr. Smart Guy.”

“Hey, sorry we’re late, there was a lot of traffic outside our apartment.” Raj explained as he and Emily entered the house, putting their coats on the coat rack.

“There’s no need to apologize, everything’s fine.” Bernadette replied as she hunched her shoulders slightly with a smile.

“Howard, where’s the toothpaste?! My teeth are hurting!” Mrs. Wolowitz yelled loudly, making the others turn their heads to face the stairs.

“I’m coming with the unopened tube, Ma.” Howard replied with a huff as he walked upstairs, stamping his feet like an elephant. “Maybe if you flossed your teeth once in a while after brushing them, this wouldn’t be a problem!”

“Someone’s not happy.” Emily chuckled slightly as she sat on Raj’s lap as he sat down on the armchair. “Who else are we waiting for?”

“Uh, let me see.” Bernadette said in response as she got her phone out and scrolled through the guest list on her notes app. “We’re still waiting for Leonard, Penny, Stuart, Sheldon, Amy, Brittany, Santana and Bonnie.” she added as she turned her phone off, smiling.”

“Oh, yay! Can’t wait to see Bonnie again.” Emily laughed as she tucked her hair behind her ear. “She looked so adorable in that costume she wore at the Halloween party. I liked both Brittany and Santana’s costumes, but I liked Bonnie’s one the most.”

“Well, that’s understandable.” Raj agreed as Bernadette pushed her glasses back up her face. “I’m pretty sure everyone thought Bonnie’s costume was the best.”

“Really?” Emily asked as she turned to Raj slowly with her eyebrows raised. “Even you? Even though you said my costume was ‘as sexy as hell’? Were you lying?”

“No.” Raj exclaimed in response as he raised his hands slightly. “I wasn’t lying. I did find your costume as sexy as hell, but I just thought that Bonnie’s costume looked absolutely adorable as she looked like Brittany, but when she was very young.”

“Ok, that’s fine.” Emily smiled as she kissed Raj’s cheek. “I understand why you think that.” Raj and Emily then kissed each other on the lips.

“Howard, when will the food be ready?” Mrs. Wolowitz yelled making Bernadette pinch the bridge of her nose, sighing in frustration as they hadn’t even started cooking yet.

“We haven’t even started cooking yet.” Howard replied as he headed for the stairs. “Just like how you haven’t even taken your medicine yet!” he then yelled as he walked back down the stairs, breathing loudly as if he was Darth Vader.

“Where is the medicine? I can’t find it!”

“It’s in the cabinet under the bathroom sink where you left it!”

****

“You looking forward to spending Thanksgiving with the gang at Howard’s house?” Leonard asked Penny with a smile as they drove to Howard’s house, with Penny at the wheel, and Leonard in the passenger seat. “Because I am. I’m really looking forward to seeing Bonnie again. She is so cute.”

“I’m looking forward to spending Thanksgiving at Howard’s but not as much as I am looking forward to seeing Bonnie, too.” Penny replied as Leonard turned to her as he pushed his glasses up slightly, being glad that she agreed with being excited to see Bonnie and nodding in agreement with his wife.

“Yeah, Bonnie is a good kid.” Leonard agreed as he chuckled slightly. “She’s so adorable. And she’s very lucky to have two amazing moms.”

“If only we had moms like that.” Penny then said randomly, making the two of them think back to the bad memories they each had of their childhoods in different parts of America.

Oh, how they wish they had a family like Bonnie Lopez-Pierce.

****

“Well, I would just like to say that it is very nice of you two to drive us to Howard’s house and back.” Brittany smiled as Sheldon chuckled slightly, with Brittany sitting behind him, and Bonnie in the middle between her mothers, with Santana sitting behind Amy. “We really appreciate it.”

“Oh, no problem.” Amy replied as she turned left and drove down the road that had no traffic on it. “It’s the least we could do for someone who made something that Sheldon and I absolutely love.”

“I’ve never known anyone to love my wife’s work that much with all their hearts.” Santana giggled as she nuzzled Bonnie’s head softly, who was holding Sparkle under her arm. “Apart from myself and my daughter, of, course.”

Bonnie chuckled as Santana kissed her cheek a few times, making everyone else smile.

“So, how did you two meet each other?” Brittany asked as she was curious to know how her two friends met. “The others have told me how they all met, and you two are the last ones.”

“Well, that makes sense.” Sheldon replied as he turned to face the two women and one girl in the backseats. “As there is the old saying: Always save the best till last. Which makes a lot of sense in this case, since me and Amy are one of the best married couples ever. We both met on an online dating site. Howard and Raj entered me in, and answered the questions the same way I would, and I got matched with Amy Farrah Fowler, and we met at a coffee shop. Would you like to hear it?”

“Yeah!” Bonnie exclaimed happily as Santana and Brittany giggled, making the two of them want to hear the story too.

“Alright,” Sheldon cleared his throat. “Here’s what happened.”

****

FLASHBACK – The Big Bang Theory – Season 3 Episode 23: The Lunar Excitation

“In a few minutes, when I gloat over the failure of this enterprise, how would you prefer I do it? The standard I told you so? The classic neener-neener? Or just my normal look of haughty derision?” Sheldon asked Howard and Raj as they walked into the coffee shop for Sheldon’s date to arrive, with Sheldon doing a silly face at the end of his question.

“You don’t know we’re wrong yet.” Raj pointed out in response.

“Haughty derision it is.” Sheldon replied as he decided to go with what he suggested, by making the silly face again.

“Excuse me. I’m Amy Farrah Fowler. You’re Sheldon Cooper.” Amy announced as she stood by Sheldon, Howard, and Raj.

“Hello, Amy Farrah Fowler.” Sheldon answered back. “I’m sorry to inform you that you have been taken in by unsupportable mathematics designed to prey on the gullible and the lonely. Additionally, I’m being blackmailed with a hidden dirty sock.”

“If that was slang, I’m unfamiliar with it. If it was literal, I share your aversion to soiled hosiery.” Amy replied with a straight face. “In any case, I’m here because my mother and I have agreed that I will date at least once a year.”

“Interesting.” Sheldon said in response. “My mother and I have the same agreement about church.”

“I don’t object to the concept of a deity, but I’m baffled by the notion of one that takes attendance.” Amy said quickly.

“Well, then you might want to avoid East Texas.” Sheldon warned as he made it clear to Amy not to ever go to East Texas.

“Noted.” Amy said back as she understood what Sheldon had just said to her. “Now, before this goes any further, you should know that all forms of physical contact up to and including coitus are off the table.” she added with raised eyebrows.

“May I buy you a beverage?” Sheldon offered as he wanted to buy Amy a drink.

“Tepid water, please.” Amy answered back as they walked over to the counter.

“Good God, what have we done?” Howard asked Raj as they could not believe what they were witnessing.

****

“You were blackmailed with a dirty sock?” Brittany asked as she scrunched her face. “How do you remember it so well?”

“I have an eidetic memory.” Sheldon answered back to Brittany who exclaimed quietly in response. “Sometimes it’s a curse.”

****

“Greetings, friends!” Sheldon said as he entered the home of Howard Wolowitz from when he was a young man, with Bonnie on his back, with Amy, Brittany, and Santana in tow. “I have a very special delivery of one Ms. Bonnie Lopez-Pierce.”

“That’ll be for us, then.” Emily replied as she remained seated in the armchair, with her legs sticking up as she pulled the zips up on her brown leather boots.

“Okay, who is looking forward to the food?” Raj asked everyone as he raised his hand in the air. “I know I am.”

“Nothing could possibly ruin this.” Leonard smiled as everyone nodded in agreement.

“Howard, the medicine’s not working!” Mrs. Wolowitz yelled as everyone turned to the stairs, with Brittany taking Bonnie from Sheldon’s arms.

“You just took it.” Howard replied in a frustrated voice. “At least let it reach your stomach first, you crazy old lady!”

“Excuse me, Mr. Doctor!”

“Hey, guys.” Howard smiled at the sight of Brittany, Santana, Bonnie, Sheldon, and Amy standing in his living room with smiles on their faces. “Thanks for coming.”

“Sure.” Brittany replied as she bounced Bonnie back up. “What’s wrong with your mom?”

“Oh, her gout’s flaring up on both feet.” Howard explained as Penny took a sip of her wine as she stood next to Leonard. “Turns out shellfish such as shrimp and lobster do not keep the doctor away.”

“How can both my big toes hurt so bad?!” Mrs Wolowitz yelled, making Howard breathe slowly in response.

“Maybe because those two little piggies are being slaughtered by the farmer!” Howard yelled back, with Santana covering Bonnie’s ears as she and Brittany knew that Bonnie wasn’t ready to know what that meant. “She should be fine. I gave her enough pain meds to choke a, well, hopefully her.”

“Do you think she’ll be able to join us at the table while we’re eating?” Bernadette asked her husband as she played with her thumbs.

Everyone else then put their hands together, praying for the answer to be no, as they did not want Mrs. Wolowitz to join them at the Thanksgiving table, making Bernadette wonder why she had said something so idiotic.

“Wow, what a good question, let me ask her,” Howard replied sarcastically as he turned his head to face the stairs. “Hey, Ma! Do you think you’ll be able to join us at the table?”

“Are you kidding?! Of, course, not!” Mrs. Wolowitz yelled in response, making everyone smile in relief. “You’re gonna have to be a good boy, Howard, and bring my food to me.”

Howard exhaled in frustration, then opened his eyes and nodded his head slowly. “Alright, fine.” he then whispered as he face-palmed himself.

“Sorry, Howie.” Bernadette apologized, instantly regretting what she had just asked him, leading to what Mrs. Wolowitz had forced Howard to do. “Should’ve thought things through.”

“You think?” Howard exclaimed with wide eyes, making Bernadette raise her eyebrows in response.

“Howard, are you having playdates over for Thanksgiving?” Mrs. Wolowitz then yelled, making Howard look up at the ceiling, sighing in frustration as he was very annoyed.

“I don’t have playdates over for Thanksgiving!” Howard yelled back as he looked at the stairs leading to the second floor. “I have colleagues!”

“Do their parents know they’re here?” Mrs. Wolowitz yelled in response, thinking that Howard had playdates over instead of colleagues, even though he was a grown man with a Master’s degree in Engineering.

“No, but if you keep screaming at the top of your god damn voice, maybe they’ll hear you!”

****

“How’s the mashed potatoes coming along?” Raj asked Emily as he checked on his wife who was mashing potatoes using a potato masher. “Looking good. But something’s missing.”

“And what would that be?” Emily asked with a smile as she knew what was about to come next.

“This.” Raj then kissed Emily’s cheek, making her giggle, with the two of them kissing each other on the lips.

“Come on, you two, focus.” Stuart called from the table as he cut the dinner rolls with a bread knife before adding butter to the ones he had already cut. “We’ve got food to cook and not much time for you two to snog.”

“Sorry.” Raj replied as he and Emily smiled, with Raj heading back to the oven to check on the turkey. “We just love each other so much.”

“Must be nice.” Stuart said as he frowned a tiny bit. “Sometimes I sit and wonder what’s wrong with me. Like, how can I not get a girl? Most of the time, I see the answer, but other times, I don’t.”

“You’ll get there.” Emily answered slowly as she turned back to mashing the potatoes. “Eventually.”

“Yeah, thanks.” Stuart responded as he frowned a tiny bit more. “That means a lot. That’s what everyone says to me and different times and I never get there.”

****

“So, thank you for inviting us.” Brittany smiled at everyone as she sat next to Santana with Bonnie lying on Brittany’s chest, and her legs on Santana’s lap. “We really appreciate it. And it’s nice to meet fans of my internet talk show ‘Fondue For Two’. Emily went crazy when she met us at the Halloween party.”

“She really did.” Leonard agreed as everyone chuckled slightly. “I don’t think any of us had seen her that excited in all the time that we knew her until that day when you showed up as a witch, Santana showing up as Tiana from the Princess and the Frog and Bonnie showing up in a custom-made Cheerios! uniform, which looked super adorable.”

“Thanks, Leonard.” Santana replied with a smile. “We really appreciate your kind words about our daughter. Say ‘thank you’ to Leonard, BonBon.”

“Thank you, Leonard.” Bonnie said politely with everyone smiling at the polite manners that Bonnie Lopez-Pierce had.

“You’re very welcome, Bonnie.” Leonard replied as he was very impressed with Bonnie’s kind words.

“So, I hear the rest of you like my internet talk show ‘Fondue For Two’.” Brittany said cheerfully as she changed the subject to something else, she liked to talk about. “And I love meeting the super fans.”

“Did someone say “Fondue?” Mrs. Wolowitz yelled with Howard closing his eyes and exhaling slowly.

“I must say, I have become quite a fan of ‘Fondue For Two.’ It has become one of my favourite internet talk shows of all time.” Sheldon announced with everyone turning to face him with surprised looks on their faces. “Actually, it’s my only favourite internet talk show of all time. Apart from my talk show on YouTube that I once did with Amy called ‘Dr. Sheldon Cooper & Dr. Amy Farrah Fowler present Dr. Sheldon Cooper’s Fun with Flags.’ We decided to end it after we ran out of facts about flags. Which made sense since we named a lot of facts about a lot of flags in a lot of episodes.”

“Nice.” Santana replied as she rubbed her daughter’s thigh. “We should watch it sometime.” She then said to Brittany who nodded in response.

“Anyway, I was wondering if some of you guys wanted to make an appearance?” Brittany asked the others, making all the men and Amy widen their eyes, not knowing what to say next, with Penny and Bernadette just sipping their wine.

“We would love to.” Howard replied as they all smiled gleefully. “But appearances on separate episodes, right?”

“Yes, of course.” Brittany responded as she chuckled slightly. “My adorable wife and I don’t want our bedroom to be too overcrowded, since that’s where we film the episodes.” she added as Santana nodded in agreement.

“I’ll go ask Raj and Emily if they want to make an appearance.” Howard then got up from the armchair and headed for the kitchen.

“So, Howard’s an astronaut?” Brittany asked the others who nodded in response. “I only know this because I starting following you guys on Twitter a few days ago, and I saw Howard dressed in his space suit. Looks very cool.”

“Yeah, but Howard’s never going back into space.” Bernadette answered back as she shook her head slowly. “Not after last time. He was called ‘Froot Loops’ by the people he was in the space station with because he loves that cereal. He wanted the name ‘Rocket Man’ after the song by Elton John, but sometimes you think things that never happen.”

“True.” Santana agreed as she planted a kiss to Bonnie’s temple. “Hey, Britt, remember the time when Mr. Schue came to school with no pants on, which made us all burst out laughing while he was confused, then embarrassed when Artie said ’You might wanna look down, Mr. Schue.’ That was so good.”

“Oh, yes, I remember that.” Brittany laughed, squinting her eyes. “That was hilarious! Ha, ha, ha! That was as sweet as apple pie.”

“Did someone say “apple pie?” Mrs. Wolowitz yelled, making Brittany look up at the ceiling and everyone else rolling their eyes.

“Sorry we just told you that.” Brittany apologized to her friends. “We just thought it would be funny to tell you guys about the time when a teacher at our high school once entered the choir room with his pants falling down.”

“Oh, don’t worry about it.” Bernadette replied as she held her hands out. “Howie never has on pants. The Domino’s guy brings the pizza like this now.” she added as she covered her eyes with one of her hands and the other being held out as if she was delivering a pizza.

Howard then returned a few seconds later, being a tiny bit stunned, making everyone turn to him.

“Do they want to be on the show?” Brittany asked Howard who nodded his head very fast in response.

“Oh, yes.” Howard replied as he nodded. “They do. I’ve never seen them so excited in all my life.”

****

“Mmm!” Santana exclaimed as she swallowed another forkful of turkey after she had helped Bonnie cut her turkey, roast potatoes, carrots and parsnips. “This is delicious, Raj.”

“Why, thank you.” Raj replied with a smile. “I had help, of, course. From a charming woman and a guy who owns a comic book store.”

Stuart just took a sip of his water in response.

“Shall we go around the room for what we are all thankful for?” Amy suggested, making everyone put their knives and forks down and hold the hands of the people who were sitting to their left and to their right. “I’ll start, and we’ll end with Leonard. I’m thankful for having amazing friends and an amazing husband, and I’m also thankful for the monkeys who love me so much in my science lab.”

“Okay, my turn.” Emily said as she smiled. “I’m thankful for my family, my friends, my work as a dermatologist, and the people I have dated in the past. None of whom are better than the man who I married.” she then chuckled slightly, making Raj smile at her.

“Now, it’s my turn.” Bernadette announced as she made a big smile appear on her face. “I’m thankful for my friends and family. Apart from my younger siblings. They need to pay for the things they did to torture me. I’m also thankful for being a mom to two beautiful children who are with my parents at the moment, since me and Howard deserve a break. I’m thankful for having a successful career in microbiology and I’m thankful for being the wife of Howard Wolowitz.” she then leaned over to Howard, with the two of them pecking each other on the lips.

“Seems like I’m up.” Howard giggled as he thought for a few minutes. “Okay, I am thankful for having so many wonderful colleagues, friends, and family, who have supported me from time to time. I’m also thankful for being the only one here to have been up in space. But the one thing I’m thankful for most this year is having my mom not cook the food this year.” he added as he sat back down, clearing his throat, with everyone smiling in agreement.

“Time for the Indian to speak.” Raj said to everyone as he stood up. “I’m only thankful for a few things this year: My friends, my family, my dog, Cinnamon. And the most important one: Not being back in India to celebrate Thanksgiving so my parents can’t give speeches on how much they hated one another. It got more boring every year until the divorce.”

“Well, it’s now time for the farm girl.” Penny smiled as she stood up from her seat. “I’m thankful for my job, I’m thankful for having such wonderful friends, and I’m also thankful for having such wonderful neighbors.” Penny then smiled at Brittany and Santana who smiled back in response.

“And now it’s me.” Stuart took another sip of his water before standing up. “I’m thankful for owning the comic book store, and for the men at this table being my favourite customers.” he then sat back down as he didn’t really have much to say, since he didn’t always feel like he was part of the group.

“My turn, now.” Sheldon announced as he got up from his seat next to Brittany. “Where do I start? I’m thankful for having an older brother and a twin sister. Both can sometimes be a real pain, but deep down, we all love each other. I’m thankful for my mother who loves me so much. And I know my father is very proud of me. I’m also thankful I’m thankful for going to college at the age of 11, I’m thankful for graduating college at the age of 14. I’m thankful for marrying Amy Farrah Fowler. I’m thankful for Brittany, Santana and Bonnie being neighbors to me, Amy, Leonard and Penny, and most important of all, I’m thankful that Brittany invented ‘The Brittany Code’. It’s something I love so much with all of my heart.”

“Thank you, Sheldon.” Brittany replied as she smiled gleefully as she stood up from her seat. “Yes, I know both you and Amy love ‘The Brittany Code’. And I am thankful for my wife, my daughter, my friends, especially those from Glee club at McKinley. My family, and my career as a dancer.” she added as she sat back down, giving Santana a kiss on the cheek.

“Love you, Britt.” Santana whispered as they kissed each other of the lips before she got up to say what she was thankful for. “I am thankful for being part of the Glee club at my high school. I’m thankful for my Abuela coming to mine and Brittany’s wedding even though she didn’t think it was right for two women to get married. I’m also thankful for having such wonderful friends and family members, and I’m thankful for being a mami to our sweet little girl.” Santana then pressed her lips to Bonnie’s forehead, making everyone find the scene very heart warming. “What are you thankful for, miel?”

“I’m thankful for Mami and Mama,” Bonnie said as Santana rubbed her daughter’s back soothingly, making everyone smile wider at the young girl’s kind words. “I’m thankful for my toys, I’m thankful for my aunts and uncles, I’m thankful for my cousins, and I’m thankful for my toys, including Sparkle!” she exclaimed as she showed everyone her pink stuffed unicorn, making everyone at the table giggle.

“And last, but not least, me.” Leonard pushed his glasses up slightly as he got up from his seat. “I’m pretty much thankful for everything that everyone has already said; the comic book store. Brittany, Santana and Bonnie being our neighbors. I’m thankful for ‘The Brittany Code’, which I may not love as much as Sheldon but I find it very fascinating indeed. And I’m thankful for--“

Leonard was interrupted by his phone vibrating, so he sat back down to see who it was. It was his mother who was ringing.

“Hello, Mother. Yes, I know. I’m at Howard’s house. Yes, the rest of my friends are here. I’m eating the food now. Yes, yes, I’ve remembered to have turkey and parsnips, too, yes. I’ve used the cream; it’s not working.”

Everyone then turned to Leonard slowly as he continued to speak to his mother.

“Yes, I’ve tried it in both places on both sides, yes. No, it’s not working. Yes, I have read the instructions. Mother, they can hear me.”

Leonard then looked around the table to see everyone chuckling slightly.

“It’s got nothing to do with the food. I know.” Leonard then said as he pinched the bridge of his nose. “I can’t tell you where the rash is. I’ve just told you! I said they can hear me. So, I will not tell you where the rash is; it’s worse than it was before.”

Everyone then began to giggle as Leonard got up from his seat and headed for the door, as he didn’t want anyone to distract him.

“Yes, I know. Yes. No!” Leonard exclaimed as he stood by the door as he continued to speak to his mother. “No, it’s not. No. No. It’s spotty on the side of it.”

Everyone then burst out laughing after Leonard had walked out of the dining room, with Sheldon and Santana sinking into their chairs slightly.

****

“Right, sorry about that.” Leonard apologized as he re-entered the dining room, sitting next to Brittany who snickered slightly. “Where were we?”

“We were just wondering you managed to get the--the rash off.” Stuart replied quickly as he drank some more water.

“Did the cream work, sweetie?” Penny asked her husband with a grin.

“That has got nothing to do with any of you.” Leonard said to everyone who was sitting with him at the table. “That’s my own private business in my own private parts.”

Everyone couldn’t stop snickering in response.

****

“Howard, where’s my pumpkin pie?! I’m starving!” Mrs. Wolowitz yelled from upstairs as Howard buried his head in his hands.

“I know you’re starving.” Howard replied with his eyes closed. “Everyone here knows you’re starving. The neighbors know you’re starving. There’s starving people in Africa who know you’re starving!” he yelled as Brittany covered Bonnie’s ears as she knew her daughter wasn’t keen on loud noises.

“Do you want me to go take her pumpkin pie up to her?” Bernadette offered as she got up from her seat, walking over to Howard, placing her hand on his shoulder. “You deserve a break. Should I add whipped cream?”

“What do you think?” Howard asked his wife as he handed her the can of whipped cream with raised eyebrows. “Good luck, Bernie.”

“Thanks, Howie.” Bernadette smiled as she kissed Howard on the lips before squirting a lot of whipped cream on Mrs. Wolowitz’s slice of pumpkin pie, then leaving the dining room to take it upstairs to her mother-in-law.

“I feel sorry for you, Howard.” Brittany said to her friend as she wiped whipped cream off of Bonnie’s mouth and chin as she ate her banana pie, and Santana and Brittany eating their pumpkin pie. “Your mother must have been a nightmare while you were growing up.”

“Thanks, Brittany.” Howard responded as he smiled a tiny bit. “And she was. She really was.”

“How am I supposed to eat a slice of pumpkin pie without a fork?!” Mrs. Wolowitz yelled, making everyone flinch as they looked up at the ceiling.

“You could eat it with your hands!” Bernadette suggested in a frustrated voice. “Or shall I be a lamb and go and get you a fork?!”

“Of, course, not!” Mrs. Wolowitz yelled back. “Go get me a spoon!”

“Right! That’s it!” Bernadette yelled as everyone heard a plate smash onto the floor. “I don’t know why you’re acting like this, but you have been very hard on my husband. He may be your son, but you don’t treat him with any respect!” she added loudly as everyone listened closely to Bernadette’s voice. “All you do is treat him like he’s your slave! Now, if you want pumpkin pie, apologize to Howard or there’s no dessert for you at all!”

“Have you guys ever noticed that when Bernadette’s angry, she sounds like my mom?” Howard asked everyone as he put his hands together under his chin as Bernadette stomped back down the stairs in frustration. “And her stomping sounds like my mom walking down the stairs before and after she’s eaten?”

“No.” everyone replied at different times as Bernadette entered the dining room, storming into the kitchen, with cutlery and plates being moved around all over the place as they listened closely to what Bernadette was doing in there.

“And how that kind of sounds like my mom when she is cooking in the kitchen?” Howard asked everyone as he pointed at the kitchen door, with Bernadette slamming the cupboard door behind her.

“No.” Penny replied as she made a kissy face with wide eyes.

“Not that I know of.” Brittany chimed in with Santana nodding along with her.

“Kind of.”

Everyone turned to Raj slowly with confused looks on their faces.

“Mrs. Wolowitz was like that when I had a sleepover here, which made her try to keep me here.” Raj then exhaled as a bad memory from his past had returned. “And what Bernadette is doing does kind of sound like Mrs. Wolowitz in the kitchen.”

“I find that understandable.” Sheldon agreed with everyone turning to him with confused looks on their faces, and Penny and Amy squinting their eyebrows slightly.

“It’s average for a woman like Mrs. Wolowitz to be all clumsy in the kitchen. Since she is so big, it’s easy for her to knock things over, no matter where they are. My father used to be like that.” he added as he thought back to a few memories of when his father would make a mess in the kitchen. “I bet one Christmas, she’ll knock the turkey over after pulling a cracker, making her fall over and break her chair.” Sheldon then said as he did his laugh, hoping everyone else would find his joke hilarious. “Heh-heh! Get it? Because she’s so fat.”

“Sheldon, that’s completely inappropriate language.” Amy responded with an unhappy look on her face. “When we get home, you are going straight to bed. Do you understand?”

“Yes, Miss Amy.” Sheldon answered back as he frowned slightly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really hope you enjoyed the Thanksgiving special!! This chapter was inspired by S07 E09 The Thanksgiving Decoupling when Sheldon and the rest of the team go to Mrs. Wolowitz's house for Thanksgiving. The only thing that is similar to the episode that's in this chapter is Mrs. Wolowitz's gout flaring up and Howard yelling about a little piggy in response after she complains about her toe hurting. But I decided to go with something a lot more gruesome. The eighth chapter is coming out soon!! Please feel free to comment any requests you would like me to add for future chapters!! Feel free to leave Kudos and comment anything you want if you haven't already!!


	8. Worst Teammate Ever

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sheldon decides to tell everyone his knowledge about Michael Myers after losing a game of Pictionary with Leonard as his teammate. And gives a bit too much detail with how Michael killed his first four victims in the 2007 remake.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy the eighth chapter!!
> 
> Please feel free to check out my other Glee stories if you haven't already!!
> 
> I got this idea from The Big Bang Theory S06 E04 - The Re-Entry Minimization when Sheldon, Amy, Penny, and Leonard play Pictionary while Bernadette reunites with Howard at the airport. That episode was so funny, it inspired me to make my version of the team playing Pictionary with Santana Lopez and Brittany S. Pierce.
> 
> The present one is the same, but the other two are completely different.
> 
> I hope you'll enjoy it!!

“All right, let’s do this!” Leonard exclaimed happily as he sat on the couch in his apartment, (but not in Sheldon’s spot) clapping his hands as he smiled, making everyone turn to him to ask what was wrong with him. “Fine. I’ll just stop.”

"Too bad the others couldn't be here." Penny said sadly as she frowned a tiny bit. "But at least it's for good reasons. Like Howard and Bernadette taking care of the kids, Raj and Emily on date night and Stuart running the comic book store but he never really comes anyway."

“So, the game is Pictionary, so what are the teams?” Santana asked everyone as she stroked her daughter’s blonde hair as Bonnie sat on her lap.

“How about…” Amy said as she placed her hand under her chin, thinking about a response to Santana’s question. “Leonard and Sheldon, Santana and Brittany, and Penny and me?”

“Sounds good.” Brittany replied as she and Sheldon did a high five, wishing the other one good luck.

Even though Sheldon despised them, he enjoyed doing them with Brittany.

After all, Brittany had invented ‘The Brittany Code’, which was something that Sheldon loved a lot.

“Once again, it’s wife and wife as teammates.” Santana said happily as she turned to face Brittany with the two of them leaning in to kiss each other on the lips, then giving Bonnie kisses on her head.

“Well, we’re going to destroy them!” Penny said cheerfully as she rubbed her hands together as she walked over to Amy with a smile on her face.

“Calm down, Penny, the game hasn’t started.” Amy responded to her teammate as she got the whiteboards clipped onto the stands. “Is everyone ready? It’s about to begin.”

Bonnie then crawled onto Brittany’s lap as Santana got up and headed to the whiteboard in the middle, with Sheldon standing next to Santana’s right, and Amy standing next to Santana’s left.

Amy then showed Santana and Sheldon a card and they began drawing the word on their whiteboards, making their teammates try to guess what the word was.

Santana and Penny began to draw a box but Sheldon was drawing stick figures, a couch, and two rectangles, which was making Leonard very confused at what he was drawing.

“A present!” Brittany and Amy yelled simultaneously at the two drawings of a box with a ribbon wrapped around it, making Penny and Santana exclaim in response as they turned to face their teammate with smiles on their faces.

“Oh, Leonard.” Sheldon complained as he showed everyone his drawing of stick figures, a couch, and two stick figures. “Now, how you could you not guess that?”

“I'm sorry, but in what universe is that a present?” Leonard asked as he scrunched his face up.

“It’s not a present, it’s the present!” Sheldon explained as he pointed to his drawing on the whiteboard, pointing to the stick figures. “Look, there’s you, and Brittany, and Penny on the couch, with Bonnie on Brittany’s lap.” he added as Leonard rolled his eyes in frustration. “Here’s me, Santana, and Amy.” Sheldon then pointed the stick figures that were supposed to be himself, Santana, and Amy. “As you can see by this glorious drawing, which you should have gotten – we’re playing Pictionary, in the present.” Sheldon exclaimed as he gestured around the whiteboard before clicking the black whiteboard pen lid on and handing it to Leonard who was mad about who his teammate was.

“Oh, my God, we’re gonna wipe the floor with them.” Brittany whispered as she pressed her lips to Bonnie’s cheek.

“I’m right there with you.” Santana agreed as she stroked her daughter’s hair.

“Good luck, Mami and Mama!” Bonnie said cheerfully with a smile. “You can do it!”

Everyone giggled at chuckled in response at what Bonnie had just said. It was clear that she was on her mothers’ side.

“Thanks, mija.” Santana crooned as kissed Bonnie’s cheek.

“We’re glad you’re on our side, BonBon.” Brittany replied gleefully as she rubbed her daughter’s back.

****

“It’s a black hole that’s about to suck radiation.” Sheldon exclaimed as he waved his hand slightly at the big black spot that Leonard was drawing on the whiteboard.

“No.” Leonard replied as he continued to draw what was on the card, by drawing a second big black spot next to the other black spot that had been coloured in.

“It’s the critical point of a quark-gluon plasma being reflected by a mirror.” Sheldon then said as Leonard continued to draw on the whiteboard.

“Nope.” Leonard answered back as he shook his head, being frustrated that agreed to be teammates with Sheldon. After all, he had put with Sheldon for so many years before Penny moved in with him, taking Sheldon’s place. “Nothing with quark-gluon plasmas.”

“It’s an interacting localized assembly of quarks and gluons at thermal and chemical equilibrium.” Sheldon added quickly as Leonard exhaled in response.

“I just said that it’s nothing to do with quark-gluon plasmas, Sheldon!” Leonard exclaimed as he held his arms out.

“Halloween!” Santana said loudly as Brittany clicked the lid her black whiteboard pen back on, cheering as Santana had guessed the right answer with Amy, Penny and Bonnie clapping.

“Well done!” Penny smiled gleefully as she shook hands with Brittany before handing the pen to Amy. "Great job, you guys!"

“How can you not see that that’s Halloween?” Leonard asked Sheldon in a frustrated voice. “That's Michael Myers!”

“If you wanted me to guess Halloween, you should have drawn a bowl filled with Halloween candy. Not some horrible person, wearing a mask and holding a knife with a lot of blood on it.” Sheldon replied as he folded his arms with Santana covering Bonnie’s ears as she and Brittany knew she wasn’t ready to learn about the Halloween movies yet.

“All right, then.” Leonard then drew the mask of Michael Myers and a knife with a lot of blood on it. “Now do you know what it is?”

“Of, course, I do,” Sheldon answered back with a sigh. “It’s a psychopath who loves to murder people, who gave me nightmares for many months by just thinking about him. But we don’t win because it’s too late. But we would’ve won if someone had drawn a bowl of Halloween candy.”

****

“Um, a dinosaur.” Leonard asked as Sheldon pointed the pen at him, meaning that he was on the right track, since he had drawn a Tyrannosaurus Rex on the whiteboard. “Uh, Yoshi?”

Sheldon face palmed himself as Leonard was beginning to derail, knowing that he was going even further from guessing the answer.

“I love Yoshi!” Bonnie exclaimed as she made the adults laugh.

“Babe, aren’t you gonna draw something?” Santana asked her wife as Bonnie cuddled into her, inhaling her mother’s aroma.

“No, we got time.” Brittany responded as she ruffled Bonnie’s hair. “This could be very fun to watch.”

“I agree.” Amy chimed in as she nodded her head. “This could take a while. But I think I know where this is going.”

****

Sheldon then gestured to a few more dinosaurs that he had drawn, making Leonard struggle even more to figure out what the answer was.

“Um, Ice Age 3: Dawn Of The Dinosaurs?” Leonard asked Sheldon who looked up to the ceiling in frustration as he thought Leonard would have been able to guess the answer with the help of the Tyrannosaurus Rex which didn’t help Leonard at all.

“How about now?” Santana asked Brittany as she turned to face the young girl who had moved onto Brittany’s lap, stroking her hand across Bonnie’s cheek.

Brittany shook her head in response. “We still got time.”

“How ‘bout you, Amy?” Penny asked Amy as she turned to face her teammate who just pushed her glasses up in response.

“Not yet, but I think I know what Sheldon is going to draw next.”

****

“I’m warning you, Leonard. If you don’t get this next one, I don’t know you anymore.” Sheldon warned as he showed Leonard the burger he had drawn on the whiteboard, making Leonard scrunch his face at what Sheldon was showing him. “Come on, Leonard, I am literally spoon-feeding this to you!”

“I don’t know,” Leonard exclaimed as he held his hands out. “Um, Arlo from ‘The Good Dinosaur’ and his family going to McDonald’s then getting attacked by a lot of other dinosaurs?!”

“Okay, that’s it.” Santana then got up from the couch and walked over to the whiteboard as she took the lid of the pen and began to draw a small rock falling from the sky very fast from outer space.

“Um, a shooting star?” Brittany guessed as she thought at what Santana was drawing. “Oh, a meteor!”

“Yes!” Santana exclaimed in response cheerfully as she clicked the lid back on her pen with Amy, Leonard, Bonnie and Penny clapping to congratulate them.

“Wait, no, no.” Sheldon complained as he slapped his thighs. “No. The word is ‘Meat eater.’ See, look, a burger with a lot of meat in it. And here is the Tyrannosaurus Rex, King of the dinosaurs and one of the most massive meat eaters during Prehistoric time,” he added as he pointed at the drawing of his Tyrannosaurus Rex. “And if that wasn’t enough, here is the Albertosaurus, Allosaurus, Coelophysis, Compsognathus, Deinonychus, Dilophosaurus, Eoraptor, Giganotosaurus, Megalosaurus, Suchomimus, Unenlagia, Utahraptor, Velociraptor, and Yangchuanosaurus, leaving no room for the Spinosaurus, even though it is the biggest of all carnivorous dinosaurs, meaning that these dinosaurs are all meat eaters!”

Leonard just scrunched up his face in response, with Santana and Brittany looked at each other slowly as Bonnie sat on Brittany’s lap, playing with her mother’s blonde hair.

“Excuse me, Mr. Smart Guy, the word is ‘meteor’,” Santana replied as she showed Sheldon the card. “See? It clearly says ‘meteor’ not ‘meat eater’, Sheldon.”

“Ah.” Sheldon exclaimed as he looked closely at the card, realising his mistake, even though they had already lost. “I see.”

“That’s all you gotta say?” Leonard asked as he raised his arms as he sat in the armchair. “I can’t believe you.”

“Well, I can’t believe my teammate couldn’t get the word ‘meat eater’ from any of the drawings.” Sheldon replied as he clicked the pen lid back on before walking over the couch, sitting down in his spot.

“I would’ve gotten it if you had drawn a person eating meat.” Leonard said as he folded his arms as he was very annoyed with what just happened.

“So, who won?” Penny asked her teammate as she looked at Amy who added the scores up on her notepad.

“It seems that our winners are Santana and Brittany.” Amy gestured over to Brittany and Santana as everyone clapped to congratulate them with smiles on their faces.

“Yay!” Bonnie exclaimed with a big smile on her face. “Mami and Mama won!”

Everyone couldn’t stop chuckling at how much Bonnie had supported her mothers through the game. It was clear she was on their side the whole time.

“Congratulations, you two.” Leonard said to his friends as he smiled at them whilst clapping. “But next time, I’m pairing up with one of you.”

“We’re looking forward to it.” Santana replied as she licked her lips before pressing a wet kiss to Bonnie’s cheek.

“Next time we play Pictionary, me and Brittany or Santana are gonna crush you!” Leonard exclaimed as he pointed at everyone before doing an evil laugh for a few seconds.

“That’s a lot coming from someone who can’t identify the meat eaters of the time when dinosaurs were around.” Sheldon answered back as everyone turned to him.

“I’m so not being your teammate again during events like this.” Leonard said to the man he used to be roommates with before Penny took Sheldon’s place. “I’ll be teammates with anyone next time. But you, no way.”

“Good.” Sheldon replied with a straight face. “I wouldn’t want to be teammates with someone who draws a horrible person with a knife instead of a bowl of candy to represent Halloween.”

“I thought you’d seen the movies.” Leonard said as he looked up slightly.

“Well, it’s clear that I haven’t!” Sheldon exclaimed in response. “The way I describe Michael Myers is some evil person who is from the Halloween films. He first appears in the original Halloween film, which came out in 1978, directed by John Carpenter. Michael kills his older sister, Judith, first and we get to see it through Michael's eyes as he wears a clown mask. Fifteen years later after the death of his sister, he returns to the place he lived in to murder more teenagers.”

“Wow, you’re on the right track.” Leonard raised his eyebrows as he was very impressed, as was everyone else with Sheldon’s knowledge to such a brutal person. “What else do you know about him?”

“I know that Michael Myers appears in all of the Halloween movies, except Halloween III: Season of the Witch, which is not connected to him in any ways, and instead, focuses on an evil shop owner who sells Halloween masks that kill you, making it the worst one of all.” he added as everyone remained very impressed. “I've always thought of Michael Myers as pure evil and just plain rude since all he does kill whoever he encounters or whoever encounters him. The only thing I find interesting about him is that he wore a Captain Kirk mask which was turned inside out. But as I hate him, live long and suck it, Michael Myers!”

“Would you want to see the Halloween movies?” Amy asked her husband as she leaned closer while smiling at the sight of Brittany bouncing Bonnie with her knee.

“Oh, God, no.” Sheldon exclaimed to his wife. “Of course, not. I wouldn’t even watch any of them if you guys paid me.” Sheldon then turned to the door so he could go back to the apartment across the hall.

“Then how do you know so much about Michael Myers?” Santana asked Sheldon who turned back to the others slowly.

“I definitely did not ask Amy to tell me why the movies were so scary and act like I knew all about him.” Sheldon lied as everyone then understood how Sheldon knew some facts about Michael Myers.

Everyone turned to Sheldon slowly with their eyebrows raised slightly, making Sheldon know that they weren’t falling for anything.

“Okay, I did. Amy knows more about Michel Myers than you think.” Sheldon confessed as he held his hand out. “But I will tell you what I do know about him. Santana, you might want to cover Bonnie’s ears.”

Santana then nodded in agreement as she covered Bonnie’s ears with her hands as her daughter cuddled into Brittany, making everyone smile at how much the Lopez-Pierce daughter loved her moms so much.

“The only thing I know about Michael Myers is him murdering his sister at such a young age. In the original, he is six-years-old and we see him kill his sister Judith through his eyes but while he is wearing a clown mask. In the 2007 remake, however, he is ten-years-old, and I prefer that one a lot more than the original. Because Michael’s first kill in that movie isn’t his older sister in an emotionless act but a school bully in a fit of rage. That same Halloween night he then murders his mom’s boyfriend, Ronnie White, by slicing his neck wide open with a chef’s knife and reportedly stabbed him in the face and throat numerous times.”

Everyone widened their eyes being fascinated and confused with how Sheldon knew so much about Michael Myers when he was a kid.

“Michael then murdered Judith’s boyfriend by beating him to death with an aluminium baseball bat.” Sheldon then said as everyone made faces of pain as they pictured what Sheldon was telling them in their heads while he spoke, wanting him to stop, but they also wanted him to keep going until he was done. Then they would be very impressed.

“Michael leaves Steve’s body on the floor and goes upstairs to the victim we know must come next: his sister Judith, who is listening to (Don’t Fear) The Reaper.” Sheldon says as everyone leans in a tiny bit closer. “Michael then gets weirdly pervy with his sister, which you know, none of us want to see and when she realises what he is doing, she yells at him and slaps him hard in the mask many times. That’s when he takes out the knife and stabs her in the stomach with it. It’s a more drawn out kill than the one from the original as Michael takes the knife out and gives Judith a chance to make it out of the hallway. She slowly limps away as Michael appears and then catches up to her, making me feel sorry for Judith as she tries to get away, but she doesn’t and Michael ends up stabbing her until she dies from her injuries on the hallway floor. That’s all I know about Michael Myers as a kid.”

“Sheldon,” Penny said slowly as she sat in the armchair and blinking slowly. “You gave us too much detail. Even though we’ve all seen the movies, we weren’t expecting details like that coming from you.”

“So?” Sheldon asked everyone with raised eyebrows. “What’s the problem?”

“We’re all gonna have trouble sleeping tonight.” Leonard explained as he pushed his glasses up. “And it’s because of your amazing knowledge of Michael Myers.”

“Really?” Sheldon asked everyone as he smiled a tiny bit, thinking that Leonard was being sarcastic. “You liked it?”

“Loved it.” Amy replied as everyone clapped slowly. “But if I have nightmares about getting killed by that guy, it’s on you.”

“I understand.” Sheldon answered back as he turned to face the two mothers of Bonnie Lopez-Pierce. “Brittany, Santana, what about you two?”

“We’re gonna have Bonnie sleep with us tonight.” Santana rubbed comforting circles around Bonnie’s back making her smile. “Because she feels safe when she’s with us. And we need her so we can feel safe.”

“I see.” Sheldon said in response as he nodded his head. “Well, at least I made something positive happen from my knowledge about someone I despise.”

“That’s good to hear, Sheldon.” Leonard smiled at his friend who smiled back in response. “I’m proud of you.”

“I’m glad to hear that.” Sheldon responded happily. “And you’re not the worst teammate when it comes to Pictionary.”

“Thank you, Sheldon.” Leonard smiled gleefully as he was trying not to get emotional at Sheldon’s kind words. “That’s so nice of you.”

“But you’re not the best either.”

“How nice of you to say.” Leonard replied sarcastically with a smile.

"You're welcome." Sheldon answered back with a smile as he thought Leonard wasn't being sarcastic.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a quick message for LyricsBehindTheMusic: Your request for Blaine Anderson and Sam Evans paying a surprise visit to Brittany and Santana, then going to comic book store with Sheldon and the rest of the team is coming soon!! It will probably be chapter 10 since the next chapter I had planned was Brittany and Santana on 'Fondue For Two' with Sheldon being the special guest. But I am working on your request. And I might even add Kurt Hummel since he and Blaine are married and this story does need some Klaine since it has some Brittana.
> 
> Who knows? I might even add some Faberry...  
> 
> 
> As for everyone else, I hope you enjoyed this!! Please feel free to leave Kudos and comment anything you want if you haven't already!! Please feel free to check out some of my other Glee stories if you haven't already!! I hope you'll enjoy them!!


	9. Fondue For Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After Brittany asks Sheldon a question he immediately accepts, Brittany does an episode of 'Fondue For Two' with Sheldon being the guest star and Santana and Bonnie also making an appearance.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy the ninth chapter!!
> 
> I hope you'll enjoy my other Glee stories if you haven't checked them out already!!
> 
> And a message for LyricsBehindTheMusic: Your request for Blaine Anderson and Sam Evans paying a surprise visit to Brittany and Santana, then going to comic book store with Sheldon and the rest of the team is coming soon!! I hope you'll enjoy it once it comes out!!

“Oh, Santana and Brittany, hello.” Sheldon said happily as he opened the door to see Brittany and Santana standing on the other side as Brittany held Bonnie beside her hip. “And hello, Bonnie. I presume Amy gave you the list of things we needed from the supermarket?”

“Mmm-hmm.” Santana hummed as she nodded her head in response, digging around the shopping bags to get the things that Amy had asked them to get from the supermarket for them. “Okay, here is your milk.” Santana then handed a plastic bottle of milk over to Sheldon as Brittany bounced Bonnie back up.

“Regular?” Sheldon asked Santana as he took the milk from her.

“Yes.” Santana confirmed as she nodded her head as she dug around the shopping bag, looking for the other thing that Sheldon and Amy had asked for.

“Not almond milk?”

“Yes.”

“Not soya milk?”

“Yes.”

“Not low fat?”

“Yes.”

“Not organic?”

“Yes.”

“Not flavored?”

“Yes.”

“Not raw milk?”

“Yes.”

“Well, thank you for the milk. Did you get the other item on mine and Amy’s list?” Sheldon asked as he put both hands on the plastic bottle.

“Yes, we did.” Santana answered back as she managed to find the eggs that Amy had asked them to get so they could learn how to cook eggs in different ways. “Here are your eggs.”

“Four dozen?”

“Yes.”

“Brown?”

“Yes.”

“White?”

“Yes.”

“Free range?”

“Yes.”

“Large?”

“Yes.”

“Extra large?”

“Yes.”

“Jumbo?” Sheldon asked with his eyebrows raised slightly.

“Yes.”

“Thank you very much. I will let Amy know.” Sheldon said to his upstairs neighbors as he smiled and stepped inside his apartment. “You know, you three should come and have breakfast with me and Amy at some point. We could have eggs on toast. How do you like your eggs done?”

“I like my eggs fried.” Santana said with a smile as she thought of fried eggs on toast.

“I also like my eggs fried but with a little bit of salt and pepper.” Brittany added as she smiled at the thought of fried eggs on toast with a little bit of salt and pepper on them.

“And I like my eggs scrambled!” Bonnie exclaimed as Sheldon chuckled slightly along with Brittany and Santana.

“Heh-heh!” Sheldon laughed as the others chuckled since they found his laugh quite amusing.

“And just before we head back up to our apartment,” Brittany began as she bounced Bonnie back up. “Sheldon, I have a question I would like to ask you.”

“Is it to do with trains?” Sheldon asked with wide eyes. “Because I know everything about trains. I even have a train driver’s cap.”

“It’s not to do with trains, Sheldon.” Brittany answered back as Bonnie played with a few strands of her mother’s hair. “I was going to ask you if you wanted to make an appearance on ‘Fondue For Two’? I know how much you love it and I was wondering if you wanted to be on it as a special guest?”

Sheldon thought for a few minutes, trying to think about what to say in response. He had always wanted to make an appearance on ‘Fondue For Two’ ever since he had seen it for the first time. He liked it more than he liked ‘Dr. Sheldon Cooper & Dr. Amy Farrah Fowler present Dr. Sheldon Cooper’s Fun with Flags’ which he hadn’t told Amy but was sure she would understand.

“Sheldon?” Brittany asked Sheldon as he snapped out of the world he was lost in, returning him to the world he was currently living in, finally giving him the answer to Brittany’s question.

“Yes. I would love to.”

“Awesome.” Brittany smiled as she raised her hand slightly. “Does later today sound good?”

“Well, of course.” Sheldon replied as he nodded his head slightly. “I’m looking forward to it.”

“Great.” Brittany smiled as she pressed a kiss to Bonnie’s temple. “See you later, Sheldon.”

“Bye.” Sheldon called back as Santana closed his door for him, listening to Santana and Brittany’s footsteps getting quieter as they went upstairs to their apartment.

“All right. It may be 15:07pm but I’m in the mood for some afternoon-breakfast.” Sheldon then said as he put the egg boxes on the counter after he had put the milk in the refrigerator.

“I think I’ll have two eggs done two ways. Fried and scrambled. I’m sure Brittany and Santana would approve.”

****

“FONDUE FOR TWO! FONDUE FOR TWO! THAT’S SOME HOT DISH! FONDUE FOR TWO!”

“Hey, everyone. Welcome back to another episode of ‘Fondue For Two.’ It’s me, Brittany S. Lopez-Pierce.” Brittany said into the camera as she waved slightly. “Today, we have a very special guest with us: my friend, and theoretical physicist: Dr. Sheldon Cooper.” she then gestured over to Sheldon who was sitting next to her with his hands on his knees as he smiled slightly.

“Hello.” Sheldon managed to say as he was nervous about being on Brittany’s internet talk show for the first time. “Some of you may recognize me from ‘Dr. Sheldon Cooper & Dr. Amy Farrah Fowler present Dr. Sheldon Cooper’s Fun with Flags.’ which was a show about flags that I did with my wife, Amy Farrah Fowler.”

“I’m sure some of them will.” Brittany replied as she nodded her head. “Are you excited about being on here for the first time?” she then asked Sheldon who widened his eyes slightly in response.

“I’m actually quite nervous,” Sheldon explained as Brittany listened carefully. “I may have done an internet talk show of my own in the past, but it’s been so long since it came to an end and I’ve forgotten how it feels like until now. I was happy doing ‘Fun with Flags’ but this is completely different and that hot cheese smells very strange but I hope to enjoy it.”

“Great.” Brittany replied to her friend as she decided to sniff the hot cheese, making her nod in agreement with what Sheldon had just said. “Yeah, it does smell very strange. It sort of smells like Bonnie’s diapers from when she was a baby.”

“Noted.” Sheldon answered back with a straight face, looking at Brittany as she tucked her hair behind her ear. “And before we begin with what we are going to talk about, I have been meaning to say this for a while now. I was going to say this the day I apologized to you for my rude behaviour, and that is that I respect the fact that you went to MIT.”

“Thank you, Sheldon. That’s so nice of you.” Brittany said in response as she smiled, not knowing that Howard wouldn’t be pleased as she knew that the others would be watching it once she had uploaded it to her YouTube channel. “Now, would you like to do the honors and talk about yourself so that the viewers can get to know you a little bit better.”

“Why, of course, I do.” Sheldon replied as he looked into the camera that was pointing at him. “Hello. As Brittany has already told you, I’m Dr. Sheldon Cooper. I may look crazy to all of you watching on YouTube but I’m not crazy because my mother had me tested.”

Brittany chuckled slightly as Sheldon dipped a piece of bacon into the hot cheese and put it in his mouth, not even exclaiming that it was too hot or even spit it out immediately after placing it into his mouth, making Brittany widen her eyes as Sheldon chewed it and swallowed it.

“Did you just--?“ Brittany asked with a confused face as her eyes remained widened. “How did--? How could--?”

“Will you be completing any of these questions?” Sheldon asked Brittany as she blinked with a few tears running down her cheeks. “That cheese may smell weird, it may be boiling hot, but it is very nice. It goes well with bacon.”

“Yeah, I do love cheese and bacon. Especially in a toasted sandwich.” Brittany nodded as she thought of cheese and bacon together in a toasted sandwich. “I’m just surprised because you are the first person, I have ever seen who is able to eat something with that cheese which everyone says is boiling hot. At first, I didn’t believe it was that hot until I made mac and cheese for my wife and daughter. The only thing on the bright side after that was that my daughter didn’t get a burnt tongue because she had kiddie mac and cheese.”

“That must have hurt a lot.” Sheldon said as he raised his eyebrows and shuddered at the thought of Santana and Brittany ending up with burnt tongues. “Depending on the severity of your burn, a primary tongue burn can heal in about two weeks or less without specific treatment. However, some burns can last up to six weeks depending on the cause and severity. Taste buds can also be burnt off, but will grow back within 10-14 days. You can also expect a small laceration on the tongue, lips, or inside of the mouth to heal in three to four days. A more severe laceration that required stitching or reattachment may take several weeks to a few months to heal. I know this because I once burnt my tongue thanks to some baked beans that had been left on the hob for too long. I hope my older brother, George, has learned his lesson by now.”

“Well, thank you for your knowledge about burnt tongues, Sheldon.” Brittany replied happily as she smiled. “Do you want to tell the viewers a little bit more about you?”

“Well, of course, I do.” Sheldon answered back as he readjusted his sitting position on the chair opposite Brittany and the pot of boiling hot cheese. “I started college at the age of 11 and I received my first Ph.D. at the age of 16, which is proof that I am a genius. Which I already know, because I am one. I also know pretty much everything about football since my father loved it. He always made me watch it before I was allowed to do my homework. I miss you, dad. I also have a mother who is alive and well, followed by my older brother, my twin sister, the two of them were nightmares growing up. In fact, they still are today. And my grandmother, Meemaw. I also have the best of friends. At first I had a friend named Tam, but he stayed in Texas when I moved to California, which I found unbelievable. After that, I didn’t know how having friends felt like until I first met my former roommate, Leonard Hofstadter. It was thanks to him that I have more friends now. Thank you, Leonard.”

“Wow.” Brittany exclaimed with a smile. “That speech was powerful. It definitely got me.”

“That’s exactly what I was planning.” Sheldon answered back as he dipped another piece of bacon into the hot cheese and ate it. “Will the others be making an appearance on this show? I’m only asking because you and I both know that the others love ‘Fondue For Two’ just as much as I do.”

“Yes, they will be making an appearance.” Brittany confirmed while nodding her head. “But on separate episodes. Me and Santana don’t want our bedroom to be too overcrowded. And do you think that Wil Wheaton from Star Trek: The Next Generation would also want to make an appearance?”

“I’m not sure. I will ask him when I get the chance.” Sheldon replied as he nodded his head slightly. “I hear he is also a fan of this show.”

“Sheldon!” Bonnie cheered happily as she entered the master bedroom and jumped onto Sheldon’s lap, making him smile slightly at what was going on.

“Hello, Bonnie.” Sheldon answered back cheerfully as his smile got bigger, making him feel happy that the Lopez-Pierce daughter was cuddling into him. “How nice to see you.”

“This is so adorable.” Brittany exclaimed as she smiled gleefully at the sight of her daughter cuddling into someone who wasn’t too keen on hugs. “I’m loving this so much.”

“Cariño, I told you to stay with me and Sparkle since we were having a tea party.” Santana entered the room holding Bonnie’s stuffed animal. “And now it looks like we’re on ‘Fondue For Two.’ Hey, everyone!”

“Santana’s back, everyone!” Brittany said happily as she waved her hands in the air, making Bonnie clap her hands with joy as she made everyone chuckle. “And I think we should give you guys an update on how Bonnie’s doing since the last time you guys saw her.” She then suggested as Santana nodded in agreement, thinking that that was a good idea.

“I like it.” Sheldon agreed as he rubbed Bonnie’s back while inhaling the smell of L’Oreal Kids Very Berry Strawberry Shampoo. “It would be fascinating to know more about this nice little girl who seems to really love hugs. Kind of like Lotso from Toy Story 3. But after everything he did to Woody and his friends. he’s Notso Huggin’ Bear now.”

“True.” Brittany nodded her head in agreement as Santana joined her in the chair next to her. “Anyway, since last time, Bonnie has been very mischievous from time to time and believe us; she has.”

“No, I haven’t!” Bonnie exclaimed in response as she turned to face Brittany who raised her eyebrows at her daughter.

“Oh, yes, you have.” Santana replied as she agreed with Brittany, refusing to take her daughter’s side as both her mothers knew that she had been very mischievous since the last time she made an appearance on ‘Fondue For Two.’ “But apart from that, she has been very cheerful around everyone, even our new neighbors who really seem to like her. She’s also been eating well and she also takes more baths rather than refusing unless Sparkle can help bathe her, and to top that off, she really enjoys going to bed since she really likes sleeping, especially with us when she is scared.”

“Well, that is very sweet.” Sheldon smiled at the thought of the things that Santana had listed. “Bonnie is very lucky to have parents like you. Leonard and Penny both wish they had parents like you because of their rough childhoods.”

“I feel sorry for them.” Santana answered back as she nodded slowly. “And I kind of know how it feels because I had a rough adulthood because my Abuela refused to come to my wedding because she didn’t think it was right for two women to get married. But she came to our wedding in the end because Sue Sylvester from our high school asked her if she wanted to come ruin our wedding which made her realize that she was wrong about not accepting who I was. She still doesn’t think it’s right for two women to get married, but she loves me. And family comes first.”

“That was powerful.” Sheldon said in response as he took some deep breaths as Bonnie remained cuddling into him. “Now me and Brittany both know how it feels.”

“And on that note, I think we’ll end it there.” Brittany announced as Sheldon began to rub Bonnie’s back again. “I have been Brittany S. Lopez-Pierce.”

“I have been Santana Lopez-Pierce.” Santana said as she waved at the camera with a grin.

“I have been theoretical physicist, Dr. Sheldon Cooper.” Sheldon added as he smiled at the camera as he waved slightly.

“And I’ve been Bonnie Lopez-Pierce!” Bonnie exclaimed happily as she waved her hand in the air, making the adults chuckle.

“See you guys next time.” Brittany added as she tucked her hair behind both ears. “Don’t forget to leave a like on this video and don’t forget to subscribe and turn on notifications so you won’t miss anything new. But until then, bye!”

“Bye!” the others added simultaneously as they all waved at the same time.

“FONDUE FOR TWO!”

****

“Wow, Sheldon.” Amy said with an impressed look on her face as she watched the fully edited video on YouTube with Sheldon sitting next to her. “This is very good. I love this.”

“I’m glad you do.” Sheldon replied as he crossed his legs. “Even though you didn’t make an appearance, I’m glad that you enjoyed the tea party we invited you to after we had finished it.”

“Indeed, I did, sir.” Amy answered back in a British accent. “Next time, I think I will have some tea and crumpets.”

“I think that sounds absolutely wonderful, dear.” Sheldon said as he also did a British accent along with Amy, making the other one laugh on the inside. “Now, how about you give it a like and subscribe?”

“Sounds like a plan.” Amy agreed as she pushed her glasses up slightly as she continued to speak in her British accent. “But first I shall put the kettle on and make ourselves a nice cup of tea.”

“With crumpets?”

“Of course, love. Do you want any lumps of sugar with it?”

“Two, please!”

****

“Wow. That’s Sheldon.” Leonard said to the iPad as he and Penny watched the video with their eyebrows raised as they were very surprised at what they were watching. “I never thought I would say this but that was one of the best ‘Fondue For Two’ episodes I have ever seen.”

“Even better than the one where Bonnie got caked in the face on her second birthday by her Auntie Kitty and Auntie Marley?” Penny asked with a confused look on her face as she knew that Leonard loved that video a lot with all of his heart.

“Well, almost.” Leonard answered back with a nod. “I still find that one to be my favourite one of all time.”

“Well, that’s understandable.” Penny nodded slowly as she understood why Leonard loved the ‘Fondue For Two’ episode that was uploaded on Bonnie’s second birthday. “You wanna know what my favourite one is?”

“Sure. Go ahead.”

“I’d say the one where they showed Bonnie on camera for the first time. She was only 3 weeks old and she looked adorable. She may have cried during it but it was very sweet to see Brittany calm her down very fast. It proves that she and Santana are the perfect parents for her.”

“That’s a good one. But it’s not as good as when Bonnie got caked in the face by her Auntie Kitty and Auntie Marley to celebrate her second birthday.”

“Well, yeah, but they’re all better than most of the ‘Fun with Flags’ episodes that Sheldon and Amy did.”

“I one hundred percent agree with you there.”

****

“I find it very impressive that Sheldon got to make an appearance on Brittany’s internet talk show.” Emily said to Raj as she gave the video a like and began to type a comment. “He actually did a very good job at co-hosting. So did Bonnie and Santana. She’s so cute!”

“Which one?” Raj teased as he chuckled slightly as he watched the news on the TV.

“Very funny, Raj.” Emily replied to her husband as she looked at him through the corner of her eyes. “Ooh, that was quick.”

“What did you comment and what did she reply with?” Raj asked Emily as he leaned in closer. “I’m just curious to know.”

“I commented ‘Amazing episode as always, Brittany!! Great job as always, too!! Bonnie is so cute!!’ and Brittany replied with ‘Thanks, Emily. That’s so sweet of you! Bonnie really likes seeing you, too!’ and she even pinned it.” Emily explained as she told Raj what she had commented and what Brittany had done as well as replying to her friend. “That’s so nice of her. Normally she just pins Santana’s comments because she’s her wife.”

“Um, babe?” Raj asked Emily as he looked closer at the screen of Emily’s iPhone. “You might want to reload the comments.”

“Why?” Emily questioned as she moved her finger down, making the comment section refresh itself.

“Oh. That was a short amount of time.”

“Yeah, but it does make sense for Santana’s comments to get pinned because she’s Brittany’s wife and they love each other.”

“Yep. I totally agree with you on that.”

“Was that sarcasm?”

“No, it wasn’t. I’m just surprised on what she said.”

“What did she say?”

“I’m not telling you. You’re too young.”

****

“I can’t believe that Brittany asked Sheldon to make an appearance on ‘Fondue For Two’ first when I thought she would’ve asked either Raj or me.” Howard folded his arms at the sight of Sheldon Cooper making a comeback on YouTube after he ended ‘Fun with Flags’ with Amy. “Sheldon may be a theoretical physicist but I have been up in space.”

“I remember that.” Stuart replied as he swallowed a ready salted pringle. “While you were up in space, I was the new you. I felt very honoured until you came back. Then my life just came back to normal and I just didn’t feel good about it.”

“Yeah, well, I am never going back into space again.” Howard said with his eyes widened slightly. “Definitely not after last time.”

“Well, I just got Halley and Michael down.” Bernadette announced as she walked down the stairs and joined Howard and Stuart on the couch. “You guys watching Brittany’s new ‘Fondue For Two’ episode on YouTube?”

“Mmm-hmm.” Howard confirmed as he nodded his head, showing Bernadette the screen of his laptop that had the video playing.

“Looks good.” Bernadette smiled as she sat down next to her husband. “I presume you want to make an appearance, Howie?”

“So badly.” Howard clutched his hands together as proof that he really wanted to appear on ‘Fondue For Two.’

“And before we begin with what we are going to talk about, I have been meaning to say this for a while now.” Sheldon announced as Howard, Stuart and Bernadette all turned their heads to face the screen. “I was going to say this the day I apologized to you for my rude behavior, and that is that I respect the fact that you went to MIT.”

“Thank you, Sheldon. That’s so nice of you.” Brittany said in response as she smiled.

Stuart and Bernadette turned to see Howard breathing heavily in disbelief.

“Oh, how I wish I was Brittany. Then he could say that to me and I would get to know how it feels.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really hope you enjoyed this!! Please feel free to leave Kudos and comment anything you want!! I hope you'll enjoy my other Glee stories if you haven't already!! And a message for LyricsBehindTheMusic: Your request for Blaine Anderson and Sam Evans paying a surprise visit to Brittany and Santana, then going to comic book store with Sheldon and the rest of the team is coming soon!! I hope you'll enjoy it once it comes out!!


	10. Surprise Visit

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Brittany and Santana get a surprise visit from Blaine Anderson and Kurt Hummel, along with their friend, Sam Evans and their son Dalton Finnley Anderson-Hummel.
> 
> And the guests get invited to go with Sheldon, Leonard, Howard and Raj to go to the comic book store with them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy the tenth chapter!!
> 
> This is part one to LyricsBehindTheMusic's request for Blaine and Sam going to the comic book store with Sheldon, Leonard, Howard and Raj!!
> 
> Please feel free to check out some of my other Glee stories if you haven't already!!
> 
> I hope you'll enjoy them!!

“Hey, do you remember the time we dressed up as the Justice League of America for the costume party on New Year’s Eve?” Leonard asked Penny as they sat on the couch watching Batman v Superman: Dawn of the Justice League, but only because Leonard begged Penny to watch it with him. “And we had you go as Wonder Woman and your stupid ex-boyfriend, Zach, go as Superman?”

“Yeah, what about it?” Penny answered back as she turned to face Leonard with a straight face as she was already annoyed the Leonard had forced her to watch a movie, she wasn’t very keen on. “We won, didn’t we?”

“Yeah, we did.” Leonard confirmed weakly as he nodded his head slightly. “I was just checking to make sure that you remembered since we’re watching a very good movie that me, Sheldon, Raj and Howard love so much.”

“To you, it’s a very good movie.” Penny replied as she squinted her eyes a tiny bit. “To me, it’s a waste of time. It’s just Batman and Superman fighting each other for three hours.”

“Actually, the movie is three hours and three minutes.” Leonard corrected as he pointed at Penny, making her realize that she had made a mistake. “It’s one of the best movies I’ve ever seen because until it came out, I was always wondering who was stronger: Batman or Superman? Luckily, this had the answer.”

“Do I look like I care?” Penny asked in response as she pointed at her face, making Leonard understand that she was not interested at all. “Because if I look like I care to you, then you should change your mind because I really don’t care.”

“I know.” Leonard said in response as he held his hands in the air. “I just thought you would be interested in something you don’t really like to talk about.”

But before Penny could respond, there was a knock at the door. So, Penny went to answer it so she didn’t have to see the next few seconds of a movie she didn’t like.

She opened the door and immediately froze with wide eyes to see two of her favorite actors who she looked up to, standing in front of her.

It was Blaine Anderson and Kurt Hummel, along with their friend, Sam Evans, and their son, Dalton Anderson-Hummel.

“Oh, my gosh.” Penny whispered as she remained standing by the door with wide eyes. “It’s Blaine Anderson and Kurt Hummel.”

“You know who we are?” Kurt asked Penny who immediately placed her hands over her mouth, walking back a few steps with her head looking down at the ground.

“Yes.” Penny answered back as she breathed slowly with a smile on her face. “I love you guys so much. I’m Penny and I’m a huge fan of both of your work.”

“Thank you. That’s so nice of you.” Blaine chuckled as he smiled at Penny as she began to calm down. “You know, we always love meeting the fans of me and Kurt.”

“I’m not just a fan. I’m a super fan!” Penny exclaimed as she raised her hands in the air, chuckling with a grin. “It’s my dream to be in a movie or a TV show with you guys. Even though I haven’t gotten that many acting jobs while living here.”

“Well, that’s very nice.” Kurt smiled as he could tell that Penny was a super fan instead of a fan. “The dream. Not that you haven’t gotten a single acting job. That’s very sad. This is our friend, Sam, and this is mine and Blaine’s son.” Kurt added as he gestured to Sam then to the Anderson-Hummel child.

“Hi.” Sam said to Penny as he clicked his tongue. “Sorry. I just get kind of nervous when I’m around people I wish I married instead of my wife. That came out wrong. My wife, Mercedes, means the world to me. I just said that because I sometimes wonder what it would’ve been like if I had married someone other than Mercedes.”

“That’s nice to know.” Penny replied before crouching down to face the Anderson-Hummel son. “Hi, little guy. What’s your name?”

The Anderson-Hummel child didn’t reply since he was nervous around people he had only met for a few minutes.

“His name is Dalton.” Blaine answered back as he spoke for his son. “Dalton Finnley Anderson-Hummel.”

“Huh. That’s an interesting name.” Leonard smiled as he laid down on the couch with his head lying on the arm, making him know that he would get into trouble with Sheldon but he really couldn’t care less. “Did you give him those two names after something or someone?”

“One of each, actually.” Blaine responded to Leonard as Penny got back up to her normal height. “Dalton because of Dalton Academy: the high school where Kurt and I first met.”

“And Finnley because of my older brother, Finn.” Kurt added as he put his hands together. “We miss him so much. He was a good man. But sadly, he died when he was 19.”

“I bet he’s super proud of you guys.” Penny said sweetly with a smile on her face.

“Dalton is his first name, Finnley is his middle.” Blaine explained as Penny listened closely. “We sometimes call him Finnley as a sort of nickname.”

“Hi, Dalton.” Penny said happily with a smile on her face.

“Hi.” Dalton answered back in a very soft voice.

“May I please have your autographs?” Penny asked Kurt and Blaine as she put her hands together.

“Blaine Anderson and Kurt Hummel…” Leonard clicked his fingers as he repeated those names over and over again. “Blaine Anderson and Kurt Hummel… wait-wait-wait-wait-wait. Penny, aren’t those the guys from Hairspray?”

“No.” Penny answered back, appalled with her husband’s guess.

“Chicago?”

“No.”

“A Very Potter Musical?” Leonard guessed, awaiting the reply of ‘no.’

“Yes!” Penny exclaimed with a big smile on her face.

“Oh. I didn’t like that one.”

“Come on!”

“Do you still want our autographs?” Kurt asked Penny who spun around to face him in response.

“Ooh, yes, please!” Penny then rushed off to the bedroom to get something for Kurt and Blaine to sign.

“So, if I may ask, why are you guys here?” Leonard asked the two people that Penny loved so much. “Are you here to surprise my wife as an early Christmas present?”

“Actually, no. But we love that.” Blaine replied as he lifted his finger in the air. “We’re here to surprise our friends, Brittany and Santana Lopez-Pierce… I’m guessing their apartment is directly above this one?”

“Yep.” Leonard confirmed as he nodded his head. “Directly above this one.” he added as he pointed at the ceiling.

“I told you guys it was one more flight of stairs.” Sam said to his friends as he shook his head in disbelief. “But at least you got to meet a fan of your work.”

“True.” Kurt agreed as he nodded his head. “And here she comes now with a poster of ‘A Very Potter Musical.’” he added as he saw Penny return with the poster for Blaine and Kurt to both sign since Penny didn’t have anything for Kurt to sign separately apart from an ‘Absolutely Fabulous: The Movie’ t-shirt, which she knew Leonard would just wash the next time it got dirty.

“Okay,” Blaine began as he took the lid of the black felt tip pen and began to write his name on the poster which Penny had placed down on the floor to make it easier for Blaine to write on. “Blaine… Anderson… here you go.”

“Thanks.” Kurt smiled as he took the pen from Blaine and getting down on his knees so he could write his name on the poster. Even though he wasn’t in ‘A Very Potter Musical’ he thought it would be necessary since his husband was in it as Harry Potter. “Kurt… Hummel… done.” he then clicked the lid of the pen back on before handing it back to Blaine, then handing the signed poster to Penny who looked very excited.

“Thank you so much.” Penny giggled as she closed her eyes as if she was about to cry tears. “I will treasure this and cherish it for as long as I live.”

“And by that she means she will just hang it on the wall over our bed and smile at the thought of meeting you guys on this very day.” Leonard added as he pushed his glasses up slightly.

“Well, okay, then.” Blaine chuckled slightly as he and Sam looked over at the TV. “Hey, what movie are you guys watching?”

“Batman V Superman: Dawn of the Justice League.” Penny explained as she folded her arms. “It has Ben Affleck playing Batman and Henry Cavill playing Superman.”

“Me and Blaine love that movie.” Sam said happily as he and Blaine smiled at what was currently playing on the TV screen. “It’s so awesome!”

“Really? I love that movie, too!” Penny lied as she giggled slightly. “We are vibing hard!”

“Unbelievable.” Leonard whispered to himself in frustration.

****

“Coming.” Brittany called as she heard a knock on the front door of the Lopez-Pierce apartment. She opened the door as was stunned to see Kurt, Blaine, Sam and Dalton standing in front of her. “Oh, my God! Hi!”

“Auntie Brittany!” Dalton exclaimed happily as he hugged Brittany who rubbed his back with a smile on her face.

“Hi, Dalton.” Brittany replied as she kissed his head. “I’ve missed you guys so much.”

“We’ve missed you, too.” Kurt replied as they all stepped inside the apartment after Brittany had released Dalton. “We just really wanted to see you, Santana and Bonnie again.”

“Mama, who is-- Dalton!” Bonnie exclaimed as she ran to hug her cousin. “Uncle Kurtie! Uncle Bwaine! Uncle Sam!” she added as she hugged her uncles who were standing behind Dalton.

“Hey, Bonnie. So nice to see you.” Sam said with a smile as he crouched down to Bonnie’s height. “How’ve you been?”

“Super!” Bonnie answered back as she clapped her hands while jumping in the air.

“Don’t get too excited, mija.” Santana warned as she walked over to the six people standing in the living room as the guests entered the apartment. “Otherwise, you’ll go all crazy. Now, we don’t want that to happen, do we?”

“No, Mami.” Bonnie said to Santana as she shook her head walking over to her for Santana to lift her up, giving her a kiss on the cheek for understanding that she shouldn’t get overexcited.

“Why don’t you guys come on in?” Brittany asked as she gestured to the couch with the others stepping inside. “Make yourselves feel at home.”

“Wasn’t that the plan?” Blaine teased as he and Kurt sat down on the couch with everyone chuckling as Blaine smiled at himself, feeling very proud of himself for making everyone laugh. “I’m just kidding. It’s nice to see you guys again.”

“It’s nice to see you, too.” Brittany replied as she and Santana sat on the other couch with Bonnie on Santana’s lap. “So, Blaine and Kurt, how have you guys been doing on Broadway?”

“We’ve been doing great.” Kurt answered back as he and Blaine smiled. “We’re really enjoying it. On our way up to surprise you, we met your neighbors, Penny and Leonard, and Penny went crazy when she saw us, so we gave her our autographs.”

“Yeah, that definitely sounds like something that Penny would do.” Santana agreed as she nodded her head slowly as she wrapped her arms around Bonnie’s waist. “She’s crazy.”

“Mmm-hmm.” Brittany hummed as she nodded her head in agreement. “And I’ve been doing great at the university where I’m working with my friends, Sheldon Cooper, Leonard Hofstadter, the same Leonard you met while coming up here. Howard Wolowitz and Raj Koothrappali.”

“That all sounds awesome.” Kurt answered back with a big smile on his face. “Me and Blaine have been doing very well on Broadway. Even though we’re in separate shows, we’re both very impressed with each other’s work. And Dalton is very proud with both of us.”

“I am!” Dalton said happily as the adults laughed at how happy he was with Kurt and Blaine. “Papa and Daddy are bwilliant actors.”

“Thanks, buddy.” Blaine replied to his son as he kissed his head. “And in case you two are interested, Sam is now the teacher of the New Directions!”

“Wow, Sam. That’s amazing.” Santana smiled at Sam who chuckled in response as he put his hands together.

“Thanks, Santana.” Sam replied as he couldn’t help but smile. “Yeah, it’s been amazing. Now I finally understand how excited Mr. Schue gets when he is ready to start teaching the glee club.” 

“Brittany. Santana. Bonnie.” Sheldon called from the other side of the door, saying the names who lived in the Lopez-Pierce apartment after every third knock.

“Coming.” Brittany called back as she got up from the armchair and opened the door to see Sheldon and Amy standing on the other side with Amy having an excited look on her face. “Hey, guys, what’s up?”

“Penny told me and Amy that Kurt Hummel and Blaine Anderson have come to visit you with their five-year-old son, Dalton, which I find to be a very interesting name.” Sheldon explained as he informed Brittany why Amy was so excited. “And Amy is a big fan of those two men and she really wants to meet them. She has a poster of ‘The Lion King’ where Blaine Anderson played ‘Adult Simba’ and Kurt played ‘Zazu’. The two of them did a fantastic job and I loved it and would appreciate it if they would sign it. Those words coming from Amy, not me.”

“Well, we heard everything you just said, and of course, we will sign your wife’s poster.” Blaine answered back as he and Kurt got up with a pen so they could sign the poster. “Blaine… Anderson… okay, Kurt?”

“Kurt… Hummel… okay, there you go.” Kurt said slowly as he handed the pen back to Blaine. 

“Thank you, so much!” Amy exclaimed happily as she looked closely at the signatures, wanting to faint as if she was dreaming of what was happening and wake up. “I want to faint but I can’t!”

“Amy, it’s okay. Just relax and take a deep breath.” Santana called from the couch as she held her hand out. “You’ll be fine.”

“Wow, that really worked.” Amy said after she had taken some deep breaths to calm herself down after getting overwhelmed at meeting two people that she loved so much. “Thank you, Santana.”

“No problem.” Santana replied as she waved her hand slightly before crossing her legs and folding her arms.

“How did you know what would calm her down?” Sheldon asked Santana with a curious look on his face.

“That’s what I said to calm Brittany down while she was pregnant with Bonnie.” Santana explained as she smiled at the memories of when Brittany was pregnant with their daughter. “And when she was giving birth to Bonnie. And after she had given birth to Bonnie.”

Brittany chuckled as she and Santana pecked each other on the lips before pressing kisses to Bonnie’s head.

“What an encouraging thing to say before, during and after the process of your wife giving birth.” Sheldon said randomly as everyone turned to face him with confused looks on their faces. “What? It’s better than what my dad said to my mom while she was giving birth to me and my sister. All he kept yelling was “Mary, promise me you’ll never get prego’d again. We’re about to have our third child and we can barely afford to have none.” Those are really not the words your wife would be expecting to hear when the newborn twins come out of the womb as soon as he finishes his sentence, making the girl not remember it at all but making the boy remember it for all eternity.” he added as Brittany covered Bonnie’s ears as she and Santana knew that Bonnie wasn’t ready to understand what that meant yet.

“Well, that’s certainly something that you don’t hear every day.” Kurt said strangely as he quirked his lips.

“Oh, there you are, Sheldon.” Leonard called from behind as Sheldon turned around to see Leonard standing behind him with Howard and Raj. “It’s Wednesday night. Time to go to the comic book store.”

“I’ve been waiting so long for this night to come!” Sheldon exclaimed happily as he walked away from Amy and took a few steps closer to his friends. “I’m looking forward to reading the new comic books!”

“Wait, there’s a comic book store here?” Sam asked the other comic book fans as he and Blaine were also fans of comic books and superheroes.

“Yeah, do you guys wanna join us?” Howard offered as he gestured to himself, Raj, Sheldon and Leonard.

“I’m in!” Sam exclaimed as he got up from the armchair he was sitting in and stood by Sheldon’s side. “Blaine, you coming, too?”

“Of course.” Blaine answered back as he got off the couch and rubbed his hands as he joined Sam and the rest of the team. “Sorry, Kurt. I love you but you know how much I love comic books and superheroes.”

“Yeah. More than me.” Kurt lied as he giggled slightly. “I’m just kidding. Go have some fun. Dalton, why don’t you go with Daddy?”

“OK!” Dalton said cheerfully as he joined Blaine and stood by his side.

“Hey, Santana and Brittany, do you two and Bonnie want to come to girls’ night again this week?” Amy offered to Brittany and Santana who looked at each other before turning back to Amy and nodding simultaneously.

“Sure.” Santana answered back with an extra nod. “And I’m sure that Lady Hummel will be wanting to join us, too.” she added with a grin as she and Brittany turned to face Kurt who just made a straight face in response.

“What?” Kurt asked in a high-pitched voice as he leaned back slightly. “Why would I want to do something like that?” he added in the same voice before immediately turning to Amy. “I would love to; it would be an honour!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really hope you enjoyed the tenth chapter!! The eleventh chapter being part two of LyricsBehindTheMusic's request is coming out soon!! Please feel free to leave Kudos and comment anything you want!! Please feel free to check out my other Glee stories if you haven't already!!


	11. Comic Book Store

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sheldon, Leonard, Howard and Raj go to comic book store with Blaine, Sam and Dalton tagging along.
> 
> And Sheldon gives everyone about Batman and how he was first introduced, along with the debut of Batman's sidekick, Robin and the debut of Batman's butler, Alfred Pennyworth.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy the eleventh chapter!!
> 
> This is part two of LyricsBehindTheMusic's request of Blaine Anderson and Sam Evans visiting Santana and Brittany and going to the comic book store with Sheldon, Leonard, Raj and Howard.
> 
> But I had to add Kurt since I felt this story needed some Klaine since it has some Brittana.
> 
> And who knows? I might even add some Karley or even some Faberry!!
> 
> I hope you'll enjoy my other Glee stories if you haven't checked them out already!!

“Hey, Stuart.” Leonard called from the door as he, Sheldon, Howard, Raj, Sam and Blaine entered the comic book store as Stuart walked away from the DC section after unpacking a new delivery.

“Hey, guys.” Stuart answered back as he walked behind the counter. “I hope you’ll choose comic books that are worth a lot because I’ve only had a few customers today and--“

Stuart couldn’t believe who was standing in his comic book store, making him stop and stare at the sight of Blaine Anderson standing in front of him. He loved Blaine Anderson as Harry Potter in ‘A Very Potter Musical’ and as Adult Simba in ‘The Lion King’ along with Kurt. Those were his favourite Broadway shows featuring Blaine Anderson; one of his favourite Broadway stars of all time.

“Oh, my God.” Stuart whispered loudly as he was overwhelmed. “You’re Blaine Anderson!”

“I am, indeed.” Blaine said in response with a smile. “My husband, Kurt Hummel would be here, too, but he isn’t a huge fan of comic books. Not as much as me, my son, Dalton, and my friend, Sam.”

“Nice to know.” Stuart replied as he nodded slightly. “Would you mind signing this photo I printed of you as Superman? You looked amazing when you went to that comic-con dressed as the Man of Steel and your husband looked amazing as Spider-Man.”

“Thanks.” Blaine answered back as he chuckled slightly, signing the photo in his best handwriting. “And… done.”

“Thank you. I will never get rid of this.” Stuart smiled at the autograph on the printed photo, then hanging it on the shelf behind him. “Well, unless it gets knocked off the shelf or if someone steals it.”

“Well, that’s good to hear.” Sam said with a raised eyebrow. “I’m just gonna have a look at the comic books now to see what me, Blaine and Dalton can purchase.” he added as he pointed in the area of the different comic books and walked always with Dalton following his uncle.

“Ooh, me, too.” Blaine added quickly as he joined his friend and son in the Marvel section.

“So, what’s new?” Stuart asked the rest of the team as he turned to face his friends. “Apart from Blaine Anderson being here, of course.”

“Well, the Christmas party is coming up and we were wondering if you wanted to come.” Leonard explained as he listed an event that was happening in the near future. “That is if you want to.”

“Well, of course, I want to.” Stuart exclaimed as he held his hands out. “Since I don’t always feel like I’m part of the group, it would be my pleasure to attend the Christmas party so I can frost the Christmas cake and say some Christmas jokes that no one laughs at and--”

“It’s a Christmas party, not a pity party.” Raj replied as everyone nodded in agreement. “You only have those when you are sad. And I should know because my parents used to have them secretly because they both despised the other one.”

“Your life is so sad.” Howard said rudely as he squinted his eyes slightly. “It makes me feel sorry for you.”

“Is my life sadder than your father abandoning you and your mother when you were 11?” Raj asked with a stern look on his face, making Howard feel uncomfortable as he folded his arms while looking at Raj out of the corner of his eyes.

“It’s not a competition.” Howard whispered as he cleared his throat before exhaling deeply.

“Hey, what’s this?” Sam asked everyone as he showed them a Batman comic book that had the Joker holding a camera and holding it as if he were taking a portrait photograph.

“Is that what I think it is?” Leonard asked with wide eyes as he walked over to Sam to take a closer look at the comic book. “It is. It’s ‘The Killing Joke’ from 1988! That’s one of the oldest Batman comic books! I think it’s the third oldest Batman comic book.”

“Incorrect.” Sheldon replied as he stood by the counter. “The first comic book to include Batman’s first appearance is the Detective Heroes #27 which has the story “The Case of the Chemical Syndicate” during the Golden Age of Comic Books.” he added as everyone turned to him with surprised looks on their faces and Leonard, Howard and Raj only raising their eyebrows. “That comic book came out in May 1939. In the spring of 1940, Batman #1 was published and introduced new characters into Batman’s pantheon, most notably those of Catwoman and Batman’s eventual nemesis, the Joker.”

“What about Robin?” Dalton asked Sheldon as he stood by Sam who had his eyebrows raised along with Leonard, Raj and Howard. “And Alfred Pennyworth?”

“April 1940.” Sheldon said to Dalton as he looked at the five-year-old Anderson-Hummel son. “Debuting in Detective Comics no. 38, Robin was introduced as a crime-fighting partner for Batman, and he served as the template for later teenage sidekicks. Alfred Pennyworth was first introduced in April 1943. The character first appeared in Batman #16, by writer Don Cameron and artist Bob Kane.” he added as everyone was very impressed with Sheldon’s knowledge about the history of Batman. “Since he came to life on the pages of the DC Comics’, Alfred has carved out an interesting mythos of his own. Alfred’s most widely accepted surname is Pennyworth, although he is referred to Alfred Beagle in several of the Batman enterprises.”

“I’ve never been so impressed with Batman in all my life.” Leonard said to Sheldon as he turned to face him with wide eyes.

“Thank you, you’re very welcome.” Sheldon replied randomly as he smiled gleefully.

“How much is it worth?” Sam asked Stuart as he walked over to the counter, placing the comic book down on the glass.

“That comic book is…” Stuart picked up the comic book and took a look at the prices on his clipboard. “A comic book that old is worth $4,142.”

“Okay.” Blaine called as he walked over to Sam and got his wallet out to get enough cash to pay for the comic book. “There you go. $4,142. I’m sure me, Sam and my son, Dalton will enjoy this.” he added as Sam and Dalton gave each other a separate high five.

“I remember when we used to play Lego Dimensions on the Xbox as Batman and Dick Grayson from The Lego Batman Movie.” Sam whispered loudly at Blaine who raised his eyebrows in disbelief. “It was so cool.”

“Ah, yes, I remember that.” Blaine exclaimed as he held the purchased comic book in his hand. “It was so funny when we would get run over by the train and still be alive every time, we were in the Gotham City dimension.”

“Well, at least you two don’t get bribed for the railroad stations while playing Monopoly.” Howard said as everyone turned to him as he turned to face Sheldon. “Because someone here loves trains. More than he loves his wife.”

“That’s not true.” Sheldon responded as he held his finger out slightly. “Amy and my family, first. Trains, second. And everything else I love, third.”

“Wow.” Leonard raised his eyebrows as he folded his arms. “Big talk from someone who bribes others to give him the railroad cards just so he can be the ‘Train Master’.” He added with air quotes as he shook his head slightly.

“Well, at least I’m not the one who had the great Jenga tantrum of 2008.” Sheldon pointed out as everyone turned to face Leonard who turned to face his former roommate slowly with an unimpressed look on his face.

“You bumped the table and you know it.”

****

“I gotta say, this is very nice. Thank you for inviting me to girls’ night.” Kurt said happily as he kneeled in front of the couch as he and Penny gave Bernadette and Amy painting their toe nails after giving them a pedicure after they had given them a manicure and painted their finger nails as Santana and Brittany giving Bonnie a bath.

“No problem.” Penny replied as she continued to spread light red toe nail polish along Amy’s left foot with Kurt spreading light green toe nail polish along Bernadette’s right foot. “We’ve always wanted to see what a guy can do with women’s feet when it comes to pedicures since we’ve seen what they can do when it comes to manicures. Thanks again for the pink finger nails.”

“You’re welcome.” Kurt answered back as he finished Bernadette’s feet, putting the lid of the light green nail polish back on and screwing it shut. “I was actually thinking about doing this as my job before I decided to be on Broadway with Blaine and my friend, Rachel Berry.”

“I love Rachel Berry!” Penny exclaimed with a big smile on her face as she screwed the lid of the light red nail polish shut. “She was amazing as Fanny Brice in ‘Funny Girl’, why did she give it up again?”

“This crazy screenwriter wrote a pilot for a show about her,” Kurt began as he cleared his throat “so she left ‘Funny Girl’ to pursue her role as ‘Rachel’ on her new television series, ‘That’s So Rachel’--”

“Wait. I think I heard of ‘That’s So Rachel’.” Penny rudely, although accurately, interrupted. “Wasn’t it the biggest flop in television history?”

“Sadly, yes.” Kurt replied with a nod. “It was so bad, it got cancelled after one episode and they didn't even bother to make a second. It also got a 0% rating on Rotten Tomatoes. And if things weren’t bad enough, Rachel headed back to Lima only to find out her dads were getting divorced and that they had put her childhood home on the market. She was heartbroken. But she’s happy now which we are all glad about. Well, almost everyone. Santana finds it irritating when Rachel’s cheerful.”

“Indeed, I do.” Santana called from the hallway as she entered the kitchen and got a glass and filled it with water. “I may be friends with her, like I’m friends with Kurt, Blaine and Sam but she can be annoying when she’s happy because that’s when she’s filled with so much joy, which I am not biggest fan of at all.”

“How’s Bonnie doing?” Penny asked as she leaned by the kitchen counter after she and Kurt had put the nail polish away.

“Brittany’s just drying her off.” Santana answered back as she folded her arms. “Then she’ll be in her pyjamas and then she’ll be here sitting on the couch but not in Sheldon’s spot and she’ll be curled up into Brittany as she holds Sparkle in her hand.”

“Thanks for the details.” Bernadette smiled sweetly at the image of what was about to happen in a few minutes. “That actually sounds very sweet.”

“We’re back!” Leonard announced as he entered his and Penny’s apartment with the rest of the team as they each held a comic book, they had bought from the comic book store. “What did we miss?”

“You missed us getting a manicure and a pedicure from Penny and Kurt.” Amy said with an evil look on her face as she grinned slightly. “Penny’s good at them but Kurt is much better. No offense, Penny.”

“None taken. I saw it coming.” Penny admitted as she looked at her light blue painted nails that Kurt had done for her. “You did a really good job, Kurt.”

“Thank you.” Kurt answered back as he chuckled slightly. “I’ve always thought of myself as a man with hidden talents.”

“And one of those hidden talents is being an excellent father to our son.” Blaine said kindly as he walked over to Kurt, putting his hand on his shoulder. “And you really should become a fan of comic books.”

“You know I’m not doing that.” Kurt replied as he poked Blaine’s chest, making the two of them kiss each other on the lips.

“This is so cute.” Brittany said as she stood in the hallway with Bonnie beside her hip as she wore her ducky pyjamas and holding Sparkle in her hand. “This is making me think if Brittana were men and if Klaine were girls. That would be so weird.”

“Yeah, thanks for the image, Britt.” Santana shuddered as she stroked Bonnie’s hair softly as the Lopez-Pierce daughter cuddled into Brittany. “It’s gonna take a while for me to forget that one.”

“Mmm-hmm.” Blaine and Kurt hummed in agreement simultaneously as they nodded their heads slightly.

“Papa, look at the comic book I got!” Dalton exclaimed as he showed Kurt his comic book which said ‘Spider-Man: Birth of Venom’ from 2007. “Isn’t it cool?”

“Of course, Finnley.” Kurt replied as he tried not to get mad that his son was becoming more like Blaine and less of his other father by using the nickname that he and Blaine normally used for Dalton when they felt like it. “It looks very cool, indeed. You should be very happy that Daddy and Uncle Sam actually got that for you.”

“I am, Papa.” Dalton said in response with a smile. “Uncle Sam got an old Batman comic book from 1988. It looks scary but I love it.”

“Well, that’s also good to hear.” Kurt answered back as he ruffled his son’s hair as he chuckled. “Well, I guess we should get back to the hotel, guys. We’ve got to check out our fancy room with a Jacuzzi tub.”

“Can’t argue with you there!” Blaine said to his husband as he pointed both fingers at him as the four guests headed for the front door. “Bye, Santana and Brittany. Nice to see you again, Bonnie.”

“Bye Uncle Kurtie!” Bonnie exclaimed happily as she sat on Brittany’s lap as her mother sat on the couch next to Bernadette with everyone chuckling with what Bonnie called her Uncle Kurt. “Bye, Uncle Bwaine!”

“Bye, Bonnie.” Kurt waved at his little niece before turning to face everyone else. “It was a pleasure to meet all of you. I will do the honours of updating our friends who we went to high school with about Brittany and Santana making such sweet friends.”

“Excuse me, but I wouldn’t think of myself as sweet.” Sheldon replied with his hands behind his back. “I would think of myself as smart person who is a genius since he went to college when he was 11-years-old.”

“Okay, then.” Kurt answered back slowly as he turned back to face everyone again. “Such sweet friends and a smart person who is a genius since he went to college when he was 11-years-old. Happy now?”

“Oh, absolutely.” Sheldon replied with a smile. “It was very nice to meet you, too. Both your husband and your friend, as well as your son are very big comic book fans. I’m quite impressed.” 

“I can see why.” Kurt said in response as he nodded. “Well, we’d best be off. Nice seeing all of you.”

“Our pleasure.” Raj answered back with a smile as he stood next to Howard. “The two of us are also big fans of your work. And we don’t need to ask for autographs because we have the selfies from earlier.”

“You sure do.” Blaine replied as he and Kurt stepped outside Penny and Leonard’s apartment along with Sam and Dalton. “See you guys later.”

“Bye, Blaine!” Santana called from the other side as Blaine waved at Santana in response.

“Bye, Kurt!” Brittany added in the same tone as Kurt waved back at Brittany in response.

“Bye, Sam! Bye, Dalton!” the two of them added simultaneously as Sam and Dalton waved back at them in response.

“Have a merry Christmas!” Howard called to the guests as he walked over to Bernadette. “And even though it’s not that day just yet, I’m going to say it. Merry Christmas, everyone.” He added, making everyone smile at the fact that Christmas was just around the corner.

“Joy to the--“

“Shut up, Blaine!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The last line is meant to be everyone telling Blaine to stop singing instead of just Howard.
> 
> Just a quick message for LyricsBehindTheMusic: I really hope you enjoyed this since you made the request. Please let me know what you think of this!! I actually really enjoyed making these two chapters as they gave me the idea to add some Karley or even some Faberry!! I love those two relationships so much!! Even though neither of those four characters are bi, I really like the idea of them being a couple and even Faberry being parents!!
> 
> As for everyone else, I really hope you enjoyed the eleventh chapter!! The twelfth chapter is coming out soon!! And there was no way I couldn't add the last two lines of this chapter into this story at all!! I always laugh when Blaine starts to sing 'Joy To The World' by singing "Joy to the--" and everyone is like "Shut up, Blaine!" It gets me every time!! Please feel free to leave Kudos and comment anything you want!! Please feel free to check out my other Glee stories if you haven't already!! I hope you'll enjoy them!!


	12. Auntie Kitty & Auntie Marley

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Santana and Brittany get a surprise visit from their friends, Kitty Wilde and Marley Rose.
> 
> And Sheldon goes with Brittany and Bonnie to the mall to do some Christmas shopping.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy the twelfth chapter!!
> 
> The Christmas Day special will come out tomorrow!!
> 
> This chapter has a few lines from an episode of The Big Bang Theory which is Sheldon explaining about his drunk uncle in Season 8 Episode 11 - The Clean Room Infiltration. There was no way for me to not put it in this!!
> 
> Please feel free to check out some of my other Glee stories if you haven't already!!
> 
> Merry Christmas to all!!

“Aaand... there we go!” Leonard exclaimed with a smile as Penny came down from hanging the star on top of the tree. “You look beautiful.”

“Aww, thanks, sweetie.” Penny replied as she smiled at her husband’s kind words as she tucked her hair behind her ear. “That’s so nice of you.”

“Oh, I wasn’t talking to you; I was talking to the star.” Leonard added as Penny scrunched her face up in response and raised her arms slightly. “But you look beautiful, too.”

“Are you just saying that to try and make me feel better about the star being more beautiful than me? Your wife? The love of your life?” Penny asked in a stern voice as she folded her arms with her eyes closing slightly.

“I’m being serious.” Leonard exclaimed as he raised his hands in the air. “You are way more beautiful than the star. I just thought the star looked very pretty for a few seconds as it looked very bright since the lights and the Christmas lights are on the tree, along with baubles and tinsel.”

“Okay, I see your point.” Penny agreed as she nodded while looking at the tree which was flashing red and green lights, with tinsel shining along the tree and baubles of different colours, some being so shiny that Penny and Leonard could see their faces in them, with others just sparkling glitter, making Leonard and Penny smile at the sight. “It does look very pretty.”

“It does. And just to confirm,” Leonard added as he turned around to face his wife. “you are more pretty than the tree.”

“That’s nice.” Penny smiled as the two of them kissed each other on the lips. “But if the tree had feelings, I’m sure it would hate you.”

“Yeah, that makes sense.” Leonard agreed as he walked a few steps away from Penny, focusing on the Christmas tree. “I’m sorry, Mr. Tree.”

“You’re assuming it’s gender?” Penny asked with her eyes squeezed slightly as she folded her arms. “Why would you do that?”

“Well, I just wanted to apologize to the tree since I made it feel bad.” Leonard explained as he gestured over to the decorated tree, making Penny scrunch up her face and everyone else in the apartment turning to him slowly from their pizza with confused looks on their faces. “What?” he asked everyone as he raised his arms. “It’s not like the tree can hear me.”

“They can hear you, all right.” Bernadette said from the arm of the couch as she and Howard ate their pizza. “I used to grow all sorts of flowers and fruits and vegetables when I was young. I would say little but I’ve always been little.”

“Ain’t that the truth? Heh-heh!” Sheldon teased from his spot on the couch as Amy looked down at him with a glare from the arm of the couch where Sheldon was sitting.

“Sheldon.” Amy said in a stern voice as she was furious with what her husband had just said. “You’re lucky Bernadette is your friend, otherwise who knows what would happen if you two were enemies?”

“I do.” Sheldon raised his hand as he his plate of pizza with sausage, mushrooms and light olives in his other hand. “I would get beaten up in a fight between me and Bernadette and her friends which would end in me being thrown down to the ground with Bernadette and her friends cheering and walking away celebrating. I know this because that would happen to me during my years of high school, college, and when I was studying abroad in Germany. And it hurts that I remember them. I sometimes wish I didn’t have an eidetic memory but then I wouldn’t be able to remember the greatest moments of my life.”

“So, are you going to apologize to Bernadette before she beats you up?” Howard asked as he swallowed his slice of ham and pineapple pizza. “Because if you don’t, then you know what will happen next.”

“I’m sorry for saying “Ain’t that the truth” and also laughing after you said you would refer to yourself as young instead of little,” Sheldon said quickly as he apologized to Bernadette, hoping that she wouldn’t beat him up which sounded ridiculous to everyone apart from Sheldon. “I just found it amusing since I am really tall and you’re really short. I hope all can be forgiven. Please don’t beat me up, I’m not ready!”

“I’m not going to beat you up, Sheldon.” Bernadette replied as she held her hand out, making it clear to Sheldon that she wasn’t going to beat him up at all. “I wouldn’t do anything like that. But Leonard, you are going to apologize to that tree.”

“I’m sorry, Mr. Christmas tree!” Leonard exclaimed as he looked at the tree with a sad look on his face.

“What if it’s a female?” Raj teased, making Penny chuckle as she folded her arms, shaking her head with laughter.

“I’m sorry, Mrs. Christmas tree!”

“What if it’s genderless?” Amy asked with a grin on her face as she giggled slightly.

“I’m sorry, Christmas tree!”

“Okay, this is embarrassing to watch.” Penny said randomly as she walked away from Leonard, returning to the armchair so she could eat her Margherita pizza.

“It’s gonna take a while for me to get this out of my head.”

“Well, next time don’t make me apologize to the Christmas tree.”

“Fa-la-la, la-la-la, la-la-la.” Howard sang weakly as everyone returned to eating their pizza.

****

“It looks amazing! Good job with the decorations, Britt.” Santana smiled at all the decorations that she and Brittany had put together on the tree. “Now for the most important part. Would the star please put the star on top of the tree?”

Bonnie then leapt onto Brittany’s back, with Brittany holding her feet and legs as she stood on her mother’s shoulders, with Santana keeping hold of Bonnie’s front and back to make sure she didn’t fall of and hurt herself. “Almost got it, Mama!”

“Come on, BonBon, you can do it!” Brittany encouraged as she and Santana shuffled a little closer and a tiny bit higher so Bonnie could try and place the star on top of the tree. “Almost there!”

“I did it!” Bonnie announced as Santana took her off Brittany’s shoulders and safely onto the ground. “I did it! I did it!”

“Yes, you did.” Santana cooed as she kissed Bonnie’s head. “We are very proud of you. And so is Sparkle.”

“Yay! Thank you, Sparkle!” Bonnie exclaimed as she hugged her best friend tightly, making her two moms adore the scene.

“You looking forward to the Christmas party?” Brittany asked Santana as the two of them continued to smile at the sight of Bonnie and Sparkle pressing cheeks.

But before Santana could answer Brittany’s question, there was a knock at the door, making Bonnie rush to answer it with Sparkle under her arm. Brittany and Santana joined her as they chuckled at Bonnie’s attempt to see who was through the peephole, making Brittany lift her up so she could have a good view at who was on the other side of the door.

Immediately, shrieks and claps came from Bonnie, begging her moms to open the door so she could cheer at who was on the other side. So, Brittany unlocked the door and opened it, and gasped with Santana at who was standing in front of them, holding presents.

It was Marley Rose and Kitty Wilde.

“Auntie Kitty!” Bonnie squealed as she ran to Kitty and hugged her legs with everyone chuckle as they were not prepared for that to happen.

“Hi, baby girl.” Kitty cooed as she picked Bonnie up into her arms and kissed her cheek. “How’s our little goddaughter doing?” she added as she stroked Bonnie’s blonde hair softly.

Kitty and Marley were not just Bonnie’s aunts. They were also her godparents. The two of them were thrilled when Santana and a seven-month-pregnant Brittany asked them if they wanted to be the godmothers to their daughter, making them immediately accept the offer. On the day they met Bonnie Lopez-Pierce in hospital, they literally couldn’t take their eyes off of their newborn niece who laid on Brittany’s chest as her mother held her hand. Ever since then, they had made a strong bond with Bonnie, with everyone in the family promising to protect her, no matter what.

“Super! Hi, Auntie Marley!” Bonnie added as she held her hands out for Marley to take her into her arms, making Marley have no choice but to accept Bonnie’s offer.

“Hi, bunny! And hello, Sparkle!” Marley crooned as she kissed Bonnie’s nose, smiling as Bonnie giggled. “Have you been a good girl this year so Santa can come give you your presents, BonBon?”

“She has been a very good girl this year.” Brittany replied as Marley bounced Bonnie back up. “And she has been really looking forward to Christmas this year. She can’t wait for Santa to come.”

“I can’t!” Bonnie exclaimed in response as Marley rocked her up and down. “Mami, Mama, when will Santa come?!”

“Soon, mi amor.” Santana replied as she put her hands on her hips as Kitty and Marley stepped inside 5A. “But in the meantime, why don’t you two tell us why you’re here?“

“We just decided to come here and spend Christmas with our goddaughter, who we love very much.” Kitty explained as she stroked her hand across Bonnie’s cheek. “But don’t worry, we got presents for all of you. Even though we almost forgot.”

“And we also brought presents for the people who work at the same university Brittany works at since we wanted to be nice.” Marley added as smiled at the sight of Kitty tapping Bonnie’s nose repeatedly with an open-mouthed smile.

“Well, we have yet to buy your Christmas presents.” Brittany announced as she put her black leather boots on, followed by her winter coat. “So, why don’t you two make yourselves at home and me and Bonnie will--“

“Brittany and Santana and Bonnie. Brittany and Santana and Bonnie. Brittany and Santana and Bonnie.” Sheldon interrupted as he knocked on the door that was already open, making everyone turn to face him as he stood by the door with a smile as he wore his The Flash t-shirt, dark brown leggings and light brown shoes. “Hello.” He added cheerfully as he waved at everyone.

“Hi, Sheldon, do you need anything?” Santana asked as everyone waved back. “We kind of have visitors here.” She added as she gestured over to Marley and Kitty who waved kindly in response.

“Oh, hello. I didn’t see you there.” Sheldon said to Marley and Kitty as the two women each shook hands with Sheldon. “You two don’t even need to introduce yourselves because I know who you two are; Kitty Wilde and Marley Rose. I know this because I have seen the episodes of Brittany’s internet talk show, ‘Fondue For Two.’ I have also made an appearance on the show and I enjoyed it very much. I would have Brittany and Santana appear on my internet talk show called ‘Dr. Sheldon Cooper & Dr. Amy Farrah Fowler present Dr. Sheldon Cooper’s Fun with Flags.’ if we didn’t bring it to an end since we ran out of facts about flags. Which made sense since we did say a lot of facts about a lot flags in a lot of episodes. There were also many guests in many episodes; like our neighbor, Penny, our friend, Wil Wheaton from Star Trek: The Next Generation, and Star Trek: Nemesis. LeVar Burton from Star Trek: The Next Generation, Star Trek: Generations, Star Trek: First Contact, Star Trek: Insurrection, and Star Trek Nemesis. And also, Barry Kripke who works at the same university that me and Brittany work at.”

“That’s nice to know.” Marley replied with a chuckle as she put Bonnie down on the floor. “Maybe me and Kitty will check it out someday. It would be nice to know some facts about flags that we never knew.”

“Well, I can already tell you’re going to enjoy it.” Sheldon said with a smile. “The first episode featured the state flag of Oregon. The second episode featured the flag of Bavaria with Amy dressed as a giant pretzel. I don’t want to give too many spoilers by saying what happens in every episode so I am going to let Brittany continue with what she was saying before I knocked on the door.”

“Right,” Brittany responded, clicking her fingers as she tried to remember what she was going to say before Sheldon interrupted. “um... ah, yes. Me and Bonnie are going to get Christmas presents, Sheldon, would you like to come with us?”

“Oh, absolutely!” Sheldon exclaimed with a smile. “I would love to. Even though Amy and I don’t exchange gifts at Christmas time, I think I should be a kind husband and do something nice to make her happy. And I think I will also get gifts for you guys, too. Because if I don’t, my mother will tell me what the bible says why we should give gifts. One of the main reasons we have the custom of giving and receiving presents at Christmas, is to remind us of the presents given to Jesus by the Wise Men: Frankincense, Gold and Myrrh. Gold is associated with Kings and Christians believe that Jesus is the King of Kings. And even if I do give everyone Christmas presents this year, I’m sure I will still have to hear my mother explain how gift giving is kind.”

“Well, shall we stay here or head to the mall?” Brittany asked Sheldon and Bonnie as she picked her daughter up into her arms. “What do you think, BonBon?”

“The mall!” Bonnie exclaimed as Brittany bounced her back up. “Come on, Sheldon and Mama! We’ve gotta go see Santa!”

“Calm down, baby. We’re on our way out.” Brittany responded as she put Bonnie down on the floor so she could put her winter coat and winter boots on.

“Bye, Mami!” Bonnie said as she waved her Santana who smiled as she waved back at her daughter.

“Bye, El pequeño ayudante de santa.” Santana replied as she adored the sight of Brittany bouncing Bonnie back up after she wriggled around slightly in her arms. “Be good for Mama.”

“Of course, she’ll be good for me.” Brittany exclaimed in response. “What kind of question is that?”

“Just making sure she doesn’t get up to any mischief while she’s with you guys.” Santana replied with her hands behind her back as she grinned as Sheldon, Brittany and Bonnie left the apartment.

“And that’s what’s new with us. How about you two?” she then teased as Kitty are Marley sat down on the couch as they giggled at Santana’s joke.

****

“Finally! I got Darth Vader!” Raj exclaimed with happiness as he took the small packet that contained the parts to make Darth Vader in his Christmas sweater, holding his lightsaber. “Time to put Lord Vader together.”

Raj then played the Imperial March soundtrack on his phone as he began to build Christmas Darth Vader on Leonard and Penny’s living room table. He started with putting the legs on the torso, then put the cape on before putting the bottom part of Darth Vader’s mask on, then added Anakin Skywalker’s face from when Luke took his mask off in Return of the Jedi, before finally finishing Darth Vader by putting the top part of his mask on. Raj then put Darth Vader’s lightsaber together, and put it in his hand, making him fall in love with it instantly.

“I bow to you, Lord Vader.” Raj said randomly as he bowed down on the floor before raising his arms in the air. “I bow to you, my master.”

“Raj, why are you praising to a Darth Vader minifigure as if he is almighty God?” Howard asked from the couch as he and Bernadette sat on it, looking at Raj with straight faces. “This seems like something Sheldon would do when his mom isn’t around.”

Raj immediately stopped praising Darth Vader and turned to face his friend slowly. “I wonder if he actually does that. Hey, Leonard,” Raj then turned to face Leonard who was sitting in the armchair. “did Sheldon ever praise to Darth Vader at all while you two were roommates?”

“Sometimes.” Leonard confirmed as he put his phone away and leaned in closer with his elbows on his knees. “He once praised for Darth Vader to stop staring at him on those Star Wars sheets before he bought new ones. And then he said he preferred the old ones. And now he just keeps both because he doesn’t know which one has a Darth Vader that makes him more uncomfortable than the other.”

“And he once also praised for Darth Vader to apologize to his father for stealing his line without knowing.” Amy added as she thought back to the memories of her and Sheldon being together, trying to think of a memory that had Sheldon explaining Star Wars to Amy, even though she wasn’t interested.

“Which line?” Bernadette asked as she sat on the arm of the couch with Howard sitting next to her, smiling at his wife.

“I am your father.” Amy told everyone as they all nodded their heads, immediately understanding why Sheldon wanted Darth Vader to apologize to his father for stealing his line. Even though Sheldon was only three-months-old when The Empire Strikes Back came out in movie theaters.

“Does his mother know about this?” Penny asked from the counter as she made a sandwich for herself, and was almost finished with the mustard. “Because if she doesn’t, then we could prank Sheldon into thinking he's getting into trouble on the night before Christmas, which would make Santa put him on the naughty list, for sure.”

“That actually sounds like a good idea for a prank.” Leonard smiled as he got his phone out. “Actually, scratch that. That's an awesome idea for a prank! Amy, do you think this will work?”

“I don’t know,” Amy responded as she turned her phone on and went to her contacts. “Just give me a few minutes. I’ll go ask Missy and Georgie and see what they think.”

Amy came out of the bedroom and walked down the hall a few minutes later, with Leonard turning to face her as he remained in the armchair.

“Well?” Leonard asked with an impatient voice. “Will it work? Do Missy and Georgie like the idea of the prank?”

Amy smiled as she nodded her head as she put her phone away with an evil look on her face. “Yes. They love the idea of the prank.”

“Well, let’s not waste any time, people.” Penny announced as she put her sandwich on a plate and joined the others. “We’ve got a prank to pull. The prank is on Sheldon. Not his mom.”

“You made a sandwich for yourself?” Leonard asked as he looked at the sandwich Penny had made for herself.

“Yeah.” Penny replied as she took a bite of her sandwich, realizing what Leonard meant as she wiped a tiny bit of mustard off her lip after she swallowed. “Oh. Did you want one, too?”

Leonard nodded his head slowly in response.

“Well, you can go and make one.” Penny said as she gestured over to the counter as she took another bite of her sandwich.

****

♪ Here comes Santa Claus, here comes Santa Claus, right down Santa Claus Lane ♪

♪ Vixen and Blitzen and all his reindeers pulling on the reins ♪

Sheldon and Bonnie were not enjoying the music that was being played as Brittany sang along to the lyrics.

“I appreciate the ride--"

♪ Bells are ringing, children singing, all is merry and bright ♪

♪ So hang your stockings and say your prayers-- ♪

Sheldon then turned the radio off since he couldn’t take another second of Brittany’s Christmas singing.

“Why’d you turn it off?” Brittany asked at the sudden sound of silence in the car as the three of them headed to the mall. “It was just getting to the good part.”

“Because in the last 10 minutes, Santa came to town, kissed mommy, and decided to run grandma over with a reindeer.” Sheldon explained as he told Brittany the reason as to why he couldn’t take the pressure of having to listen to Christmas music while being in the car with Brittany and Bonnie. “I had a drunk uncle who did all of those things. Nobody sings about him. Thank goodness. If he heard songs about himself, he’d probably destroy the radio station with his sleigh.”

“I’ve always thought of Santa as a superhero whose superpower is bringing joy to children!” Bonnie said happily from the back as Brittany smiled at her daughter through the rear-view mirror, with Sheldon smiling at hearing Bonnie’s voice.

“That’s nice, bunny.” Brittany cooed in response as she chuckled slightly. “Sheldon, why don’t you think of Santa as what Bonnie thinks of him?” she then asked in her regular voice as Sheldon looked at Brittany at the wheel.

“Because my uncle was accused of that too.” Sheldon replied as Brittany widened her eyes as she drove into the parking lot. “It turned out to be legal in Oklahoma.”

“Okay, well, we’re here.” Brittany said with a smile as she parked the car before taking off her seatbelt. “You ready for some Christmas shopping?”

“I suppose.” Sheldon replied as he tilted his head slightly. “I don’t even like Christmas, and yet, Amy forces me to celebrate it every year. But as I said before we left, I shall do something nice for everyone and purchase a gift for every one of my friends.”

“Well, that’s nice to hear.” Brittany replied as she got out of the car, taking her handbag out from under the seat as she closed the driver side door behind her.

“Hi, baby!” Brittany cooed to Bonnie as she opened her car door and unbuckled her from her car seat before taking her into her arms. “You excited to get a present for Mami since you already have a Christmas present for me?”

“Yeah!” Bonnie exclaimed in response as Brittany kissed her cheek after closing the back left passenger side door behind her.

“Well, then let’s go inside and get the gifts we’re getting for our friends.” Sheldon said as he got out of the passenger side door next to the wheel and closed the door behind him.

“Yay!” Bonnie exclaimed with happiness as the three of them went inside the mall.

****

“Well, I will have a stern talk with Sheldon once he gets back,” Mary said to Amy as she spoke to her mother-in-law on the phone and was on speaker so everyone could hear her. “thank you to everyone for telling me and especially you, Amy. You are the best daughter-in-law that Jesus could ever ask for. And I’m glad to be a part of this prank. I think it’s time we teach Shelly a lesson.”

“Thank you, Mrs. Cooper.” Penny replied as she stood by Leonard as they listened closely to what Mary was saying. “Merry Christmas.”

“You too, dear.” Mary answered back as Penny smiled. “Merry Christmas, everyone. Bye.”

Amy then turned off her phone after Mary had hung up. “Even though I feel like a terrible wife, I can’t wait to see Sheldon’s reaction!” she exclaimed with a big smile on her face.

“Don’t feel bad about yourself.” Penny answered back as she waved her hand down. “We all feel like terrible friends. And--“

“Hello?” a voice said as there was a knock at the door. “It’s me, Santana. Can I come in? I’ve brought my friends, Kitty and Marley. I’m sure you’d like to meet them. They met Sheldon.”

“Did he explain the first few episodes of ‘Fun with Flags’?” Leonard asked as he looked up at the ceiling slightly.

“Yes.”

“You may enter.”

Santana then opened the door and stepped inside Leonard and Penny’s apartment with Kitty and Marley following her from behind.

“Hey,” she said cheerfully as she waved at her friends with a smile. “These are my friends, Kitty Wilde and Marley Rose. They are also bi, like me and Brittany. And Kitty used to bully and manipulate Marley while they were in high school together and were part of the glee club.”

“Well, until the glee got disbanded since we lost Sectionals, even though we were singing in honour of our friend, Finn Hudson,” Kitty explained as she was annoyed about a memory of her and Marley’s past. “And everyone got transferred to different schools, thanks to the principal, Coach Sylvester, she is evil.”

“How evil?” Howard asked with his eyes squinted slightly as he sat next to Sheldon’s spot on the couch.

“Well, our friend, Rachel, said she always wanted to destroy the glee club, no matter what.” Marley explained as she tried her best to remember the years of her at McKinley. “And Kitty was the only one who got to stay at McKinley because Sue found her ruthless. And believe me, she is.”

“Oh, damn.” Howard added in his Batman voice, making Bernadette nudge him in response. “Ow! Bernie!”

“We’re not going there again.” Bernadette said sternly as she made a straight face at Howard.

“That was before Brittany mentioned she was bi.”

“Well, yeah, but still.”

“So, what are you guys doing?” Santana asked everyone as she folded her arms. “Sounds like you’re gonna prank Sheldon?”

“We just called his mom and told him that he sometimes prays to Darth Vader and his mom is okay with that, but she’s gonna act as if she isn’t.” Leonard explained as he told Santana, Kitty and Marley what they had planned. “It may not be April Fool’s Day but we’re gonna teach Sheldon a lesson.”

“What lesson?” Kitty asked as she raised her eyebrows slightly.

“We have no idea!” Raj exclaimed with a chuckle as he sat on the arm of the armchair.

“Ho, Ho, Ho! to you to.” Marley replied as she and Kitty kissed each other on the lips.

****

“And what do you want for Christmas... young man?” the guy who was dressed up as Santa asked Sheldon as he sat on his lap with Bonnie on Sheldon’s lap. Sheldon had decided to sit on Santa’s lap and tell him what he wanted for Christmas after Bonnie had asked Sheldon if he wanted to join her. When it was a question coming from Bonnie, Sheldon had no choice but to accept.

“Oh, that’s easy.” Sheldon answered back with a smile. “My name is Sheldon and I would like to get the perfect gift for my wife.” He added as Santa looked over at Brittany, understanding what Sheldon meant as he nodded his head slowly.

“I’m sure she would be delighted with whatever you get her for Christmas, Sheldon.” Santa replied with a chuckle. “And I will see what I can do about your box of cookies, Bonnie.”

“Thank you, Santa!” Bonnie smiled as Brittany adored the sight. “Mama, have our picture taken with us!”

“Please, Mama!” Sheldon added randomly as Brittany chuckled, giving her no choice but to accept her daughter’s order.

“Okay,” the photographer dressed as an elf said as he looked into the lens of the camera. “You three, say “Cookies!”

“Cookies!” the three people on Santa’s lap said happily as the photographer pressed the shutter and took the photograph.

****

“I wonder what’s taking Sheldon, Brittany and Bonnie so long.” Santana looked out the window as she saw cars drive by in different directions. “Sheldon’s my friend, Brittany’s my wife and Bonnie’s my daughter. I’m starting to get worried.”

“Relax, Santana, it’s okay.” Penny comforted as she rubbed Santana’s back soothingly. “Maybe Bonnie’s having her picture taken with Santa. And maybe Sheldon is too. Who knows? It might even be a picture of the two of them and Brittany together. Huh, that actually sounds quite nice.”

“Quite nice? Are you insane?” Santana asked as she turned to face Penny. “A picture of Brittany and Bonnie on Santa’s lap is extremely nice, not quite nice.”

“Well, what if Sheldon’s on Santa’s lap?” Kitty asked Santana as she folded her arms along with Marley.

“Okay, then I agree with you, Penny, that sounds quite nice instead of extremely nice.” Santana said quickly to Penny who smiled in response.

“Mmm-hmm.” Penny hummed as she put her hand on Santana’s shoulder. “Now, you’re not crazy. And neither is Kitty and Marley.”

“Are you saying we were crazy?” Marley asked Penny as she leaned in closer.

“No,” Penny answered back as she moved a few strands of hair away from her eyes. “I just didn’t want you two to think that I referred to you as crazy. Which I know you’re not.”

“Well, we’ll glad to hear that.” Kitty said in response with a smile. “Otherwise, I would’ve gotten hold of your clothes and I would’ve tightened them so you would’ve thought you were getting fat.”

“What? Who did you do that to?” Bernadette asked from the arm of the couch as she scrunched her face up slightly.

“No one. Please change the subject.” Marley replied immediately, giving everyone the answer as to whose clothes Kitty tightened. And she tightened Marley’s clothes by a lot.

****

“Mami!” Bonnie exclaimed ten minutes later as the three remaining members of the team arrived back at the building and entered Leonard and Penny’s apartment after Santana had sent them a text letting them know that she, Kitty and Marley were hanging out with the others in 4A.

“Hey, dulce bollo de azúcar.” Santana cooed as she picked Bonnie up and kissed her cheek. “Did you have fun with Mama and Sheldon at the mall?”

“We did, indeed.” Sheldon replied as he stole Brittany’s line of “We sure did.” as he closed the door behind him. “Bonnie had a wonderful time on my lap as I sat on Santa’s lap. Although, according to Bonnie, one of us smelled like McDonald’s and I’m absolutely sure it wasn’t me.”

“Hmm.” Santana hummed as she turned to face her daughter as she held her beside her hip. “Maybe you were the one who smelled like McDonald’s.”

“I highly doubt that.” Sheldon said in response to Santana from the other side of the room as Brittany walked over to her wife. “Bonnie smells of L’Oreal Kids Very Berry Strawberry Shampoo. And might I suggest the mango one next time, it takes a longer amount of time to forget that scent. I still think that Santa was hiding McDonald’s under his suit.”

“We will consider it, Sheldon.” Brittany answered back as she crouched down on her knees, rummaging around the bag. “In the meantime, my beautiful wife,” she looked up at Santana before taking something out of the plastic bag. “this is for you.”

Santana took the item after Brittany had taken Bonnie from her arms, with Santana gasping with joy as she admired the framed photograph that said ‘Merry Christmas!’ on the top, followed by ‘And a happy new year’ on the bottom.

“This is beautiful.” Santana crooned as she showed everyone the framed photograph of Bonnie on Sheldon’s lap and Sheldon and Brittany sitting on each of Santa’s legs, giving just enough space for each other. “You guys look so happy! I love this!”

“Merry Christmas Eve, babe.” Brittany whispered with a smile, making Santana smile back.

“Merry Christmas, Britt.” Santana replied as the two of them pecked each other on the lips.

But before anyone could say anything to compliment how beautiful the sight was, Sheldon’s phone rang, making Sheldon smile at who was calling.

“Ooh, yay, my mother is calling.” Sheldon said happily as he turned to face his friends. “Sorry, Leonard.” He added as he answered the phone, making everyone squeeze their lips slightly.

“Hello, Mom. I... what? How did... But... yes, I will stop interrupting. I see... But I really thought Darth Vader stole Dad’s line. He would always say that when I was doing work. No, I wasn’t misbehaving. Oh, don’t you try and rip of the line by saying “I am your mother.” Oh, um... yes, ma’am. Yes. Yes, I’m sure God will forgive me if I... if I... why are you laughing? What? Okay, I understand that you are going to go now so you can pray that Dad will be watching us at Christmas. I hope he will, too. Bye, Mom. Merry Christmas. I love you, too.”

Everyone apart from Brittany and Bonnie squeezed their lips slightly as Sheldon turned around to face them.

“What did you tell her?” Sheldon asked everyone, making the others just raise their arms in the air as if they didn’t know what he was talking about.

“Well, Merry Christmas, to you, too. And an unhappy new year to all apart from Brittany and Bonnie.”

****

“Bedtime, sweetie.” Brittany said to Bonnie later that night as she, Santana, Marley and Kitty admired the sight of Bonnie playing with Sparkle on the floor.

“Okay, Mama!” Bonnie exclaimed in response as she was excited for Santa to come as she got into bed with Brittany and Santana tucking her in.

“You looking forward to tomorrow, corazon pequeño?” Santana asked her daughter as she stroked her blonde hair slightly. “Because we’re gonna be spending Christmas with everyone. Apart from Howard and Bernadette since they have to take care of Howard’s mother.”

“Okay, Mami.” Bonnie replied as she didn’t even make a fuss. She liked spending time with Howard and Bernadette and didn’t even get upset or have a tantrum on the night before Christmas.

“Stocking all done?” Brittany asked Kitty and Marley as they worked on tying Bonnie’s stocking to her door handle.

“Done.” Kitty confirmed as Marley did a thumbs up at Brittany who did a thumbs up back at her.

“Awesome.” Brittany said as she moved Sparkle closer to Bonnie, making sure that Bonnie wouldn’t have any nightmares. Bonnie had happy dreams most of the time but didn’t really have nightmares unless she was afraid of something that would never happen.

“Goodnight, sweetie.” Kitty cooed as she pressed a kiss to Bonnie’s temple. “See you when you wake up.”

“Goodnight, Auntie Kitty.” Bonnie asked the adults as she began to fall asleep. “Do we have the cookies and milk for Santa?”

“Yes, we do.” Marley confirmed as she pressed a kiss to Bonnie’s forehead. “Goodnight, big girl.”

“Goodnight, Auntie Marley.” Bonnie whispered back as she dozed off to Dreamland.

“Goodnight, baby boo.” Brittany crooned in a soft voice as she kissed Bonnie’s cheek.

“Goodnight, my dulce niña.” Santana cooed as she kissed Bonnie’s head as all the adults left Bonnie’s bedroom, wishing her a very merry Christmas for tomorrow.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do not own any rights of the song that was played in this chapter. All credit goes to the original owners. I really hope you enjoyed the Christmas Eve special with the entrance of Karley!! The Christmas Day special will come out tomorrow!! Please feel free to check out some of my other Glee stories if you haven't already!! Merry Christmas to all!!


	13. Christmas Morning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sheldon and Amy wish Brittany, Santana, Bonnie, Kitty and Marley a merry Christmas on Christmas morning.
> 
> And everyone receives their Christmas presents from their loved ones before the Christmas party begins.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy the thirteenth chapter!!
> 
> This is part one to the Christmas special. I thought it would be best for the first part of the Christmas special to come out on Christmas Day and the second part to come out tomorrow as a way to still lighten the festive spirit.
> 
> Spoiler alert: The Christmas special will be the last voice appearance of Mrs. Wolowitz. Because I feel like it's time for her to go.
> 
> I hope you'll enjoy my other Glee stories if you haven't already!!
> 
> Merry Christmas!!

Brittany wakes up early on Christmas morning, unable to go back to sleep as she rubs her eyes with the back of her hands.

She turns over to see Santana fast asleep with her hands in front of her face, inhaling and exhaling deeply. Santana Lopez-Pierce had become a very deep sleeper ever since Brittany had given birth to Bonnie.

Brittany pressed a kiss to Santana’s head, making her smile as she turned around and opened her eyes to see Brittany wide awake, smiling at her.

“Good morning, babe.” Brittany whispered as she hoisted herself onto her shoulders and sat up straight against the headboard. “Sleep okay?”

“Yeah, I slept well.” Santana replied as she moved a bit more of the comforter over the two of them. “Should one of us go wake up the pequeña princesa seeing as it’s... 6:45am?”

“Sounds like a plan.” Brittany answered back as she tucked her hair behind her ear. “Do you want to go wake her up? Or should I go do it since I was the one who gave birth to her.”

“I’ll go.” Santana said in response as she got out of bed and waved her hair back as she wiped her hands down her light blue tank top and pajama shorts that looked like a bathing suit. “You stay here.”

“You sure?” Brittany asked as she rubbed her eyes again to fully wake herself up. “I can go wake her up if you want me to. Or, seeing as it’s Christmas Day, she’s already awake and is waiting for presents after seeing what is in her stocking.”

“I’m sure. And that does sound likely.” Santana answered back as she agreed with her wife. “I think I should go get her since you woke her up last Christmas after I made you since you gave birth to her. So, I think I should return the favour.”

“Okay, fair enough.” Brittany replied as she smiled at the memory of Santana returning to Brittany in the master bedroom of the apartment they lived in before moving into the Los Robles building, as she cradled their two-year-old daughter beside her hip. “I remember that very well. Have fun.”

Santana chuckled. “Don’t worry. I will.” She responded as she left the master bedroom and walked down the hall and headed over to Bonnie’s bedroom.

She opened the door to see Bonnie wide awake as she sat in her bed with rainbow bed sheets as she held Sparkle in her arms, with the two of them pressing cheeks.

Santana adored the sight so much, she wanted to cry tears of joy. She loved seeing Bonnie have fun with Sparkle. Even though Sparkle was a gift that Bonnie had received from Rachel the day she was born and had become her most prized possession and never let him out of her sight. Brittany and Santana always referred to Sparkle as a male since they knew that Sparkle was like a brother to their daughter.

“Buenos días, mi niña pequeña.” Santana cooed as she walked over to the bed and crouched down beside Bonnie.

“Hola, Mami!” Bonnie whispered in response as she pressed a kiss to her mother’s cheek. “Say mornin’ to Sparkle!”

“Good morning, Sparkle.” Santana added as she kissed Sparkle’s cheek before pressing a kiss to Bonnie’s nose. “How did you sleep, BonBon?”

“I slept great, Mami!” Bonnie answered back in a soft voice as Santana lifted her out of bed and into her arms. “Sparkle stayed right beside me to make sure I didn’t have any bad dreams.”

“Thank you for keeping my child safe, Sparkle.” Santana responded as she thanked Bonnie’s stuffed animal. “I’m sure Mama will be pleased to hear that, too. Do you wanna go see her?”

“Yeah!” Bonnie yelled happily, making Santana flinch as she took a few steps back with Bonnie’s head resting against her neck.

“Shh, mi amor, volume.” Santana crooned softly as she rocked Bonnie slightly. “It may be morning, it may be Christmas Day, your favourite day of the year, but Auntie Kitty and Auntie Marley are still sleeping and we don’t want to wake them, do we?”

“No, Mami.” Bonnie shook her head as she agreed with what Santana had just said, making Santana smile as she kissed Bonnie’s temple. “Now, let’s go see Mama!”

“Okay, okay, calm down, novia.” Santana whispered as she left her daughter’s bedroom with Bonnie in her arms. “We’re gonna go see Mama.”

The two of them then walked back to the master bedroom and saw Brittany sitting up on the headrest, turning to them when she saw the sight of Santana in her light blue tank top and pajama shorts and Bonnie beside her hip, then seeing Santana tuck her hair behind her ear.

“Hey, sweetie. Merry Christmas.” Brittany cooed as she smiled at the sight of her daughter in her wife’s arms.

“Merry Christmas, Mama!” Bonnie answered back as Santana walked into the master bedroom, stopping at the bed so she could place Bonnie down on the mattress followed by Sparkle. “Did Santa come?”

“I’m sure Santa did come, corazóncita.” Santana responded as she joined her wife and three-year-old child in bed before pulling the bed sheets over them. “Let’s just settle down for a few minutes and then we can open some of our presents with Auntie Kitty and Auntie Marley. And later during the day, we’ll have fun with Sheldon and everyone else at the Christmas party in Leonard and Penny’s apartment. How does that sound, huh?”

“Awesome!” Bonnie exclaimed as she clapped hands. “Stocking time! Stocking time!”

“Okay, okay, shh, shh.” Brittany cooed as she stroked Bonnie’s hair. “I’ll go get your stocking and we’ll see what Santa gave us.”

“Yay!” Bonnie cheered as she raised her arms as Santana stroked Sparkle across her cheek, with the two adults giggling as Brittany headed to Bonnie’s room to fetch her pink Christmas stocking with a white Christmas tree on it, with the letter ‘B’ on it.

Brittany’s stocking was purple so there weren’t any mistakes.

****

Brittany, Santana and Bonnie all flinched as they turned their heads to face their open bedroom door as they heard yelping from Kitty and Marley as they heard knocking at the door after Bonnie was finished going through her stocking.

“Brittany and Santana and Bonnie and Kitty and Marley. Brittany and Santana and Bonnie and Kitty and Marley. Brittany and Santana and Bonnie and Kitty and Marley.” Sheldon called from the other side of the apartment as he said the names of the women who were in the apartment after every third knock.

“Sheldon, stop it.” Amy whispered sternly. “I told you to knock gently. You just startled Kitty and Marley.”

“We’re coming.” Brittany called from the hallway as she entered the living room with Santana following behind with Bonnie holding Sparkle as Santana held her beside her hip.

“Hey, Amy and Sheldon, what’s up?” Santana asked Sheldon and Amy as she opened the door to see Sheldon standing on the other side of the door with Amy standing next to him.

“I just wanted to come and wish you all a Merry Christmas.” Sheldon explained as he moved his head slightly. “Normally, I wouldn’t do this but I was threatened with getting coal put in my stocking the night before.”

“Santa wouldn’t put coal in your stocking, Sheldon.” Bonnie replied as Santana bounced her back up. “You’re a nice boy.”

“Thank you, Bonnie. That’s very nice of you.” Sheldon smiled as he turned to face Amy. “See? I’m not the only one, am I? And here’s the proof.”

“It’s sweet that Bonnie said you’re a good boy, Sheldon.” Amy began as she put her hands together. “But your stocking has the answer as to whether you have been a good boy this year or not.”

“Well, I hope he’s been a good boy this year, even though he woke us up like the FBI were about to raid us.” Kitty said weakly as she and Marley kissed each other on the lips.

“Hmm, I hadn’t thought of it that way.” Sheldon replied as he looked up at the ceiling slightly as he grinned. “That’s rather amusing. Heh-heh!”

“It is.” Amy answered back with a straight face. “I’m sorry he startled you all. We just wanted to come wish you all a merry Christmas and I specifically told Sheldon how to knock on the door: not how he normally does it.”

“Okay, well, merry Christmas.” Santana said happily as Sheldon and Amy smiled. “Thanks for coming. Merry Christmas. And we’re looking forward to the Christmas party.”

“Me, too.” Sheldon replied with a big smile on his face. “See you later.”

“Bye, Sheldon and Amy.” Brittany replied as she closed the door as Santana bounced Bonnie back up. “Merry Christmas.”

“Merry Christmas.” Amy responded with a smile as she and Sheldon headed back downstairs. “And just so you know, you got coal in your stocking and you know it.”

“I saw it coming.”

“Really?”

“Of course, not.”

****

“Oh, awesome! A... chemistry set.” Penny said slowly as she looked at the present Leonard had given her as they sat on the couch in their dressing gowns, avoiding Sheldon’s spot as they drank their coffee and opened their presents from each other. “What? Do you think I’m a little kid or something?”

“No, I just thought that, you know, maybe someday you’ll be interested in science,” Leonard explained as he took another sip of his coffee. “so, I bought you that as a beginner. Do you like it?”

“Sweetie, you know I’m not interested science.” Penny answered back as she took a big sip of her coffee. “Just like last year when you bought us tickets to see ‘Bill Nye the Science Guy’. I may have agreed to tag along but boy, it was rough.”

“Well, at least the tickets didn’t go to waste.” Leonard added as he tried to turn to the bright side. “I guess that’s what’s on the bright side, huh?”

“The only thing that’s on the bright side is that it’s in the past.” Penny responded as she waved her hand at Leonard. “Which I had completely forgotten about until now.”

“Yeah, sorry.” Leonard apologized quickly as he knew he had made a mistake. “Now I regret buying you that chemistry set.”

“Oh, don’t be. I’m going to love it.” Penny replied with a smile as she put it down on the floor, making Leonard very confused as to why she was suddenly so happy about getting a present that a little kid would get for Christmas or for their birthday. “You want me to give you your present?”

“Yes, that would be very nice.” Leonard said as he pushed his glasses up the bridge of his nose slightly.

Penny then handed Leonard a small package, which had his name on it, followed by a label that said ‘Merry Christmas, sweetie. From the love of your life, Penny.’

“Ooh, a Hufflepuff mug!” Leonard cheered with a big smile on his face, almost dropping the mug after getting it out of the packaging. “Whew! That was close! Thanks, Penny. I love it!”

“I knew you would.” Penny smiled at Leonard as she leaned in closer to kiss Leonard on the lips.

“Aw, man, I’ve gotta go add this to my Hufflepuff collection on my shelf in our bedroom.” Leonard said randomly as he got off the couch and headed to their bedroom. “This is gonna look perfect with my Hufflepuff hat, Hufflepuff robes and Hufflepuff scarf.”

“Weren’t you forgetting something, honey?” Penny called from the couch as Leonard walked down the hall, making him stop in his tracks, trying to remember what he had forgotten.

“Oh, yes.” Leonard called back. “Thank you for reminding me about my Hufflepuff Cup wand!” He added, making Penny sigh in disappointment, making herself wonder if she was going to get her Christmas kiss at all.

****

“Thanks so much for this beautiful scarf!” Emily exclaimed with a chuckle as she took the light purple scarf off her neck and kissed Raj’s cheek. “I love it so much.”

“That’s what my parents used to say to each other after they opened their Christmas presents from each other.” Raj replied randomly, as Emily scrunched her face up. “They were being sarcastic; in case you couldn’t tell.”

“Oh, I could tell, all right.” Emily responded as she pulled the zip of her brown leather boots back up. “You have told me so many stories about your parents hatred to each other that I pretty much knew the point of what you just said and I just decided to act as if I didn’t.”

“Well, that makes sense.” Raj answered back as he nodded his head in agreement. “I guess I have told you a lot of stories about my parents.”

“You think?” Emily asked with a chuckle as she handed Raj his Christmas present from her. “Here. It’s from me.”

“Thank you.” Raj said in response as he opened his present to reveal a framed photograph of him and Emily on their wedding day and on their honeymoon. “It’s amazing. I love this!”

“I love it, too.” Emily and Raj then leaned closer to each other and pecked each other on the lips. “Shall we go take Cinnamon for a walk now?”

“Sounds like a plan.” Raj answered back as the two of them got up from the couch and headed to the front door.

“Cinnamon, come to Daddy!” Emily then called in a voice that sounded like Raj’s voice and accent.

“Is that me?” Raj asked with a surprised look on his face. “Because if it is, I love it! Do it again!”

“Cinnamon, come to Daddy, my little lamb chop!”

The two of them were delighted when Cinnamon came running out of their bedroom after lying on the bed, still catching up on rest from the night before.

“Well, at least we know that Cinnamon is still alive.” Emily said with a smile as she put her winter coat on.

“Indeed.” Raj nodded his head as he agreed with what Emily had just said. “Otherwise, I would be crying my heart out until I die. Which won’t be for many years to come.”

“I also remember the story you told me of the birthday cards that your parents sent each other, wishing the other one would just die on their birthday right in front of them.” Emily added as they opened the door so they could take Cinnamon for a walk.

“I’ve told that story too many times, too.” Raj answered back as they headed out of the apartment and closed the door behind her.

“I guess I should be glad that their wish finally came true when they got divorced. But I choose not to.”

****

“Thank you for lying about putting coal in my stocking. I really appreciate it.” Sheldon said to Amy as they sat on the couch, opening their presents from each other.

“Well, I felt like I should make you think that you got coal in your stocking, just so I could see the look on your face when you found out you didn’t.” Amy replied with a smile as she sipped her Earl Grey tea.

“All I did was say “Thank you for not giving me coal, Santa.” Sheldon answered back as he took a sip of his coffee. “I still can’t believe you would pull a Missy and do what she used to do to me every Christmas until we both learned the truth about Santa. I still pretend to believe in Santa just so I can feel the true Christmas spirit.”

“Well, that’s nice.” Amy frowned slightly as she looked down. “My mother only gave me the same Christmas present every year, which was the same Little House on the Prairie boxset to make sure I wouldn’t stop being a fan of something I loved so much. At first, I couldn’t see why. But now I do.”

“Well, my Christmas present to you is a Lego minifigure of you.” Sheldon said kindly as he handed Amy the little Lego minifigure of her. “It kind of came out as Moaning Myrtle from ‘Harry Potter and the Chamber of Secrets’ but I hope you’ll like it.”

“I love it.” Amy exclaimed with a big smile on her face as she admired the Lego minifigure of her wearing a pink shirt, a denim skirt, and girl school shoes. “I love Moaning Myrtle. It took me a while to figure out exactly how she died after I had read the book and had seen the movie. I also feel quite sorry for her since she was the first victim to be killed by Tom Riddle.”

“I immediately understood how she died after she told Harry and Ron the story of how she died.” Sheldon answered back with a straight face as he looked up slightly. “It made me feel sorry for Moaning Myrtle to be the first victim to be killed by Tom Riddle. What’s my Christmas present?”

“It’s a Lego minifigure of you.”

“How did we know that that was what we both wanted this year?” Sheldon asked with a confused look on his face. “Finally! A question I don’t know the answer to.”

****

“Well, I just got the kids down for their nap.” Bernadette announced to Howard and Stuart as she walked downstairs and sat down on the couch. “And I almost woke your mom up.”

“Good thing you didn’t wake her up. Otherwise, she would’ve begged for her present.” Howard responded as he ate a stale cookie while Stuart drank some milk that hadn't been touched in hours. “I still don’t know why I bought her that weightlifting set. I guess so she could just crush them with her arm fat?”

“Sounds likely.” Stuart replied as he squeezed his eyes shut. “But this is horrible.”

“Yeah, Bernie, I don’t know why you would make us do this!” Howard complained as he finished the stale cookie that they had left out for Santa as he stopped by the Wolowitz house during his ride around the world.

“I always do it.” Bernadette responded as she folded her arms with an annoyed look on her face. “And I do not enjoy it but you always begged me. So, this year, I turned the tables around so you and Stuart could understand how it felt. Do you feel the pain? Do you?!”

“Oh, yes.” Stuart replied weakly as he felt as if he were about to die.

“We do.” Howard added as he closed his eyes for a few seconds. “Anyway, it’s bad enough that we can’t go to the Christmas party because of my mom.”

“Well, we’ve been trying our best to take care of her.” Bernadette said with a face of regret as Howard turned slowly to face her. “Hey, why are you glaring at me? You should be glad that we got Stuart to help us ever since he moved in with us. He has been a really big help with everything.”

“Thanks, Bernadette. That’s nice to hear.” Stuart answered back as he put his hand over his mouth to cough. “But the milk wasn’t nice to drink.”

“Well, now you both know how I feel every year when you make me do it.” Bernadette added as Howard and Stuart nodded their heads at each other, feeling sorry for Bernadette as they completely understood how she felt every year when they forced her to eat the cookie and drink the milk out of the glass to show Halley and Michael that Santa had come.

“Yeah, we do.” Howard replied as he nodded his head slowly. “And we are so--“

“Howard, where are my presents?! I’ve woken up and I see nothing!” Mrs. Wolowitz yelled, making Howard inhale and exhale deeply.

“Who knows, Ma?” Howard asked his mother as he turned around to look upstairs. “Maybe you have no presents because Santa put you on the naughty list!”

“Excuse me, Mr. Santa’s Little Helper!” Mrs. Wolowitz yelled back, making Howard close his eyes since his mom was ruining his day. “When will Santa come with my present?”

“I don’t know, do I? I’m not a fortune teller!” Howard yelled in response. “But if I were, I would tell you how you would die. Which would probably be at the hands of your own son because you’re ruining my life!”

****

“And this one is to Bonnie from Auntie Kitty and Auntie Marley.” Brittany announced as she looked at the label snowman wrapping paper as she handed Bonnie her presents since she had received a lot of presents from so many people who loved her. “Here you go, sweetie.”

“Thanks, Mama!” Bonnie exclaimed in response as she tore off the wrapping paper with help from Santana as Bonnie sat on her lap. “Yay!” She added in a happy voice as she clapped her hands with joy. “A Bulbasaur plushie!” Bonnie then shrieked with happiness as Santana cut Bulbasaur free from its box and handed it to her daughter who cuddled into it along with Sparkle as she didn’t want her other friend to feel left out.”

“What do you say to Auntie Kitty and Auntie Marley, amorcita?” Santana asked the young girl who was seated in her lap as she stroked her blonde hair softly.

“Thank you, Auntie Kitty! Thank you, Auntie Marley!” Bonnie said happily as her aunts smiled at her kind response to them about her Christmas present, she had been wanting for ages to receive.

“You’re welcome, sweet potato.” Kitty cooed as she did a blow kiss at Bonnie who sent it straight back with a smile on her face.

“We’re glad you like it.” Marley crooned as she sipped her hot chocolate with whipped cream and marshmallows. “We also enjoyed the strawberry shampoo you gave me and the mango shampoo you gave Auntie Kitty.”

“Promise me you’ll use it if you want to smell nice.” Bonnie said with a cheeky grin as Marley and Kitty gasped at their niece before turning to face each other as Brittany and Santana went wide eyed at what she had just said.

“You cheeky monkey!” Brittany exclaimed as she pressed kisses to Bonnie’s head. “They already smell nice. But do consider using the shampoo since Bonnie does like the smell of strawberries and mangoes.”

“We will certainly think about it.” Marley responded with a smile on her face. “And thanks to the two of you for the kitty ears you got for Kitty and the brownies you baked for the both of us. We really appreciate it.”

“You’re welcome.” Santana replied as she smiled while thinking for a few seconds. “Although, there is something we haven’t really thought about yet.” She added as she turned to face Brittany.

“And what’s that, my beautiful wife?” Brittany asked as she tucked her hair behind her ear while smiling at the sight of Bonnie on Santana’s lap.

“It’s whether Sheldon will like his present from us.” Santana responded as she showed Brittany the green Christmas wrapping paper with elves on it. “We both know about him and Christmas and how he only accepts most of his presents from Amy and some from his friends.”

“I’m not too sure.” Brittany answered back as she shook her head slightly. “But I guess there’s only one way to find out: the Christmas party!”

“Yay!” Bonnie cheered as she clapped her hands with excitement, making all the adults laugh.

“You are so funny, honey bear.” Brittany cooed to her daughter as she lifted Bonnie from Santana’s lap, giving her a kiss on the cheek before bouncing her back up.

“Which is why me and Mami love you so much.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really hope you enjoyed the thirteenth chapter!! This is part one to the Christmas special. I thought it would be best for the first part of the Christmas special to come out on Christmas Day and the second part to come out tomorrow as a way to still lighten the festive spirit. Spoiler alert: The Christmas special will be the last voice appearance of Mrs. Wolowitz. Because I feel like it's time for her to go. I hope you'll enjoy my other Glee stories if you haven't already!! Merry Christmas!! And a very merry Christmas to Naya Rivera. We miss you so much. (1987 - 2020)


	14. Christmas Party

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Brittany, Santana, Bonnie, Kitty and Marley all celebrate Christmas with Sheldon, Amy, Leonard, Penny, Raj and Emily.
> 
> And Sheldon receives a Christmas present from someone he would never expect.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy the fourteenth chapter!!
> 
> This is part two to the Christmas special. I thought it would be best for the first part of the Christmas special to come out on Christmas Day and the second part to come out today as a way to still lighten the festive spirit.
> 
> Spoiler alert: The Christmas special will be the last voice appearance of Mrs. Wolowitz. Because I feel like it's time for her to go.
> 
> I hope you'll enjoy my other Glee stories if you haven't already!!
> 
> Merry Christmas!!
> 
> And a very merry Christmas to Naya Rivera. We love you so much as Santana Lopez on Glee. We miss you so much. (1987 - 2020)

“Hey, guys! Come on in!” Leonard exclaimed at the sight of Raj and Emily walking into the apartment, wearing Santa hats as they smiled, holding presents for everyone, except for Sheldon. “Merry Christmas! You guys look very festive.”

“Thanks, Leonard.” Emily answered back as she and Raj kissed each other on the lips. “I was gonna have Raj dress up as Santa but I decided not to since we both thought that Bonnie would think he would be visiting from the North Pole.”

“Huh. That’s weird.” Leonard answered back as he turned to look down the hallway. “Penny was gonna have me dress as Santa but then she decided not to since we both thought that Bonnie would think he would be visiting from the North Pole.”

“Well, that makes sense.” Penny replied as she joined the team with her arms folded, also wearing a Santa hat like Raj and Emily’s. “When we were kids and we used to sit on Santa’s lap, we always thought that he would be visiting us on his break from the North Pole so that the elves were making the toys for all the little boys and girls. At least, that’s what I thought. How about you?”

“I also used to think that.” Emily said in response as she nodded her head slightly. “I was really upset when my parents told me the truth when I was around 11 or 12. But I still believe in Santa just so I can feel the festive spirit every year.”

“Must be nice.” Raj answered back with his hands in his pockets as Emily turned to face him. “My parents just told me not to believe in Santa just because they presumed that they would buy it on the other one’s credit card instead of using their joint account.”

“Did you still get Christmas presents even though your parents told you not to believe in Santa?” Penny asked Raj as she put her hands on her hips, admiring the sight of Leonard wearing a Santa hat instead of wearing his Hufflepuff winter hat. “You know. As a way for you to feel happy on Christmas.”

“Yes.” Raj confirmed with a nod. “We did. And my parents used their joint account. Or so the other one thought.” He added as he and Emily began to put the presents, they had bought for everyone under the tree.

“Hey, did you get Sheldon anything?” Leonard asked the two of them as they crouched down, continuing to put the wrapped gifts they had bought for everyone under the tree. “I’m only asking because we all know how he doesn’t like to celebrate Christmas because when he was 5, he asked for Santa to bring back his Pop-Pop, his Meemaw’s husband, who had just died and was his only relative that urged him to follow his dream into science. Instead, Santa brought him a set of Lincoln Logs.”

“Poor Sheldon.” Emily frowned as she was sad to hear that. “That must have rough. Anyway, new subject: Santa’s lap. Raise your hand if you got to sit on Santa’s lap while you went to the mall to do some Christmas shopping.”

Emily and Penny raised their hands, leaving Raj and Leonard surprised as they had never got to experience sitting on Santa’s lap and tell him what they wanted for Christmas, hoping that their wish would come true.

“Really? You never got to sit on Santa’s lap?” Penny asked as she looked at the two men who kept their hands down instead of raising them up in the air. “How?”

“Since my parents felt bad for telling me not to believe in Santa, even though they thought it was for a good reason, my father would dress up as Santa on December 23rd, announcing every year that he was visiting us from the North Pole, so he could make sure that he had made what we wanted in time for the night of December 24th but I knew it was him from the very beginning.”

“Because he sounded too much like your dad?” Leonard asked as he raised his hands around slightly.

“Yes.” Raj confirmed with a slight nod. “And because we always heard him yell to my mother: “Do you see what you have done?! You ruined their lives! I am not being Santa next year!” and he always was until we decided to tell our parents how we felt about it when we were in our teens.”

“Well, at least you got to sit on Santa’s lap.” Leonard said weakly as he frowned. “Must’ve been very nice.”

“Honey, what’s wrong?” Penny asked her husband as Sheldon and Amy entered the apartment.

“What’s wrong is that I am being forced to celebrate Christmas. Again.” Sheldon said in response as he huffed while putting the Christmas presents, he had bought for everyone under the tree with Amy doing the same. “I hate this Santa hat!” He added as he turned to Amy with a frustrated look on his face before turning to face Penny. “I know you weren’t asking me what was wrong but I decided to answer it anyway.”

“Thank you, Sheldon?” Penny answered back as she scrunched her face up slightly. 

“You’re welcome.” Sheldon said with a smile, not knowing that Penny was confused along with the others who were standing beside her. “Leonard, you may explain to Penny, Raj and Emily about why you never got to experience sitting on Santa’s lap, even though I know the answer, thanks to one Dr. Beverly Hofstadter. She’s the reason I envy your childhood, Leonard.”

“You really need to stop having such a strong relationship with my mother.” Leonard warned Sheldon as he pointed his finger at him. “Anyway, back to the discussion about Santa. I never got to sit on Santa’s lap because my parents wanted me to be polite to Santa by walking up to him, shaking his hand and telling him what I wanted for Christmas. When Santa said “I’m sure it can be done” when I told him what I wanted for Christmas, I would then thank Santa by doing another handshake and walking away. It took me a while to realize what the other kids thought of me, making me wish that my parents would just allow me to sit on Santa’s lap instead of acting like a gentleman the whole time.”

“Well, that’s a shame.” Amy answered back as she got up from crouching under the tree. “But at least you got to leave milk and cookies for Santa, right?”

“Wrong.” Sheldon responded as Amy turned to face Sheldon along with everyone else. “Leonard grew up in a house full of crazy academics. Instead of leaving milk and cookies out for Santa, they would leave him a research paper. In the morning, they could tell Santa he’d been there because the paper would be graded.” He added as he looked up at the ceiling slightly. “No wonder he loves Christmas. That sounds amazing.”

“Well, I’m glad you like it, Sheldon.” Leonard said as he managed to smile at his friend. “Maybe my mother will show you the PowerPoint presentation the next time she comes to visit me and Penny.”

“Please tell her not to.” Penny turned around as she walked down the hallway as she took a few deep breaths.

“She’ll be fine.” Leonard pointed his thumb down the hallway with a chuckle. “She should be out in around two to three minutes.”

“Make that two to three hours!”

****

“Hey, everyone!” Brittany exclaimed in happiness as she and Santana entered Leonard and Penny’s apartment as she put her hands on her hips as if she were performing at a strip club. “You like our elf outfits?”

“Like them?!” Raj asked with his eyes widened. “Are you serious?! We love them!”

“Thank you, Raj.” Santana replied as she wrapped her hands around Brittany’s middle. “You look so hot right now. I love you.”

“I love you, too.” Brittany responded as the two of them kissed each other on the lips. “And here’s Mrs. Claus!”

Everyone awed as they adored the sight of Bonnie entering the apartment as Kitty and Marley held her arms as she wore a red dress with a black belt, and a Santa hat, with Kitty and Marley wearing Reindeer antler headbands on their heads.

“You all look very festive!” Penny said with a smile as she re-joined everyone in the living room. “Bonnie’s costume looks so adorable!”

“I thought you said it would be two to three hours?” Leonard asked Penny with a confused look on his face.

“Well, it seems we were both wrong and it took only a few seconds.” Penny replied quickly as she smiled at the sight of Kitty picking up Bonnie in her arms.

“I love you, BonBon.” Kitty cooed as she kissed Bonnie’s cheek as she bounced her niece back up. “Now, who wants to open some presents?”

“Me!” Bonnie immediately exclaimed in response as she raised her hand, making all the adults chuckle.

“Nice one, bunny.” Marley responded as she high fived Bonnie with a big smile on her face.

“You’d better be careful with my daughter,” Santana warned as she turned to face Kitty and Marley. “because if you’re not, then both of you will get una patada en la cara.”

“What’s una patada en la cara?” Marley asked as Kitty bounced Bonnie back up again after she wriggled around in her arms slightly.

“A kick in the face!” Santana responded in a loud voice, making everyone in the room widen their eyes at the threat.

****

After everyone had eaten Christmas lunch and given speeches during desserts about how happy they were that Christmas had finally arrived after everyone had waited so patiently, they were all in the living room, opening their presents from each other.

“I just want to say thank you to those who didn’t buy me anything, since I don’t like receiving Christmas presents, thanks to Santa being unable to bring back Pop-Pop.” Sheldon said as he thanked everyone as they opened more Christmas presents from their friends with Sheldon sitting in his spot on the couch, with Brittany and Santana sitting next to him. Leonard was sitting in the armchair with Penny sitting on the arm and Raj, Emily, Kitty and Marley were sitting on the floor, which they were absolutely fine with. “And I know that no one bought me anything for Christmas, apart from Amy, who bought me a Lego minifigure of myself that she made. It really does look a lot like me.”

“Just like how I kind of look like Moaning Myrtle.” Amy responded with a smile as he smiled at her husband, making Sheldon smile back at his wife.

“Actually...” Brittany began slowly as Sheldon turned to face her, Santana, Bonnie, Kitty and Marley. “Bonnie got you something, Sheldon.” She added as Bonnie handed Sheldon his present from her with candy cane wrapping paper as she sat on Brittany’s lap as she sat next to Sheldon who slowly took it into his hands.

He examined it to see if Brittany was telling the truth and sure enough, she was. The only proof which was enough to prove that it was a gift to Sheldon was what the label said. It read ‘To, Sheldon. Merry Christmas! From, Bonnie.’

“Why, thank you.” Sheldon said as he read the label very carefully. “I wasn’t prepared for this, so I’m actually excited as to what she has got me.”

Sheldon then opened his present and gasped at his gift from Bonnie. It was a drawing that Bonnie had done of herself and everyone she loved so much with all of her heart. “It’s us! Bonnie drew us!” Sheldon exclaimed as he showed everyone the drawing, making everyone very impressed with how detailed each drawing of themselves looked.

After getting a good look at it, everyone thought the drawing of Sheldon was the best, since Bonnie had been able to get a good result of Sheldon’s face and hair, along with the Flash shirt and dark brown leggings that Bonnie had added. They all found it very impressive.

“Thank you very much, Bonnie.” Sheldon said kindly as he adored the drawing of himself. “I look beautiful. So does everyone else but I think I look amazing.”

“Of course, you think that.” Amy responded with a nod as she admired the drawing that Bonnie had done of her, making her smile at Bonnie’s hard work. “Is that all you got him?”

Bonnie shook her head in response as Marley handed a small box over to Brittany who leaned over to pass it to Sheldon.

“What’s this?” Sheldon asked as he took the lid off the box and did a silent gasp. “Cookies?”

“They’re Bonnie’s special Christmas cookies.” Amy explained as everyone smiled at the box of Christmas tree cookies. “Everyone’s had them apart from you. So, Bonnie made a special batch of Christmas cookies just for you. And if you look closely, you’ll see that it says--“

“It has the letter ‘S’ for ‘Snowman.’” Sheldon exclaimed as he smiled at the letter ‘S’ that he could see on the cookie in green icing.

“No, silly,” Bonnie corrected as she sat in Santana’s lap. “It says ‘S’ for ‘Sheldon.’”

Sheldon stared at the cookie he was holding in response, feeling very honoured that Bonnie had done this for him. “I... I don’t know what to say. I feel very honoured that Bonnie has done this for me. Thank you, Bonnie.”

“Merry Christmas, Sheldon.” Bonnie answered back as she crawled onto Sheldon’s lap as Santana took the box of cookies into her hands as Bonnie cuddled into Sheldon, making everyone smile and adore the sight of what they were seeing.

“Merry Christmas, Bonnie.” Sheldon replied as he took the box back with one hand as he rubbed Bonnie’s back with the arm that was wrapped around her. “And I also wish you a very happy-- Hey, get your hands out of there! These are mine; you hear me?”

“Sorry,” Amy apologized as she raised her hands slightly. “They just look so good.”

“Good thing Bonnie made some for all of us.” Brittany called with everyone cheering as she showed everyone the extra box of cookies that they had brought with them.

“Merry Christmas, bitches!” Kitty cheered as everyone turned slowly to face her with confused looks on her faces.

“What? Seemed like the right moment.”

****

“And the last present is to Bonnie, from Sheldon.” Penny announced as she read the label on the last Christmas present under the tree that read ‘To Ms. Bonnie Lopez-Pierce. From, Dr. Sheldon Cooper.’ “Huh. Wonder what Sheldon got you.” She added as she handed Bonnie the present that had penguins and snowflakes on it.

Bonnie opened it to find a Jigglypuff plushie, which was one of Bonnie’s favourite Pokémon of all time. But Brittany and Santana both knew that she would have a new favourite Pokémon over the years to come. “Yay! Jigglypuff! Thank you, Sheldon!”

“You’re very welcome, Bonnie.” Sheldon answered back with a smile on his face. “You know, I don’t like Christmas but there is something about this one that’s different. And that’s because you’re here. This Christmas wouldn’t be as special without you.” He added as everyone felt very emotional at what Sheldon had just said. It was by far one of the sweetest things they had ever heard Sheldon say to anyone.

“Sheldon,” Brittany sniffed as she wiped a few tears away with her thumb. “that was so sweet of you. Thank you for saying those kind words about mine and Santana’s daughter.”

“My pleasure.” Sheldon answered back with a nod. “If my mom was in this apartment right now, she would say how proud she would be of me. She’s back home in Texas, feeling very proud of me this very second. So, I already know the answer.”

“Wonderful to hear.” Emily said after she had eaten her Christmas cookie. “And a merry Christmas to--“

Everyone flinched at Leonard’s ringtone filling the apartment as they all turned to face Leonard so he could see who was calling him.

“It’s Howard.” Leonard said to everyone as he answered it instead of declining it. “Hey, buddy, what’s up?”

“Nothing.” Howard answered back as he and Bernadette sat on the couch, feeling exhausted from having to take care of a very ill Mrs. Wolowitz, making them wish that she would die. “Me and Bernie just wanted to say hi, now that we have a break from taking care of my mom. And thank you for our Christmas presents. We love them so much.”

“Oh, yeah, how is she doing?” Leonard asked as he put Howard on Speaker so that everyone could hear.

“She’s impossible.” Bernadette complained with a sigh as she spoke into Howard’s phone, letting the others know how much of a handful she can be. “At least Stuart is here, helping us. I just wish she was taking care of us so that she could understand how uncomfortable it makes us when we have to take her to the bathroom.”

Everyone scrunched their faces up in response, disliking the image of Howard and Bernadette having to take Mrs. Wolowitz to the bathroom.

“But, hey at least we’ve got a break.” Stuart reminded Howard and Bernadette as he tried to lighten the mood. “And it’s Christmas. So, I’m sure that--“

“Howard, I want my Christmas present!” Mrs. Wolowitz yelled from upstairs, making Howard exhale in frustration, wishing that a home invader would storm into the house and shoot him in the head.

“I’m coming with your Christmas present, Ma.” Howard yelled back as he picked up the present he got for his mother from under the tree and began to stomp upstairs with rage. “You happy?! You should be because you’re ruining Christmas! You know that, Ebenezer Scrooge?!”

“Well, bah humbug, to you, too!”

Bernadette then hung up, making Leonard and the others feel sorry for Howard, Stuart and Bernadette having to take care of Howard’s mom on Christmas when they could’ve been with them celebrating Christmas.

“What is wrong with his mom?” Marley asked Leonard as she sat on the floor next to her wife.

“We actually don’t know.” Leonard replied as he put his phone away. “She’s very ill. And the doctors don’t even know what’s wrong with her.”

“Well, what are we gonna do?” Sheldon said to everyone as they all turned to face him. “Feel sorry for those three who can’t be with us, or celebrate Christmas?”

“Merry Christmas!” everyone cheered as they raised their drinks before taking a sip as Bonnie sipped her glass of milk.

“And a happy new year, bitches!” Kitty exclaimed with a chuckle as Marley turned to face her.

“You really need to stop saying that.” Marley said sternly as she looked at Kitty with a raised eyebrow.

“Fine.” Kitty responded as she knew she was defeated.

“Merry Christmas to you, too, my love.”

****

“You ready for bed, honey?” Brittany asked Bonnie later that night after the Christmas party was over.

“Yeah!” Bonnie exclaimed with a smile on her face as she climbed into bed as she held Sparkle, Bulbasaur and Jigglypuff. “I’m so happy that Santa gave me what I wanted!”

“We’re glad to hear that, my precious little baby.” Santana crooned as she crouched down by her daughter’s bed and kissed her cheek.

“And this year, well, you’ve stayed our happy little girl. Which is what we wanted.” Kitty added as she crouched down on Bonnie’s left-hand side and ran her finger down her niece’s nose, doing the ‘boop’ sound as she pressed Bonnie’s nose, smiling as Bonnie giggled.

“Goodnight, sweet girl.” Kitty whispered as Bonnie began to fall asleep.

“Goodnight, Auntie Kitty.” Bonnie said in response as her eyes fluttered as Brittany pulled a tiny bit more of the bed sheets over her daughter.

“Goodnight, my little goddaughter.” Marley cooed as she kissed Bonnie’s nose, smiling as Bonnie giggled with a little smile appearing on her face.

“Goodnight, Auntie Marley.” Bonnie whispered back as she was almost asleep.

“Feliz Navidad, corazoncito.” Santana whispered as she pressed her lips to Bonnie’s forehead.

“Feliz Navidad, Mami.” Bonnie replied, making Santana smile as she was getting better with learning Spanish.

“Merry Christmas, baby girl.” Brittany cooed in a soft voice as she kissed Bonnie’s head as Bonnie fell asleep as Brittany stroked her hair softly.

“Goodnight, sweetheart.” Brittany said softly as the adults left their daughter’s bedroom with Kitty closing the door behind her after Santana had turned Bonnie’s night light on.

“Merry Christmas and a happy new year.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really hope you enjoyed the fourteenth chapter!! I also really hope you enjoyed both parts of the Christmas special!! I thought it would be best for the first part of the Christmas special to come out on Christmas Day and the second part to come out today as a way to still lighten the festive spirit. Spoiler alert: The Christmas special will be the last voice appearance of Mrs. Wolowitz. Because I feel like it's time for her to go. Please feel free to leave Kudos and comment anything you want!! I hope you'll enjoy my other Glee stories if you haven't already!! Merry Christmas!! And a very merry Christmas to Naya Rivera. We love you so much as Santana Lopez on Glee. We miss you so much. (1987 - 2020)


	15. Mary Cooper and Missy Cooper

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sheldon is left very unhappy when Mary tells him that Missy will be joining her on her visit to California to see him, Amy and the rest of the team.
> 
> And Missy reveals something to Sheldon that she kept secret for many years of her life…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy the fifteenth chapter!!
> 
> I'm really sorry it's been over a month since I've added chapters to this. I've just been taking a break from adding chapters and replying to comments. It feels so great to be back!!
> 
> This chapter has the entrance of Mary Cooper and Missy Cooper. I felt like I should add the two of them into this story at some point.
> 
> This chapter also has a few lines that are from Season 12 Episode 24 - The Bow Tie Asymmetry. After watching that episode for the very first time, there was no way I couldn't add my own version into this chapter!!
> 
> Please feel free to check out my other Glee stories if you haven't checked them out already!!
> 
> I hope you will enjoy them!!

“Someone’s in a good mood.” Leonard said to Amy as everyone turned to face Amy as she sat on the couch next to Howard as everyone waited for Sheldon to turn up so he could sit on his spot on the couch, then ask everyone if they sat in his spot, then do his ‘inspection’ to see if everyone was telling the truth. “You okay, Amy? You look like you’re excited about something.”

“I am excited about something!” Amy exclaimed in response as she kept a happy face. “Mary is coming to visit! I can’t wait to see her again! She is the best mother-in-law ever! I wonder what Sheldon thinks about my mom being his mother-in-law?”

“Unbelievable!” Sheldon complained as he entered Leonard and Penny’s apartment and sat down on the couch with a frustrated sigh as he spoke to someone on his phone. “I can’t believe you! You are the worst person in the entire-- Ok, I'm sorry, it’s fine with me. Yes, I'm sure He is proud of my decision. I love you, too. Bye.”

“You really hate my mom that much?” Amy asked her husband with her eyebrows raised slightly. “I know she’s a nightmare but you two seem to bond with disliking magic.”

“Oh, I wasn’t talking to your mom, thank goodness. Although Green Beans is getting better and better.” Sheldon replied as he nodded his head slightly.

“Are you feeling okay, Sheldon?” Amy began to panic as she breathed quickly. “Are you drunk? Do I need to take you to the doctors? Maybe the hospital?”

“No hospital!” Sheldon screamed as everyone flinched while eating their Thai food. “You know that me and germs don’t get along.”

“Okay, I’m sorry.” Amy apologized as she put her arms around Sheldon, rubbing his back soothingly as a way to comfort him. “But who were you talking to? Amazon Customer Support to complain that your model trains haven’t arrived?”

“Why would I order model trains from Amazon?” Sheldon asked his wife with a confused look on his face. “You know I always buy model trains, train tracks, train whistles, train driver caps, model train carriages for the model trains, and most important of all, remote control train sets from Lego City that have Lego minifigure passengers, as well as a train driver, at the gift shop at any train store. But I purchase train tickets online.” He added as he listed everything, he bought at a train store.

“Seems like a lot of stuff.” Leonard responded as he leaned back into the armchair slightly.

“Oh, it is.” Amy confirmed as she nodded her head as she put her hands together.

“I was talking to my mom.” Sheldon answered back with an annoyed look on his face as he told Amy who he was speaking to on the phone. “And she has just done the unthinkable. Guess who she’s bringing along to visit us tomorrow?”

“Jesus?” Howard asked as everyone thought for a few seconds, then nodded in agreement at Howard’s suggestion.

“God?” Penny asked with a raised eyebrow as she sat on the arm of the armchair next to Leonard.

Sheldon chuckled slightly. “You wish.” He said in response as he folded his arms. “She’s bringing my sister. Georgie would come if he wasn’t busy taking care of Missy's kids as she and her husband have just got divorced.”

“What’s wrong with Missy?” Amy asked Sheldon after she had began to eat her Pad Thai. “She’s a great sister-in-law. I know she used to tease you when you two were younger but I’m sure she wasn’t that bad.”

“Not that bad?” Sheldon exclaimed as he leaned back into the arm of the couch. “Do you hear yourself? Have you even met my sister?!”

“Well, yes. She has.” Raj answered back as he stood by the kitchen counter, sipping his water. “She was at your wedding. That’s when they first met. And they also met up when Amy flew over to Texas to wish Mrs. Cooper a happy birthday.”

“You went to Texas without me?” Sheldon turned to face Amy with a disappointed look on his face. “Why didn’t you let me come?”

“Because you were at the movies, watching Star Wars: The Rise of Skywalker, with Leonard, Howard and Raj, for the third time in a row. You really couldn’t get enough of that movie.” Amy explained as she was surprised that Sheldon didn’t remember that he had chosen Star Wars over his family. “I may have been okay with it on the outside, but on the inside, I was very disappointed, and so was everyone else who was celebrating your mom’s birthday. Although, I did bring back a slice of cake for you.”

“Really?” Sheldon responded immediately as he widened his eyes at Amy as she leaned back slightly. “What kind? How many layers did it have? Do you still have it? If you do, where is it?”

“It’s chocolate,” Amy began as she tried to remember what the cake looked like. “it was two layers, which was a surprise since it looked like it was four. I do still have it and... it’s in the refrigerator under the pie that your Meemaw baked for your birthday.”

“I’ll be right back!” Sheldon announced as he put his Thai food down on the table, leaving the apartment to go back to his so he could search for the slice of cake that was lurking somewhere in his refrigerator, making everyone wonder if he was okay.

“Should we call an ambulance or something?” Bernadette asked the others as they all thought in silence.

“Just wait a few seconds.” Leonard replied as everyone listened closely with their heads leaning over slightly in the direction of the front door.

“Found it!” they all heard Sheldon yell as they leaned back to their original positions on the furniture they were sitting on. “Mmm! It’s delicious!”

“Let’s just eat.” Leonard said to everyone as they resumed eating their Thai food, waiting for Sheldon to return instead of leaving his food untouched. “Wonder what’s taking him so long.” He added a few minutes later after everyone had presumed that Sheldon would be back by now, holding his piece of cake. “Maybe he’s got food poisoning. Should we call an ambulance?”

“Nah, he’s probably savoring it.” Howard suggested as everyone nodded in agreement. “That’s what my mom would do while eating her cooking.”

“It’s still hard to believe that she’s gone.” Raj said as the others nodded slowly, feeling very sad that Mrs. Wolowitz had sadly passed away in her sleep while visiting her sister.

“This is so good!” everyone heard Sheldon yell happily as they all turned their heads to face the door again. “Meemaw’s pies are always the best!”

“Should we call that ambulance now?” Penny asked everyone as she looked at her friends and husband.

“Definitely.” Leonard teased as a few giggles went around the room.

“I’m on it!” Amy exclaimed as she got up and ran to get her phone from the counter while it was charging, making everyone surprised as she thought they were being serious.

****

“Oh, hello, Raj.” Mary said happily as she and Missy entered the airport, wheeling their suitcases behind them. “How wonderful to see you. By the sign with our names on it, I presume you’ll be taking us to see Shelly and the others?” She added as she and Missy looked at the white cardboard sign that Raj was holding that said “Mrs. Cooper & Missy Cooper” on it.

“At your service, Mrs. Cooper.” Raj replied with a smile as he threw the cardboard away and put his hands together. “Nice flight?”

“Oi!” a voice yelled from behind, making the three of them turn around to see an angry man holding the sign that Raj threw away a few seconds ago “You made me spill my coffee all over my brand-new shoes! What is wrong with you?!”

“I-I’m sorry,” Raj stammered with his eyes widening a tiny bit “I did not see you there and it’s kind of your fault for standing there. But it’s okay, they’ll dry.” He added as Mary and Missy nodded in agreement even though they didn’t like where the situation was going.

“Oh, I see,” the man replied randomly as he waved his hands slightly “You’re making me take the blame just because you’re Indian. I don’t think so. This is your fault and you know it. I’m gonna report you! Security!”

“Actually, that won’t be happening.” Missy chimed in as she straightened her suitcase and walked over to the man who had black coffee all over his jacket and white shirt “This guy here is friends with my brother.”

“Oh, he’s friends with your brother?” the man replied with an unhappy look on his face “Well, newsflash, worldwide,” He added as he moved his fingers around in a circle to draw planet Earth “I don’t care! I’m not even going to apologize for this.”

“Um, you know the Bible says forgiveness--“

“Mom!”

“I’m sorry, baby.” Mary added as stepped back a few feet, wondering why she thought the bible would her in a situation like this.

“Let me ask you something.” Missy began as she put her hand on the man’s shoulder as he breathed heavily and angrily “If you were being blamed for something you clearly didn’t do, how would you feel?”

“I would feel upset that I’m being accused of something I didn’t do.” the man responded with a straight face as he raised his eyebrows slightly. “And I would feel terrible about myself as the person continues to accuse me until they stop.”

“So, now you know how you’ve just made my brother’s friend feel.” Missy added as she looked at Raj who pretended to feel sad, making the man feel guilty.

“You’re right. I see my mistake,” the man realized as he nodded in response “I’m very sorry to blame you for my actions. I should have had the lid on my coffee.” He added as he apologized to Raj “Very sorry to have bothered you on this lovely day. Goodbye.”

“Oh, my God. Happy now, Mom?” Missy asked Mary as she turned to face her after the angry man had walked away.

“Yes, I am, dear,” Mary answered back with a big smile on her face as she was proud that Missy had used the word ‘God’ instead of ‘Gosh’. “I know He is also happy.”

“That guy was real dumb. Kinda like my kids.” Missy added as Mary and Raj looked at each other before nodding in agreement. “He also reminds me of someone else I know who is dumb but I don’t remember who.”

Raj and Mary looked at each other again before looking at Missy out of the corners of their eyes, wondering if Missy would ever know who she was talking about.

“Well, I think we should head to the apartment now.” Raj announced as the three of them began to head for the car. “After all, Amy is looking forward to seeing both of you.”

“And I presume Sheldon is looking forward to seeing just Mom?” Missy asked Raj as he opened the trunk up.

“I’m afraid you guessed correctly, Missy,” Raj answered back as he decided to be a gentleman and put the suitcases in the trunk “He was not expecting to hear the news that you would be joining Mrs. Cooper the day before you two arrived. I presume you know the reason why?”

“Oh, I do.” Missy raised her eyebrows “I’m hoping that one day he will understand what he’s put me and Georgie through.”

“I hope so, too.” Raj replied as the three of them got into the car. “Are you two ready?”

“We are.” Mary confirmed as Raj started the engine and pulled out of the parking lot, heading for the freeway once the car had left the airport.

“But let’s hope that Sheldon is ready for us to arrive.” Missy added as she looked out of the window as she sat in the backseat. “If he isn’t, then we’ll have no choice but to whip out the garlic I’m keeping in my purse just in case.”

“You think of Sheldon as a vampire?” Raj asked Missy as he looked at her through the rear-view mirror.

“Oh, I think of Shelly of more things than just a vampire.” Missy replied as Raj and Mary widened their eyes in response, wondering what other things Missy referred her twin brother to instead of a normal human being.

Mary sighed. “And I thought I knew all the secrets that my children were hidin’. Guess I’m miles away from learning every single one of them.”

****

“Well, I must say, this is very nice of you three to invite me for breakfast.” Sheldon said happily as he sat next to Bonnie with Santana and Brittany opposite the two of them as they sat on the kitchen stools, eating fried eggs on toast “You know, I’ve never had my eggs fried on my toast; I’ve always had them scrambled. And I’ve also had eggs thrown at me, mainly on my head which gave me the name “Egghead”. Because the eggs would normally hit me on my head.”

“We can relate.” Santana replied after cutting a tiny bit of her fried egg up with her knife and fork. “While me and Brittany were at high school together, the glee club kids would get slushied in the face by those who were on the football team.”

“It was horrible.” Brittany shuddered at the memories of her friends in the glee club getting hit in the face with slushies multiple times by the football team almost every week while they were in high school. “I never got slushied, but Santana got slushied by Dave Karofsky and Sebastian Smythe. Sebastian did not go to our high school but he slushied her after they did a duet of Michael Jackson - Smooth Criminal.”

“Just out of curiosity, how did it feel?” Sheldon asked the two lovebirds after he had swallowed another forkful of fried egg into his mouth “I’m only asking because I’ve never been slushied in the face before, but I have had worse things thrown in my face than slushies. Some are so bad that I can’t even tell you since my mother promised me to never tell anyone after I had told her the horrors of what the school bullies were doing to me.”

“Well, you know how a slushie feels when you stir it with a straw?” Santana asked Sheldon as she took a sip of her orange juice, nodding along with Sheldon as he nodded in response to her question “Well, when the slushie goes in your face, it feels cold and wet, and sometimes gets in your eyes. Other times, it hits you in the face and it even goes down your clothes and ruins the front of your shirt and other times,” Santana shuddered at the memory “down the front but from the back of your shirt and you get a cold chest as the slushie runs down your stomach.”

“That sounds awful,” Sheldon replied as he scrunched his face up slightly “but that is nowhere near as bad as having lit firecrackers put down your pants.”

“You had lit firecrackers put down your pants?!” Brittany exclaimed, going wide-eyed along with Santana. “Who would do that to you?! I hope you were okay.”

“Oh, don’t worry, it didn’t happen to me.” Sheldon replied, holding his hand out as Santana and Brittany took a few deep breaths to calm themselves down. “It happened to Howard.”

“Howard had firecwackers put down his pants?” Bonnie asked Sheldon as she continued eating her scrambled eggs on toast, making the adults smile at the way she pronounced the word ‘firecracker’. “Did they taste good?” She added, thinking that firecrackers were something edible.

Sheldon couldn’t think about what to reply with after hearing that. He always loved spending time with Bonnie, and would normally figure out a way to answer Bonnie’s questions, depending on what they were. The easiest ones were about trains, since Sheldon obviously knew everything about trains. But he had never been asked a question like this.

“Um… yes.” Sheldon eventually said in response as he turned to face Bonnie “According to Howard, they tasted delicious and that was one of the best things he has experienced in his life.” He added before he leaned over from his stool to get closer to Santana and Brittany.

“They didn’t taste delicious,” Sheldon whispered loud enough for Brittany and Santana, immediately nodding his head as the two women nodded their heads “It wasn’t the best the best experience in Howard’s life. According to Howard, it’s the third worst thing that had happened to Howard. The second was his father leaving him and his mom. His father leaving him was first place, but that was before his mom died. So, his mom dying is the worst thing he has experienced in his life.”

“Oh, yeah. I forgot that Mrs. Wolowitz died.” Brittany frowned at the memory of her and Santana receiving the news from Raj that Howard’s mom had sadly passed away in her sleep while visiting Florida. “Very sad. But just one question, how did Howard have lit firecrackers put down his pants?”

“While Howard was in high school, the school bullies knew that he wanted to be an astronaut, so they grabbed him, took a few firecrackers, lit them and put them down his pants.” Sheldon explained as Santana and Brittany leaned back slightly. “Howard panicked and immediately poured his entire bottle of water into his pants just as the lit firecrackers went down his legs. He is very lucky to have survived it.” He added as he stopped for a few seconds and remembered what happened next. “But he wasn’t lucky to have wet pants for the rest of the day. Everyone kept laughing at the fact that Howard had “wet” himself when he had actually saved his own life.”

“That must’ve been awful.” Santana replied with her mouth moving to side slightly as she showed her teeth, feeling sorry for Howard. “I never even knew Howard had experienced anything like that. While me and Brittany were in high school, we lost an amazing friend of ours; Finn Hudson. He was the best.”

“I lost my father when I was 14.” Sheldon looked down at the counter as he remembered the days when his father, George Cooper Sr. was still alive. He missed those days so much, wishing his father never left the family. “He was also the best. He taught me about football. He always made me watch it before I was allowed to do my homework. I haven’t forgotten any of the games that my dad’s team played. Not even the one where they lost so bad, the other team let one of their cheerleaders try to kick a field goal.”

“I bet that wasn’t a nice memory.” Brittany said as she began to continue eating her breakfast, shoveling another forkful of fried egg into her mouth.

“Oh, it wasn’t.” Sheldon answered back with his eyebrows raised slightly “No, the ball didn’t even make it past the post. Instead, it went sideways and hit a woman who was in the crowd. She got a broken nose after that.”

“The woman in the crowd was that angry?” Santana asked in response as she sipped some of her orange juice as she raised her eyebrows.

“Hmm? Oh, no, no.” Sheldon corrected as he shook his head “No, the woman was fine. But her husband broke the cheerleader’s nose. My dad thought that was the highlight of the game. Even though it had been over for one minute and five seconds.”

“Ouch.” Brittany widened her eyes at the image of a cheerleader getting a broken nose. “That takes me back to the time when Coach Sylvester wanted me to get shot out of a cannon while me and Santana were in high school and were on the Cheerios! along with our friend, Quinn Fabray.”

“Isn’t she also bi, like the two of you?” Sheldon asked Brittany and Santana who looked at each other with smiles on their faces.

“She’s mostly bi, like me.” Brittany confirmed as she nodded in response to Sheldon’s question “Me and Quinn both dated guys while we were in high school. Quinn used to date Finn Hudson, Sam Evans, Noah Puckerman, who is long gone.” She added as she held her hand out with wide eyes “She also dated this guy named Biff McIntosh, but I didn’t really like the two of them together. I used to date this guy named Artie before I began dating Sam after he and Quinn broke up. But all this was before I ended up marrying Santana, and Quinn married--“

“No, Britt.” Santana snapped, making everyone flinch as she pointed her finger at her wife “Don’t say it out loud. Even the name just makes me scrunch my face up in disgust.”

“Who did Quinn end up marrying?” Sheldon asked the two women on the other side of the counter “I’m just curious to know.”

“Tell him, Britt.” Santana said to her wife as she did not want to be the one who had to tell Sheldon who Quinn married.

Brittany rolled her eyes. “Get closer.” she then beckoned Sheldon over and whispered something in his ear.

“Oh, my.” Sheldon said as he leaned back after Brittany had whispered the answer to his question in his ear. “I wasn’t expecting that to be the answer. I kind of like the sound of that relationship.”

“I’m not surprised to hear that.” Santana admits as she gets up and takes the plates to the sink “Everyone loves the relationship of Quinn and…” she shuddered. “Her. I may be friends with her but she is a pain in the A.”

“Well, that was a very nice breakfast.” Sheldon announced happily as he changed the subject and got off of his stool “Thank you for the delicious fried eggs on toast and orange juice. I’m sure Bonnie enjoyed her scrambled eggs on toast.”

“I did!” Bonnie exclaimed with a smile on her face, making the adults chuckle. “Sparkle enjoyed his, too!”

“That is excellent to hear.” Sheldon responded as he headed for the door “Well, I guess I should be going. My mother and my sister will be here soon and I should prepare myself for their arrival.”

“I didn’t know your mom and sister were coming today.” Brittany said from the counter as the Lopez-Pierces remained seated on their stools. “Ooh, she just announced it on the group chat.” She added as she looked at her phone screen after the sound, she selected for her text messages went off.

“I got it, too.” Santana smiled as she and Brittany kissed each other on the lips.

“You’re in a group chat?” Sheldon asked the two lovers with his hand on the doorknob, ready to turn it. He would’ve been out by now, if he hadn’t heard the words come out of Brittany and Santana’s mouths. “Who with?”

“Not that many people.” Brittany replied, twitching her face slightly. “Just me, my beautiful wife, Penny, Bernadette and Amy.”

“The group chat is called ‘The Amazing Ladies’. Because we are the amazing ladies.” Santana explained as she waved her hands in the air as if she was doing deaf clapping. “Has Amy not told you about it?”

“No.” Sheldon confirmed as he shook his head “Even though we inform each other about our days of work and what we have done over the hours of being separated from each other for a limited amount of time, I do not recall her mentioning anything about a group chat called ‘The Amazing Ladies’. Now that I think of it, I want to start a group chat called ‘The Amazing Men’ but if I do that, it will make me think I’m crazy. But I’m not crazy, my mother had me tested.”

“Okay, then.” Santana replied as her eyes widened slightly “See you later, I guess. I can’t wait to meet your mom.”

“She is going to love you.” Sheldon smiled as he turned the doorknob, stepping outside 5A “And Brittany. And Bonnie. See you later. I have to go back to my apartment to urinate, followed by evacuating my bowels.”

“Why can’t you just use our bathroom?” Brittany asked Sheldon as she pointed her thumb to the hallway that led to their bathroom “No one’s using it and it’s free to anyone who needs to use it whenever they need to go.”

“Are you insane?” Sheldon asked with a confused look on his face “I don’t know what the three of you have done in there. It’s probably not as worse as what Leonard and Penny have done in their bathroom but I don’t even want to know what they do in there. See you later,” He added as he waved goodbye to them “Oh, Lord, it’s on its way!”

Sheldon immediately closed the door and ran back downstairs to his apartment, with Brittany and Santana hearing his footsteps pounding down the stairs until they just about heard the door to 4B close very quietly.

“Charming.” Brittany said in response as she and Santana scrunched their faces up in disgust, then smiling at the sight of Bonnie pressing Sparkle onto her plate to make it seem like he was eating the rest of Bonnie’s breakfast.

“You’re so funny, BonBon!” Santana cooed as she and Brittany couldn’t help but smile adoringly at the scene. The bond that Bonnie and Sparkle had together was unbreakable. There was absolutely nothing in the world that could separate their friendship.

“I know!” Bonnie answered back with a big grin on her face, making the two mothers chuckle in response.

****

“Thank you again for picking us up.” Mary said to Raj with a smile as he continued to drive back to the apartment “We really appreciate it. Like the time you picked us up for Sheldon and Amy’s wedding.” She added as Missy nodded her head in agreement as she sat in the backseat.

“My pleasure, Mrs. Cooper.” Raj replied as he smiled back while driving down the freeway “I’m just glad to be away from Sheldon for a limited amount of time. I don’t want this moment to end. But I will never forget it for as long as I live.”

“Well, that’s understandable.” Missy agreed as she looked out of the window as Raj looked at her for a few seconds through the rearview mirror “Even though Sheldon is, as Mom says it, one of God’s special little people.”

“Now, hold it there, Missy.” Mary warned as she turned around to face her daughter “I stand by what I say. But I also think of you and Georgie as one of God’s special little people. But Sheldon is just a little bit higher because of everything he has achieved. You should also be proud of him.”

“I am proud of him,” Missy said in response as she moved her hands slightly “I just want him to understand what he put me through when we were younger. He was such a pain and he just didn’t see it.”

“I understand how you feel.” Raj answered back as he exhaled through his nose “On the day that Sheldon and Amy won the Nobel Prize, we were all thinking about heading back home because Sheldon thought the Nobel Prize was more important than his friends. I’m just glad that Amy made him come to his senses. And instead of giving his long speech after Amy did her speech when they received their medals, Sheldon put it aside and explained to everyone that it was an honor and that he wouldn’t be there if it wasn’t for the most important people in his life: his family and friends. We were all touched by his kind words. And we will never forget that for as long as we live.”

“Oh, my. That was powerful.” Mary said a few seconds later as she wiped her eyes as she sniffed “I’ve seen the video on the Internet a bunch of times because I love seeing my baby be all happy. But I never thought I would hear that from one of Sheldon’s best friends. You know, our driver to the airport was also a fellow who was Indian.”

“Mom.” Missy warned from wide eyes as Mary rolled her eyes in response “Don’t you roll your eyes at me, ma’am. I saw that. I am your daughter. Don’t you go rolling your eyes at me again.”

“Since when is it racist to notice when somebody is Indian?” Mary asked as she looked at Missy through the rear-view mirror.

“Don’t worry. I’m okay with it. I don’t think it’s racist.” Raj replied with a forced smile as he found what he was experiencing a tiny bit awkward “I noticed you were both white when I saw you two coming out of the terminal at the airport.”

“See? It’s not racist.” Mary added as she turned around to face her daughter again before sitting back in the passenger seat “You’ll have to excuse her,” She added as she leaned over slightly to Raj’s seat “She’s still recovering from the divorce of her husband.”

“Oh, yeah, I remember Sheldon telling me the news.” Raj responded as he remembered Sheldon telling the gang the news about Mary and her husband finally getting a divorce after being separated for a long time before finally getting the divorce papers “I sort of understand how you feel, Missy. I was going to marry this girl, Anu. But we called the marriage off after realizing we didn’t know that much about each other. After that, I decided to get back together with my ex-girlfriend, Emily, who is a dermatologist, and she decided that she wanted to get back together with me, after she had broken up with her boyfriend, Gary. When we both saw each other at the coffee shop where we first met, we were both very surprised that we were going to ask the other one if they wanted to get back together.”

“What does that have to do with me getting a divorce?” Mary asked Raj with a confused look on her face.

“I thought I could relate to it, but it turns out I couldn’t.” Raj responded as Mary nodded her head slowly, understanding why Raj had tried to relate to what Missy had just said.

“I can understand why.” Mary answered back as she looked out of the window for a few seconds before looking straight at the road “Both of her kids would be here with us. but they’re with their uncle Georgie, so everything’s fine.”

“Stop it.” Missy replied as she leaned closer to Raj’s seat “The important thing is that I’m happy now, I won the custody of my kids and that I’m single.”

“You must be very proud of yourself.” Raj said to Missy as he looked at her through the rear-view mirror, smiling at the thought of the two of them being a married couple. If he wasn’t married to Emily, he definitely would’ve married Missy if the two of them had ever began dating.

His life would be completely different…

“Raj?” Missy asked as Raj immediately blinked at the sound of her voice “We both heard every word you just said about you and me being together as a married couple.”

“Oh, r-really?” Raj asked with his eyes widening slightly “I’m so sorry, I thought I was doing a voiceover.”

“It’s okay, Raj.” Mary responded as she placed her hand on Raj’s arm for a few seconds “That’s not the strangest thing we’ve ever heard. We’ve heard far more worse things than that.”

“Well, that’s good to hear,” Raj smiled slightly as the car continued to drive down the road “it’s not the strangest thing I’ve heard, either. My parents used to say the weirdest things to each other.”

“Really?” Mary asked with a confused look on her face “Like what?”

“Well, this one time, my daddy asked the servants to pass a message to my mummy saying “I don’t want you in my house! Move out, you feminidiot!” and the servant returned a few minutes later saying that he had a message from her, saying “I’m not moving out anytime soon, you himbecile!” He was very angry after hearing that.”

“Interesting.” Mary nodded her head slowly before chuckling at what she had just heard “I found that quite amusing.”

“Me, too.” Mary chuckled as she laughed at the thought of Raj’s parents sending each other angry messages back and forth, using the servants as a messenger. “That was nice wordplay from each of them. Hey, Raj, do you have anymore, funny stories with your mommy and daddy doing things like that?” She added as she said the words ‘mom’ and ‘dad’ like Raj did, saying them as ‘mommy’ and ‘daddy’.

“Oh, I’ve got loads.” Raj exclaimed as he widened his eyes with a smile on his face.

“Get comfy. We’re gonna be here a while. Especially since we just ran into traffic. I hate America again!”

“Do you still hate India more than you hate America?” Mary asked as she leaned over slightly.

“I hate America but I hate India even more!” Raj then yelled as he honked the horn in rage.

“GET OUT OF THE WAY, YOU SYPHILITIC DOGS!!!”

****

“My mother and sister are almost here.” Sheldon rhymed as he began to panic, not knowing what to do “I don’t have time to rhyme. Oh, God, I’ve done it again.”

“Well, at least you don’t rap while I’m eating a bap.” Penny teased as she smiled before taking a bite of her egg and cheese bap.

“Penny, this is not the time.” Sheldon replied as he took a few deep breaths to calm himself down as he sat in his spot on the couch.

“To rhyme?” Leonard teased as he and Penny giggled with smiles on their faces.

“Oh, don’t you start.” Sheldon warned as he rubbed his hands together, preparing himself for the arrival of his mother and sister “Pretty soon we’ll all be rhyming until the day we all die. Which will be many years to come.”

“Well, we all know who is gonna be the first one to have their funeral.” Amy chimed in as Sheldon, Penny and Leonard all turned their heads to face her with concerned looks on their faces, wondering if they knew who she was talking about “What? I seriously think my mom is going to die at the hands of my dad.”

“Let’s make a bet,” Sheldon replied as he readjusted his sitting position on his spot on the couch “Who here thinks Mrs. Fowler, a.k.a Green Beans, won’t die of natural causes?” He added as everyone immediately raised their hands after Sheldon asked the question.

“Turnip did it? Yeah, me too.” He added as everyone put their hands back down.

Then there was a knock at the door, so Leonard decided to answer it, since he knew Sheldon couldn’t be bothered. He opened it to see Brittany, Santana and Bonnie standing on the other side, with Sparkle under Bonnie’s arm.

“Oh, hey, guys. Come on in!” Leonard exclaimed happily as he gestured his hand around his apartment as the Lopez-Pierces stepped inside. “I presume Sheldon told you that his mom and sister are coming to visit?”

“I sure did.” Sheldon confirmed as Leonard closed the door behind him as he nodded his head.

“Penny!” Bonnie exclaimed with a smile on her face as she ran to the armchair and held her hands out for Penny to pick her up.

“Hey, Bonnie.” Penny crooned as she lifted Bonnie into her arms, placing her down on her lap “You’re so cute!”

“She sure is.” Santana replied as she and Brittany sat on the couch next to Sheldon “But be careful with what you say and what you do with her, because she is mine and Brittany’s daughter. So, if you hurt her, you will be in serious trouble.”

“Noted.” Penny answered back as she rocked Bonnie with her knees slightly.

“Hey, guys. Look who I have!” Raj announced as he entered the apartment with Missy and Mary following from behind.

“Hey, guys!” Missy said with a smile as everyone exclaimed happily at the sight of Sheldon’s mother and sister, and Amy’s mother-in-law and sister-in-law.

“Hey, Shelly.” Mary added happily as Sheldon got up from the couch so she could hug him.

“Hello, Mom. It’s so nice to see you.” Sheldon replied as Mary rubbed his back soothingly “These are the new neighbors I’ve told you about,” He added after Mary had released him from her embrace before gesturing over to Brittany “This is Brittany Lopez-Pierce, she works at the same university that me, Leonard, Howard and Raj work at. And this is her wife, Santana Lopez-Pierce. She is a stay-at-home-mom.”

“Shelly has told me all about you, Brittany and Santana. It is so nice to finally meet you.” Mary said kindly as she shook hands with Santana and Brittany “My daughter, Missy is--are you ok, Missy?”

“I…” Missy began but paused as she breathed slowly, getting overwhelmed at who she was looking at. She was a massive fan of the New Directions! ever since they competed in Regionals 2010 but sadly, didn’t even place “I can’t believe my eyes.” She finally managed to say, refusing to blink as she didn’t want to think her eyes weren’t playing tricks on her.

“Really? Why?” Sheldon asked with a confused look on his face, making Missy blink immediately as she turned to face her twin brother “It’s Brittany S. Lopez-Pierce and Santana Lopez-Pierce. Brittany is a mathematician, and Santana is a stay-at-home-mom.”

“Brittany’s more than just one of those people who solves extremely hard math problems. And Santana is more than just a stay-at-home-mom, Shelly.” Missy explained as she took a few more deep breaths as she was still surprised to see Brittany and Santana, two people whom she loved a lot “They both used to be part of the New Directions! which was the glee club at William McKinley High. I loved their performances so much I was bummed when they finished third overall. You guys totally deserved to beat Vocal Adrenaline and Aural Intensity! Those two sucked!”

“Baby, calm down.” Mary placed her hands on Missy’s shoulders, rubbing them as Missy took some deep breaths to calm herself down “I get that you’re excited and all, but we’ve only been in Leonard and Penny’s apartment for a few minutes and it’s off to a… I’ll say interesting start.”

“I’m sorry,” Missy apologized as she shook her head slightly, feeling a little bit embarrassed “It’s just that all of the performances by the New Directions have a lot of heart. I have become a big fan of the New Directions! for a long time now. It is just an honor to meet you.”

“Well, it’s nice to meet a fan of the New Directions! who is also the twin sister to one of our friends.” Santana replied as she and Brittany shook hands with Missy “Are you forgetting someone, Sheldon?” She added as she looked at Bonnie out of the corner of her eye.

“Oh, I’m sorry,” Sheldon apologized, feeling a little bit embarrassed with what he had done “how could I forget? Mom, Missy, this is Santana and Brittany’s daughter, Ms. Bonnie Lopez-Pierce.” He said, gesturing to the young girl who was sitting in Penny’s lap, playing with Penny’s blonde hair.

“Hi!” Bonnie exclaimed with a big smile on her face “This is Sparkle!” She added as she showed Mary and Missy her pink stuffed unicorn, making everyone chuckle.

“That’s nice.” Missy replied as she crouched down to Bonnie’s height as she remained seated on Penny’s lap “My oldest son has a stuffed animal like that. Or used to. It’s long gone now.”

“What happened to it?” Penny asked Missy with her eyes raised slightly.

“Trust me.” Missy held her hand out “You don’t wanna know.”

****

“So, you’ve also seen ‘Fondue For Two’?” Howard asked Mary and Missy later that day as the whole gang were in Leonard and Penny’s apartment, waiting for their pizza to arrive while Mary was in the kitchen, preparing her home-cooked meal of chicken and vegetables. She was still hoping that chickens weren’t animals that Raj and the people in India found magical.

“We sure have.” Missy confirmed as she helped her mother out in the kitchen “We’ve been fans for quite a while. The first one we saw was when Bonnie got caked in the face by her auntie Kitty and auntie Marley to celebrate making it to 1,000,000 subscribers.”

“Ooh, that’s a good one.” Bernadette smiled at the footage playing in her head, chuckling slightly at Bonnie getting a chocolate cake shoved into her face by Kitty, followed by a cheesecake from Marley a few seconds later “It’s definitely my favourite episode. Well, that one, and the one where Bonnie shoved a cream pie into Brittany’s face as the grand finale of everyone shoving different types of pies into Brittany’s face to celebrate making it to 2,000,000 subscribers.”

“Oh, I remember that.” Brittany announced as the memory of her getting a cream pie shoved into her face after she had had many pies shoved into her face came back to her once again “That cream pie was delicious, BonBon.” She added as she pressed kisses to her daughter’s head as Bonnie sat on Penny’s lap.

Everyone chuckled as Bonnie giggled in response, making them feel very happy that she was around.

“I remember the days when Sheldon and Missy were young, and their Meemaw would visit.” Mary said as she looked up slightly after she had put the chicken in the oven “They would ask her to do the tissue thing, and after she did it, they would call her Grandma Spider-Man, and she loved it. She still doesn’t know what that means.”

“Well, that’s not surprising.” Sheldon replied as he sat on his spot on the couch “She is old. But I want her to live forever.”

“I think we all want that to happen.” Leonard announced with a smile as everyone chuckled slightly. The reason everyone else wanted Sheldon’s Meemaw to live forever was so that she could make Sheldon be nicer and apologize to anyone or everyone when he said something rude to them.

“Hey, Mom, I think Meemaw has also seen some ‘Fondue For Two’ episodes.” Missy said to Mary as she thought back to a few weeks ago “Yeah, I’m pretty sure she saw the one with Amy in it and commented that she was glad that she had married Sheldon.”

“I gave that comment a like,” Mary explained as Missy widened her eyes slightly, feeling very surprised to hear that “I’m glad that my mother finally gives Amy the respect she deserves. I didn’t like seeing Shelly all sad after Amy broke up with him right after I gave him that engagement ring so he could propose to her. And--”

“Wait, wait, wait.” Sheldon interrupted, rising from his spot on the couch with his hands held out slightly “Meemaw knows how to comment on YouTube videos but she doesn’t know what Grandma Spider-Man means?”

“Well, yes.” Mary replied as she nodded her head “She’s a smart old lady. Kind of like me.”

“Do you still have that piece of garlic you made me and Amy buy you so you could prepare yourself for when you saw Beverly the day of Leonard and Penny’s wedding and the day before?”

There was silence for a few seconds as everyone turned to face Mary.

“I’m not that smart.” Mary said quietly as she looked down and walked away.

“Of course, you are, Mrs. Cooper.” Raj smiled at Mary “Sheldon has told us many wonderful things about you.”

“Really?” Mary widened her eyes slightly as she folded her arms, turning to make eye contact with her son “Like what?”

“Nothing much.” Sheldon replied as he hunched his shoulders “Just how you and everyone in the family supported me through difficult times. And how you and everyone in the family supported Missy through difficult times. And how you and everyone in the family supported Georgie through difficult times, which were mainly the days when he and I were in high school together.”

“Well, that’s nice.” Mary smiled at Sheldon, who smiled back in response. “I may not be smart but I’m glad to be popular around this part of America.”

“And Sheldon has also told us many things about Missy.” Bernadette said as she sat on the arm of the couch as she smiled while moving her arm slightly.

“Really?” Missy widened her eyes slightly as she folded her arms, turning to make eye contact with her twin brother “Like what?”

“Mostly positive things,” Sheldon responded as he felt a little bit anxious as he didn’t like where this was going “like the time you successfully pulled a splinter out of me using a pair of toy tweezers which I’m still surprised about to this day. And the time where you had an interest in baseball. And how you have a sweet tooth for candy. Which Bonnie also has.”

Bonnie giggled as Penny poked her sides as Missy turned to look at the little girl who was sitting on Penny’s lap. Everyone could tell the bond between Bonnie Lopez-Pierce and Penny Hofstadter was getting stronger every day. Bonnie got along well with everyone. But there was something about her and Penny that was a little bit different.

“She loves the sour candies.” Brittany explained as she and Santana smiled at the memories of their daughter eating many sour candies from different times “Some of her favourites are Sour Skittles and Sour Patch Kids.”

“I think there’s a Fondue For Two video on YouTube where we all try different kinds of sour candies and Bonnie is happy but me and Britt and just squinting our eyes and begging for water the entire time.” Santana then got her phone out and scrolled through their YouTube videos “Yep. Found it. It’s called ‘TRYING DIFFERENT SOUR CANDIES!!! Ft. Bonnie Lopez-Pierce – 900,000 SUBSCRIBERS SPECIAL!!!’ I hope you’ll enjoy it.” She added after everyone removed their hands from their ears.

“Why were you yelling, babe?” Britt asked her wife with a confused look on her face.

“It was in all caps. What was I supposed to do?”

“Maybe not say it in all caps?” Stuart asked as he stood by the hallway, making everyone yelp as they turned to face him.

“How long have you been there?” Howard asked as everyone took a few deep breaths to recover from the jumpscare.

“Just got out of the bathroom.” Stuart gestured to the bathroom door behind him “The door was stuck but I was able to get out in the end. Otherwise, I would’ve been stuck in there for ages.”

“Well, that’s nice to know.” Leonard replied before he turned to face Raj “Hey, Raj, why doesn’t Emily ever join us for things like this? Why do you just show up by yourself?”

“She never shows up because she is just too busy at the hospital where she works at as a dermatologist.” Raj explained before looking around the room with a frown on his face “She always says she thinks she might be able to make it, but then she tells me that she can’t because she’s too busy. I swear, I do not remember the last text I received from her that did not say ‘Raj, I’m sorry but I won’t be able to make it. Again. Hopefully, I can show up some other time.’” He added as he looked at the texts that he and Emily had sent each other from the past “Oh, I’ve found one that doesn’t say anything like that.”

“Oh, great,” Howard cheered as he rose up slightly “what does it say?”

“I’m not telling you. You’re too young.”

“I’m older than you.”

“Well, yeah. But still.”

****

“So, Missy,” Raj began as he spoke to Missy around half an hour later after the pizza had finally arrived and Mary’s home-cooked food was finally ready. The only people who were eating her home-cooked food were herself, Sheldon and Missy. But that didn’t bother her. Because she could just save the leftovers for another time. But she would only eat it when He would think it’s necessary. “I remember you mentioning that you hope that Sheldon will understand what he’s put you and Georgie through? Is that correct?”

“Um…” Missy froze as Sheldon turned to face her with a confused look on his face, wondering what Raj was talking about, but more importantly, wanting to know Missy was talking about “I definitely did not say anything like that after we left the airport.”

“You’re clearly lying. I can see right through you,” Sheldon responded as he put his plate down on the table and stood up “I know that because we share DNA.”

Missy sighed. “Fine. For years, I’ve been hoping that you will finally understand what you put me and Georgie through.”

“Mom, are you hearing this?” Sheldon asked Mary as he quickly turned to face the woman who had raised him before he became a grown man “Do you approve of this?”

“I’m sorry, Shelly, but you’re supposed to be the smart one. You figure it out.” Mary answered back as she grinned while everyone else apart from Sheldon snickered.

“Even though you thought it was what I did for a job at the university I work at, and that you told your friends that it was an “innocent mistake”, I really don’t appreciate the fact that you told your friends that I was a rocket scientist.” Sheldon complained as Missy sighed, wishing that memory did not just come back to her after many years of forgetting it “Where’s the joy in that?”

“Um, Sheldon?” Howard asked as he raised his hand “I think you know that I’m a rocket scientist.”

“And that is one of the many reasons I care about you as a friend, and I respect you for that.” Sheldon replied, surprising everyone with something nice instead of making fun of Howard for his job at the university he worked at with Sheldon, Leonard, Raj and Brittany “You should be very proud of yourself for having a Master’s degree in Engineering.”

“Oh, I am.” Howard smiled as he chuckled at Bernadette who chuckled back in response “I’m also very proud of being married to such an awesome kisser.” He added as Bernadette leaned in closer to her husband.

“Ok, I take it back.” Sheldon said immediately as Howard sighed frustratingly, even though he saw it coming.

“Sheldon, you really need to understand the pain you put me and Georgie through when we were younger.” Missy said as she put her plate down on the table and stood up to face Sheldon with her arms folded.

“What do you mean?” Sheldon asked as he squinted his eyes slightly. “I may have an eidetic memory but I don’t recall me putting you or Georgie through anything.”

“You may think that, but I know more than you think I do.” Missy responded as she raised her eyebrows “Like the time I pulled that splinter out with a pair of toy tweezers. I did that just so you could stop complaining rather than from a change of heart, and because you were being such a baby over that splinter. You also refused to let me touch it with the needle. Well, it seems like the baby needs a fresh diaper.”

“Is that why Shelly had a bandage wrapped around his finger when I got home from the church after you two were left alone?” Mary asked her two children who turned to around to face her in response.

“Yes, it was.” Sheldon confirmed as he nodded his head “Stupid broomstick!”

“You were also the only kid in the house who got all the attention because of all your intelligence and for starting high school at such an early age.” Missy added as Sheldon turned back around to face his sister “All the annoying things you did drew me and Georgie close together. That’s why we made pillow forts that we wouldn’t let you come into. Just so we could have some peace and quiet. Even though you were standing on the other side all the time.”

“I just wanted to know what it felt like.” Sheldon replied innocently as he made a straight face. “But if you’re telling me this now, then why didn’t you tell me this all those years ago?”

“Because I didn’t want to hurt your feelings.” Missy announced, making everyone go wide-eyed as they leaned back slightly with Bernadette falling off the arm of the couch with brave knight, Sir Howard Wolowitz coming to her rescue.

“M’lady.” Howard whispered to comfort his wife as he held Bernadette in his arms as if they had just got married, even though they had been married for many years.

“You’re my twin brother, Shelly.” Missy said as she placed her hand onto Sheldon’s shoulder “You and me, we’ve known each other ever since we both spent nine months with my legs wrapped around your head while we were in Mom’s stomach. I know life hasn’t always been easy for you from time to time. But that don’t mean it’s been easy for the rest of the family.”

“Well…” Sheldon began as he turned around and looked at everyone else in the Leonard and Penny’s apartment “I guess I didn’t really know what was good and what was bad back in those days.” He added as he managed to say something after finding everything that Missy had just said, very powerful. “Even though I’m a genius, I do have some weaknesses. Like birds, dogs, bullies. And sometimes, not knowing how other people feel when I’m around them.”

“I actually need to tell you something.” Missy then exhaled through her nose as she looked into Sheldon’s eyes “I relished seeing you be lonely with no friends and having bad luck at school. But you did have one friend; me. Because no matter how sad you were, I would always be on your side, no matter what.”

“As have all of us.” Leonard chimed in as everyone nodded their heads at Sheldon as he looked at everyone around the room again.

“Sheldon, you are one of the sweetest people we have ever met.” Penny said as she smiled at Sheldon who smiled back at Penny, also smiling at Bonnie as Penny rocked her with her knees “There is no one else out there who is more annoying, smart, and sometimes dumb, other than you. Well, apart from Howard.”

Howard nodded his in agreement as he knew exactly what Penny was talking about, not knowing if he was proud of it or not.

“And Stuart.” Penny added as everyone nodded their heads in agreement along with Stuart as he understood what Penny meant by that.

“I saw that coming.” Stuart muttered under his breath. “But Sheldon being an awesome friend is one of the reasons why I give him free comic books on his birthday and on Christmas.” He then announced as everyone smiled at Stuart’s kind reason as to why he gave Sheldon free comic books for his birthday and for Christmas.

“So, no matter what happens to you, Sheldon.” Raj started as he sat on the other arm of the couch.

“We will always support you, no matter what.” Santana added as she stroked her hand across Brittany’s cheek, making her find it very soothing and relaxing.

“And that is one of the many reasons why we love you.” Brittany said sweetly as she tucked her hair behind her ear, giving Santana more room to stroke her hand across her cheek.

“Well, I thank you all for your kind words,” Sheldon said to everyone around him before turning back to face Missy “and I thank you, Missy, for being the best twin sister ever.”

“Thanks, Shelly.” Missy whispered loudly as she threw her arms around Sheldon, making Sheldon have no choice but to accept the hug.

The two of them pulled away when they heard Mary sniffling with a few tears running down her cheeks. The two twins then crouched down by their mother’s side, wanting to know if she was okay.

“That was very powerful.” Mary announced with a hiccup as she wiped a few tears away “I’ve never seen my babies be so kind towards one another. If Georgie was here instead of taking care of my grandbabies, he would be so happy.”

Sheldon and Missy both nodded their heads, completely agreeing with what Mary had just said as she cried a little bit more.

“I wish your dad could see this.” Mary added as Sheldon and Missy placed their hands on each of her shoulders.

“So, do we.” Sheldon frowned slightly as he wished he could somehow forget the day his dad died “But we know he’s watching over us.”

“He would be so proud of the two of you. I know that I am.” Mary managed to say before crying a tiny bit more before Sheldon and Missy comforted her by giving her a hug.

Everyone found the scene very heartwarming, already knowing that they would never forget it. And that they would cherish it for as long as they live.

“Is it weird that I haven’t talked that much? Because I feel like it is.” Stuart asked randomly as he ruined the moment with everyone turning to face him with unimpressed looks on their faces.

“I’ll just go.” Stuart then said as he headed for the door, closing it behind him as Missy and Sheldon continued to comfort their mother.

****

“Well, I’m glad that you enjoyed yourselves during the visit. I’m looking forward to seeing you again.” Sheldon said happily a few days later as he, Mary and Missy walked down to the lobby with Mary and Missy holding their suitcases after Mary and Missy had joined Sheldon, Amy, Brittany, Santana and Bonnie for one big breakfast in Brittany and Santana’s apartment “I decided to be a good little boy and call you a cab which is waiting for you outside. It’s on me instead of Leonard.”

“Thank you, Shelly. I’m looking forward to seeing you again, too.” Mary replied as she hugged her son, rubbing his back “Do you have anything you want us to tell Georgie?”

“Yes, I do.” Sheldon answered back as he thought for a few seconds “Tell him that I say “Hey!” and that I hope he is doing well selling his tires. Even though he is just some loser who just sells tires.”

“Shelly.” Mary warned as she raised her eyebrows slightly.

“You’re right. I’m sorry.” Sheldon apologized as he closed his eyes slightly “He is a one-of-a-kind loser who sells more tires than anyone in Texas.”

“We’ll just tell him that you say “Hey!” and that you are wishing him luck with his tire store.” Missy said in response as she and Mary headed for the front door “And by the way, Shelly, Bonnie is so polite. She makes me wish my kids are like that to me.”

“But they’re not. Are they?” Sheldon asked his sister with his eyebrows raised as he shook his head slightly.

“Nope.” Missy confirmed as she shook her head in disappointment “They’re as dumb as a sack of apples.”

“Well, we should get going.” Mary said to her daughter as she looked at her watch “Don’t want to miss our plane, do we?”

“Yeah, of course.” Missy agreed as she and Sheldon hugged each other “Bye, Shelly.”

“Goodbye, Missy.” Sheldon answered back with a smile before hugging his mother “Bye, Mom.”

“Bye, sweetheart. I love you.” Mary said as she kissed Sheldon’s cheek “And so does your dad.”

“I know that.” Sheldon said as he looked up slightly “I love you too, Dad.”

“I’m gonna tell all my friends about you winning the Nobel Prize from your work as a theoretical physicist.” Missy announced kindly to Sheldon as he smiled.

“You’re not, are you?” Sheldon asked as he folded his arms, already knowing the answer to his question.

“Nope.”

“Thought so.” Sheldon added as he looked down at the ground for a few seconds “Have fun telling your friends I’m a rocket scientist, Missy.”

“Oh, I sure will!” Missy grinned as Mary opened the door and stepped outside “Bye, Shelly.” She and Mary added simultaneously as Sheldon waved back at them.

“Okay, okay, lay off the horn! We’re coming!” Mary yelled as the front door to the building closed slowly, making Sheldon chuckle as he walked back upstairs to his apartment.

“Missy may think I’m okay with it.” Sheldon said to himself as he continued to walk up the stairs.

“Even though she doesn’t understand Star Trek, live long and suck it, Missy!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really hope you enjoyed the fifteenth chapter!! I'm really sorry it's been over a month since I've added chapters to this. I've just been taking a break from adding chapters and replying to comments. It feels so great to be back!! This chapter has the entrance of Mary Cooper and Missy Cooper. I felt like I should add the two of them into this story at some point. This chapter also has a few lines that are from Season 12 Episode 24 - The Bow Tie Asymmetry. After watching that episode for the very first time, there was no way I couldn't add my own version into this chapter!! Please feel free to check out my other Glee stories if you haven't checked them out already!! I hope you will enjoy them!!


	16. Remembering Mrs. Wolowitz

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Howard, Sheldon, Raj, Leonard, Penny, Bernadette, Amy, Emily, Brittany, Santana, Bonnie and Stuart all think back to the memories of Mrs. Wolowitz in a series of flashbacks as a way to remember her.
> 
> For Carol Ann Susi (1952 - 2014)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy the sixteenth chapter!!
> 
> I'm really sorry this chapter is so long, but it's worth it.
> 
> This chapter is in loving memory of Carol Ann Susi, who sadly lost her battle to cancer in 2014. She died at the age of 62. She was best known for the voice of Mrs. Wolowitz.
> 
> I decided to make this chapter a tribute to her since today is her birthday.
> 
> I hope you'll enjoy my other Glee stories.
> 
> Feel free to check them out if you haven't already.
> 
> Happy 69th birthday, Carol Ann Susi.
> 
> You will be missed.
> 
> (1952 - 2014)

“You feeling okay, Howie?” Bernadette asked her husband as she noticed Howard looked very sad as he sat on the couch, clutching a cushion as he began to sob silently, drawing the attention of everyone as they sat in Howard and Bernadette’s living room watching Wheel of Fortune “Howie, why are you crying?”

“Because I remember the days when me and my mom used to watch this show.” Howard sobbed as Bernadette rubbed his back, making everyone frown at the fact that Mrs. Wolowitz had died “She used to always yell at the people who were on the TV, telling them they were idiots for guessing the wrong letter. She would always get the words correct before the answer was revealed.”

“Sounds like she really knew her puzzles,” Amy said from the armchair as a way to comfort him “Do you remember any times when you watched it together?”

“I don’t remember many,” Howard began as he paused for a few seconds “but I do remember the time when me, Sheldon, Leonard and Raj were watching it before we set off to San Diego to get Sheldon’s stuff from ‘World of Warcraft’ back from that loser who hacked his account and stole everything.”

“Do you remember every second of that moment?” Emily asked Howard as she sat on Raj’s lap with her arms around his neck.

“I do.” Howard confirmed as he nodded his head and paused the TV.

“Here’s what happened.”

****

FLASHBACK – The Big Bang Theory - Season 4 Episode 19 – The Zarnecki Incursion

“I’m sorry, I thought this delay was so you could watch Wheel of Fortune with your mother.” Sheldon asked Howard as he, Howard, Raj and Leonard sat in Howard’s living room, watching Wheel of Fortune on TV.

“I am. She’s just bleaching her moustache.” Howard replied as Sheldon looked at him, scrunching his face up slightly “Check it out. Hey, Ma!” He added as he began to yell upstairs so his mother could hear him ““Before and after”, four words, 17 letters, two N’s, one V!”

“Fanny pack of wolves!” Mrs. Wolowitz yelled from upstairs, making Sheldon and Raj look upstairs with confused looks on their faces, wondering how Mrs. Wolowitz had just got the answer right.

“That’s incredible.” Leonard said as he sat in the armchair with an impressed look on his face, while moving his hands slightly as they rested on the arms.

“Yeah, she’s kind of a Wheel savant.” Howard smiled, feeling proud that his mother had a special talent as he placed his tongue on his lips.

“Uh-oh, that’s Priya.” Leonard panicked as his ringtone for Priya went off and he got his phone out, wondering if he should answer his girlfriend or not as Sitar music played loudly on his phone.

“Sitar music for her ringtone is not cool, dude.” Raj said to Leonard as he shook his head slightly, feeling ashamed with his friend for the music he had chosen for his girlfriend since she was from India and was also Raj’s sister.

“Hit the…” Leonard added as Howard muted the TV so Leonard couldn’t be distracted by the cheering or hear the excitement “Hey, sweetie.” He began as he put his phone to his ear, answering Priya’s phone call “Yeah, I’m sorry. I’m gonna be working late. I, I, I miss you, too. Okay, sure, I’ll call you when I get home. Okay, bye-bye.”

“Very nice. You lie to my sister.” Raj then said as he nodded his head slightly with his hands together as Leonard hung up after he and Priya had ended their conversation which lasted for a few seconds.

“That’s the nicest thing he does to your sister.” Howard teased as he chuckled slightly, then stopping as Sheldon and Raj turned to face him simultaneously.

“Oh, guess who?” Raj asked Leonard as his phone rang, making him look at his screen to see that Priya was calling him.

“Cover for me.” Leonard replied as Raj held his hand out slightly, letting Leonard know that he had his back.

“Hello, Priya. What’s up?” Raj asked his sister with a tiny smile on his face “How would I know if Leonard’s at work or not? Don’t be suspicious. Look, if you want your relationship with Leonard to continue, you’re going to have to believe whatever wild-eyed, cockamamie excuse the white devil has the nerve to offer you.” He added with a grin as Leonard looked up at the ceiling, wondering what was wrong with Raj. “Okay? Yeah, bye-bye.” Raj then said as he ended the phone call with Priya and put his phone away “You owe me.”

Leonard just shook his head slightly in response as he turned back around to face the TV.

“New puzzle, Ma!” Howard yelled upstairs to his mother ““Same name”, One N, two D’s, three O’s!”

“Whoopi and Rube Goldberg!” Mrs. Wolowitz yelled as Howard smiled at the fact that she had got the puzzle right.

“That’s uncanny.” Sheldon said to Howard with his eyes closed as he moved his hand up slightly before placing it back down on his leg.

“I know. It’s her superpower.” Howard replied proudly “Well, that and jiggling her arm fat.” He added as Sheldon and Raj turned their heads to face him again with Raj having a confused look on his face.

****

“I remember that.” Leonard announced as he smiled slightly “That was back in the days when I was dating Priya. Sometimes, I wonder what it would be like if I married Priya instead of Penny.”

“Please tell me you don’t.” Raj closed his eyes, pinching the bridge of his nose as he shook his head slightly.

“Sweetie, if you tell me you sometimes think that again, I will not be happy.” Penny said to her husband as Leonard turned around to look at her “And I will prove it with divorce papers.”

Amy and Bernadette widened their eyes, feeling quite surprised that Penny had just threatened Leonard with a divorce if he ever mentioned Raj’s sister again.

“I will never forget the days I watched Wheel of Fortune with my mom.” Howard said to everyone as Bernadette leaned into him, making Howard smile slightly “Just like how I will never forget the time she asked me who I was talking to on the phone when Sheldon got sick.”

FLASHBACK – The Big Bang Theory – Season 1 Episode 11 – The Pancake Batter Anomaly

“Howard, it’s the phone!” Mrs. Wolowitz yelled upstairs as Howard laid in bed, waking up as the phone on his bedside table continued to ring next to him.

“I know it’s the phone, Ma. I hear the phone!” Howard yelled back as his head laid on his leopard-spotted pillow before turning over to lie on his back.

“Well, who’s calling at this ungodly hour?” Mrs. Wolowitz yelled, wanting to know who was calling Howard in the early hours of the morning.

“I don’t know!” Howard yelled in response as he leaned over slightly so could answer the phone as it continued ringing.

“Well, ask them why they’re calling at this ungodly hour!” Mrs. Wolowitz yelled at her son as Howard grabbed the phone from his bedside table.

“How can I ask them when I’m talking to you?!” Howard yelled loudly as he leaned over to his bedroom as he moved up in bed slightly before finally answering the phone “Hello?” He asked the person on the other side after a few seconds of silence.

“Howard, it’s Leonard, code Milky Green.” Leonard warned as he sat on the stairs of the lobby, tying the shoelaces of his Nike sneakers.

“Dear Lord, not Milky Green!” Howard widened his eyes as he leaned forward in his bed slightly.

“Affirmative. With fever.” Leonard confirmed as he continued to tie the shoelaces on his trainers.

“Who’s on the phone?!” Mrs. Wolowitz yelled at Howard, demanding to know who he was speaking to.

“It’s Leonard!” Howard yelled back as he told his mother who he was talking to on the phone.

“Why is he calling?!”

“Sheldon’s sick!”

“Were you playing with him?” Mrs. Wolowitz added randomly, making Howard wonder what the hell was wrong with her.

“For God’s sake, Ma, I’m twenty-six years old.” Howard shouted frustratingly with an unimpressed look on his face.

“Excuse me, Mr Grown-up!” Mrs. Wolowitz yelled in response, making Howard sigh for a few seconds as he just wanted his mom to stop being crazy all the time “Whadda-ya want for breakfast?”

“Chocolate milk and Eggos, please!”

****

“Wow. You’re really good at remembering the memories you remember of you and your mom.” Emily smiled as she was very impressed with the fact that Howard had remembered two memories from the past when his mother was still alive “Is that the only time your mom yelled at you to let you know that the phone was ringing?” She then asked, making Howard grin as he raised his eyebrows slightly, creeping everyone out.

“Nope.” Howard confirmed as he shook his head “There was also the time she yelled at me to let me know the phone was ringing, the day I was too depressed to go to work because Penny had hurt my feelings two days before, after I told her about my love life and she told me I would grow old and die alone. It was on the day that Sheldon, Raj and Leonard were challenged by Barry Kripke to a killer robot battle and we ended up losing overall. According to them, it was horrible.”

“I will never forget that day,” Sheldon frowned slightly as he remembered the horror of what happened that day “Poor Monte. Rest his soul.”

“Was Monte the name of your killer robot?” Brittany asked the guys as she stroked Bonnie’s hair as she sat on her lap.

“It sure was.” Leonard smiled as he remembered their creation and how “bravely” it fought against Barry’s “Kwipke Kwippler”.

“Awesome.” Brittany smiled back as she chuckled slightly “For a while in high school, I thought my friend, Artie, was a robot since he uses a wheelchair.”

“Do you wanna hear me talk about the other time my mother yelled at me to let me know the phone was ringing, or not?” Howard asked Leonard and Brittany as they both turned to face Howard, nodding their heads in response.

“Okay. This is what happened.”

****

FLASHBACK – The Big Bang Theory – Season 2 Episode 12 – The Killer Robot Instability

Howard sat on his bed with a sad look on his face, feeling nothing but depressed as he threw comic books onto the floor just before the phone started to ring.

“Howard, the phone is ringing!” Mrs. Wolowitz yelled after the phone continued to ring for a few more seconds, wanting Howard to pick up the phone.

“Here’s a crazy idea, Ma, answer it!” Howard yelled back as he wasn’t in the mood to talk to anybody, and just wanted to alone where no one could bother him. Well, apart from his mother, of course.

“Hello?” Mrs. Wolowitz then asked as she spoke to the person on the other side of the phone “All right, hold on.” She added in an inside voice before talking in her normal voice “It’s your friend, Leonard!” She yelled at Howard “He wants to know why you’re not at school today!”

Howard looked up at his bedroom ceiling with his mouth open for a few seconds. “I don’t go to school, Ma! I work at a university!”

“That’s a school! Now pick up the phone!” Mrs. Wolowitz yelled in response as she wanted Howard to speak to Leonard instead of herself.

“I don’t want to talk to anybody.” Howard moaned as he threw another comic book onto the floor.

“Should I ask Leonard to bring over your homework?” Mrs. Wolowitz asked Howard who froze for a few seconds and moved his head around slightly.

“I don’t have homework. I’m a grown man with a Master’s degree in Engineering!” Howard yelled back as he leaned up slightly, readjusting his position on his bed.

“Excuse me, Mr. Fancy-Pants!” Mrs. Wolowitz answered back as Howard placed the comic books down in front of him “Want me to get you a popsicle?”

“Cherry, please!” Howard demanded, as he just wanted to have a cherry popsicle to hopefully cheer himself up as he threw another comic book onto the floor.

“I ate the cherry. All that’s left is green.” Mrs. Wolowitz replied, making Howard feel very annoyed with what she had done. All he wanted was a cherry-flavoured popsicle and was stuck with the green one.

“You make me want to kill myself!” Howard said loudly before he went back to throwing comic books onto his bedroom floor.

****

“Huh. I remember that day, too.” Penny announced as everyone turned around to face her as she stood by the stairs “That was the day I first met her.”

“Do you wanna tell us what happened?” Brittany asked as Santana pressed kisses to Bonnie’s head, making her giggle gleefully.

“It would be my pleasure.” Penny replied with a smile as she tried her best to remember what happened that same day.

****

FLASHBACK – The Big Bang Theory – Season 2 Episode 12 – The Killer Robot Instability

“Howard, there’s a blonde girl, Patsy, here to see you!” Mrs. Wolowitz yelled to Howard as he sat at his desk, with his hands on his computer.

“Who?” Howard asked in confusion as he had no idea who his mother was talking about.

“Okay, now she’s saying it’s Penny.” Mrs. Wolowitz added, saying the name correctly, alerting Howard that the woman he admired was in his house to see him.

“I don’t want to talk to her.” Howard replied as he took his hands off his computer and moved his leg off of his desk.

“Hey.” Penny said to Howard as she entered his bedroom.

“Ma!” Howard complained as he moved his arms slightly.

“She ran past me.” Mrs. Wolowitz explained “Was I supposed to tackle her?”

“So, I just came by to see how you were doing.” Penny told Howard as she explained the reason why she had decided to come to his house in the first place as she put her fingers in her pockets.

“I’m fine.” Howard responded before going back to typing on his computer.

“Good.” Penny added as she nodded her head slightly before turning around to look at the hallway wallpaper behind her “Your mom seems nice.”

Howard stopped typing on his computer “People move away from her on the bus.” Howard explained as Penny lowered her eyebrows slightly.

****

“Yeah, I remember that, too.” Howard chuckled slightly at the memory he liked and hated equally “Mostly because that was the same day you punched me square in the face, resulting in me having a broken nose.”

“Is that how it happened?” Raj asked Howard and Penny with a concerned look on his face “Penny, you told us that Howard slipped and fell in his bathtub.” He added as he gestured to himself, Sheldon and Leonard.

“Yeah, I’m evil, aren’t I?” Penny teased as she giggled slightly “I’m sorry I punched you in the face, Howard. I hope you can forgive me. I really do. If you don’t, then I’ll think you’re the creepy guy who was with Raj when I came out of the bathroom, wrapped in a towel, asking for help about your shower.”

“Don’t worry, I do accept your apology.” Howard replied as he exhaled through his nose “Even though I’ve waited many years for you to apologize for doing that in the first place.”

“Do you remember any other memories of you and your mom?” Amy asked Howard as he looked at her through the corner of his eyes.

“Oh, I sure do,” Howard smiled as he rubbed his hands together, chuckling slightly.

“Get comfy, everybody. We’re gonna be here a while.”

****

“Wait, hold on, are you serious?” Santana asked Howard around 10 minutes later after he had told everyone a load of memories that he remembered of him and his mother “You had to help her out of the tub every time she got stuck?”

“Mmm-hmm.” Howard confirmed as he nodded his head “Sometimes, I emerged victorious. Other times, I gave up and just left her there. Now that I think of it, I wish I just left her there every time she got stuck in the bathtub.”

“I’m sure she would’ve loved it.” Leonard teased as everyone giggled slightly “All this is bringing back the time I first heard her voice.”

“Oh, I remember that, too.” Raj said happily as he smiled “That was the day that me and Howard first met Sheldon. Then we decided to come here to get away from him after he had tortured us for long enough.”

“Yeah, and that was the first time I ever heard her voice.” Leonard added as he told everyone what had happened that day after Leonard and Raj had gone with Howard to his house so they could get away from Sheldon “I’ll never forget it.”

****

FLASHBACK – The Big Bang Theory – Season 3 Episode 22 - The Staircase Implementation

“Howard, are you having a playdate?!” Mrs. Wolowitz yelled as Howard let Leonard and Raj step inside his bedroom.

“I don’t have playdates! I have colleagues!” Howard yelled in response as Leonard looked at Howard as he yelled and Raj looked at the different things Howard had around his bedroom.

“Do their parents know they’re here?!” Mrs. Wolowitz added as Howard sighed quietly with an annoyed look on his face.

“No, but if you keep screaming, maybe they’ll hear you!” Howard yelled back as he slammed the door in frustration.

“That your dad?” Leonard asked Howard as he hunched his shoulders slightly.

Howard paused for a few seconds in response to Leonard’s question “She grows any more hair on her face, yes.”

“Oh, man. Is that a two-stage rocket?” Leonard added, noticing the model rocket that was next to Howard’s desk as he and Raj walked over to it.

“Three. I designed the engine myself.” Howard explained, feeling proud of himself as Leonard and Raj felt impressed as Leonard took a closer look at it.

“Cool. Can it break Mach 1?” Raj asked Howard as he looked at his best friend.

“Oh, probably, if I could get my hands on that new fuel the government’s been working on.” Howard replied, hoping to one day get his hands on some rocket fuel that the government was currently working on.

“Oh, this just might be your lucky day.” Leonard announced with a smile as he touched the rocket with his finger and thumb.

“Howard, what happened to the Oreos I left on the counter?!” Mrs. Wolowitz yelled, demanding to know what had happened to the Oreos she had left on the counter, thinking that Howard had stolen them.

“I haven’t seen your Oreos!” Howard yelled back as he moved his arms slightly “Just take your bath without them!” He added as Raj quickly ate the two Oreos, he had stolen from the counter, shoving them into his mouth as he did not want to get caught at the worst time possible.

****

“Did she take her bath without the Oreos?” Penny asked as she smiled at the sight of Brittany rubbing her hand along Bonnie’s chest.

“No, she just took two extra Oreos out of the packet and had her bath with those two.” Howard explained as he sighed at the image of his mom having a bath while eating Oreos. He wasn’t sure whether to sigh again or shudder as he didn’t like the image, but was sad that he would never walk into the bathroom to see his mom having a bath and eating Oreos again.

“There is something that I will never forget doing with her,” Sheldon announced with his arms folded as everyone turned around to face him “and that is taking her dress shopping. Sometimes, I wish I didn’t have an eidetic memory. But then I wouldn’t be able to remember what I’m about to tell you. It was the day where Howard forced me to obey his every command just so he could give my paper to Professor Hawking. But the dress shopping was Bernadette’s doing. I’m so sorry to say I will never forget the pain I am about to explain.”

****

The Big Bang Theory – Season 5 Episode 21 – The Hawking Excitation

“Sheldon!” Mrs. Wolowitz called as Sheldon flinched slightly as he turned around to the changing curtain that Mrs. Wolowitz was behind as she was trying on a new dress “I need your help!”

“What is it now, Mrs. Wolowitz?” asked Sheldon as he leaned over slightly to hear what the situation was, wishing that Bernadette was shopping with her instead of himself. But he didn’t really have a choice. Howard was his boss until he gave his paper to Professor Hawking.

“It’s this dress.” Mrs. Wolowitz added as Sheldon listened closely “When I put my front in, my back pops out.” She then said as she explained what the problem was to Sheldon as he moved his head slightly “When I put my back in, my front pops out!” She added as Sheldon turned around, blinking a few times “It’s like trying to keep two dogs in a bathtub!”

Sheldon decided to get up from the blue cotton chair where he was sitting, and walked over to stand by the curtain that Mrs. Wolowitz was behind “What do you want me to do?”

“We’re gonna have to work as a team.” Mrs. Wolowitz explained “Get in here, grab a handful, and start stuffing.” She added, making Sheldon feel uncomfortable since he did not want to that. But he still had no choice. Sheldon just looked behind him before he accepted the risk and went behind the curtain to help Mrs. Wolowitz with her dress.

“I’m not sure how to do this.” Sheldon said after only being behind the curtain for a few seconds. It was clear he had no idea what to do with the dress that Mrs. Wolowitz was trying on.

“It’s easy, just pretend you’re putting away a sleeping bag.” Mrs. Wolowitz tried to reason as she told Sheldon what to do in the simplest way possible.

“Sleeping bags don’t usually sweat this much, but okay.” Sheldon responded as he paused for a slight second before obeying the order.

“Now zip me up.” Mrs. Wolowitz added after Sheldon successfully did what she had asked him to do before giving him another command.

“Oh,” Sheldon huffed as he was struggling “if we squeeze you any tighter, you may turn into a diamond.” He then teased, but felt like he meant it.

“You’re right.” Mrs. Wolowitz replied as her voice saddened “who am I kidding? You should have seen me when I was young, Sheldon. The fellas used to line up and bring me boxes of candy.” She added as she began to sob “Why did I eat it all? Would you hold me?” She then asked, making Sheldon feel extremely uncomfortable.

“Oh.” Sheldon replied as he didn’t really like the thought of that, and attempted to exit the changing room “No, you know, I’m not really the holding kind of… Oh!” He then yelped as Mrs. Wolowitz pulled him back in so he could hold her.

****

“It took us three stores before we could finally find a dress that could envelop Howard’s mom.” Sheldon explained with an unimpressed look as he did not like remembering that day from his past at all. Even though there were worse days in Sheldon’s life that he didn’t like to remember that were much worse than that “I sprained my wrist while I helped her lift her bosom.” He added as everyone exclaimed as Santana covered Bonnie’s ears. “Oh, don’t blame me. Blame my eidetic memory.”

“Do you remember any other memories of Mrs. Wolowitz?” Emily asked randomly as Sheldon turned around slowly to face her with a straight face.

“Did you not hear what I just said?” Sheldon asked as Emily raised her eyebrows slightly “I said I have an eidetic memory. Which means that I don’t forget anything. But I will still answer your question, Emily. I do. I even remember the time where I was at Howard’s after Raj kicked me out after I was afraid to tell Leonard the secret that Penny told me about her not graduating from community college because she felt she wasn’t smart enough for Leonard.”

Everyone turned around to face Penny as she sat on the arm of the couch with her arms folded as she shook her head slightly.

“Great. Now everybody knows.” Penny said cheerfully as she smiled sarcastically “Well, at least I’ve graduated from community college now.”

“Anyway, as I was saying,” Sheldon added as everyone turned back around to face Sheldon again “Me and Howard were in his bedroom and I was struggling to sleep. Allow me to give you very firm detail about what happened that night.”

****

FLASHBACK – The Big Bang Theory – Season 2 Episode 1 – The Bad Fish Paradigm

“I’ve never slept on an air mattress before.” Sheldon said to Howard as he struggled to sleep on the inflatable bed, wriggling around slightly with one of his hands under the pillow and the other on the bed sheets “No lumbar support whatsoever.” He added as he moved around slightly, trying to readjust his position.

“Maybe you’d be happier on a park bench?” Howard replied slowly in an annoyed voice, feeling frustrated that Raj had dumped Sheldon with him for the night as Sheldon continued to struggle with keeping the secret about Penny from Leonard.

“I don’t see any way to get a park bench in here.” Sheldon answered back as he thought Howard was being serious, making Howard lean up in his bed slightly.

“Do you want to switch?” Howard asked Sheldon as the volume of his voice went a little bit higher.

“No, that’s fine.” Sheldon responded, declining the offer, even though he liked the sound of that “I’m perfectly comfortable sleeping on a bouncy castle.”

“Get out of bed, we’re switching.” Howard said as he got out of his bed and walked over to him in his silk pajamas.

“Now, only if you want to.” Sheldon replied as he rose up from the air mattress.

“Just get in the bed!” hissed Howard as Sheldon obeyed the order by walking over to Howard’s bed.

“What’s going on? Are you boys roughhousing?” Mrs. Wolowitz asked the two men who were in Howard’s room as they were in the process of switching beds with each other.

“We’re just talking, Ma!” Howard answered back as Sheldon got into Howard’s bed, pulling the satin bed sheets over himself.

“If you don’t settle down right now, I’m not going to let you have any more sleepovers!” Mrs. Wolowitz added as Howard moved to his left slightly.

“For God’s sake, Ma, I’m 27 years old!” Howard yelled back, feeling annoyed that his mother still thought he was a child. “It’s not even a school night!”

****

“I will never forget that.” Sheldon smiled as he chuckled slightly while looking up at the ceiling from the corner of his eyes.

“Yeah, I just remembered that, too.” Howard chuckled as he giggled slightly.

“I would like to say something, if you don’t mind.” Brittany raised her hand as everyone turned to face her.

“Me and Brittany would like to add to what Leonard said ages ago about him hearing Howard’s mom’s voice for the very first time.” Santana added as she smiled at the sight of Brittany stroking Bonnie’s hair “Apparently, she was yelling to Howard on the phone that she couldn’t find the medicine, even though she hadn’t opened it yet. We heard it while we were eating our homemade pizza, that chef’s hat did not suit you, Britt.” She added as Brittany chuckled at the memory of her helping her wife and daughter make a pepperoni pizza “And Sheldon told us that it was Howard’s mom who was on the phone and it was not a mad man. We were both very surprised, I seem to remember.”

“You also looked at each other with wide eyes.” Sheldon added as he informed everyone what Brittany and Santana also did when he told them that it was Mrs. Wolowitz on the phone “I remember that clear as day, thanks to my eidetic memory.”

Bernadette exhaled through her nose “All these memories of Mrs. Wolowitz are taking me back to the days I would hear her voice all the time,” she explained with a smile “and she would say things like “Howard, your Froot Loops are ready!” and things like that.” She added as she did her impression of her, making everybody laugh their hearts out “But I will never forget the time I spent the weekend at Howard’s after me and him were fighting about the fact that he was still living with his mom.”

“Um, Bernie, just before you do that, I have one more I would like to add before you explain what happened that day.” Howard said to his wife as he raised his finger at her, letting her know that he had a very funny one he wanted to get out of the way.

“Which one would that be?” Bernadette asked with a concerned look on her face.

Howard grinned in response. “You’re about to find out.”

****

FLASHBACK - The Big Bang Theory – Season 5 Episode 3 – The Pulled Groin Extrapolation

“I’ll get it!” Howard called from the other side of the door as Bernadette stood outside by the front door to Howard’s house after she had rung the bell.

“Could you get it?” Mrs. Wolowitz asked stupidly, making it clear that she hadn’t heard what her son had just said.

“I said I’m getting it!” Howard snapped in response, making Bernadette scrunch her face up slightly.

“Fine, I’ll get it!”

“I got it!” Howard yelled in a high-pitched voice as he answered the door to see Bernadette standing on the other side “Oh, hi.”

“Hey.” greeted Bernadette as she moved her arms slightly “I don’t want to fight. I was just surprised when you sprung the whole living-with-your-mom stuff on me.”

“Yeah, well, I’m sorry I didn’t run it by you first.” Howard apologized as he also felt bad for their argument about where they planned to live after they got married, and Bernadette didn’t like the idea that Howard was a grown man who still lived with his mother.

“I don’t know who you’re talking to, but in or out! We don’t need bugs!” Mrs. Wolowitz screamed from inside the house, making it clear she didn’t want any bugs inside the house.

“The bugs only come here because you’re their queen!” Howard yelled in response as he looked behind him while Bernadette widened her eyes in disgust before looking to her right “Listen, how about this?” Howard then asked, turning back around to face his fiancé “Before we make any kind of decision about where we live, we have a trial run. Stay here for a weekend, see what it’s like.”

“And your mom would be okay with that?” Bernadette questioned Howard as she moved her hand slightly.

“Sure, she would.” Howard replied as he moved his arms slightly before turning back around to face the inside of his house “Ma, do you mind if Bernadette stays here this weekend?” He yelled, asking his mother a question he already knew the answer to.

“Hey, if she’s willing to give the milk away for free, who am I to say no?”

Howard and Bernadette scrunched their faces up slightly, wondering why Mrs. Wolowitz had decided to say that for an answer.

“See? She’s good with it.” Howard said to his fiancé as he smiled while chuckling.

“Frankly, after all your sleepovers with the little brown boy, a girl is a big relief!”

****

“She really didn’t want bugs in the house, huh?” Brittany chuckled slightly as she and Santana pecked each other on the lips.

“I’m not finished yet,” Howard explained as he shook his head “I’m just getting started. Wait till you hear what happened later that night.”

****

“So, dinner went nice.” Howard said happily later that night as he took his sneakers off after he, Bernadette and his mom went out for a nice dinner together.

“Yeah. Yeah, I guess.” Bernadette agreed as she got her handbag out of her suitcase “Does your mother always cut your meat for you?” She then asked with an uncomfortable look on her face, feeling embarrassed with what Mrs. Wolowitz had done for Howard while they were at the restaurant.

“Only when it’s fatty.” explained Howard after he froze for a few seconds, understanding how Bernadette felt when his mom cut his meat for him “Well, don’t be jealous, babe. Someday you’ll get to cut it for me.”

“Bernadette, I found the extra head for the Water Pik if you want to use it!” Mrs. Wolowitz announced, alerting Bernadette that she could use the Water Pik, even though she didn’t want to.

“I’m okay, Mrs. Wolowitz.” Bernadette called back as she turned around to face Howard’s bedroom door.

“You sure? I just squirted half a brisket outta my teeth!”

“Hey, Ma, how about a little privacy?” Howard asked loudly as he put his watch on the top of his chest of drawers, informing Mrs. Wolowitz that he and Bernadette wanted some time to themselves.

“Oh, I know what that means! Hubba-hubba!” Mrs. Wolowitz replied, thinking the complete opposite of Howard really meant.

“Oh, God.” whined Bernadette as she closed her eyes, throwing a sweater onto the bed, wishing her future mother-in-law hadn’t just made her feel uncomfortable. Even though she had already made her feel uncomfortable at the restaurant after she had cut Howard’s meat for him.

“Relax, it’ll be fine.” Howard comforted as he placed his hands on her arms, calming her down.

“Okay.” Bernadette smiled as the two of them kissed each other on the lips.

“Let me know when you’re done canoodling! Mommy needs a foot rub!” Mrs. Wolowitz yelled, making Howard and Bernadette stop kissing immediately and scrunch their faces in disgust. It was clear that they did not want to give Howard’s mom a foot rub.

****

“Did you give her that foot rub?” Penny questioned Howard and Bernadette as they turned around to face her and Leonard as they stood by the door that led to the dining room.

“Oh, yeah.” Howard confirmed as he and Bernadette nodded their heads with wide eyes, wishing that they never had “I rubbed the left.”

“I rubbed the right.” Bernadette added as she gagged a little bit, instantly regretting the memory as it played in her head after many years of forgetting it.

“Yeah, that was horrible.” Howard agreed as he nodded slightly “But not as horrible as what I’m about to say is the other thing that happened that night.”

****

Howard was minding his own business in his bedroom, mimicking a lightsaber buzzing and clashing as he pretended to be a Jedi, unaware of Bernadette seeing the sight as she walked into the room in her pajamas and dressing gown.

“Howard?” Bernadette asked as she took a few steps closer, walking inside Howard’s bedroom.

Howard mimicked a lightsaber powering down as the green light on his lightsaber switched off as he hung it back up on the wall above his bed “Ready for bed?”

“No. I need to brush my teeth, but your mother’s been in the bathroom for, like, an hour.” explained Bernadette as she told Howard the reason why she wasn’t ready for bed yet, and still needed to brush her teeth.

“Oh. Yeah, she sometimes has problems doing her business. Hang on, ahem.” Howard explained as he padded out of the room, clearing his throat “Ma, give up! Tonight’s not your night!”

Bernadette walked over to the bed as Howard spoke, shuddering at what Howard had just said as she sat down on the satin bed sheets, folding her arms as Mrs. Wolowitz spoke.

“You don’t know that! I just sat down!”

“Come on, take a break! Bernadette needs to brush her teeth!” Howard added as he told his mom why she should give up.

“She can come in and brush her teeth! I’m not embarrassed!” Mrs. Wolowitz said in response as Bernadette moved her head slightly, wondering why Howard’s mom would say something like that.

“Problem solved.” Howard smiled, appearing in the corner of the doorway as he re-entered his bedroom, chuckling.

“No, it’s not. I’m not going in there.” Bernadette tried to reason as she made it very clear that Bernadette did not want to go into the bathroom as Mrs. Wolowitz was in there.

“Oh, come on, honey. She’s just sitting in there reading a magazine. You can’t see anything. I go in all the time.” Howard sat on the bed as Bernadette looked at him with a disgusted look on her face wondering what was wrong with him for doing something like that numerous times.

“Ha! The eagle has landed!”

Howard and Bernadette wished she never said that as they both heard the toilet flush.

“And we have splash down.” Howard said randomly with wide eyes as he cleared his throat “Wait here, I’m gonna go light a candle.” He added as he headed for the door but stopped to turn around.

“And then we make passionate love.”

Bernadette just scrunched her face up in response.

****

“Well, that was lovely.” Brittany said with an unpleasant look on her as she was disgusted to hear that, as was everyone else “I hope it doesn’t end there.”

“You’ll be pleased to know that it doesn’t end there.” Howard replied with a smile on his face “Thank goodness. Otherwise, I think I wouldn’t have added that part.”

“I think we all would’ve preferred it if you didn’t add that part, at all.” Bernadette answered back as she folded her arms with a straight face “Just tell them what happened next so someone else can say a memory they remember of your mom.”

“Okay,” Howard clapped his hands and rubbed them together.

“This is the last part of the time Bernadette stayed with me and my mom for the weekend. Well, it’s all I can remember.”

****

“Good morning, handsome.” Bernadette said kindly to Howard as she entered his bedroom with a breakfast tray.

“Morning, Mom.” Howard replied randomly as he woke up, thinking his mom was by his bed as he turned over slightly.

“It’s me.” Bernadette answered back as Howard opened his eyes to see that it was his fiancé instead of his mom giving him his breakfast, making him realize his mistake.

“Yes, it is, and you’re so pretty in the morning.” Howard said as he tried to make it seem like he was joking about not knowing it was Bernadette who was giving him breakfast instead of his mom, even though he had just come to his senses.

“Your mom and I made you breakfast.” Bernadette then put the breakfast tray onto Howard’s lap after he sat up in bed.

“Oh, wow, heh. So, you guys are getting along?” Howard asked with an impressed look on his face as he took the tray into his own hands.

“Yeah, I guess.” Bernadette replied as she moved around slightly “We’re very different people, Howard, so communication’s a little tricky.”

“Does he like the pancakes?!” Mrs. Wolowitz yelled from downstairs, curious to know what the answer was to the pancakes that she and Bernadette had made for Howard.

“He didn’t try them yet!” Bernadette yelled back in a similar voice to her future-mother-in-law’s.

“Is there any butter?” asked Howard as he looked around the tray while holding his knife and fork.

“It’s butter-flavoured syrup.” Bernadette explained as she told Howard why he couldn’t find any butter.

“Oh.” Howard gasped silently, making Bernadette understand that he liked the sound of that.

“So? What’s the word?” Mrs. Wolowitz asked, making Bernadette pause for a few seconds before she turned back around to face the bedroom door.

“He wants butter!” Bernadette yelled in response in the same voice that sounded similar to Mrs. Wolowitz’s voice.

“It’s butter-flavoured syrup!”

“I just told him that!” Bernadette shouted as she gestured both her arms to Howard as he made different facial expressions with what she had just said.

“I don’t need any butter.” Howard said as he was about to begin eating his pancakes.

“If you want butter, I’ll get you butter.” Bernadette then exited Howard’s bedroom to go and fetch the butter, leaving him alone with his pancakes that had butter flavoured-syrup.

“Well, I guess I’ll cut these by myself.” Howard said to himself as he began to cut his pancakes so Bernadette didn’t have to do it for him when she returned with the butter so he could put it on his pancakes.

****

“Well, that was nice to hear.” Santana said happily as she and Brittany chuckled “You must have been so happy that you learned to cut your pancakes at such an old age!” She added as everyone giggled slightly, making Howard smile as he felt very proud of himself.

“Yes, yes. Ha, ha. Very funny.” Howard replied as he waved his hand around “Anyone have any other memories they want to share of my mom?”

“I do!” Raj announced as he raised his hand as Emily remained sitting on his lap “Speaking of sleepovers, with what you said your mother said about the sleepovers with the little brown boy,” He paused for a few seconds “It took me back to the time where I had a sleepover with Mrs. Wolowitz because Howard and Bernadette were away at some conference I seem to have forgotten. It may sound nice, but believe me, it was a living nightmare. She didn’t even let me leave the house. Now I understand how my parents felt when they had to live with each other for so many years. But I did enjoy the part where we had dinner.”

****

FLASHBACK – The Big Bang Theory – Season 6 Episode 15 – The Spoiler Alert Segmentation

“Are you ready for dessert?” Mrs. Wolowitz asked Raj as she walked past the kitchen door while Raj sat at the dining room, feeling as if he could eat no more.

“No, thank you, Mrs. Wolowitz.” Raj declined “As it is, I’m going to have to carry my stomach out of here like I’m a fireman rescuing an infant.” He added as he placed his hand on his stomach.

“Oh, please. You’re a tall glass of brown water.” Mrs. Wolowitz replied, making Raj feel confused as to why she would say that “Have dessert.”

“I, I really couldn’t.” Raj stammered, trying to tell Mrs. Wolowitz that he didn’t have any room left for dessert “But, uh, I’ve had a lovely time eating your brisket and hearing about the things you’ve had removed from your body over the years. Didn’t know you could have a cyst inside another cyst.”

“The doctor said they were like Russian nesting dolls.” Mrs. Wolowitz explained as she walked over to the other side of the kitchen, making Raj scrunch his face up in disgust at the image “Well, if you have to go, how about I put a little doggie bag together for you?”

“That would be lovely. Thank you.” Raj responded as he got up to leave, grabbed his phone and looked at the time on his watch, only to stop in his tracks when he heard the sound of crying coming from the kitchen “Mrs. Wolowitz... Are you okay?” He asked Mrs. Wolowitz as he entered the kitchen to see if she was all right.

“Don’t mind me. I just cry when I’m lonely and have nothing to live for.” Mrs. Wolowitz answered back as Raj looked down at the floor, feeling sorry to hear what she had just said.

“I, uh, I suppose I could stay for some dessert.” Raj then said as he didn’t want to make Mrs. Wolowitz feel upset by leaving, and instead, decided to stay for some dessert.

“Great. You like chocolate chip cheesecake?” Mrs. Wolowitz asked as Raj re-entered the dining room.

“Sure.”

“I’ll make one.”

Raj then stood still as a statue as Mrs. Wolowitz headed back to the other side of the kitchen so she could get started on Raj’s chocolate chip cheesecake, wondering how long it was going to take before it would be served.

****

“Was the chocolate chip cheesecake nice?” Penny asked with a grin on her face as Raj thought back to the memory of him eating the chocolate chip cheesecake after it had been freshly-baked.

“It was.” Raj confirmed with a nod “And talking about that memory also brought back the memory of the time Mrs. Wolowitz injured herself after she got hit by that box that had a treadmill in it.”

“Oh, that’s one I will never forget.” Howard replied with his eyes widened slightly “Even though I want to tell it, you do the honors, Raj. I’m too distraught since my mom’s gone.”

“It would be my pleasure.” Raj smiled as he tried to remember every detail of the memory, he was about to tell everyone.

****

FLASHBACK – The Big Bang Theory – Season 7 Episode 23 – The Gorilla Dissolution

“Almost there. You’re doing great.” Bernadette said as she tried to cheer on Howard and Raj as they pushed a box up the stairs that had a treadmill in it.

“Thanks for lifting my spirits.” Howard replied, struggling to get it to the top of the stairs “Next time, try lifting the box.” He added with an annoyed look on his face as Bernadette stepped back a few feet.

“Please hurry.” Raj said in pain with his eyes closed as he pushed the box up along with Howard.

“I don’t need a treadmill!” Mrs. Wolowitz complained from the bottom of the stairs.

“The doctor says you need to get exercise!” Howard disagreed, wishing his mom would follow the doctor’s orders.

“I get plenty of exercise!” claimed Mrs. Wolowitz, even though Howard knew exactly what that was code for.

“Crushing my will to live isn’t exercise!”

“If she isn’t gonna use it, then why are we doing this?” Raj asked as he put one hand on his knee as he tried to get his breath back. The two of them were almost at the top of the stairs, but it felt like a living nightmare when Raj was pushing it, and Howard was pulling it up the stairs.

“She’ll use it.” Howard replied, knowing that his mom would use the treadmill at some point “All I need is to rig it with a fishing pole and a HoneyBaked Ham.”

“All right. Now what?” asked Raj as he walked up the few steps until he joined Howard and Bernadette.

“We set it up in Howie’s old room.” Bernadette responded as she told Howard and Raj the next step of the process of Mrs. Wolowitz’s treadmill.

“Do you know how to set it up?” Raj asked Howard, putting one of his hands on his hip and the other on the railing of the stairs.

“Please, I’m an MIT-trained engineer.” Howard bragged slightly as he took his hand off the box “I think I can handle… Ma, look out!” He then screamed as the box slid back down the stairs with Howard, Bernadette and Raj panicking as they ran down the stairs to get it in time before tragedy struck.

“Aaaaah!” Mrs. Wolowitz screamed as the treadmill box hit her “I told you this thing would kill me!”

****

“After that, she had to be laid up for at least six weeks,” Howard explained, informing everyone what happened after the accident “and the first days were torture. We lost 3 nurses in total after the first few days after Bernie finally decided to give in with us taking care of her. She was impossible. Well, until Stuart came along and saved the day after the comic book store burned down.”

“Ahh, I’ll never forget the times we had together.” Stuart said creepily as everyone turned around to face him as he stood on the stairs, holding the banister.

“Sweetie, how long have you been there?” Penny asked Stuart with a confused look on her face.

“A few minutes now,” Stuart explained as he looked back upstairs “Just managed to get myself out of the bathroom. I don’t know how the door keeps getting stuck while I’m in there. Guess it doesn’t like me.”

“No one really cares about that.” Howard replied quickly as he tilted his head back on the couch slightly “Do you want to tell everyone about when you took care of my mom for us?”

“Oh, sure.” Stuart answered back with a smile “It’s such an honor to finally be a member of the group.”

“Oh, you are not.” Sheldon denied as everyone shook their heads in response to Stuart’s comment.

“Yeah, I thought so. But anyway, enjoy what I’m about to tell you.”

****

FLASHBACK – The Big Bang Theory – Season 7 Episode 24 – The Status Quo Combustion

“Hey!” Stuart exclaimed at Howard and Bernadette, wondering why they were still in the house, sitting on the couch, even though he had everything under control “What are you guys still doing here? I got this, go. Go home.” He added as he stood by them in his light blue scrubs.

“You sure?” Howard asked Stuart with a confused look on his face as he paused the TV.

“Yeah, she’s fed, she took her pills, she’s all tucked in and watching TV.” Stuart explained, telling Howard and Bernadette how he had got everything sorted.

“So, she’s not too much for you?” Bernadette asked quickly as she scrunched her face up slightly.

“Are you kidding? I love her, she’s great.” Stuart responded as he moved his arms slightly.

“Stewie, you gonna watch Wheel of Fortune with me?” Mrs. Wolowitz called from the guest room where she was laid up.

“Coming, Debbie.”

“You call her Debbie?” Howard asked as he raised his eyebrows.

“She insisted.” Stuart replied, making Howard open his mouth slightly “So, hey, guys, thank you so much. This job is a dream come true.” He added as he walked into the guest room with dramatic movement so he could watch Wheel of Fortune with Mrs. Wolowitz.

“Was that a little weird?” questioned Howard as he looked at Bernadette with a face of confusion.

“Yeah.” Bernadette agreed with her legs crossed as she shook her head slightly “I don’t know why, but something about it feels... unnatural.”

“Okay, let’s go.”

“Yep.”

Howard then grabbed the car keys as he and Bernadette left Stuart with Howard’s mom.

****

“Oh, I miss Deb-Deb, so much.” Stuart looked up at the ceiling with a sigh of disbelief that she was gone. Even though he knew that Mrs. Wolowitz had sadly passed away, he really wished she hadn’t.

“I forgot that you called her ‘Deb-Deb’.” Howard exhaled through his nose, wishing that memory hadn’t come back all of a sudden “But there is one memory I will never forget. And not in a good way.”

“Which one is that?” Amy asked as she and Sheldon smiled adoringly at the sight of Bonnie cuddling into Santana after she crawled onto her lap from Brittany’s.

“It was the time where we all discussed what our lives would be like if we never met Sheldon,” Howard began as he explained to everyone what the memory was “and I would still be living with my mom if I had never met Bernadette. I then explained how things would be a little different. I don’t think I’ll be able to make it to the end of what I’m about to say.”

****

FLASHBACK – The Big Bang Theory – Season 7 Episode 11 – The Cooper Extraction

“Hey, how come you three never got an apartment together?” Bernadette asked Leonard, Howard and Raj as they all sat in Sheldon and Leonard’s apartment while Sheldon was away in Texas, helping his sister give birth to his nephew.

“We talked about it, but Howard was in a pretty serious relationship with his mom.” Leonard explained as Howard stopped putting popcorn through the garland.

“I lived with her to save money.” Howard told Leonard, explaining the reason why he still lived with his mom and wasn’t able to move into an apartment with Raj and Leonard.

“Yeah, you didn’t have to buy groceries ’cause you were breast-feeding.” Raj teased as everyone laughed at Howard, thanks to his funny comment.

“Aw, so I guess if it weren’t for me, you’d still be living with her, huh?” Bernadette asked Howard as she continued to put pieces of popcorn through the garland.

“Not exactly.”

“What do you mean, not exactly?” Penny asked as she leaned in closer, wearing a Santa hat on her head.

“Well, things would be a little different.”

**

“Howard, where’s my lunch?! I’m starving!” Mrs. Wolowitz yelled, demanding to know where Howard was with her lunch since it was taking absolutely ages.

“I know you’re starving. The neighbours know you’re starving. There’s starving people in Africa who know you’re starving!” Howard shrieked as he entered the bedroom by walking backwards since he was holding a tray filled with food.

“That’s it?! There’s not enough food!”

“Well, you cleaned out Earth! I don’t know what else to do!”

**

“How is this any different?” Bernadette asked Howard as she moved her hands slightly.

“You didn’t let me finish.”

**

“Here you go, Mother.” Howard said calmly as he put the tray down and walked over to the chair that his mother was sitting in.

“You’re a good boy, Howard! Such a good boy!” He added in a voice that sounded like his mother as he did an evil cackle, feeling proud of himself for murdering her.

**

“Wait, did she die, or did you kill her?” Amy asked Howard as she moved her arms, looking at Howard as he breathed quickly with wide eyes and an evil smile on his face.

“Eh, tomato, tomahto. The important thing is she’s dead.”

****

“I was only joking, but now she really is dead.” Howard said softly, feeling sad that his mother was gone “I still can’t believe it. She didn’t even die at the hands of her own son. She just took a nap while she was visiting my Aunt Gladys in Florida and she never woke up.”

“It’s okay, Howie. You didn’t know.” Bernadette comforted as she rubbed soothing circles around Howard’s back “She may be gone but she loves you so much.”

“Yeah. She does.” Howard managed to say as everyone frowned slightly “I know what’ll make us all feel better. Let’s all propose a toast to my mom. Let’s all get a drink first. I presume Sheldon and Bonnie will want milk?”

“You guessed correctly.” Bonnie replied, stealing Sheldon’s line as everyone giggled slightly, leaving Sheldon shocked and amazed that she knew what he was going to say.

“Can you believe this mind reader?” Sheldon exclaimed as he gestured over to Bonnie as Santana rocked her with her knees.

****

“Ok, just before we propose this toast,” Howard started as everyone held a glass of red wine and white wine, and Sheldon and Bonnie held a glass of milk “I would like to tell everyone one last memory that no one will ever forget.”

“Which is?” Leonard asked as he raised his eyebrows, with Penny moving her lips around slightly.

“My mom’s love for the Olive Garden.” Howard added as everyone nodded in agreement, understanding why Howard had saved the best memory for last.

“She loved that place. And there’s proof, too.”

****

FLASHBACK – The Big Bang Theory – Season 2 Episode 8 – The Lizard-Spock Expansion

“You’ve reached Dr. Stephanie Barnett. Leave a message.” said the answering machine in Dr. Stephanie Barnett’s house as it beeped since she couldn’t answer the phone since she was very busy with Leonard in her bedroom.”

“Hey, it’s me again. Howard.” began a familiar voice as it left, yet another message for Stephanie “Listen, my cousins from Fort Lauderdale are flying in to meet you so that means we’re gonna have to move the dinner to a restaurant.”

“Tell her we’re going to the Olive Garden!” Mrs. Wolowitz shouted into the phone, even though she wasn’t in the same room as Howard, but could still be heard “I have a coupon from the paper!”

“We’re not going to the Olive Garden, Ma!” Howard replied slowly, feeling annoyed about the restaurant that his mother had chosen.

“Oh, Mr. Bigshot with his Red Lobster!”

“I’ll call you back when we firm up the details.” Howard said a few seconds later, explaining what he was going to do once everything had been planned out.

“It’s Howard.”

****

“Okay, let’s propose a toast.” Stuart smiled as he raised his wine glass slightly.

“No, no, no.” Howard turned around on the couch, pointing at Stuart in denial “There’s still one more memory I haven’t told anyone yet.”

“Of course. Go on.”

Howard cleared his throat before telling everyone the final memory he was about to share.

****

FLASHBACK – The Big Bang Theory – Season 2 Episode 19 – The Dead Hooker Juxtaposition

“Hold on. You honestly expect me to believe that social protocol dictates we break our backs helping Wolowitz move, and then he only need buy us a pizza?” Sheldon asked Leonard as the two of them and Raj walked up to Howard’s front door to help Howard move into the vacant apartment so he could finally get away from his mother.

“I’m sorry, that really is how it works.” Leonard replied as he tilted his head slightly as Raj nodded in agreement.

“You’re tricking me.” Sheldon claimed, thinking Leonard was lying “You tell me the truth, what do we get?”

“Raj, help me out here.” Leonard said to Raj as he asked for his assistance.

“You get to choose between a mountain bike or a PS3.” Raj said quickly as he named two expensive things at random.

“I knew it!” Sheldon smiled happily “PS3, definitely PS3.” He added as Raj hummed in agreement “Who would pick a mountain bike?” Sheldon then asked as the three of them took a few steps closer to Howard’s front door.

“Enough with the guilt, ma, we’ll still see each other. I’ll come over every night and have dinner with you.” Howard said to his mother from inside the house as they discussed him moving out of the house and moving to be closer to his friends, making Leonard smile at the fact that Howard had finally come to his senses.

“The hell you will!” Mrs. Wolowitz replied in an angry voice, making Sheldon, Leonard and Raj immediately change their expressions “What am I running here, a fancy restaurant?” She added as Leonard turned to face the door as the three of them didn’t like where this was going “Does this look like Olive Garden?”

“Okay, I get it, you’re angry. You don’t want to see your little bird leave the nest.” Howard answered back as he tried to calm his mother down.

“Little bird? You’re almost 30!” Mrs. Wolowitz yelled in response as if she didn’t think of Howard as her little bird anymore “Fly, for God’s sake!”

“Fine, I’ll stay!” Howard admitted in defeat “You happy, crazy lady? I sure as hell hope so, because you’re ruining my life!” He added in rage as Leonard got his phone out.

“Hey, Penny, it’s Leonard.” He started as he began to update Penny on Howard moving into the vacant apartment “Good news, you can take your head out of the oven.”

“I guess I won’t be needing this.” Sheldon randomly said as he lifted his Flash shirt up and removed the hernia support from his chest and caught up with Leonard and Raj.

****

“Of course.” Raj nodded his head slowly, understanding why that memory had to be mentioned “Mrs. Wolowitz did love the Olive Garden. I remember when it would be Howard’s birthday and we would always get free dessert because she would inform the waiter.”

“Did the staff sing happy birthday to him?” Brittany asked as she leaned in closer, curious to know the answer.

“I’ll let you figure it out.” Raj smiled in response, making it clear what the answer was.

“Okay, let’s have a toast.” Howard announced as everyone picked up their glasses filled with red and white wine, and Sheldon and Bonnie picked up their glasses of milk.

“To Debbie Melvina Wolowitz.” Howard began as he paused slightly, wondering if he had the courage to continue “The memories of you will never be forgotten. They will be remembered by everyone in this room. You weren’t the best mother I had growing up. But you definitely weren’t the worst. You were such a wonderful person. You cooked amazing food. Even though you somehow managed to burn the Christmas turkey that one time. And you were a loving mother...” He looked around the room to see everyone smiling at him to continue “To everyone here.”

Everyone then raised their glasses after Howard raised his glass of red wine, followed by Bernadette’s glass of white wine.

“Rest in peace, Mom. We miss you. And we love you, too.”

Everyone then took a sip of their drink before putting their glass down, and exhaled through their noses to recover from the powerful toast Howard had just given.

Carol Ann Susi (1952 – 2014)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really hope you enjoyed the sixteenth chapter!! I'm really sorry this chapter is so long, but it's worth it. This chapter is in loving memory of Carol Ann Susi, who sadly lost her battle to cancer in 2014. She died at the age of 62. She was best known for the voice of Mrs. Wolowitz. I decided to make this chapter a tribute to her since today is her birthday. I hope you'll enjoy my other Glee stories. Feel free to check them out if you haven't already. Happy 69th birthday, Carol Ann Susi. You will be missed. (1952 - 2014)


	17. Driving To Work

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After Leonard refuses to drive Sheldon to work while his car is at the mechanic, he asks Brittany if she can drive him to work instead.
> 
> And Sheldon complains about Bonnie getting a bigger piece of chocolate pudding than his.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy the seventeenth chapter!!
> 
> I'm sorry it's been a few weeks since I've last updated this.
> 
> I've just been busy with my other Glee stories.
> 
> Especially my new Glee story which is a crossover with Friends.
> 
> It's called The One with Joey on Broadway.
> 
> If you like Glee and Friends, I hope you will enjoy it!! Please feel free to check out some of my other Glee stories if you haven't already!!

"Enjoying your breakfast, _bebita_?" Santana cooed to her child as she and Brittany smiled adoringly at the sight of Bonnie Lopez-Pierce eating her cereal with them, as they sat at the counter with Brittany eating her bread with chocolate spread, and Santana eating her sweet rolls.

"Yeah!" Bonnie exclaimed in response after she had swallowed her spoonful of Cheerios. "Sparkle loves his breakfast, too!" She added as she picked up Sparkle up from the stool he was sitting on, and pretended to shove his face into the Cheerios bowl to make it seem like he was eating his cereal.

"That’s nice to hear." Brittany replied with a smile. "And also nice to see." She added, continuing to smile at the sight of Bonnie eating her breakfast. "Well, I guess I should get going. Don’t want to be late for work."

"I really wish you _didn’t_ have to go, Britt." Santana said to her wife after Brittany had finished eating her bread with chocolate spread. "I just want you to be here all day so the three of us can have fun _together_."

"I like the sound of that, too." Brittany chuckled. "It’s making me want to quit my job, but I can’t. Even though it _is_ tempting."

"Sheldon, I’ve already told you, I can’t drive you to work because my car is at the mechanic!" Brittany and Santana heard Leonard complain.

"Well, you were my _only_ hope, Leonard, and now you’ve disappointed me!" Sheldon responded in an annoyed voice, making Santana and Brittany widen their eyes. "Amy would’ve taken me if she didn’t have to leave for work a few minutes before I did. How am I going to get to work now?"

"Take the bus?" Leonard suggested, making the two lesbians who were overhearing the conversation, nod their heads in agreement.

"Oh, Leonard! How many times do I have to tell you?" Sheldon asked in a voice of frustration. "The bus doesn’t have any seatbelts! If it crashed, I would probably go flying out of my seat, and I might even break my neck and die a horrible death."

"Well, I’m sure everyone will be thrilled to bits at your funeral!" Leonard replied rudely. "Me especially! And I’ll show you how sorry I am, by farting on your gravestone after I eat a lot of things that have _milk_ in them!"

Brittany and Santana giggled slightly after hearing that, as Bonnie burst out laughing after she had taken a sip of her milk.

"Wow, look at that. You made Bonnie burst out laughing! Great job, Leonard!" Sheldon yelled as he clapped his hands. "Do you have anything else that might be a good way for me to get to work?"

"I don’t know, maybe a cab?" Leonard answered back, making Santana and Brittany nod their heads in agreement.

"And let some _stranger_ who I don’t even know, drive me to my place of work?!" Sheldon exclaimed. "Are you insane?! What if it’s a blind man at the wheel, and they have no idea where they’re going and they immediately crash, and I die a horrible death?!"

"Why would a _blind_ man be a cab driver?" Leonard exclaimed back. "So, they can _improve_ their vision?! You’re crazy!"

"How many times do I have to tell you?" Sheldon asked in an annoyed voice. "I’m _not_ crazy; my mother had me tested!"

"You know what?!" Leonard yelled. "I got better things to do than just argue with you all day. I’m out of here!"

"See you at work, Leonard!" Sheldon shouted down the stairs. "Have fun with Howard on the back of his scooter!"

"Oh, I will! Have fun _walking_ to work because _no one_ will want you _bothering_ them in their car!"

"You don’t know that! A miracle could happen anytime soon!"

"Well, guess what? A miracle has just happened now. And that’s me finally getting out of the building!"

"Eesh." Santana widened her eyes. “That didn’t sound _good_."

"Well, if Sheldon asks me to drive him to work, then I’ll be okay with it." Brittany announced happily, making Santana look up at her wife with a surprised expression on her face.

"Are you sure, Britt?" Santana questioned as she raised her eyebrows slightly.

"Yeah, I'm sure." Brittany responded with a smile. "Sheldon went with me and Bonnie to the mall during Christmas, and it was a good drive. Even though he turned off the radio while I was singing _Here Comes Santa Claus_. And I understood why, once he explained the reason."

"And what was the reason?"

"You don’t wanna know."

"Brittany and Santana and Bonnie. Brittany and Santana and Bonnie. Brittany and Santana and Bonnie." Sheldon called from the other side of the door, saying the names of the people who lived in apartment 5A after every third knock.

"Coming." Brittany called back as she walked over to the front door and opened it to see Sheldon standing in the other side, with his bag over his shoulder, as he wore his Flash t-shirt. "Hey, Sheldon."

"Hello." Sheldon replied with a smile on his face. "Not that I couldn’t help overhearing your conversation as I was walking up the stairs to ask if you could drive me to work, but it seems like you’re okay with taking me."

"Of course, I am, Sheldon." Brittany smiled as she put her hands on her hips. "You’re my friend. And friends support each other, no matter what."

"That is true." Sheldon agreed as he nodded his head slightly. "Okay, let’s go. Don’t wanna be _late_ , do we?"

"Hang on a sec, Sheldon." Brittany added before she turned around. "Just gotta get my boots on and say say goodbye to my _ridiculously_ attractive wife and my _ridiculously_ cute daughter before we get in my car."

"I would just refer to them as _attractive_ and _cute_ , but all right." Sheldon said randomly as he remained by the door, waiting for Brittany to be ready.

Brittany then picked up her black leather boots off of the shoe rack and sat down on the hardwood floor to put them on and zip them up, making Bonnie walk over to her and throw her arms around her neck from behind as she pulled the zip up on the second one.

"I’ll miss you, Mama." Bonnie said sadly as she frowned slightly, making Brittany exhale through her nose in response as she tucked her hair behind her ear.

"I’ll miss you too, sweetheart. But look at me." Brittany cooed as she brought her daughter round to make eye contact with her. "That’s very good. Thank you. I know you’re gonna have fun with Mami, and I will see you when I get back. I love you so, _so_ much."

"I love you, _too_ , Mama." Bonnie replied sweetly as Brittany peppered her face with kisses, making everyone smile at the sounds of shrieking with happiness and begs for Brittany to stop kissing Bonnie all over her face.

"Please, Mama, _stop_!"

"Seriously, please, Mama, _stop_." Sheldon said randomly. “Apologies for saying that. I just don’t wanna be late for work. And I hear it’s chocolate pudding for dessert in the cafeteria today. I do not want to miss my chance on getting the best pudding in the world.”

"Yes, of course." Brittany agreed as she got up off the floor while holding her daughter and walked over to Santana. "I love my chocolate pudding, too." She added as she handed Bonnie over to her wife, smiling at the sight of the mother and daughter who she knew were going to have fun today. "Just let me say goodbye to Santana, then I’ll be ready."

"Noted." Sheldon answered back with a nod. "But make it quick, I don’t wanna get stuck in traffic because that will decrease the chances of getting chocolate pudding for dessert."

Brittany and Santana kissed each other on the lips for a few seconds, before sadly pulling away from each other, wishing it never ended.

" _Te extrañaré,_ Britt." Santana cooed, making Brittany chuckle slightly.

" _Yo también te extrañaré, nena_." Brittany replied as Santana smiled at her wife before they pecked each other on the lips. "Have fun with BonBon."

"The candy or is that a nickname you give Bonnie?" Sheldon asked, still remaining by the door, waiting to get into Brittany’s car so they could head off to work. "Because if is, then that is very creative and I love it! Heh-heh!" He added as he did his laugh, making Santana and Brittany smile at the fact that Sheldon liked one of the many nicknames that Brittany and Santana used for their daughter.

"It sure is, Sheldon." Brittany confirmed as she laughed. "Okay, let me just get the car keys and then we’ll head to work. Bye, bunny. I _love_ you." She added she pressed a quick kiss to Bonnie’s cheek before she grabbed her car keys and left the apartment with Sheldon.

"Have fun at work, Britt." Santana called as she bounced Bonnie back up after Brittany had closed the door behind her.

"Thanks, babe." Brittany called back as she and Sheldon walked down the stairs. " _¿Quieres darte un baño conmigo?_ "

"No, I do _not_ want to take a bath with you. Not until _tonight_ _,_ at least."

Brittany sighed, feeling annoyed with what she had just said. "I really need to open that Spanish dictionary again."

"I would recommend it." Sheldon agreed as they continued to walk down the stairs.

****

"Well, this is _nice_." Sheldon smiled as he looked at the scenery around him as he sat in the passenger seat of Brittany’s car. "The scenery is wonderful. Heh-heh! Brittany, look through the driver side mirror, and you’ll see two birds _wrestling_ in a tree!"

Brittany was only able to look through the driver side mirror for a few seconds since she was driving, but was able to get a clear view of the two birds wrestling before realizing that Sheldon had made a mistake.

"Um… Sheldon?" Brittany asked slowly as she blinked a few times with an uncomfortable look on her face.

"Yes?" Sheldon responded happily as he looked at Brittany, wondering why she was looking a little bit uncomfortable after looking at two birds wrestling in a tree.

"Those two birds _weren’t wrestling_."

"What?" Sheldon scrunched his face slightly before he rolled down the window and stuck his head out like a dog.

"Sheldon, _what are you doing_?!" Brittany exclaimed with wide eyes as the car pulled up to a traffic light.

"I’m trying to…" Sheldon paused as he pulled his head back into the car with an uncomfortable look on his face. "I see what you _mean_." He added as he looked at Brittany who nodded her head as she moved a few strands of hair away from her eyes. "They were _not_ wrestling."

"Mmm-hmm." Brittany hummed as they waited for the light to turn green. "So, if you don’t mind me saying, Sheldon, why did you and Leonard have that… I don’t know, _little_ and _loud_ argument about him taking you to work?"

"For some strange reason, Leonard always gets _frustrated_ every time we arrive at work." Sheldon explained as Brittany listened carefully. "And every time I ask him what bothered him on the way to the university, he always tells me that I’m the smart one and I that I should figure it out. He isn’t wrong about me being the smart one, I mean, _look at me_." He added as Brittany looked at him for a second before turning her eyes on the road so she could concentrate. "But I _still_ haven’t been able to figure out what bothers Leonard while we’re driving to work. Or, he’s the one driving, and I’m just entertaining him."

"What kind of things do you do on the way to work?" Brittany questioned as she tucked her hair behind her ear. "Do you think I would like them?"

"Well, that depends." Sheldon replied. "There are many things that me and Leonard do on the way to the university. One of them is guessing games about things that famous scientists did as a well-known fact about them. It's one of our most recent. Want to try?"

"Oh, um, sure, I-I guess." Brittany responded as she thought for a few seconds. "Hmmm. Didn’t Francis Crick and James Watson steal data about DNA from Rosalind Franklin and did _not_ credit her when they won the Nobel Prize four years after she died of ovarian cancer?"

"That is correct." Sheldon confirmed with a nod, making Brittany feel proud of herself. "Although, some people say Crick and Watson stole her data, and some people say they didn’t, and that they just ‘forgot’ to give her credit when they won the Nobel Prize. I think they _did_ steal data from her. End of story. _Goodbye_. The _end_."

"Okay, then." Brittany chuckled slightly. "Is there a reason why Leonard couldn’t drive you to work? How about Howard or Raj?"

"I don’t really go to work with Raj in his vehicle, because Emily drops him off right before she heads off to work." Sheldon explained, informing Brittany why Raj couldn’t drive him to work. "And Howard has a scooter, which I rode once and did not enjoy."

****  
  


FLASHBACK – The Big Bang Theory – Season 2 Episode 5 – The Euclid Alternative

"Oh, Leonard, there you are, I’m ready to go home." Sheldon said to Leonard as he entered the cafeteria and approached the table where Leonard was sitting at with Howard.

"I just got here." Leonard responded quickly as he looked up at Sheldon.

"Good, perfect timing." Sheldon replied ridiculously as he pulled his bag back up his shoulder.

"Sheldon, I told you, I only have access to the free-electron laser at night. I can’t drive you for the next few weeks." Leonard added as he put some sugar in his coffee and began to stir it.

"No." Sheldon quickly pointed out "You said you couldn’t drive me to work. This is from work."

"Howard, help me out here." Leonard then said to Howard, begging for his friend to back him up.

"No, just for the fun of it, I’m gonna take his side." Howard smiled, clearly enjoying what was going on, making Leonard unhappy with his decision.

"Now, how do you propose I get home?" Sheldon asked Leonard, changing the subject ever so slightly to something he was hoping there would be an answer for.

"How did you get here in the first place?" Leonard questioned Sheldon, wondering how he had even managed to arrive at the university without his help.

"Penny." Sheldon explained as he looked up straight and paused for a few seconds. "But I sense that’s no longer an option."

"Look, I need to get to the laser lab, you’re just going to have to find someone else to take you home." Leonard said as he got up from his chair and left the cafeteria, leaving Sheldon with Howard as turned to face him, making Howard widen his eyes, clearly regretting the decision he had made.

"Oh damn, I picked the wrong side."

****

" _Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa_!" Sheldon screamed as he sat on the back of Howard’s motor scooter, clutching him for his dear life as Howard drove it down the road. " _Oh God, not Euclid Avenue_! _Aaaaaaaaaaaaaa_!" He added as they hit few speed bumps with Sheldon continuing to scream in fear.

****

"After that happened, Howard just left me in the middle of the road, and I had to call Raj to come to my rescue." Sheldon then said as he finished explaining the memory he knew very well to Brittany.

"Oh, my God, that’s _hilarious_!” Brittany laughed. "I’m amused by that and I’m also sorry to hear that, Sheldon."

"Well, that’s understandable." Sheldon responded as he nodded his head slightly. "And now I understand how Howard wet himself going 40 miles an hour."

Brittany snickered in response. "That’s also hilarious! I _love_ it!"

"Ooh, we’re almost at the university." Sheldon announced happily. "I must have some Cheerios from the glove compartment." He added randomly as he opened the glove compartment and scrunch up his face slightly. "Why are there no Cheerios in the glove compartment?"

"Why _would_ there be Cheerios in the glove compartment?" Brittany asked with a confused look on her face, wondering why Sheldon thought there would be a box of Cheerios in the glove compartment.

"Well, breakfast is the most important meal of the day," Sheldon pointed out, making Brittany nod her head in agreement. "And I have many favorite breakfast cereals; On Mondays, I eat oatmeal; On Saturdays, I have my bowl of cereal with 1/4 of a cup and 2% milk. Some of the cereals I eat on Saturdays are; Frosted Mini Bites; Honey Puffs; Big Bran; and many other breakfast cereals, including Cheerios. Big Bran has the highest fiber with 12.5 grams, and Raisin Bran has 11 grams of fiber, but I don’t like Raisin Bran, because according to experts, and my brother Georgie, Raisin Bran is the best breakfast cereal for constipation."

"Charming." Brittany scrunched her face in disgust.

"And I normally have Cheerios in the glove compartment of Amy’s car, but only when I behave myself, and if I’ve been a good boy and eaten _all_ my vegetables." Sheldon added, remembering the times he had eaten Cheerios in the car on the way to work with Amy. “And I would expect that everyone I know would have Cheerios in the glove compartment of their car."

"Well, that explains why you talked about your favorite types of Cheerios on your most recent appearance on Fondue For Two." Brittany realized as Sheldon nodded his head slightly. "Yeah, I think it was normal; chocolate; frosted; fruity; oat cluster; multi grain; apple cinnamon; yogurt burst; cinnamon burst; banana nut; and multi grain peanut butter."

"Very good, Brittany," Sheldon smiled "All correct. Very impressive. Once we get to work, you get a smiley face sticker for that."

"Thanks, Sheldon. That’s so nice." Brittany smiled back "Could Bonnie have one, the next time you see her?"

"Well, of course." Sheldon responded cheerfully. "She is special, after all."

Brittany smiled at Sheldon’s kind comment about her daughter, right before something dawned on her mind.

"Is it just me, or does this make it seem like we’re _married_ and that Bonnie is _our_ daughter?" Brittany asked Sheldon with a curious look on her face.

"Hmm, I guess it does seem like that." Sheldon added, agreeing with what Brittany had just said, before a few seconds of silence came along, making the two of them find the scene a little bit awkward.

"But I’m not really on board with the thought of that. Besides, I’m already married to Amy Farrah Fowler and she is the female me."

"Yeah, and I’m mostly bi and married to Santana. I can’t even imagine what if would be like if my daughter’s name was _Bonnie Cooper_ instead of _Bonnie Lopez-Pierce_."

"I can. I don’t like it."

****  
  


"Hey, Brittany." Leonard said happily as he, Raj and Howard, all joined her at the table she was sitting at, putting their trays down before taking their seats with smiles on their faces. "Sheldon told us that you drove him to work today. Was he a pain in the ass? Did he try and make you play "What Siren Am I?" where you do different sirens of emergency vehicles from different countries of the world? Like French police, or Belgian ambulance?"

"Um, no." Brittany answered back as she shook her head slightly. "It was actually kind of fun. We talked about James Watson and Francis Crick, and if they stole the DNA information from Rosalind Franklin and did not credit her when they won the Nobel Prize, or if they _didn’t_ steal it and just 'forgot' to give her credit when they won the Nobel Prize."

"And we both think they _did_ steal the DNA data from Rosalind Franklin." Sheldon added as he joined his friends, sitting down next to Howard. "I don’t know why they said there would be chocolate pudding for dessert and there wasn’t any there. It’s so annoying."

"Probably because you always take _ages_ to try and get your bowlful of chocolate pudding with chocolate sauce and a dollop of whipped cream because you always try and get the _biggest_." Leonard responded to his friend as he put his hand on his chin.

"That’s not true." Sheldon claimed as he shook his head. “I clearly _examine_ them to see which one I have just enough room for after I have eaten a lot, and--"

"Chocolate pudding’s ready if anyone wants any."

" _I’ll be right back_!" Sheldon then got out of his chair and dashed over to where the food was being served in the cafeteria, making the others immediately understand why he had suddenly got all excited.

"And there he goes, trying to capture the Road Runner." Leonard teased as everyone laughed slightly. "So, Brittany, did you and Sheldon do anything else, besides the two of you talking about James Watson and Francis Crick stealing DNA data from Rosalind Franklin?"

"Yeah." Brittany confirmed with a smile. "He told me about the time he rode on the back of Howard’s scooter and ended up in the middle of the road. And he even told me about his favorite kind of Cheerios, starting with the original, which makes sense, unless you’re my daughter, because Bonnie loves chocolate Cheerios."

"Wait, there’s more than _one_ flavour of Cheerios?" Howard asked everyone with a surprised look on his face as he breathed heavily.

"Yeah, why?" Brittany asked her friend as she swallowed the first bite of her cheese and ham sandwich.

"Oh, I’ll tell you why." Howard widened his eyes slightly. "When I was 6, Ma bought me a box of peanut butter Cheerios, which she thought were the normal ones, and the first time I tried them, I went into an anaphylactic shock, had to be rushed to the hospital. Returned home, Ma poured me a new bowl of peanut butter Cheerios to celebrate. I had a spoonful, went into my second anaphylactic shock of the day." He added, shuddering at the memory he did not like to remember. "It reminded me of the time when I was 5, and I hid under my desk with my Halloween candy, had some peanut M&Ms, went into my first ever anaphylactic shock, had to be rushed to the hospital." Howard closed his eyes, wishing he had completely forgotten that memory, too. "Came home, celebrated with a Snickers, went into my second anaphylactic shock."

"Remind me again when you figured out you were allergic to nuts?" Raj asked Howard with his eyes squinted slightly.

"Sometime around the third Almond Joy."

"Ah, yes. I remember now."

"And when _did_ you find out that the Cheerios you were eating, had peanuts in them?" Brittany asked Howard after she took another bite of her sandwich.

"Not until after the box was finished." Howard widened his eyes again. "I’m just glad that my mom had the rest after I had suffered five anaphylactic shocks in 2 days, and when she finished it, she looked at the box and yelled " _Howard, I’ve figured out why you kept getting rushed to the hospital after you ate those Cheerios! They had peanuts in them!_ " After that, I swore I would _never_ eat Cheerios again, because I thought the only Cheerios that were out there were the peanut butter flavoured ones."

"Well, you’ve got a lot of catching up to do." Sheldon said to his friend as he re-joined everyone at the table with a bowl of chocolate pudding and chocolate sauce and whipped cream. "I must have ears like a hawk, because I heard _everything_."

"You were only a few feet away." Leonard pointed out. "We could hear you begging for there to be chocolate sauce and whipped cream to be added to your chocolate pudding."

"I don’t believe you." Sheldon responded rudely. "I have very heightened senses. I’m like the ultimate blind man who isn’t even blind. One time, I was able to smell my brother’s smelly feet from his bedroom with his door closed, thanks to my heightened sense of smell, and I could even hear him say "He can’t smell this." and I responded with "Yes, I can!" thanks to my heightened sense of hearing."

"Well, that _is_ impressive." Brittany chuckled with an impressed look on her face. "Maybe you could’ve helped me and Santana with letting us know when Bonnie needed a diaper change instead of us having to wait about 10 seconds before we realized what had to be done."

" _Do you mind?_ " Raj exclaimed slowly with wide eyes. "For God's sake, Brittany, we are at the _dinner table!"_

"Oh, yeah, sometimes it was _at_ the dinner table." Brittany chuckled slightly, even though she wasn’t a huge fan of the memories that were coming to her. "But, seriously. Sorry, guys."

" _I should hope you are!_ " Raj exclaimed in response with a face of disgust. "I am absolutely _disgusted_ , Brittany! Do you hear me? _Disgusted!"_ He added as he closed his eyes, then opened them just as he finished his sentence.

"Seems like someone here needs a fresh diaper." Brittany teased, making everyone giggle at Raj, who nodded in agreement, finding it a little bit funny.

"Ha, ha! Very good! You got me!"

"She got you _good!_ " Howard chuckled as he elbowed Raj slightly.

****

"Mama!" said a very familiar voice that everyone knew very well, making them all turn around to see Bonnie running over to where Brittany was, with Santana following from behind.

"Hey, BonBon!" Brittany cooed with a smile on her face as she picked her child up into her arms, giving her daughter a kiss on the cheek. "Did you have a fun morning with Mami?"

"We sure did." Santana confirmed as she and Brittany kissed each other on the lips. "And while Bonnie was having her nap, I had a little meeting with Penny, Amy, Bernadette and Emily."

****  
  


"Okay, I have asked you all up to my apartment, because as you are all aware, tomorrow is Bonnie’s birthday, and I just want to know what you are all getting her." Santana announced to Penny, Amy, Bernadette and Emily as they sat on the couch in her and Santana's apartment.

"Well, me and Leonard are getting her some _Play-Doh_ , which Brittany told us, she absolutely _loves_ and cannot get enough of." Penny told Santana, with everyone chuckling at the thought of Bonnie playing with _Play-Doh_ and making a mess with it.

"When she was younger, Bonnie would always make a mess with the _Play-Doh_." Santana couldn’t stop giggling at the memories of Bonnie playing with _Play-Doh_ when she was younger, and would make a mess all over the place. "We might have some videos of them, which we may show at the party tomorrow, if you guys are lucky."

"Awesome." Penny smiled as everyone looked at Bernadette.

"Oh, right, me." Bernadette began as she pushed her glasses up slightly. "Me and Howard got Bonnie a pink stuffed bear to be friends with her pink stuffed unicorn-- what was his name, Sprinkle?"

"Sparkle." Santana pointed at Bernadette who nodded in response.

"Right. Sparkle. I keep thinking it’s Sprinkle."

"Okay, now it’s my turn." Amy announced as she made a smile appear on her face. "Even though it’s also Sheldon’s birthday tomorrow, I have gotten Bonnie a stuffed monkey, since I’m a neurobiologist and I work with lab monkeys, I thought it would make sense. Do you think she will like it?"

" _Pfft!_ _Like_ it?" Santana folded her arms with her eyebrows raised slightly. "She’s going to _love_ it! Kitty and Marley will be coming, as well as Blaine, Kurt, Sam and Dalton. We’re thinking of having a little celebration at The Cheesecake Factory. Penny, do you think you could arrange it?"

"Sure." Penny smiled in response. "Won’t take much flirting to arrange that."

"And by flirting, she means begging." Bernadette said to the others, making Penny feel slightly annoyed with what she had just said.

"Only because my boss never accepts anything I want to organise, and just avoids me all the time. But I’ll try and make it private, since a lot of guests will be there. Especially Leonard’s mother and Wil Wheaton."

"Okay, moving on." Santana turned around slightly to face Emily. "Emily, what did you and Raj get Bonnie?"

"We got her a Cinderella dress." Emily smiled sweetly as she pictured Bonnie wearing it the day after today, making everyone else find the image very heart-warming.

"I like Cinderella." Bernadette smiled at the memories of when she would watch the Disney movie of Cinderella when she was younger and when she and Howard would dance along with Cinderella and Prince Charming.

"Did you know that in the original book, the sisters cut off their toes with knives, in order for them to fit in the glass slipper, and in the 2014 Disney movie, _Into The Woods_ , the evil stepmother cut off their toes while they sang _Careful My Toe_ , and they ended up being blinded by birds after Prince Charming had reunited with Cinderella and found his true bride?" Emily asked Bernadette as she pulled the zip up on her brown leather boots.

"I like "Bibbidi-Bobbidi-Boo"."

"Okay, enough with Cinderella," Santana held her hands out slightly "even though it is one of Britt’s favorite Disney movies of all time. Bonnie loves it, too. I just hope that this will all go smoothly. And I hope that both Sheldon and Bonnie will have a wonderful birthday, and that they will never forget it for as long as they live."

"Oh, Sheldon will never forget it." Amy shook her head. "He never forgets anything, thanks to his eidetic memory. Although, you might wanna record it, just in case Bonnie wants to remember it."

"Oh, I will." Santana smiled happily. "I can already tell my _pequeña y dulce niña_ is gonna enjoy her fourth birthday so much with all her heart."

"That’s what my mother said to me on my birthday." Amy frowned slightly, regretting that she had just remembered a memory that had come back to her after so many years of forgetting it. "She was always full of fun lies like that. She even blew my candles out for me."

"Well, that’s just rude." Emily scrunched her face up slightly. "How _dare_ she!"

"That’s exactly what I thought! Now she thinks I’m just waiting for her to die, so I can get her China. Which is tempting, now that I think about it."

****  
  


"I’m gonna have the best birthday ever!" Bonnie cheered happily as she clapped her hands excitedly as she sat on Brittany’s lap after she sat back down in her chair.

"Yes, _mija_ , you are." Santana crooned as she pressed her lips to Bonnie’s head. "Did you know that you and Sheldon have the same birthday?"

"Bonnie’s birthday is the 26th February?" Sheldon asked Santana and Brittany, who both nodded in response, confirming that Sheldon’s question was true. "This is _delightful_. I share a birthday with the daughter of whose mother invented 'The Brittany Code'! I’m so happy!"

"That’s nice, Sheldon." Brittany smiled happily before looking at the child in her lap. "Do you want some chocolate pudding, bunny?"

"Yeah!" Bonnie answered back, making her mothers chuckle as Santana went over to fetch Bonnie a bowl of chocolate pudding. "I want my birthday to come _right now!_ "

"Easy, sweetheart." Brittany chuckled as she wrapped her daughter around her arms. "Don’t get _too_ excited. We don’t want a repeat of what happened last year."  
  


  
"Just out of curiosity, what happened last year?" Howard asked as he leaned in closer, feeling curious to know what Brittany meant by that.

"After she’d eaten a lot of her birthday cake, she threw up on her Auntie Rachel." Santana giggled at the memory as she returned with a bowlful of chocolate pudding and gave it to Bonnie, followed by a spoon. "It was even better than the time me and Britt were in high school, we were hungover, along with the other kids who were in glee club, who are Bonnie’s aunts and uncles, and we were performing _Tik Tok_ by Ke$ha during the assembly for Alcohol Awareness Week, and me and Britt threw up on Rachel during the performance. It was something that the two of us haven’t forgotten, and will never forget, and we know that Rachel will never forget it, either."

"We will also never forget Rachel’s reaction to when Bonnie threw up on her." Brittany smiled at the memory. "All she said was " _Excuse me._ " before she headed off to the bathroom and started crying, wondering how all three of the Lopez-Pierces had thrown up on her, but during different times of her life. It was so funny."

"It sure was." Santana agreed as she chuckled with Brittany. "And I will _never_ forget--"

Sheldon’s gasp of horror cut Santana off, as he stared at the chocolate pudding in Bonnie’s bowl. "This isn't fair! How come _she_ gets a bigger piece of chocolate pudding than _me_?!"

"Um, probably because she’s younger than you, Sheldon." Leonard pointed out, making Raj and Howard nod their heads in agreement.

"It’s not just the size of the chocolate pudding." Sheldon explained as he shook his head. "She also has _more_ chocolate sauce and whipped cream on it. That’s not fair!"

"Sheldon, just be quiet and eat your chocolate pudding." Howard responded as he pinched the bridge of his nose. "You are embarrassing us and we would appreciate it if you would just calm the “f-train” down."

"Calm the "f-train" down?!" Sheldon exclaimed as he widened his eyes slightly. "What does that even mean?! Why does everything bad always happen to me?! Why?! _It’s not fair!_ " He added as he got up and left the cafeteria, screaming in sadness and frustration.

"I’m _so_ sorry, Brittany and Santana. He’s not normally like this." Leonard explained to the Lopez-Pierces as he held his hands out slightly. “He’s normally very well behaved.”

"It’s okay, Leonard." Santana replied as she held her hand up slightly while rubbing her daughter’s back. " _Está bien, cariño. Come tu pudín. Mañana es tu cumpleaños_." She reminded Bonnie, making her feel happy again.

" _Gracias, Mami_ _!_ " Bonnie said in response with a smile on her face.

Santana and Brittany pressed their lips to Bonnie’s head in response.

"If he’s not coming back, I’ll have his chocolate pudding." Raj rubbed his hands together just before he was about lean over slightly and get Sheldon’s chocolate pudding.

"Forgot my chocolate pudding." Sheldon said randomly, returning to the table for a few seconds so he could grab his pudding and leave again as he began to scream again.

"Well, I guess I’m _not_ having it. _Save some chocolate pudding for me!_ "

****

"Bonnie had a _bigger_ piece of chocolate pudding than _me_ , and she gets to sit in the front seat." Sheldon muttered to himself as he sulked in the back seat of Brittany’s car as they drove back home with Brittany driving, and Bonnie sitting in the front in her car seat that had unicorns and rainbows on it. "It’s just not _fair_."

"Sheldon, you do know that I can hear you, right?" Brittany asked Sheldon as she looked at him through the rear-view mirror. "You may think you’re muttering to yourself, but we can hear everything you’re saying."

"Yes, Brittany." Sheldon responded with a frown.

"Me and Santana are going to tell Amy about what happened, and she is going to have a talk with your mom, and is going to have a talk with you when you get back." Brittany added, informing Sheldon what was going to happen when he returned to his apartment. “Do you understand?"

"Yes, Brittany. Although, it would’ve been nice to have a _bigger_ slice of chocolate pudding. Because Bonnie’s was--"

" _Sheldon!_ "

"My apologies, Bonnie. I’m sorry."

Brittany and Bonnie chuckled slightly at the scene they were finding very amusing.

****

"Santana and Brittany have just told me about what happened during lunch today, Sheldon." Amy began with an unimpressed look on her face as she looked down at Sheldon who was sitting on the couch with a frown on his face. " _Look_ at me when I’m _talking_ to you."

"Yes, ma’am." Sheldon obeyed as he looked up at Amy with an upset face. "I know you’re not impressed, but Bonnie had a _bigger_ piece of chocolate pudding than I did. And it had _more_ chocolate sauce, and whipped cream, and--"

"I don’t care." Amy cut off as she shook her head with her arms folded.

"Yes, ma’am." Sheldon repeated in the same voice, feeling bad for his actions. "I clearly didn’t think things through. What should I do?"

"What should you _do_?" Amy asked in a sarcastic voice and raised her eyebrows. "You should go apologize to Brittany, Santana and Bonnie. Otherwise, you won’t get any presents on your birthday, tomorrow. Do you understand?"

"Yes, Amy." Sheldon replied as he got off the couch and headed for the front door. "I feel like I should go do it right now, so I don’t keep them waiting."

"I shall come with you to make sure you do this properly." Amy then said as the two of them stepped outside the apartment, with Amy following from behind.

"Brittany and Santana and Bonnie. Brittany and Santana and Bonnie. Brittany and Santana and Bonnie." Sheldon repeated after every third knock as he knocked on the door, waiting for Santana and Brittany and Bonnie to answer it.

"Hey, Sheldon." Santana said as she opened the door with Brittany standing next to her as she held Bonnie beside her hip. "I presume you’re here to apologize to Bonnie right before we give her her bath?"

"That is correct." Sheldon confirmed with a nod. "Amy is here to make sure I don’t screw this up, which I know I will not."

"You’re kind of screwing things up already, Sheldon." Amy said to Sheldon with a straight face. “Now, apologize to Bonnie. Your dinner’s getting cold."

"Right." Sheldon added before he looked at the child in Brittany’s arms. "I am sorry for when I complained about the fact that you had received a bowl with a _bigger_ piece of chocolate pudding than mine did. At first, I didn’t understand why, but now I do. I was being selfish, and I hope you can accept my apology, Bonnie."

"It’s okay, Sheldon." Bonnie smiled as Brittany bounced her back up. "Be happy! It’s our birthdays tomorrow!"

"It is." Sheldon smiled happily at the Lopez-Pierce daughter. "I can tell you’re looking forward to it."

" _I am_!" Bonnie exclaimed in response, making everyone smile at the little girl’s happiness. "Mami, Mama, I want my presents _now_!"

"You can have your presents in the morning, sugar puff." Brittany answered back as she stroked her daughter’s hair. "Because right now, it’s time your bath, and then you go to bed."

"That does seem fair." Sheldon nodded his head. "And I am also apologizing to both of you.” He added as he looked at Santana and Brittany. “I hope you two can accept my apology."

"We do, Sheldon." Santana smiled as she put her hands on her hips. "We’re glad that you’ve apologized to us. We’ll see you tomorrow."

"Okay, I guess me and Amy will be going now," Sheldon then said as he took a few steps back "especially since our dinner is getting cold."

"Sure, sure." Brittany held her hand out as she bounced Bonnie back up. "Enjoy your dinner, you two."

"Thanks, Brittany." Amy smiled as she turned around and walked away. "Have fun giving Bonnie her bath."

"We will." Santana called back as she closed the door as Amy walked down the stairs, heading back to her and Sheldon’s apartment. "Okay, BonBon, it’s time for your bath."

"Yay! I love baths!" Bonnie cheered as she raised her hands in the air, almost punching Brittany in the face.

"Careful, _amorcita_." Santana chuckled for a few seconds. "You almost hit Mama. Good thing you didn’t."

"Yeah, if you did, then I would probably have a bleeding nose, and it would like one of those murder mystery dinner parties that Raj invites everyone to, but no one attends."

"I agree with you on that one, Britt." Santana agreed as they walked down the hallway and headed for the bathroom. " _¿Estás emocionada de tomar un baño conmigo, más tarde_?"

"Oh, I so do!" Brittany smiled at Santana as the two of them kissed each other on the lips. "And I’m glad I didn’t have to use the dictionary for that."

****

"Okay, let’s get you into bed, _corazoncito_." Santana cooed after she and Brittany had given Bonnie her bath and had just gotten her in her unicorn pajamas. "Time for you to get some sleep. Tomorrow is the _big day_."

“It’s the big day for _Sheldon_ , too.” Bonnie pointed out, making both her mothers chuckle.

"It _is_ , baby girl." Brittany crooned as she peppered Bonnie’s face with kisses as she lowered Bonnie down into her bed before pressing one last kiss to Bonnie’s forehead before Santana pulled the rainbow bed sheets over Bonnie and handed her Sparkle.

"Goodnight, sweetie. I love you." Brittany then cooed as she kissed Bonnie’s cheek and stroked her hair softly.

"Goodnight, Mama." Bonnie responded quietly as she was about to drift off to sleep.

" _Buenas noches, princesa._ " Santana whispered as she kissed Bonnie’s forehead and pulled a bit more of the bed sheets over her daughter.

" _Buenas noches,_ Mami." Bonnie managed to say before she was fully asleep in bed.

Santana and Brittany both smiled adoringly at the sight of their three-year old girl, who was going to be their four-year old girl in just a few hours.

" _Feliz cumpleaños para mañana, dulce niña_."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy the seventeenth chapter!! I'm sorry it's been a few weeks since I've last updated this. I've just been busy with my other Glee stories. Especially my new Glee story which is a crossover with Friends. It's called The One with Joey on Broadway. If you like Glee and Friends, I hope you will enjoy it!! Please feel free to check out some of my other Glee stories if you haven't already!!


	18. Sheldon and Bonnie's Birthday

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After Brittany and Santana wake her up in the happiest way possible, Bonnie celebrates her fourth birthday with Sheldon and Missy as they celebrate their forty first birthdays.
> 
> And Kurt and Blaine do a performance of American Boy for Sheldon, Missy and Bonnie.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy the eighteenth chapter!!
> 
> Fun fact about The Big Bang Theory: Today is actually the birthday of Sheldon and Missy Cooper.
> 
> So, happy birthday to both of them!!
> 
> Please feel free to check out some of my other Glee stories if you haven't already!!
> 
> I hope you will enjoy them!!

"Britt." Santana whispered as she shook Brittany’s shoulder, trying to wake her up. "Brittany."

"Yeah? What?" Brittany asked her wife as she blinked rapidly to wake up. "What is it?"

"Check the time on the clock." Santana added as she sat up in bed, pointing at the digital clock on the nightstand on Brittany’s side of the bed that had just turned to **05:45AM** , making Brittany and Santana smile at each other before pecking each other on the lips. "Our little angel is four-years-old!"

"I know! I can’t believe it!" Brittany smiled as she wiped a few tears away from her eyes. "Happy Bonnie’s birthday, babe."

"Happy Bonnie’s _and_ Sheldon’s birthday, I think you mean, Britt." Santana corrected, making Brittany remember that Sheldon was also get the same amount of attention that Bonnie would be getting. Even though Sheldon always got the most attention from everyone, because he liked being the center of attention because of how smart he was.

Brittany sniffled, shaking her head slightly as she covered her face with her hand. "I’m not crying. Well, _I am_. These are just tears of joy, because I’m so happy."

"I’m happy, too." Santana replied as she wiped some of Brittany’s tears away with the pad of her thumb. "Shall we go do it?"

"Indeed, we shall." Brittany said in response after she had stopped crying and tucked her hair behind her ear. "Come on, let’s go."

Santana and Brittany then got out of bed and walked down the hall quietly, heading for Bonnie’s bedroom, to let her know that the day had finally come.

The two of them opened the door very carefully and smiled adoringly at the sight of Bonnie sleeping in her bed, with her thumb in her mouth, and holding Sparkle under her arm against her chest to make sure that she was protected from all the ghosts. They could tell she was in a deep sleep.

Santana then walked over to Bonnie’s left side of the bed and Brittany walked over to the right, making the two mothers smile at each other before they turned their attention to their child who was still sleeping in her bed.

" _1,2,3_." Brittany and Santana mouthed to each other as they counted silently with their fingers up before they smiled at their now-four-year-old daughter.

" _Happy birthday to you."_ They began to sing, making Bonnie wake up from her sleep with a big smile appearing on her face " _Happy birthday to you. Happy birthday, dear our sweet Bonnie. Happy birthday to you._ "

"Mami, Mama! _It’s my birthday!_ " Bonnie cheered excitedly as she fully woke up, making Santana and Brittany chuckle at her happiness as she jumped up and down. " _It’s my birthday! It’s my birthday!_ "

"It _is_ your birthday, sweetheart." Brittany cooed as she picked up Bonnie after she had stopped jumping. "Today is the day that’s all about _you!_ " She added as she kissed Bonnie’s head, wanting to cry more tears of joy.

"And Sheldon." Bonnie pointed out, making Santana nod her head in agreement with what she had just said. "It’s Sheldon’s birthday, too, Mama."

"That’s exactly what Mami said." Brittany responded to her daughter as the two of them looked at Santana, who smiled with her arms folded. "You wanna have morning birthday cuddles with us as the start of your birthday?"

"Yeah!" Bonnie answered back as Brittany bounced her back up. " _Birthday cuddles!_ "

" _Cálmate, cumpleañera_." Santana crooned as she walked over to them and stroked her daughter’s hair. "We’ll have cuddles, until the time we normally wake up. Then we’ll make you your special birthday breakfast."

"Sounds like a plan. Let’s go!" Brittany smiled as she and Santana left Bonnie’s bedroom and headed back to the master bedroom, with Bonnie beside Brittany’s hip and Sparkle being held in Bonnie’s hand.

The three of them re-entered the master bedroom and walked over to the master bed, with Brittany gently placing Bonnie down on the mattress before she and Santana joined her from each side, with the Lopez-Pierces smiling at each other.

"Time for cuddles with our four-year-old." Brittany whispered happily as and Santana wrapped their arms around Bonnie, and carefully pulled the bed sheets up slightly as they felt they needed all needed just a bit more sleep, and would be fully ready for the day once they woke up.

" _Feliz cumpleaños, dulce niña_." Santana whispered kindly, making Bonnie smile at the fact that today was her fourth birthday.

" _Gracias, Mami._ " Bonnie replied as she turned around to face her mother, making Santana feel pleased that she had responded in Spanish.

"Looking forward to opening your presents later, birthday girl?" Brittany asked in a soft voice, making Bonnie turn her head around to face the woman who had given birth to her, on this very day, four years ago.

"Yeah!" Bonnie answered back with a big smile on her face. "I want pancakes for breakfast!"

"Pancakes, it is." Brittany confirmed as she giggled while nodding her head. "I presume the little princess will be wanting maple syrup with them?"

"Yeah!" Bonnie repeated, making Santana and Brittany chuckle slightly. "Sparkle wants pancakes, too!"

"Then Sparkle can also have pancakes, for being such a good friend to you." Santana said kindly as she stroked the stuffed pink unicorn’s cheek. " _Feliz cumpleaños, soplo de azúcar._ "

“Happy birthday, Mami.”

" _¿Necesitas un pañal limpio?_ " Brittany asked as she stroked her hand across Bonnie’s cheek.

"No, Britt." Santana face palmed herself. "Bonnie does _not_ need a fresh diaper."

"I really need to open that dictionary again."

"You really _should_."

****

"You like your pancakes?" Brittany cooed as she and Santana adored the sight of Bonnie eating her birthday pancakes, after they had all woken up after finishing the morning birthday cuddles, and were also adoring the sight of Sparkle pretending to eat his birthday pancakes, too.

" _I love ‘em!_ " Bonnie said happily with her mouthful, making Brittany and Santana giggle that Bonnie hadn’t finished eating before speaking, which was something she hadn’t done in ages.

"BonBon." Brittany warned with her eyebrows raised slightly as she put her hands together with her elbows on the table.

"Oh, _please_." Santana waved her hand at her wife as she looked away for a few seconds. "Let her get away with it _this_ time. It’s her birthday."

"OK, fine." Brittany responded as she took a sip of her orange juice. "But just this once, sweetie. You know very well about how to behave at the breakfast table."

"Yes, Mama." Bonnie nodded her head, completely understanding what Brittany meant. "Sorry, Mama and Mami."

"It’s okay, corazoncito." Santana crooned as she and Brittany smiled at Bonnie, making Bonnie smile back at them. "Don’t feel bad. You get to share your birthday with Sheldon."

"Ooh, look at the time." Brittany widened her eyes slightly as she looked at the time on her phone. "Your first surprise will be here any minute now, sweetie."

"Birthday girl. Birthday girl. Birthday girl." Sheldon called from the other side of the front door, repeating the same word after every third knock, letting Brittany, Santana and Bonnie know that there was someone at the door, waiting to wish Bonnie a happy birthday.

Even though she knew that wasn't her first surprise of the day, Bonnie grinned as she excused herself from the table and headed for the front door, beginning to knock three times, doing exactly what Sheldon had just done.

"Birthday boy. Birthday boy. Birthday boy." Bonnie repeated after every third knock, making Sheldon find it very amusing, being unable to control himself.

"Heh-heh!" Sheldon laughed as he chuckled slightly "That is amusing."

"Hi, Sheldon and Amy." Brittany said happily as she opened the front door to see Sheldon standing on the other side, with Amy on his right, and Kitty and Marley standing on his right, holding presents for the birthday girl.

"Auntie Kitty! Auntie Marley!" Bonnie cheered as she ran towards Marley and Kitty, as the two of them crouched down to give their goddaughter a hug.

"Hey, bunny." Marley cooed as she lifted Bonnie up into her arms, giving her a kiss on the cheek. "How’s our little goddaughter doing on the day that’s all about her and Sheldon?"

"Good." Brittany chuckled awkwardly as she put her hands behind her back. "You remembered to mention that today is Sheldon’s birthday, too."

"Did you forget to mention Sheldon?" Amy asked Brittany with her eyebrows raised slightly.

"Yes." Brittany admitted, feeling a little bit bad with what she had done.

"Twice?" Amy added as she put her hands on her hips, making Brittany nod her head in response.

"Yes."

"On his birthday?" Marley questioned as she bounced Bonnie back up as her and Kitty’s goddaughter played with Marley’s brown hair. "Even though it makes sense, since it is also Bonnie’s birthday today."

"Yes."

"That is such a classic." Kitty chuckled as she shook her head, finding what Brittany had just admitted, very amusing. "Happy birthday, Sheldon." She added as she turned slightly to face the taller man who smiled in response.

"Thank you, Kitty Wilde. That is a nice thing to say." Sheldon responded with a smile appearing on his face.

"You can just call me Kitty." Kitty answered back as she held her hands up slightly, before taking Bonnie into her own hands. "Stop hogging our goddaughter, babe. She’s my goddaughter, too."

"True." Marley agreed as she nodded slightly before Kitty kissed Bonnie’s lips. “Hmm. Has someone here been eating pancakes? because I can taste maple syrup on my lips.”

"I have!" Bonnie replied as she raised her hand, making everyone chuckle as Kitty planted a kiss to her cheek.

"Well, we’d better go and make our _special_ birthday breakfast for Sheldon." Amy announced, making Sheldon feel very excited, since he knew what he and Amy were going to have for the first meal of the day to celebrate his birthday.

" _French toast with extra butter and extra syrup, here we come!_ " Sheldon cheered as he ran down the stairs, ignoring Amy’s warnings to be careful. " _Aaaah! Aaaah!_ " He added as he fell down the stairs, making everyone widen their eyes and make faces of pain.

  
  


" _Sheldon, I’m coming._ " Amy panicked as she ran down the stairs, her footsteps getting quieter as she made it to the bottom.

"Is it just me or did that feel like the famous children’s nursery rhyme "Jack and Jill"?" Kitty asked everyone with a grin as she swayed side to side while holding Bonnie and rocking her slightly.

"Yep." Marley agreed, popping the 'p' as everyone nodded in agreement.

"BonBon, you gonna finish your pancakes, or am I gonna have them?" Santana teased from the inside of the apartment, making Bonnie wriggle around in Kitty’s arms.

"Don’t touch my pancakes, Mami!" Bonnie ordered as everyone went back inside the apartment, and Kitty lowered Bonnie down, making her rush over to the table and finish eating her breakfast. "Come on, Auntie Kitty, help me get dressed."

"Okay, sweetie, let’s go." Kitty said happily as she lifted Bonnie out of her chair and headed for her goddaughter’s bedroom. "Let’s get you into your special birthday outfit." She added before she walked around the corner with Bonnie beside her hip.

"Nice boots, Marley." Brittany complemented, admiring the black leather boots that Marley was wearing. "I love how you and Kitty are both wearing jeans and that both your boots go perfectly with your outfits."

"Thanks, Brittany." Marley smiled. "Yeah, me and Kitty also think that. It is such an honor to be Bonnie’s godmothers. Although, we sometimes wonder what it would’ve been like if you had asked Rory and Sugar to be the godparents to your sweet little girl."

"Sometimes, we wonder that, too." Santana responded from the table with her eyebrows raised slightly. “Things would be completely different. But at least Rory and Sugar are the godparents to Dalton.”

"True." Marley nodded her head in agreement, before the three of them all turned their heads to look down the hallway when they heard the sound of Bonnie squealing and laughing in happiness.

"There’s nothing you _can_ do," everyone heard Kitty tease from Bonnie’s bedroom. "I am the tickle monster and I am _tickling_ you. _Mua-ha-ha!_ "

"Please, Auntie Kitty, stop!" Bonnie begged as Kitty continued to tickle her. "It’s my birthday!"

"I _know_ it’s your birthday, sweetheart." Kitty responded. "Which is why I am giving you birthday tickles while you’re just in your _underwear_."

The others burst out laughing once they heard that, being unable to control themselves. They never thought they would hear anything like that come out of the mouth of Kitty Wilde.

"That’s kind of like one time where me and Kitty were taking care of Bonnie, when she was one-year-old, while you two were out, celebrating your anniversary," Marley began as she giggled "and Kitty got to wake Bonnie up from her nap, and she needed a diaper change, and after Kitty had changed Bonnie’s diaper, she tickled Bonnie all over until she peed herself. Making Kitty have to change two diapers in just a few minutes."

"Oh, yeah, I remember you telling us that." Brittany chuckled as she shook her head slightly. "That must’ve been awful for Kitty."

“No, she actually liked it.” Marley said surprisingly, making Brittany and Santana widen their eyes. "I know it sounds crazy, but Kitty loved making Bonnie laugh when she was just a baby. She even offered to do the diaper changes, just so she could make her laugh. It sometimes makes me wonder if I made the right decision by saying "I do." at our wedding."

"I can hear you, Marley Rose."

"Sorry, babe. I’m just kidding."

"I know you are." Kitty responded from the bedroom as she helped Bonnie put on her birthday pants. "You are my wife, and I love you just as much as you love me."

"Even though you bullied me and manipulated me in high school?"

"I was just afraid to tell you that I was into you." Kitty replied as she frowned slightly, feeling bad for the things she did to Marley while the two of them were high school students at William McKinley High School. "Kind of like Quinn and--"

" _Don’t say it, Kitty_." Santana called as she shook her head, feeling glad that she had prevented Kitty from finishing the sentence she was saying. "Even though we’re friends _now_ , she was _annoying_ during our time in high school."

"Then why am I not allowed to say her name here?" Kitty asked as she got down on one knee and helped Bonnie with her birthday shirt. "Anyway, high school was years ago."

"Yeah, but I don’t like the memories of how she would think of herself as one of the most talented people at McKinley. She really should’ve shared the spotlight." Santana added as she squinted her eyes shut, trying to forget the memories she hated the most of her time at high school.

"Oh, come on, babe." Brittany placed her hand on Santana’s shoulder, comforting her as she buried her face in her neck. "At least Quinn’s happy. Which makes us happy."

"Okay, you got me." Santana admitted as she smiled sweetly before pulling Brittany closer for a kiss on the lips.

"How does she look?" Kitty asked everyone as she re-joined the others with Bonnie beside her hip, making everyone exclaim happily at the sight of Bonnie wearing a pink shirt with a cupcake with a candle on it, and purple pants as a way to match the cupcake theme. "Is this good enough for the birthday girl?"

"She looks adorable." Brittany cooed as she walked over and pressed kisses to Bonnie’s head, making her daughter giggle with laughter. "I just wanna eat her up, so badly."

"You can’t eat me, Mama." Bonnie replied, making everyone chuckle slightly at her response. "Or you’ll go _pop_ like a balloon."

"Yeah, she will go _pop_ like a balloon." Kitty teased as she pressed a kiss to Bonnie’s temple. "Even though your Mama can’t eat you, you wanna know what your Auntie Kitty is gonna give you on the couch?"

"What?"

" _Birthday raspberries!_ " Kitty exclaimed with a big smile on her face as she walked over to the couch, gently placing Bonnie down before she got onto the couch on her knees, looking down at her goddaughter with an open-mouthed smile as she moved her hair away from her eyes.

"No, Auntie Kitty, no!" Bonnie repeated, begging Kitty not to do it to no avail, as Kitty pulled her cupcake shirt up and began to blow raspberries on her belly.

Santana, Brittany and Marley couldn’t stop giggling at the sight of Kitty blowing raspberries onto her goddaughter’s belly, making Bonnie burst out laughing, even though she didn’t want to, as Brittany recorded it on her phone. It was clear that neither of them would ever want to forget this.

"Please, Auntie Kitty, stop!" Bonnie begged as Kitty continued to torture her in the funniest way possible. Even though she wasn’t sure whether she wanted it to end or not.

"Okay, sweet cheeks, I’ll stop." Kitty said a few minutes later, stopping completely with blowing raspberries on Bonnie’s belly. "But only because it’s your birthday." She added as she pressed a kiss to Bonnie’s nose before picking her up in her arms.

"This is _so_ going on the group chats." Brittany smiled as sent the video she had recorded of what had just happened, to the group chat that had all of her friends on it, as well as Santana, Kitty and Marley’s friends. Everyone could tell they were going to love it.

"Tell them to wish me a happy birthday, Mama." Bonnie ordered as she wrapped her arms around Kitty’s neck as she rocked her side to side as she cradled the four-year-old against her chest.

"I will, sweetheart." Brittany responded as she smiled at the footage, she had recorded of Kitty having fun with her and Santana’s daughter.

"Your wish is my command, BonBon."

****  
  


"Hello, Mother." Leonard began as Beverly entered his and Penny’s apartment with a smile on her face. "I’m sure Sheldon is gonna be glad you could make it. I’m glad, too. But I know the bond the two of you have is much more important than you and me have."

"Why would you think that, dear?" Beverly asked her son with a confused look on her face. "You’re my son. I may have a strong bond with Sheldon, but the bond I have with you is delightful, and I am happy to have a son like you."

"Wow." Leonard exhaled as he smiled back, feeling very happy about what his mother had just said to him. "That is very nice, Mother. Thank you."

"You’re ruining it." Beverly added with a straight face as she changed her expression. "If you worked as hard as Sheldon does, I would be happy for you if you ever won a Nobel Prize. But, since today is Sheldon’s birthday, I am most proud of him and his work. And, you should, too. He clearly has a brilliant mind, and should ask him for some advice."

"I will certainly consider it." Leonard responded before turning around and muttering under his breath. "I’ll get it." He added as he spoke to everyone after there was a rhythmic knock at the door, and decided to go answer it.

"Careful, Leonard." Penny said randomly to her husband. "Don’t hurt yourself."

"Why would I-- _Aaaah!_ " Leonard then screamed at the sound of a party horn being blown in face, making him fall to the ground and breathe heavily.

" _Surprise!_ " Wil Wheaton said cheerfully as he entered Leonard and Penny’s apartment with a smile on his face, holding a present for Bonnie since he knew Sheldon didn’t like to receive presents on his birthday. "Hey, everyone. How are the _Star Trek_ fans doing on this fine day?"

"We’re doing great, Wil." Howard smiled back as Wil put the present for Bonnie down by the end of the couch where Sheldon’s spot was.

" _I’m not!_ " Leonard exclaimed with his arm in the air as he was forced to use his inhaler. "I just had to use my inhaler to prevent myself from getting an asthma attack!"

"Oh, honey, _lighten up_ , it’s Sheldon and Bonnie’s birthday." Penny responded as Mary, Missy, and Georgie Cooper entered the apartment with smiles on their faces. "Hey, Mary."

"Hello, dear." Mary replied before stopping in her tracks after seeing Leonard on the floor. "Are you alright, Leonard? You look like you’re in pain."

"Oh, don’t worry.” Leonard answered back as he got up off the floor and wiped his hands down his shirt. "I’m not. Wil Wheaton just scared me with a party horn and led me to be forced to use my inhaler."

"Wait a minute, _Wil Wheaton_?" Georgie asked as he looked around the apartment slowly before stopping when he saw Wil Wheaton himself, smiling at Georgie in response. "Sheldon has told me about you. I saw the documentary he was in, that you did with Adam Nimoy, about Mr. Spock and his impact on our culture. After Adam had asked Sheldon about his earliest memory of the character Spock, and he said the first episode of _Star Trek: The Original Series_ he ever saw was "The _Galileo_ Seven". Spock had just landed on the planet, Taurus II. And--"

"And you came into the room, sat on Sheldon’s head, and said, "Eat farts!" Missy cut off as she scrunched her face up slightly. "I know this because my babies _love_ watching that documentary. And they’re currently with their daddy, even though _I_ won custody of them. But it is nice to have a break from my kids, once in a while."

"Yeah, I remember it, too." Georgie exhaled through his nose, feeling proud of himself. "That was hilarious and I will never forget it for as long as I live."

"Well, it pains me to say that I remember that day, too." Mary admitted as she frowned slightly. "I remember walking into that room to see what was going on, and it smelled awful in there."

"Well, we did have burritos for lunch, that day." Georgie reminded Mary, making everyone exclaim in disgust, wishing they didn’t hear that at all. "Sorry, I just _had_ to get it out."

"Oh. Beverly." Mary widened her eyes slightly at the sight of Beverly standing by the counter, holding a cup of tea in her hand. "I didn’t think I would be seeing you here."

"Not to be rude, or anything. But only my friends call me Beverly." Beverly replied as she sipped her hot beverage. "You call me Mrs. Hofstadter."

"Missy, do you still have that garlic you said you were keeping in your purse?"

"I’m just gonna walk away real quick."

"That sounds good. Go do that."

"Hey, where is Sheldon?" Bernadette asked everyone, feeling curious as to where Sheldon was, since he and Amy were the ones who hadn’t arrived yet, along with Brittany, Santana, Bonnie, Marley and Kitty. "Shouldn’t he be here by now? We’re gonna watch Bonnie open her presents, since no one got Sheldon anything, then we have a surprise for both of them."

"Actually, we got Sheldon some presents." Missy announced as she, Mary and Georgie put the presents they had bought for Sheldon next to the presents that everyone had bought for Bonnie. "We just thought it would be nice, since he’s part of our family, and we need to show our support. Even though today is also my birthday, and I’ve already opened my presents. I didn’t get much, which does make sense, even though Sheldon was the unpopular one when we were younger. I’m just glad that I get to experience how it feels."

"Sorry, we’re late, everyone." Amy apologized as she and Sheldon entered the apartment in the birthday outfits. "Sheldon had a little fall earlier. So, I’ve been making sure he’s fine. And we showed up a few minutes late, because I was just checking Sheldon for injuries, even though it was a few hours ago. You never know what comes next."

"Ain’t that the truth." Raj agreed as he pointed at Amy, with Emily standing next to him. "I knew my parents hated each other over the years of me growing up in India, but I never thought they would get divorced. I just thought I could relate with something I wasn’t expecting at all."

"Well, there is one thing I can relate to what Amy said." Mary frowned slightly. "Oh, George, I wish you could see this." She added as she looked up at the ceiling.

Everyone was silent for a few seconds, feeling sorry for Mary for the loss of her husband, and also felt sorry for Sheldon, Missy and Georgie for the loss of their father.

"He may not have been the smartest husband I ever had, but he was the only husband I ever had." Mary then said as she blinked a few times, thinking back to some of the best memories she had shared with George Cooper Sr. "We may have had arguments a lot of the time, which would normally make Sheldon cry, but deep down, we loved each other, so much."

"Well, of course. Otherwise, he wouldn’t have proposed to you." Beverly said rudely as she took another sip of her tea.

"That’s enough, Mother." Leonard replied sternly to his mother with an unimpressed look on his face.

"Well, she _is_ correct." Sheldon responded as everyone turned around to face him. "Sorry, I felt like I should say something, because today is about me. Hi, Wil."

"Hey, Sheldon." Wil answered back happily as he did the Spock sign with his hand, chuckling slightly when Sheldon did it back.

"And Missy. And Bonnie. But Beverly is right. If Dad didn’t love Mom so much, he wouldn’t have proposed to her, and then they wouldn’t have married, and if that happened, then neither, Georgie, Missy, or me would be here."

"That is true." Howard agreed with a slight nod. "I just wish my dad never abandoned my mom. Then she wouldn’t have been miserable for the rest of her life. And she’s dead now. So, there’s nothing I can really do apart from..."

"It’s okay, Howie." Bernadette put her hands on Howard’s shoulders, comforting him in the best way she could think of. "You’re the father to Halley and Michael. And I know you won’t do what your father did."

"I obviously won’t do that, Bernie." Howard replied as he chuckled slightly. "You know I love you."

"I love you, too." Bernadette smiled as she and Howard kissed each other on the lips.

"This is making me feel uncomfortable." Sheldon announced as he scrunched up his face, forcing Howard and Bernadette to pull away from each other, just as Brittany, Santana and Marley entered the apartment.

"Hey, hey!" Santana cheered as she stepped inside the apartment with Brittany and Marley following from behind. "Bonnie is on her way; Kitty is just helping her get her birthday dress on."

"Excuse me. Are you two by any chance Santana and Brittany Lopez-Pierce?" Wil asked the two lesbians as he walked over to Brittany and Santana while pointing at them.

"Um, yes, we are." Brittany confirmed as she and Santana nodded their heads. "Why are you asking?"

"Hi, I’m Wil Wheaton. I’ve seen the _Fondue For Two_ video on YouTube that has Sheldon in it." Wil explained as he moved his hands slightly "That’s how I became a fan. And it’s been my dream to be featured in an episode of _Fondue For Two_ , that is if, you’re okay with me making an appearance?"  
  


"Of course, you can make an appearance, Mister Wheaton." Brittany smiled at Wil, who smiled back in response.

"Please." Wil held his hand up slightly. "Call me Wil."

"Okay, Wil." Brittany chuckled slightly before Santana placed her hand on Brittany’s shoulder, telling her to calm down a bit. "I am trying, babe."

"I’m here, everyone." Kitty announced as she entered the apartment, with her brown leather boots clip clopping along the hardwood floor as everyone smiled at the sight of Bonnie clinging onto Kitty’s front like a monkey, with her arms around Kitty’s neck as she held her goddaughter’s front to make sure she didn’t lose her grip and fall onto the floor. "I have a very special delivery of one Bonnie Lopez-Pierce, aka, the birthday girl, along with Sheldon and Missy Cooper."

"That’ll be for us, then." Brittany responded as she took a photo of what she was looking at on her phone. "I’m gonna send this to Quinn. She’s gonna _love_ this."

"How do you know today is my birthday, too?" Missy asked Kitty with a curious look on her face.

"My beautiful wife is a really fast texter." Kitty explained with a smile as she changed the way she was holding Bonnie from her clinging to her front like a monkey, to her holding her goddaughter beside her hip before she and Marley kissed each other on the lips.

"Okay, now _this_ is what I like." Sheldon said randomly as he smiled at the sight of Kitty and Marley kissing each other, making Howard and Bernadette wonder what they were doing wrong and how they could improve the way that they kissed.

"Do you think we should ask them for advice?" Howard asked Bernadette with his eyes widened slightly.

"It’s not that tempting." Bernadette agreed as she continued to look at the sight of Marley Rose and Kitty Wilde pecking each other on the lips.

"What do you think?" Leonard asked Penny with a concerned look on his face. "Should we do what Howard and Bernadette are thinking about doing?"

"We could give it a shot." Penny replied as she held her hand out.

"Should we ask Kitty and Marley for some advice of how to be a good kisser?" Raj asked Emily as they stood by the hallway.

"Nah, you’re an awesome kisser." Emily disagreed as she kissed his cheek.

Raj smiled in response. "I know I am."

****

"Uncle Blaine! Uncle Kurtie!" Bonnie said cheerfully, entering The Cheesecake Factory first and hugged her Uncle Blaine and Uncle Kurt as they stood on the small stage by the bar.

"Happy birthday, Bonnie." Blaine responded as he kissed Bonnie on the cheek.

"You having a good day so far?" Kurt asked his niece as he rubbed Bonnie’s back.

"Yeah!" Bonnie exclaimed happily. "Hi, Uncle Sam!" She added at the sight of Sam Evans walking towards her with a smile on his face.

"Hey, BonBon." Sam said with a chuckle before Bonnie squealed with happiness as he lifted her up into the air. "Here is your tiara, birthday girl. Good thing, it’s not Dalton’s birthday crown like last year. That was a mistake, though."

"Excuse me, excuse me." Missy walked over to Blaine and Kurt with her eyes widened slightly. "Hi, I’m Missy Cooper. Sheldon’s brother. I am a _massive_ fan of your work."

"Yeah, I know." Blaine chuckled. "Sheldon told me about you while me, my son, Dalton, and my good friend, Sam, were on our way to the comic book store with Leonard, Howard and Raj."

"Could I please have your autographs?" Missy asked the two of them as she rolled her sleeve up, showing Kurt and Blaine her bare arm. “Would you sign my arm, please?”

"Sure." Blaine answered back as he got a black felt tip pen out, took the lid off and began to write his name on Missy’s arm. "Blaine... Anderson... there, you go. Kurt?" He added as he handed the felt tip pen to Kurt.

"Kurt... Hummel... done."

“Thank you." Missy smiled as she chuckled slightly. "I may not be an actress like Penny, but I loved you two when you were both members of The Warblers. And I also loved you two when you two, and Sam were part of the New Directions! I was so happy when you beat Vocal Adrenaline in the Nationals of 2012. You were happy, I was happy, everyone was happy."

"Well, everyone, apart from Vocal Adrenaline.” Sam remembered, making the four of them laugh. "But, yeah. It was a great moment."

"I’m sure it was." Missy replied happily as she walked away. "Nice meeting you."

"Nice meeting you, too." Kurt called back right before Blaine picked up Dalton into his arms.

"Daddy, Papa, that lady’s hot." Dalton told his parents, making Kurt and Blaine chuckle at what he had just said.

"That’s nice to hear, buddy." Kurt smiled as he kissed Dalton’s cheek. "But, now, me and Daddy want you to go and sit with Uncle Sam, so you can get ready to listen to us perform, okay?"

"Okay!" Dalton smiled as Sam took him into his own arms. "Bye, Daddy! Bye, Papa!"

"All right." Blaine began as he spoke softly to his husband. "You ready?"

"Let’s do this." Kurt responded as they walked over to the stage that was by the bar.

"Hello, everyone. Could I have your attention, please?" Blaine asked everyone who were seated at different tables, as he spoke into his microphone. "Thank you all so much for being here. As you all know, we are here to celebrate the birthdays of Bonnie Lopez-Pierce, Sheldon Cooper and Missy Cooper." He added as everyone clapped and cheered at the three people whose birthday it was today.

"And as special treat for all three of them, not only is this a private party for the three of them, but me and my beautiful husband, Blaine Anderson, are going to be singing one of our most popular songs, which is a cover of another popular song." Kurt announced as he gave everyone a hint, making some people wonder what the song was.

"I hope it ain’t One Direction." Georgie said quietly as he folded his arms. "I can’t stand those songs."

"I think I know what it could be." Missy thought for a few seconds, just before the track to the Kurt and Blaine’s cover of American Boy began to play, making everyone clap and cheer with smiles on their faces.

Go onto YouTube and listen to the Glee version of American Boy and picture Blaine and Kurt singing the words to the song and dancing around, making everyone feel entertained. Continue reading when the song gets to the _Would you be my love?_ part.

****  
  


Blaine and Kurt quickly walked over to where Sheldon, Amy, Mary, Missy and Georgie were sitting, and kindly took Mary’s hand, leading her to the small stage with Missy following from behind, making Sheldon, Amy and Georgie finding it tempting to join them. In the end, they had no choice, and decided to join in the fun.

Blaine and Kurt then took two steps to the left and clapped their hands once as they continued to sing, with Mary and Missy doing the same actions that they did, as Sheldon, Amy and Georgie joined in. They were all joined by Brittany, Santana, Bonnie, Marley and Kitty once the next verse had begun, and pretty soon everyone was joining in and having fun.

_Take me on a trip, I'd like to go some day_   
_Take me to New York, I'd love to see LA_   
_I really want to come kick it with you--_

" _You will be my Indian boy! My Indian boy!_ " Raj sang into a spare microphone, just as the song was about to end, making everyone clap and cheer for Kurt, Blaine and Raj’s singing.

"Thank you." Kurt smiled as the three of them took a bow.

"Thank you, so much. We really appreciate it." Blaine added as he smiled at everyone as they continued to show their love by doing more clapping and cheering.

"I love America again." Raj said happily with wide eyes as everyone else continued to clap and cheer for such an amazing performance.

****  
  


"Okay, everyone ready?" Leonard asked everyone as they gathered round the big table that Sheldon, Missy and Bonnie were standing at, with three cakes for them all to blow their candles out on. "And a 1, and a 2,"

" _Happy birthday to you._ " Everyone began singing as Brittany held Bonnie with her hands under her arms, making sure that was just a few inches higher than the cake was, and that she would be able to blow the candles out with Sheldon and Missy. " _Happy birthday to you. Happy birthday, dear, Sheldon, Missy, and Bonnie. Happy birthday to you._ "

Sheldon, Missy and Bonnie immediately closed their eyes and made a wish, before blowing the candles out, and having everyone clap and cheer again as Santana recorded the whole thing on her phone, and would make sure to send it to the group chat once she had the chance.

"So, when are we going back home?" Georgie asked everyone, making everyone turn around to face him with unimpressed looks on their faces.

" _What?_ I’ve got tires to sell at my tire store."

"Not interested." Penny replied as she shook her head slightly.

****  
  


"So, did you have a nice birthday, baby girl?" Brittany asked Bonnie later that night after the party was over, and was currently helping Santana with getting Bonnie ready for bed.

"Yeah!" Bonnie answered back with a smiley face. " _Best birthday ever!_ "

"We’re glad you enjoyed your presents, _cariño_." Santana added as she helped Bonnie get her pink pajama shirt on. "We find it funny that you have your unicorn, Sparkle, and you now have a stuffed monkey that you received from Sheldon and Amy, and you named it Sprinkle."

"Sparkle and Sprinkle." Brittany said as she laughed slightly. "Sounds like a good name for a donut store."

"Mmm! _Donuts!_ " Bonnie teased as she licked her lips, making Santana and Brittany laugh at their daughter’s humour.

"You wanna sleep with me and Mami in our bed, tonight, birthday girl?" Brittany then offered, making Bonnie jump excitedly at the request.

" _Yes! Yes!_ " She repeated, making Brittany lift her up into her arms.

"Okay, then let’s go." Brittany smiled as the three of them exited Bonnie’s bedroom and headed for the master bedroom, so they could finally get some sleep after a long day of excitement.

Brittany then carefully placed Bonnie down on the mattress, followed by Santana placing Sparkle and Sprinkle on each side of her daughter, before she and Santana got into bed themselves, and pulled the bed sheets over the three of them, tucking themselves into bed.

"Happy birthday, BonBon." Brittany cooed as she threw her arms around Bonnie. "I’m so happy you’re in my life, bunny."

"Thanks, Mama." Bonnie whispered in response as she was about to drift off to sleep.

" _Feliz cumpleaños, mi pequeño amor_." Santana crooned as she rubbed Bonnie’s front from under the bed sheets, smiling as Bonnie yawned in response.

" _Gracias... Mami_." Bonnie managed to say through yawning before she was fully asleep.

Santana pressed a kiss to Brittany’s cheek before she pressed a kiss to Bonnie’s head.

" _Estamos tan felices de que seas parte de nuestra familia, dulce niña. Eres la mejor hija de todas_."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really hope you enjoyed the eighteenth chapter!! Please feel free to leave Kudos and comment anything you want!! Fun fact about The Big Bang Theory: Today is actually the birthday of Sheldon and Missy Cooper. So, happy birthday to both of them!! Please feel free to check out some of my other Glee stories if you haven't already!! I hope you will enjoy them!!

**Author's Note:**

> I really hope you enjoyed this!!
> 
> Please feel free to leave Kudos and comment anything you want!!
> 
> If you are a fan of Glee, I hope you'll enjoy my other Glee stories if you haven't already!!


End file.
